


O que te faria ficar?

by chan_sango



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Light Angst, Romantic Comedy, catradora, human catradora au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_sango/pseuds/chan_sango
Summary: Quando sua namorada recebeu uma proposta de emprego em outro país e Catra pediu que escolhesse entre ela e o emprego, adivinha só... É. Às vezes acha até engraçado, porque a forma como foi trouxa por essa mulher é diferente. Não importa agora. Depois de quatro anos, quem conseguiu uma bolsa de mestrado e tem a chance de brilhar internacionalmente é ela. Nada de ex atrapalhando seu caminho. Até porque era algo praticamente impossível de acontecer, não é?... Não é?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 26





	1. A tal loira do baile de máscaras

**Author's Note:**

> Cuidado com a viciada em escrever fanfic Catradora que já voltou. Sama a xamu. Alguns avisos:
> 
> Ainda estou sob efeito da última fic dark e precisava de uma coisa mais light para descontrair, eis que surgiu essa 'comédia romântica' na minha cabeça. Porémmm, o angst nunca me deixa, então terá sofrimento também, tá? 
> 
> Ah, e NSFW, partes explícitas mesmo huehue. Essas eu vou postar em capítulos separados, porque aí só lê quem quiser, creio eu que não vão alterar muito o rumo da história, apesar de eu incluir hints do que elas sentem durante o processo e tal.
> 
> Catra não tem graus de parentesco abusivos, ela teve uma infância normal, criada pela mãe e sem muitos traumas de abandono (tirando o de Adora kkcry). Ela só é uma pessoa impulsiva e estressada por natureza. Quem teve uns problemas na vida xovem foi a Adora. Mais uma vez: nada tão dark quanto um apocalipse. 
> 
> É que, no fundo no fundo, quero ver vocês chorande rir ao invés de chorande tristeza dessa vez. Ou tbm chorando não disse por onde, pq NSFW (?) 
> 
> ENFIM. VEM AÍ CATRADORA INTERCAMBISTA BOIOLISTA E ENGRAÇADISTA. (ou não. vai ver só eu ache graça. Mas tá bom, pelo menos to gostande escrever.)

– Eu cheguei anteontem! – Catra praticamente gritava em desespero enquanto era arrastada para fora do apartamento que dividia com mais duas pessoas. – _Literalmente_ anteontem! como vou para uma festa? Nem estou confiante com o idioma daqui ainda!

– Para de graça, você é professora de línguas – uma mulher de pele um pouco mais escura que Catra e dreads no cabelo respondeu em tom desinteressado.

Ela acompanhava os passos de outra mais alta, musculosa e de cabelos brancos curtos, pelos corredores. Era, inclusive, quem puxava a autora dos resmungos para que as acompanhasse.

– Gente, tá, espera! Espera! – Novamente Catra tentava se soltar até conseguir. Ela ficou em pé encarando as duas mulheres. – Lonnie, Scorpia.

As duas pararam para encarar a amiga. A mais alta, Scorpia, olhava esperançosa por uma resposta positiva. A mais baixa, Lonnie, cruzava os braços com uma expressão de quem não esperava nada, na verdade.

– Eu vou!

– Nossa, já estava na hora de parar com o draminha mesmo. Quase 30 anos na cara – Lonnie mantinha seu tédio com toda a situação na voz.

– Mas é um baile de máscaras, não é? Deixa eu me arrumar propriamente.

Perderam mais alguns minutos no pequeno apartamento de dois quartos, sala e cozinha no mesmo ambiente, além de um banheiro. Para um dormitório de professores temporários, até que era bem espaçoso. Quando Catra chegou no campus, disseram que o residencial para o qual foi designada era o melhor de todos.

Suas coisas mal estavam arrumadas no quarto que dividia com Scorpia. Isso porque, de fato, ela tinha chegado há apenas dois dias. Enquanto olhava seu corpo no espelho e calculava qual seria o look mais apropriado para combinar com a máscara de gato que a sua colega de quarto insistiu em comprar para induzi-la a ir à festa, Catra entrou em um rápido transe lembrando de sua jornada até ali. Formou-se em Letras tinha 2 anos, especializou em inglês e estava mestrando para especializar em espanhol. Por isso, conseguiu essa bolsa para lecionar durante um semestre em outro país, um intercâmbio vinculado à universidade que estudava no Brasil. Dedicou-se demais ao processo de seleção de bolsa porque sem ele jamais teria condições de bancar uma oportunidade dessas. Além de custearem a estadia e os cursos de meio período que podia fazer no tempo livre, ela ainda recebia pelas aulas que dava duas vezes por semana para suas quatro turmas. Seria trabalho dobrado lecionar e estudar em uma língua não-nativa, mas estava animada para começar.

Ainda teria quatro dias de adaptação até que o ano letivo se iniciasse, e no seu segundo, a tal adaptação já começou com um baile de máscaras. Interessante. Já queria morrer.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e decidiu levar a situação a um outro nível. Já que era para começar a socialização, um de seus maiores desafios mesmo seguindo carreira acadêmica, iria _atropelar a ansiedade_ com um look arrasador. Precisava gerar uma pseudo confiança para exteriorizar tranquilidade, plenitude, pelo menos para disfarçar sua vontade de sair correndo a cada rosto novo que via.

O cabelo bem curto que adotara desde que começou o mestrado iria ficar bagunçado para dar um estilo. Sobre a roupa, decidiu usar o terno magenta que levara para alguma ocasião especial, mesmo duvidando muito que teria uma. Bom, agora tinha. Era a combinação perfeita para uma festa em que pessoas propositalmente escondiam seus rostos por trás de pseudônimos visuais e se sentiam destemidas. E que mal teria se Catra brincasse disso uma vez? Poderia ser divertido.

– Uau! – Scorpia entrou no quarto sem bater e com sua voz exageradamente animada.

A morena tinha acabado de botar as luvas de couro sem dedo e deixar a gravata desamarrada em volta do pescoço para dar um ar mais fantasioso para o terno muito formal. Ainda estava ciente de que era só um baile, afinal.

Enquanto encarava Scorpia com olhos heterocromáticos confiantes, encaixou lentamente a máscara de gato em seu rosto, com direito a uma pausa pela graça de fazer tudo uma arte cênica. As orelhas eram grandes e pretas, o ornamento do acessório tinha detalhes dourados e cobria até as maçãs do rosto de Catra. Perfeito disfarce.

– Nossa, tá mesmo uma _gata_ – A mulher mais alta de um assobio. Ela estava escondendo seu rosto em um ornamento que lembrava o formato de um escorpião.

– Só gata não... – Catra levantou as duas mãos como se estivesse mostrando as garras para a amiga – Gata _Selvagem_!

Depois de falar, manteve a pose e deu um miado. Obviamente arrancou risadas da amiga, e também da outra colega de quarto que estava encostada na porta imperceptível até soltar a gargalhada alta. Era bom ter a companhia de Lonnie e Scorpia em toda essa aventura. As três estudaram juntas na graduação e optaram pelo mestrado. E estavam, agora, no mesmo intercâmbio, a diferença é que só Catra conseguiu a bolsa.

– Puta merda, essa foi péssima! Parece nome de filme pornô. Vou adotar esse apelido quando quiser te constranger – Lonnie disse em meio a risadas que ainda não haviam morrido.

– Nossa, _amei_ a ideia de tornar isso um apelido! – Scorpia chegou a bater palmas de animação.

– Ai, caralho... Já me arrependi toda – A morena de cabelos curtos resmungou, mas escondia um sorriso de canto no rosto.

Foram para a festa dividindo um táxi que deu menos de 3 dólares para cada uma e chegaram em uma mansão, provavelmente alugada pelo anfitrião para a festa. Parecia que 80% da população estava lá, e, ainda assim, não estava cheia. A cidade era bem pequena, basicamente o que dava vida noturna ali era os alunos da universidade e algumas poucas almas jovens que decidiram, por algum motivo, se isolar da vida civilizada.

Tá. Talvez Catra estivesse exagerando. Apesar de ser um cidade pequena, tinha tudo que um lugar civilizado precisa. Os pontos turísticos, os serviços, os bares, restaurantes, bancos, essas coisas. E diferente de grandes metrópoles, não tinha o trânsito caótico, até porque mal havia necessidade de ter um carro. Isso era só para quem morava nas cidades vizinhas e praticamente viajava todos os dias para estar lá, seja a trabalho ou para estudos. Não eram nem viagens muito longas. Catra precisou ir a uma delas tirar a documentação para dar aula e não demorou 40 minutos para chegar. Gostava de como as coisas funcionavam por lá. Com certeza sentiria falta disso no Brasil.

– Opa, vejo pessoas bonitas. _Quero_ – Lonnie saiu do carro puxando sua saia longa preta para não prender na porta do carro e ajeitou o crop top branco que fazia o conjunto. Sua máscara era de coelho.

– Pessoas bonitas? Tá tudo de máscara, oh coelhinha da Playboy – Catra foi a segunda a sair do carro e ficou parada ao lado de Lonnie. – Scorpia, para de bater papo com uma pessoa aleatória e vamo logo!

Por ter falado na língua nativa, o motorista do táxi envolvido na conversa com sua amiga não tinha nem como se ofender com o comentário. Ah... As vantagens de estar onde você pode falar o que quer só para pessoas selecionadas entenderem...

A mais alta das três se despediu sem graça do novo amigo que fizera e saiu do carro. Estava majestosa com um vestido longo preto com corte diagonal tanto na altura das pernas quanto na altura dos ombros. Quando entraram no salão, pareciam um trio de super vilãs de filme de espião. Sabiam que já estavam arrancando olhares alheios e isso dava um certo prazer.

De fato, a maioria das pessoas ali tiveram a mesma ideia que elas: máscaras e elegância. Ponto para as brasileiras do pedaço, já começaram bem na primeira festa internacional.

As três mulheres logo sentaram em uma mesa redonda de bancos altos, uma espécie de mini bar, para pedir a primeira rodada de drinks. Era um aquecimento, para entrar no clima. Enquanto esperavam, conversas triviais nasciam e morriam, e durante uma em que Lonnie e Scorpia estavam muito mais envolvidas que Catra, a morena decidiu escanear melhor a festa.

Olhou as pessoas em volta, o que estavam fazendo, como estavam falando e uma em específico a estremeceu. Numa outra bancada de bebidas mais distante, tinha uma mulher de cabelos loiros soltos com uma máscara de detalhes dourados, calça de cintura alta branca e uma blusa vermelha que expunha muito bem as costas nuas dela. O blazer branco não mais vestido, estava pendurado no banco alto em que ela sentava. Estava acompanhada de um grupo grande, Catra notou que ela conversava com pelos menos seis ou sete pessoas daquela bancada.

– Nossa, não sei nem o que eu faria, sabe... – Deixou um de seus pensamentos nefastos escapar pelos lábios.

– Tá falando de que, gata selvagem? – Scorpia bebia um pouco de seu drink rosa.

Catra nem percebeu que os drinks foram servidos, aliás. Ficou encarando-os na mesa por alguns segundos, pensando em quanto tempo se perdeu nessa visão da mulher perfeita diante de seus olhos.

– Ué, não foi você que falou que as pessoas estão de máscara? Já tá de olho em alguém? – Lonnie respondia ainda com o canudo de seu drink no canto da boca. – Vai ativar o modo pegadora na gringa já?

– Olha minha cara de que tenho coragem, Lonnie.

– Pois deveria, que mal tem?

O trem da ansiedade e insegurança tinha acabado de parar na mente de Catra nesse momento, carregado de memórias. Quando foi a última vez que ela se deixou levar por uma diversão de uma noite só? Fazia tempo... Até porque o que já era pouco frequente se tornou nulo depois que descobriu que estava apaixonada e começou a namorar. Mas, mesmo depois do término há quatro anos, pôde contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que saiu com outras pessoas, e contar em menos de um dedo o quanto ela curtiu. Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de superar isso, no alto estilo internacional.

Toda a explosão cerebral acontecia enquanto encarava a loira sem pudor, dos pés à cabeça. Só percebeu o que fazia quando seu olhar foi correspondido. Um olhar tão fixo quanto o seu, vindo daquela mulher, com direito a um sorriso que, talvez, tenha feito Catra quase subir pelas paredes mais do que o normal. De algum modo, aquele sorriso era familiar, ou ela estava apenas alucinada de ter achado alguém tão parecida com...

Não. Não ia entrar nessa lembrança _específica_ agora.

– Ela super flertou com você. Viu isso? – Scorpia se inclinou um pouco para comentar com Catra.

– Sei lá. Tô zero confiante, mas vou beber mais um pouco e continuar encarando para ver o que rola.

Mais seis rodadas de drinks e trocas de olhares devoradores depois, Catra decidiu ir até seu alvo. Principalmente agora que ela parecia estar sozinha, já que seus amigos se espalharam pelo ambiente para se divertir da maneira deles. Era engraçado como ficou estampado que a tal loira pediu para ficar sozinha ali só para ver a reação dela. Tinha certeza.

Já que era assim, então iria mostrá-la que tem a coragem, a astúcia, de chegar. Fazia questão de não tirar os olhos dos dela enquanto caminhava. Quando estava prestes a alcançá-la, porém, a loira levantou e saiu da bancada, mas deixou evidente um pedaço de papel debaixo do copo vazio do que bebera num gole só. Catra pegou o papel.

_"Última porta à direita, no corredor que me viu entrar. Estou te esperando."_

Este estava na língua nativa do local. Então era uma gringa mesmo. E era ousada, não é? Tudo bem, a mulher estava preparada, corajosa depois de algumas bebidas. Era hoje que iria consagrar seu intercâmbio.

Ou iria ser sequestrada, logo no segundo dia.

Será que era um sequestro, tipo daquela novela que a mulher foi chamada para ser modelo e foi traficada? Mas essa isca era tão...

E se ela fosse na tal porta só dar uma olhada e saísse correndo se visse algo estranho? Tinha que tentar. Não iria se perdoar nunca se perdesse essa chance.

Amassou o bilhete, jogou dentro de um dos bolsos do blazer e foi à tal sala da porta à direita.

– Seja o que Deus quiser... – falava sozinha no caminho – E tomara que Ele queira que não seja um sequestro, no caso

Não era um sequestro. Menos mal. Entrou na sala e viu um escritório bem pequeno, com espaço só para uma mesa, uma estante embutida na parede e duas cadeiras. A luz não estava acesa, só o abajur, o que dava um ar muito mais sensual à mulher que estava sentada bem na beira da mesa, ainda com os braços cruzados dando mais volume nos seios.

Mal enxergava seu rosto ainda mascarado, mas via um sorriso provocativo nele. Tá, isso estava fácil demais para ser verdade. Se for um sequestro, que pelo menos consiga passar essa noite com a loira gringa.

Num impulso de coragem, Catra virou-se para trancar a porta e depois caminhou até a outra mulher, ficando entre as pernas dela e propositalmente apoiando as mãos naquelas coxas ainda cobertas pela calça branca.

Nossa, isso era um sonho, será?

A loira segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos e se inclinou para ficar a milímetros de distância. Catra já havia fechado os olhos a espera de um beijo lascivo quando sentiu as mãos da outra saírem de seu rosto quase que desesperadamente. Ao reabrir os olhos, viu a expressão horrorizada da mulher a encarando, ainda perto demais.

Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, a morena encarando a mulher a sua frente ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas, algo naqueles olhos azuis a lembrava muito de uma pessoa.

Não.

Ah, _não_!

Não era possível...

– Adora? – ao mesmo tempo que perguntou com a voz baixa pelo medo de ser quem pensava que era, levou uma das mãos ao rosto da outra e levantou a máscara dourada.

A de olhos azuis intensos fez o mesmo e levantou a máscara preta dela.

– Catra!

– Não é _possível_ – Catra não se importou que a fala tenha saído no meio de um longo suspiro frustrado. – Isso é uma _grande sacanagem do universo_ , só pode ser! – Agora a voz era mais alta e ela dava pequenos passos para trás para se afastar.

– Não acredito! O que você tá fazendo aqui? Como que...? – Adora saiu da mesa que estava sentada em um pulo e se aproximou.

Catra virou as costas para Adora e continuou resmungando sozinha:

– A _miserável_ vai embora, eu decido seguir com a minha vida, tento ter uma noite minimamente agradável com alguém e esse alguém é logo ela?

A de terno branco ficou encarando toda a cena com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas, algo parecia ter clicado em seu cérebro. Ela segurou um dos braços da morena e a fez virar de frente.

– Tá. A gente não precisa conversar – agora as duas mãos vão parar na cintura de Catra. – Mas eu e você queremos uma coisa em comum. A gente transa e depois finge que nada aconteceu. Topa?

– Eu não quero transar nada!

– E você veio até aqui para que? Jogar Uno comigo?

Catra iria levar a ofensa para o coração, mas decidiu que fingir que ela não queria era muito mais complicado do que admitir. Além do mais, era uma proposta tentadora. E talvez era disso mesmo que precisava para superar as coisas. Se tivesse uma última vez, era provável que entendesse que, agora, tem que deixar essa história acabar.

– Quer saber? Foda-se.

Basicamente fez com que seu corpo colidisse contra o da outra, que era um pouco mais alta, e a beijou com uma pressa fora do comum. Adora mal correspondeu nos primeiros segundos, mas logo entrou na sincronia e, com a mesma pressa, começou a puxar o blazer de Catra para tirá-lo.

É isso. Mais uma noite. A última.


	2. NSFW - Baile das máscaras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuação da noite das duas. O tal do explicit.
> 
> Quem não curte, pode não ler e esperar o próximo cap, ok? Ok
> 
> E quem vai ler: boa leitura <3

Catra ajudou Adora ao movimentar-se para que o blazer saísse. Mesmo hesitante, separou os lábios dos dela cessando o beijo. Por uma boa causa, claro. Depois de dar mais uma olhada de cima a baixo em Adora e, em segundos, pensar o quanto tinha certeza de que queria aquilo, terminou de despir-se. Tirou o crop top preto que era a única coisa na parte de cima. Depois, desabotoou a calça, tirou as luvas e deixou apenas a calcinha. Na sua frente, Adora fazia o mesmo e elas se encaravam incessantemente durante o ato. Primeiro tirou a calça, depois a blusa e quando estava prestes a tirar o sutiã, Catra segurou os pulsos dela firmemente e sussurrou:

– O resto _eu_ quero tirar...

A morena empurrou o corpo da mais alta até que ela encostasse de novo na mesa, a fazendo sentar. Com o pescoço e colo do peito de Adora bem na altura de seu rosto, Catra voltou a se posicionar entre as pernas dela para colar seus lábios naquele pescoço. Enquanto isso, suas mãos passeavam para cima e para baixo nas costas despidas da mulher à sua frente.

Adora inclinou mais ainda o corpo para frente, o deixando bem exposto e as mãos oscilavam entre puxar os cabelos curtos de Catra e acariciar a cabeça com a ponta dos dedos.

Propositalmente, a mais baixa deixou sua respiração descompassada e quente no pescoço dela, e traçou rastros de beijos chupões e lambidas que iam descendo e descendo até bem perto do tecido do sutiã que ainda cobria os seios de Adora. Na mesma hora que parou com a boca ali, suas mãos já estavam habilidosas no fecho da peça, na parte de trás.

Teve o impulso de direcionar os olhos para encará-la, e, talvez, tenha sido a coisa mais anticlímax que fez. Isso porque o que sentiu ao vê-la com os olhos fechados e a boca semiaberta entre suspiros pesados de desejo a causou mais do que excitação. Seu coração bateu forte além do calor do momento. Foi tomada por uma vontade de parar o tempo, ou melhor: voltar no tempo. Para quando essa visão era mais frequente na sua vida.

Ela sabia exatamente o que iria se seguir, os tipos de gemidos que Adora daria, os movimentos, o que diria... Nada nunca saiu da cabeça dela e essa recaída de hoje à noite poderia ser um erro terrível.

– Ei, tá esperando o que? Por acaso é fraca demais para uma noite só comigo? – A loira reabriu os olhos cheios de luxúria só para intimidá-la.

– Nos seus sonhos, _princesa_ – Catra desabotoou o sutiã e concentrou-se em devorar os seios de Adora.

– Pois eu acho que voc- aaah! – A mais alta na segurou o gemido e muito menos a linha de raciocínio. Ela agora pressionava a cabeça de Catra entre seus seios enquanto ela dançava a ponta da língua alternando, eventualmente, entre um bico e o outro.

Bom... Iria deixar o arrependimento para depois. Primeiro porque não deixaria, _jamais_ , Adora vencer essa competição randômica que as duas entraram sem nem saber que estava acontecendo. Segundo porque ela mesma queria terminar o que havia começado.

Por seu puro prazer.

Suas mãos apertavam firme as coxas de Adora e, depois de mais alguns segundos dedicados aos seios enrijecidos, começou a descer os lábios pelo abdome e ficou mais tempo que o necessário com a língua em movimentos descoordenados um pouco abaixo do umbigo. As mãos voltando a se mexer. Das coxas para o quadril. Depois do quadril para a barra da única peça que restava naquele corpo. Antes de tirá-la, Catra resolveu provocar um pouco mais.

– Talvez eu deva fazer você implorar...

– Ou talvez você deva parar de ficar enrolando – a voz de Adora estava levemente rouca. Ela já tinha desistido de segurar a cabeça de Catra e agora apoiava o peso do corpo com as duas mãos na mesa.

– Hmm, não sei... – a que estava em pé forçou uma cara de dúvida antes de voltar a sorrir maleficamente.

Tinha um plano. E iria fazer, _sim_ , Adora implorar.

Novamente abaixou, e dessa vez numa altura em que conseguia apoiar as pernas da outra mulher nos seus ombros, ficando com o rosto bem no meio das pernas dela. Se aproximou numa velocidade dolorosamente lenta até que seus lábios encostassem, por cima do tecido da calcinha, no espaço entre a vulva e o clitóris. O contato era bem leve e a mais baixa sentia o pano praticamente encharcado contra sua boca. Usou a ponta da língua e traçou toda a região de cima para baixo, ainda bem devagar.

– Catra... – o que as cordas vocais de Adora produziram foi mais um gemido ofegante do que uma fala. – Para de ser covarde e tira logo essa merda...

– Covarde? – respondeu deixando sua boca encostar por cima do tecido enquanto falava. Sua própria voz já estava diferente, mais arrastada, mais grave, mais provocativa.

Começou a alternar beijos e chupões pelas partes internas das coxas da loira.

– É. Está com medo d-hmmm... de terminar o que começou... – Adora até tentava falar, mas a outra teimava em provocá-la por cima da calcinha de novo.

– Falta você pedir com educação...

– Para... Para com isso, vai... – Adora inclinava seu quadril para frente a cada vez que Catra tocava os lábios nela, na tentativa de aumentar o contato.

– Pede bonitinho...

– Por favor, Catra – as mãos de Adora seguraram o rosto da morena para que pudesse encará-la com aqueles olhos que deixavam claro o quanto implorava por atenção naquele momento. – _Por favor_...

Mais uma decisão errada. Catra não deveria ter pedido por isso se não estava preparada para ter Adora assim, na palma das suas mãos, tão vulnerável. Porque não foi exatamente essa sensação que esperava sentir. Não era essa necessidade de mostrar que ela estava ali para satisfazer todos os desejos daquela mulher, não importa quais fossem.

Ela só queria se sentir poderosa. E agora estava só se sentindo mais envolvida.

Não falou nada. Acatou o pedido em silêncio. Tirou a última peça de roupa e deu o que Adora tanto queria. Usou os lábios, a língua, alguns dedos, e, na medida certa, os dentes para arrancar os longos gemidos, os fortes espasmos, as respirações entredentes e os puxões que a outra dava em seus cabelos.

– Isso. Isso. _Isso._ Continua _bem_ _aí_ – Cada palavra sussurrada era sincronizada com as vezes em que os dedos de Catra entravam e saíam, ao mesmo tempo que sua língua circulava gradativamente o clitóris dela.

Com a mão livre, a morena apoiava as costas dela e a ajudava no movimento que seu quadril fazia. Não parou com a língua e os dedos até achar o movimento ideal, até que sentisse as pernas da outra mulher tremerem nos seus ombros por um período mais longo, até que ela desse um último gemido mais longo e seus membros finalmente relaxassem.

Ainda assim, não parou repentinamente, foi diminuindo aos poucos, até tirar por completo seus dedos e passar a língua por toda a região uma última vez. Sentiu seu punho e dedos pulsarem com uma leve dor muscular pela repetição de movimentos, assim como sua mandíbula. Nada que não tenha valido a pena, principalmente depois que ficou completamente de pé e pôde encarar mais de perto o rosto corado e as pupilas ainda dilatadas de Adora.

– Você me domina, me conhece tão bem e eu _odeio_ amar isso... – A loira confessou aos cochichos, segurando firme as bochechas da morena.

– Prefiro você quando está calada, ou só gemendo – as mãos de Catra estavam igualmente firmes na cintura de Adora.

Catra precisava fingir que essa frase não tinha a impactado, afinal. Pelo menos fingir que isso não iria ficar na cabeça dela, corroendo cada tijolo das paredes que construíra para se isolar dessa mulher.

Adora iria beijá-la, mas Catra se afastou. O beijo não ajudava na distância. Então, puxou a mais alta para que ficasse de pé agora, enquanto ela mesma sentava na mesa.

– Vem, sua vez. E vai logo porque Lonnie e Scorpia vão acabar ficando preocupadas.

– Nossa... Que romântica – a loira parecia forçar a descontração da sua fala irônica e ficou aliviada que Catra fingiu acreditar.

– Meu objetivo aqui é justamente não ser romântica. Quero só te usar – a mais baixa usou as pernas para enlaçar o quadril da outra e puxá-la para colar o corpo no seu enquanto as mãos apoiavam na mesa.

– Pois eu vou arrancar um pouco de romantismo de você, sim – Adora levantou uma das sobrancelhas a encarando.

Ela levou um dos polegares à própria boca e o chupou descaradamente na frente de Catra. Depois, usou essa mesma mão para agarrar um dos seios da outra e circular o dedo úmido no bico. A outra mão acariciava o abdome da morena até chegar na calcinha, onde pressionou o polegar no clitóris ainda não exposto.

– Filha da... – Catra inconscientemente revirou os olhos heterocromáticos enquanto falava entredentes. – Você não vai me forçar a dizer nada.

– Não vou. Eu só quero uma coisa... – Ela dizia isso sussurrando no ouvido de Catra, prendendo, em seguida, o lóbulo entre os lábios e puxando devagar.

Não segurou o gemido quase sussurrado, ainda acanhado. O lóbulo da orelha era um ponto fraco que só Adora conhecia. E ter revivido essa sensação foi exageradamente prazeroso. Uma mão de Catra segurava delicadamente o rosto da loira, e a outra apoiava as costas dela, discretamente a pressionando mais contra si. 

– O que você quer? – era difícil falar com os movimentos de Adora no seu seio e por cima da sua calcinha. Mas tentou, mesmo com a respiração descompassada.

– Seu beijo... Só que sem pressa, sem raiva. Só mais uma vez. – Ainda era tudo sussurrado ao pé do ouvido.

– Preço alto... – A morena soltou uma risada breve e rouca.

– Não é nada, vai

Adora posicionou o rosto para que ficasse bem perto do de Catra. Os movimentos das duas mãos continuando, seus olhos azuis firmes e incessantes contra os heterocromáticos.

Não queria admitir, mas já admitindo, Catra queria muito esse beijo também. O beijo e o que se sucederia.

Pela milésima vez naquela noite, não iria pensar muito para não entrar em pânico.

Fechou a distância e beijou Adora. Do jeito que ela queria. Do jeito que as duas queriam. E pôde ouvir um breve som de satisfação, abafado pelos lábios colados, vindo da loira.

Não demorou muito para que a mão que antes estava em seu seio, fosse para as costas e a outra, para dentro de sua peça íntima, finalmente dando o contato pele a pele que precisava. E agora quem gemia entre o beijo era ela, fazendo com que Adora gradativamente aumentasse a velocidade do movimento.

Quando a mais alta se deu por satisfeita com o beijo em sua boca, desceu para o abdome, onde o continuou, cessando um pouco com as mãos que trabalhavam no corpo de Catra para que pudesse usá-las para arranhar as costas da morena.

Diferente de Catra, Adora não insistiu na provocação, logo tirou a calcinha e a abocanhou. E sua diversão, Catra tem certeza, foi ouvir o gemido quase gritado que deu quando ela introduziu a língua e deixou o dedo para estimular o clitóris.

– Puta merda, _Adora_! Continua! – seu tom de voz ainda era mais alto e agudo que o normal.

Para dar mais espaço para a língua da mais alta, Catra apoiou ambos os pés nos ombros dela, expandindo, ainda mais, a parede vaginal para que ela chegasse ao ponto G. E quando ela chegou, mantendo a frequência e a intensidade dos movimentos, Catra teve que morder os lábios para que seu gemido não saísse gritado.

– Ado-aaah...A...Adora, eu vou... – não fazia ideia do porquê achava que precisava informar que estava quase tendo um orgasmo, mas mal conseguiu dizer qualquer coisa depois que o teve.

Sentiu pequenos choques percorrendo todo o seu corpo e depois se concentrar na região em que Adora ainda movimentava a língua e a ponta do dedo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, firmes para não expor o quanto eles não paravam de revirar de prazer.

Quando os reabriu, Adora não estava mais sob seu corpo. Ela estava colocando as roupas de volta, o que a induziu a fazer o mesmo, só esperou até que sua alma voltasse ao corpo primeiro.

De todas as pessoas que ficou na vida, Adora era a que mexia com ela em todos os sentidos, e sempre foi assim. Qualquer toque, por mínimo que fosse, já tirava Catra do sério, como se ela fisicamente tivesse um imã que teimasse em querer grudar as mãos em Adora, ou qualquer parte do corpo, na verdade. E vice versa.

Mas isso acabou hoje. E pode ser para sempre. Era o que tentaria de agora em diante.

Foi só uma noite. Só uma noite.


	3. O primeiro beijo de Adora Fernanda e Ana Catarina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar <3
> 
> Nesse capítulo teremos POV de Adora e um grande flashback, pq amo flashbacks, socorro.
> 
> Boa leitura ;)

Acordar de ressaca é ruim. Acordar de ressaca depois de ter bebido além da conta porque tinha acabado de transar com a ex e queria parar de pensar nisso era _muito_ pior.

Adora nem lembrava como chegou em casa, só sabia que estava lá, deitada no sofá, com a roupa da festa ainda e o Sol na sua cara, fazendo os olhos arderem. Fora o que escolheu ignorar: o peso e a dor incessante na cabeça. Ainda bem que tirou folga. Não costumava sair às quintas-feiras porque saberia o quão sofrido seria trabalhar os dois turnos das sextas.

Com muito esforço e uma grande falta de força de vontade, levantou. A casa em que morava sozinha era pequena, a cozinha era minúscula e tinha uma bancada aberta que dava para a sala, onde o espaço foi melhor aproveitado, já que era dividido em dois ambientes e um deles Adora fez de seu escritório. Só tinha um quarto, apesar de ser suíte, e um banheiro de visitas. Seu lugar favorito mesmo era a varanda suspensa nos fundos do terreno, de frente para o riacho que passava em mais de três cidades diferentes e tinha uma trilha em paralelo ao seu curso.

E foi para seu cantinho que seguiu, em busca de um pouco de ar livre e uns minutinhos de paz. Colocou na cabeça que, talvez, se parasse para respirar, as milhões de brigas internas que estavam acontecendo nesse momento dentro de si iriam parar.

Até amenizou, só não parou. Ainda tinha o conflito sobre o porquê de ter bebido tanto, depois o de se culpar por não saber como chegou em casa e a realização de como isso é perigoso. Agora seu estômago revirava com uma mistura de fome e enjoo, uma das coisas mais paradoxais do mundo, porque não poderia comer enquanto não parasse o enjoo, o que não iria parar se não comesse alguma coisa.

Decidiu entrar em casa novamente atrás de um remédio para depois tomar um longo banho e refletir sobre a melhor solução para cessar a ressaca. Até porque o que podia melhorar era só a ressaca mesmo. A burrice não tinha jeito, já tinha sido feita. A burrice de achar que já tinha superado Catra o suficiente para ter uma noite casual. Pelo menos disfarçou bem. Um milagre para a campeã em mentir mal.

– Que noite mais doida... – a mulher exclamou para si enquanto abria o chuveiro e esperava a água esquentar. – Não, sério, qual era a probabilidade disso tudo ter acontecido? _Puta que pariu..._

Conversar sozinha era um de seus métodos eficazes para solucionar pequenos, médios e grandes problemas. O atual, não sabia o tamanho, mas o potencial de crescimento dele era alto:

– Que caralhos voadores _ela_ tá fazendo aqui? E pelo visto nem sabia que me encontraria aqui, estava tão surpresa quanto eu... Deveria ter percebido que era ela logo de longe... Também, como né? Ela cortou o cabelo, estava de máscara...– Ela gesticulava e deixava a água morna molhar o topo da sua cabeça aos poucos até que a água a forçasse fechar os olhos.

Para muitas pessoas, a fobia de fechar os olhos no banho é pelo medo de aparecer espíritos malignos enquanto passam o shampoo. A fobia de Adora era Catra e aquela voz, e aquele toque, e aquele beijo... Só via as imagens dessa noite a cada vez que passava mais de cinco segundos de olhos fechados.

– Por que foi _tão_ bom? Podia ter sido ruim. Era até melhor que tivesse sido péssimo, porque aí eu ficava traumatizada de vez e superava logo esse lance todo.

Pausa no monólogo para tirar a espuma do rosto.

– Fui meio idiota também... Nós nunca tivemos um sexo ruim, até tivemos uns ok, só que não ruim, _ruiiiim_... Não seria diferente agora, ainda mais depois de quatro anos de atraso.

Mais uma rodada de shampoo. Enquanto passava, direcionava um olhar vago para o blindex do chuveiro. Foram curtos segundos de silêncio.

– O foda é que eu estava mesmo com saudade dessa doida. Tipo, muita. _Mesmo._

Suspirou longamente depois do que disse. Até admitir para si era um fardo.

– Mas foda-se essa merda né, vamo seguir em frente, Adora. É o que ela disse, não foi para ser romântico. Foi um revival aleatório, nada de ficar emocionada. Até porque esse negócio de ser a emocionada da história dá muito trabalho.

Enxaguou as madeixas e aplicou o condicionador. E o monólogo continuou:

– Ih! Não é semana que vem que tenho um date com a mulher lá da academia? Huntara... Se ela quisesse, me esmagava só com um braço e isso é _incrível_... É mesmo, bicha fina, date com Huntara. Tenho que anotar.

Nessa última fala, parecia até uma outra versão sua querendo impor superação. Não a repreendeu. Já estava mais do que na hora de um ponto final mesmo no seu passado, hora de virar a página. Já estava morando fora há tanto tempo e conquistou tantas coisas desde então. Seus amigos, seu crescimento na carreira de Recursos Humanos, sua casa, sua independência financeira, e o principal: uma vida longe da tragédia que houve com seus pais.

Era muita coisa em jogo, e tudo era muito maior do que o término caótico que teve com Catra. Mesmo a morena tendo uma parte muito importante no que Adora se tornou.

Recorrentemente, lembrava de quando Catra se aproximou dela, cuidou dela e, finalmente, decidiu se declarar. E como até para isso ela foi caótica em sua vida.

_Adora estava morrendo de sono. Foi para o colégio depois de passar a noite em claro no hospital ao lado de sua mãe, que nunca deu reais sinais de que acordaria do coma. Enquanto nenhum dos seus responsáveis legais estava presente, já que o pai morreu na hora do acidente, ela vivia com a tia Mara, irmã dele. E no momento, até a mulher estava sobre o constante estresse para resolver a papelada do seguro de vida do irmão. Sem esse dinheiro, seria bem mais difícil ‘terminar de criar’ Adora, como a tia gostava de falar. Como se Adora já não fosse madura o suficiente._

_A menina não entendia muito das burocracias da morte dos pais no auge dos seus 17 anos. O que ela entendia era a parte dolorida da história, a de um dia tê-los vivos e saudáveis, e no outro, mortos. Já nem tinha mais esperanças em relação à mãe. Sempre comentou que, se pudesse, assinaria para a eutanásia dela. Não aguentava vê-la no estado em que estava, vegetando numa cama de hospital. Polêmico, claro. Nem comentava isso com a tia. Mal falava sobre a tragédia com ninguém na verdade. A única que sabia de tudo, a única que era sua companheira e confidente era Catra._

_– Oi, Adora – a morena surgiu do seu lado, caminhando com a mochila em um dos ombros para a direção da sala da primeira aula._

_– E aí, jabuti – apesar da casualidade, seu tom foi cansado e desanimado._

_– Falando igual tiozão... Dormiu mal de novo, não é? – Catra se virou para alcançar o bolso menor da mochila, ainda caminhando, e pegou uma chave para entregar discretamente na mão de Adora._

_– O que é isso?_

_– É a cópia da chave do banheiro em manutenção – a morena cochichava bem perto do ouvido da loira para não ser descoberta. – Vai para lá dormir que pego a matéria da aula para você._

_Adora deu uma gargalhada mais alta que o normal, chamando atenção de alguns alunos que caminhavam em volta delas para a mesma sala. Na hora, Catra fechou a cara e a empurrou com o ombro:_

_– Tá rindo de que, retardada?_

_– Você? Pegar matéria,_ Ana Catarina _? Olha a graça uma hora dessas – a loira falava ainda em meio a risada. – Aliás, como conseguiu essa cópia? Tu sabe que se a coordenadora descobrir, vai ser, sei lá, sua décima detenção, por aí._

 _– Primeiro que se me chamar pelo meu nome eu volto a ser escrota contigo num piscar de olhos,_ Adora Fernanda _– a mais baixa parou de frente para Adora e segurou os ombros dela com as duas mãos. – Segundo, sei pelo que tá passando e posso fazer esse esforço, mas se não aceitar logo eu desisto. E sobre as detenções, não me arrependi de nada até agora._

_Ouvir Catra falando seu nome a fazia voltar no tempo. Era como se visse a mesma menina atentada da 5ª série que jogava bolinhas de papel na sua cabeça achando isso super divertido, ou fazendo trocadilhos ridículos com seu nome._

_“Olha, aquela menina_ ADORA _a Fernanda”,_

_“De onde sua mãe tirou esse nome? Daquela novela mexicana Maria do Bairro né?”,_

_“Essa menina vale por duas porque ela é a Adora e a Fernanda_ ao mesmo tempo _”._

_Catra era a criança mais insuportável de todo o Ensino Fundamental, e Adora era seu alvo de implicância favorito. Nunca gostou dela, ou pelo menos achava que não, até a vez em que a mais baixa teve uma virose tão forte que precisou ficar em casa por 15 dias e Adora dolorosamente admitiu para si que sentia falta das piadas ruins dela._

_Nunca chegou a ser um bullying, ela só achava que tinha muita intimidade com Adora, quando na verdade ela nunca tinha oferecido realmente. Não ofereceu, mas acabou cedendo em algum momento que não se lembra exatamente, e hoje eram amigas. Hoje, não conseguia se_ imaginar _sem ela._

_– Eu vou aceitar porque tô cansada mesmo, mas leva minha mochila e já anota as coisas no meu caderno – tirou a bolsa das costas e jogou no ombro livre da outra._

_– Abusada demais, cara – Catra resmungou. Mesmo assim, jogou seus cabelos longos e bagunçados para trás dos ombros, dando espaço para a outra mochila._

_– Ué, não vai anotar nada para você que eu sei. Já faz no meu caderno que salva tempo para mim também._

_– Era só uma ajudinha, não pretendia me formar no Ensino Médio e entregar o diploma pra você._

_– Tão exagerada... Já pensou em fazer teatro? Adora um drama._

_– Ha! Adora_ é você _– Catra não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer a graça do dia e sorriu vitoriosa._

_– Isso nunca vai parar, não é? Essa piada bosta._

_– Com um nome desses, minha filha, fica difícil._

_Descobrir esse banheiro em manutenção foi o ponto alto do dia, precisava mesmo desse cochilo. Incrivelmente o lugar era espaçoso e, como não estava sendo usado, sua única sujeira era poeira, e não pingos de xixi alheios._

_Ainda tinha um banco do antigo vestiário que entulharam ali para não ter que jogar fora. Ótimo. Tirou a poeira dele com alguns papeis e encontrou a posição perfeita para a soneca. Decidiu que ficaria ali só durante o primeiro tempo de aula._

_Uma pena que seus cálculos deram errado. Pegou no sono do primeiro ou último._

_E não acordou por livre e espontânea vontade. Alguém batia na porta do banheiro. Arregalou os olhos com o susto. Não sabia se respondia ou fingia demência e esperava a pessoa achar que não tinha ninguém._

_Bateram mais uma vez._

_Decidiu seguir com o segundo plano._

_Até que:_

_– Adora, meu Deus, morreu aí dentro? – Catra fala baixo do outro lado da porta._

_Levantou imediatamente e ajeitou o rabo de cavalo no espelho. Quando abriu a porta, a morena entrou sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ela estava segurando um saco de papel e uma caixinha de suco abraçados no corpo, podendo, assim, segurar as duas mochilas com as mãos._

_– Fecha a porta aí._

_A mais alta fez o que foi pedido, mas não entendeu o porquê de não terem saído dali, e sim ficado. E porque a amiga não tinha deixado as coisas na sala também._

_– Trouxe lanche para você e peguei todas as matérias do dia – Catra botou as duas mochilas no chão e sentou no banco. – Vem, você precisa comer._

“Ela tá cuidando de mim? Trouxe comida, pegou as matérias do dia...MATÉRIAS DO DIA?”

_– Espera – a loira foi andando até a amiga e continuou em pé, de frente para ela. – Você falou ‘todas as matérias do dia’?_

_– Aham. Tá surda ou o que?_

_– Catra, que horas são?_

_A morena olhou para o relógio no seu pulso para ser exata – 12:53 agora._

_– Puta que pariu, eu dormi a porra do dia inteiro de aula!_

_Catra deu uma risada alta e satisfatória. Às vezes, Adora desconfiava que a amiga se divertia até demais com seus pequenos perrengues._

_– Toda bonitinha, mas a boca é_ suja _que só – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu expressar no meio da risada contínua._

_– Nossa, sério mesmo, Catra. Eu faltei todas as aulas, isso não é bom – a menina mais alta usava o espaço em que se auto confinaram para andar de um lado para o outro._

_– Ei, calma, maluca– a outra se levantou e segurou o pulso da mais alta fazendo-a parar para encará-la. – Não teve muita coisa importante. E eu anotei tudo, não falei? Você até se livrou, porque hoje foi o dia internacional da tentativa de matar Catra de tédio._

_Adora deixou-se levar pelo drama divertido da amiga e deu uma risada. Amava esse senso de humor. Porém, um peso em sua mente a fez parar de rir em segundos:_

_– E se ligarem para tia Mara para perguntar porque eu faltei? – Adora estava com os olhos arregalados._

_Com certeza sua tia iria questionar. E iria dizer que ela tinha que facilitar mais as coisas, porque toda a situação já estava muito difícil. Como se para Adora tudo estivesse a mil maravilhas._

_Seus olhos marejaram._

_Ultimamente, qualquer ‘ai’ parecia ter um impacto emocional 10 vezes maior. Seus hormônios estava todos errados, talvez estivesse perto de menstruar. E isso se misturava com a falta de esperança de conseguir acertar pelo menos algum rumo da sua vida. Já era um fracasso familiar, e estava caminhando para ser um fracasso escolar também?_

_– Não vão ligar, Adora. Calma – agora Catra segurava o rosto de Adora com um toque tão, tão delicado de ambas as mãos. Quase tão suave quanto seu tom de voz._

_Usou a ponta dos polegares para tirar as lágrimas do canto de seus olhos._

_Esse foi o melhor remédio para afastar a tristeza crescente de Adora. Como Catra conseguia ser seu alicerce de calmaria e caos ao mesmo tempo? Desde o acidente, ela não a descuidou, por um segundo sequer. Catra esteve presente em todos os momentos, em todos os estágios de luto, até passou algumas noites no hospital fazendo companhia enquanto visitava sua mãe._

_Estava sentindo uma coisa estranha no estômago, um pulsar diferente no coração. Não era a primeira vez que tinha esses sintomas perto dela, mas era a primeira vez que tinha parado para perceber o que poderia ser._

“Meu Deus.... É isso... Catra, me beija. ME BEIJA, DESGRAÇA”.

_O cuidado de Catra despertou nela uma necessidade de ser igualmente importante em sua vida. E como poderia ser? Será que se a beijasse, ela corresponderia ou recursaria? Aqueles olhos heterocromáticos nem piscavam enquanto se encaravam._

_E, inclusive, pareciam estar mais perto._

_Espera... Estavam mais perto. Catra estava mais perto. Muito perto._

_– Catra..._

_– Oi – mais calmaria na voz. Adora amava isso também._

_– Me beija?_

_Mal acreditou no que saíra da própria boca. Tinha dado margem para ser zoada nas próximas três encarnações pela amiga. Ela com certeza faria uma piada bosta sobre isso e a constrangeria pelo resto da vida. Não é?_

_– Tá_

_É. Iria usar isso contra ela e..._ “O QUE??”

_– ‘Tá’? Então você disse que vai me beijar?_

_A morena se afastou, dando dois passos para trás. Ficou olhando incrédula para a outra menina, ainda em dúvida do que faria. Ela piscou algumas vezes para tentar focar no atual cenário._

_– Eu vou! – respondeu muito rápido. – Quer dizer, eu ia e..._

_– Não vai mais?_

_– Ai, Adora, por que as coisas têm que ser todas tão emboladas contigo? – Catra bateu o pé enquanto extinguia toda a delicadeza da voz. – Era para ser um beijo, mas você não cala a boca, e agora eu tô questionando se realmente devo fazer isso..._

_– Porque eu sou uma idiota, né – Adora desistiu de ficar em pé e praticamente se jogou contra o banco, o olhar baixo e a voz acanhada. – Sou um desastre ambulante, cada passo que eu dou, faço três coisas erradas._

_– Não, não faz. Não é isso. – Catra sentou do lado dela e segurou uma das mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. – Desculpa pelo que eu falei, na verdade as coisas são emboladas para mim. Eu que não sei lidar com o que eu sinto por você. Nunca soube..._

_– Como assim? – Adora levantou o olhar, mas não encontrou o da outra, que estava de cabeça baixa._

_– Parece ridículo, mas eu sempre gostei de você, até mesmo quando te pentelhava na 5ª série. – A morena deu uma risada baixa. – Só que eu nunca achei que um dia fosse me dar bola, aí eu compensava a frustração sendo o seu demônio pessoal._

_– Nossa, que ideia brilhante. Nota 2 para você – a loira comentou sarcástica para descontrair a tensão que a outra exalava._

_Funcionou._

_– Cala a_ boca _! – Catra voltou a encará-la, depois a empurrou com o ombro e deu uma breve risada._

_Ela logo se recompôs para continuar:_

_– Até o dia em que eu não podia mais ser seu demônio, porque você precisou de mim como o oposto disso. Como uma amiga de verdade, alguém que iria te ajudar com toda essa situação do acidente._

_Em nenhum momento ela soltou sua mão. E Adora não sabia se olhava para os dedos entrelaçados aos seus ou para a expressão genuinamente sincera da morena._

_– E sabe o que descobri, Adora? Que prefiro mil vezes te ver sorrir do que te ver irritada, prefiro sentir que confia em mim para ser sua confidente, a única que sabe o que aconteceu com seus pais... Descobri também que gosto de tocar em você, gosto de te abraçar, segurar a sua mão e todas essas boiolices, sabe?_

“Isso é uma declaração?” _. Sendo ou não, tudo o que causava em Adora valeria por mil dessas super românticas e clichês. Então era isso que tinham? Era isso que sentiam uma pela outra? Ela também adorava ficar perto de Catra, abraçá-la, ouvir sua voz, sua risada. Ela sentia sua falta nos fins de semana, e nos feriados também. Então... Gostava de Catra e isso era_ correspondido _? O que estava esperando, afinal?_

_– Eu gosto de você também – finalmente admitiu._

_Catra a olhou surpresa, e foi muito bom notar a intensidade que havia naqueles olhos._

_– Não precisa se sentir pressionada a me corresponder, Adora._

_– Não tô! Eu gosto mesmo de você – segurou o rosto da mais baixa e ficou na dúvida se perdia seu olhar nas sardas entre o nariz dela ou nos olhos azul e âmbar. – Não te pedi um beijo?_

_– É, mas... – Catra estava perdendo o raciocínio. Adora sabia o quanto ela estava encarando seus lábios. – Eu pensei que... Pensei que fosse um lance mais físico, sei lá._

_– Será? Vamos tentar? – Adora inclinou-se para mais perto._

_– Por favor – quando a morena balbuciou a resposta, seus lábios já encostavam nos de Adora._

_Iniciaram o beijo e descobriram. Não era só físico._

_Adora já desconfiava que não era, e agora tinha 100% de certeza. Não era seu primeiro beijo, e nem foi como ele. Ainda bem. Aquilo foi uma péssima experiência. Ficar por ficar não era muito a sua praia, mesmo sendo a nova moda entre as pessoas de sua idade. Isso que estava tendo com Catra não era ficar por ficar. Tinha algo muito profundo acontecendo, marcando-a para o resto da vida como uma das sensações mais mágicas que sentira._

Era oficial. Não fazia ideia do que era pior: reviver o primeiro beijo, ou o último. Os dois momentos infernizavam Adora e estavam empenhadíssimos, trabalhando em turnos para que um cobrisse o outro. Percebeu que depois do banho, a única coisa que fez foi deitar na cama, admirando o teto e sendo inútil. Tinha que reagir, e nada melhor do que fazer uma visita aos seus amigos. Pelo horário, eles já haviam chegado do trabalho.

É isso. Ia vê-los. Ficar sozinha naquela casa com essas lembranças não ia ser bom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora que eu não consigo mais deixar de chamar a Adora de Adora Fernanda e Catra de Ana Catarina? kkcry


	4. Te vejo em playlists trash e blusas tie-dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Adora de novo. Boa leitura <3

Ah! Tava muito alucinada nesse AU e fiz uma fanart das Catradora no dia do baile de máscaras:

  
  
*****

*****

*****

Adora decidiu ir caminhando pela trilha até o apartamento que Glimmer e Bow dividiam com Sea Hawk e Mermista. Os dois casais brasileiros que viraram seus melhores amigos logo no primeiro ano já estavam lá por mais tempo, tinham estabilidade financeira o suficiente para morar mais próximos ao centro da cidade. Eram uns 15 minutos de distância a pé, bom que usufruiria do fato de ter mais luz do dia nessa época do ano. Eram 19h e o céu estava claro como no meio de uma tarde.

Depois de colocar os tênis de corrida, uma calça legging cinza e uma blusa de manga curta preta escrita “Gay Panic! At The Disco”, Adora pegou o fone e as chaves para sair. Iria andar ouvindo música. Abriu a playlist no celular e colocou para tocar no aleatório. Seu estilo musical era uma bagunça, ia de Backstreet Boys a Fresno, de Britney Spears a Alcione. E era meio parado no tempo também, só tinha velharia. Fazer o que... Ser millennial e brasileira tinha dessas coisas.

A primeira a tocar já foi pulada. The One That Got Away – Katy Perry

_“Não, muito triste e me lembra a Catra. Próxima”_

Halo – Beyonce

_“De jeito nenhum, essa era minha música com ela”_

Velha Infância – Tribalistas

_“Aff, essa também.”_

Mapei – Don’t Wait

_“Por que que eu tenho 30 mil músicas com ela?”_

Desistiu de confiar no aleatório e navegou na playlist até achar algo neutro, anti-Catra.

Brisa – IZA

_“Essa me lembra a Perfuma, nada mal. Vou deixar”_

Sua luta sobre qual música deixar tocar fez com que andasse 80% do trajeto sem, efetivamente, ouvir nada. Foram umas três músicas inteiras, no máximo.

Chegou no prédio. Guardou os fones ainda no elevador. Quando parou na porta para bater, ouviu um falatório de vozes masculinas. Duas delas reconhecia: Bow e Sea Hawk. A outra não falava português. Será que tinham visitas? Será que era uma boa hora?

A porta a sua frente abriu e Adora quase fraturou o nariz com a cabeçada acidental que Mermista deu nela enquanto tentava sair do apartamento.

– Eita, porra, o que tá fazendo aqui? – A morena de cabelo com mechas azul-escuro imediatamente deu um passo para trás e olhou preocupada para a visita surpresa.

A mulher era de família indiana-brasileira. Portanto, tinha traços bem comuns do país da Ásia Meridional: pele mestiça, olhos levemente puxados e cabelos lisos.

– Vim visitar, ia bater agora na porta, mas você preferiu tentar me assassinar, né!

Esse humor... Herdou de Catra. Por que estava pensando nela mesmo? Não era para fazer o contrário?

– Desculpa, não sou adivinha, bebê! – Mermista cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Entra aí. Glimmer acabou de chegar e tá na varanda, eu tô indo buscar umas cervejas para gente. Vai querer também?

– Não, ainda tô de ressaca. – Adora levou a mão à testa e massageou rapidamente. – Tem mais alguém aí?

– Aham. Sea trouxe um amigo gringo do trabalho e agora ele e Bow estão apresentando o funk para ele.

– Senhor... – a loira deu uma gargalhada, induzindo a amiga a rir junto.

Deixou que Mermista saísse para comprar as bebidas e entrou no apartamento.

Cumprimentou rapidamente os amigos e também a pessoa desconhecida que estava super entretida na batida de Bum Bum Tam Tam, do MC Fioti, ainda sem ter ideia do que a letra significava. Isso era hilário. Quando Bow e Sea Hawk decidiam se juntar para serem zoeiros, ninguém saía a salvo.

Os dois eram irmãos. Foram adotados, de abrigos diferentes, por um casal de políticos militantes LGBT dos anos 90. Tiveram uma boa vida e uma ótima relação com os dois pais, mas não queriam nenhuma ligação com a carreira deles. Então, decidiram seguir caminho em outro lugar depois de graduados. Eventualmente conheceram Mermista e Glimmer em uma feira de imigrantes e, bom... O resto já tem como deduzir.

Adora passou direto para a varanda, não tão grande quanto a sua, mas espaçosa o suficiente para caber uma mesa e quatro cadeiras. Glimmer estava sentada em uma delas e levantou assim que viu a amiga, abraçando-a.

– Ih, chegou a comedora do baile de máscaras!

A mulher de cabelos curtos lilás em dois tons ainda estava de calça jeans de cintura alta e um body carmim de gola alta sem alça. Com certeza foi a roupa que usara para trabalhar e teve preguiça de tirar. Glimmer tinham todas as manias dos nativos do local, isso porque sua mãe era de lá e apenas seu pai era do Brasil. Ela cresceu basicamente sem conhecer o país de origem de seu pai até a adolescência, época em que morou por dois anos lá e depois voltou. Foi a primeira pessoa em quem Adora achou um pouco da essência de seu antigo lar ao chegar desamparada, tendo que lidar com o choque cultural.

– Que tal não falarmos sobre isso? – Adora respondeu depois de corresponder o abraço.

Logo as duas se sentaram, uma de frente para a outra.

– Nossa, foi tão ruim assim? Você quase não deu detalhes, sabe – Glimmer apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e inclinou-se para mais perto. – Quem foi? É alguém que eu conheço? Cidade pequena né... É bem possível.

– Não. Não foi ruim e não é alguém que conhece. Era brasileira também e, sei lá, essa pessoa não era nem para estar aqui – desviava o olhar para todos os lugares, tudo menos o rosto da amiga.

– Então tu já conhecia?

– Já, mas eu só descobri na hora lá que a gente se encontrou no escritório do Sea Hawk.

– E mesmo assim transaram? Então era alguém que já tinha um intere-

– Glimmer, real não quero falar sobre isso – Adora até tentou interromper de forma educada, mas com o tom de voz impaciente que usara, qualquer nível de educação parecia nulo na fala.

Tentou amenizar:

– Quer dizer, não quero falar _ainda..._ Quando a ressaca der uma melhorada e eu estiver mais conformada com o assunto, juro que conversamos.

– Relaxa, tá de boa. Falamos de outra coisa então – Glimmer deu um sorriso reconfortante e acariciou de leve o braço de Adora para reafirmar que estava tudo bem.

– Semana que vem é a feira hippie que a Perfuma vai expor as artes dela e nós aqui vamos para dar um apoio. Bora?

– Que dia é? Se não for no sábado tá tranquilo – a loira agora falava de maneira mais descontraída.

– É domingo de tarde.

– Ui, tem o que no sábado, Dorinha? Se for coisa boa, me chama que quero ir também – Mermista apareceu na varanda com duas garrafas de cerveja e entregou uma à Glimmer enquanto sentava e entrava na conversa.

– No caso, é um date, quer ir ainda? – A loira sorria irônica em meio a fala.

– Não, não. Posso ser tudo, menos empata foda.

Adora e Glimmer riram imediatamente da careta que Mermista fez ao falar.

– É com aquela tal de Huntara? – A de cabelo lilás perguntou direcionando o olhar para a loira.

– Aham.

– Quem é essa? – Mermista perguntou depois de tomar um gole de sua bebida.

– Sabe a academia que Adora faz em outra cidade por algum motivo que nunca entendi? Então, lá ela conheceu essa Huntara, a mulher é toda _bodybuilder_ – Glimmer tomou a frente para responder.

– Tu tem queda por mulheres que podem te matar na porrada? – Mermista olhou julgadora para Adora.

– Talvez – a loira deu de ombros e deu mais uma breve risada. – E eu não faço academia em outra cidade aleatoriamente, Glimmer, é porque tem a aula de Artes Marciais que curto, é 30 minutos de trem da minha casa até lá, e só duas vezes na semana. Não que eu te deva satisfações também, né, amiga...

– Tomou, Glim-Glim – agora quem riu foi Mermista.

– _Enfim_ , então vai com a gente ver as artes da Perfuma? Tem lugar para ir no meu carro – a recebedora do ‘fora’ voltou a perguntar depois de também rir da própria desgraça.

– Ué, mas aquela doidinha do T.I não vai no carro com a gente?

Mermista e Glimmer trabalhavam juntas. Entrapta era a ‘doidinha do T.I’, uma mulher de cabelos longos sempre presos em maria-chiquinhas que trabalhava no mesmo escritório. Ela fez faculdade com Bow e, assim que as duas mulheres descobriram, logo a receberam para fazer parte da ‘comunidade brasileira’.

Eles não saíam sempre. Era esporádico, uma vez que ela dividia o tempo entre trabalhar e dedicar-se ao Centro de Pesquisas Tecnológicas da faculdade da cidade, onde fazia parte do quadro de professores-pesquisadores. Era difícil acreditar que Entrapta ficava mais de duas horas longe do laboratório, havia boatos de que morava lá.

– Nah. Ela vai com a mulher que a Perfuma pegou no baile. Acho que elas se conheciam do campus, é uma professora que chegou recentemente. – A de cabelos lilás respondeu a colega de apartamento.

– Ela é brasileira também?

– Aham. BR se atrai, esqueceu?

Adora só ficou escutando a conversa das amigas, sem foco o suficiente para responder. A companhia delas já melhoravam o seu humor praticamente por osmose. Foi uma boa decisão ter ido vê-las nessa sexta-feira. Iria recarregar as energias hoje, descansar no fim de semana e se preparar para os dias consecutivos. Sem pensar em ex.

E a semana foi ótima mesmo. Produtiva, agradável.

O encontro com Huntara foi engraçado, num bom sentido. As duas pareciam não saber exatamente o que fazer. Chegaram a conversar ainda durante a semana, nos dias das aulas na academia, e estavam botando fé no rolê. A sorte é que se sentiam bem confortáveis uma com a outra, principalmente quando o assunto era insegurança social, ambas eram meio desastradas nisso. Elas decidiram sair para beber em um pub mais reservado, mais vazio. Conversaram sobre a academia, claro. Depois sobre como descobriram suas respectivas sexualidades, depois de primeiros crushes famosos.

Tudo fluiu bem, e ambas evitaram qualquer menção de ex. Sucesso.

Quando Huntara teve coragem de beijá-la, Adora não hesitou. Mais pela iniciativa da outra do que por sua vontade em si. Não foi ruim no geral, foi um ótimo date, uma companhia agradabilíssima. Só não tinha aquela química do beijo de Catra. Ainda assim, Adora decidiu que iria insistir na tentativa com Huntara, vai ver era questão de tempo.

Porém, deixou claro para a outra, também, que queria ir com calma, e foi compreendida. Não rolou muita coisa depois do beijo, fecharam a conta e a mulher super musculosa de cabelos longos a acompanhou até a estação de trem.

Agora, domingo de tarde, Adora se preparava para a feira hippie com os amigos.

Não estava frio, mas estava ventando, então decidiu amarrar na cintura sua blusa xadrez vermelha favorita, que combinava com o short jeans, a camiseta colada preta e o tênis branco.

– Bem gay. Do jeito que eu gosto – disse para seu reflexo no espelho e começou a arrumar o cabelo no tradicional rabo de cavalo.

Logo estava na calçada, esperando a carona de Glimmer para dividir o banco de trás com Sea Hawk e Mermista. Bow ia de copiloto. Sempre. Para chegar nessa cidade, demoraram um pouco mais. Uma hora, em média. Valia a pena, era pela amiga deles. E também, um lugar agradável.

Lá era o point dos hippies, a cidade que praticamente parou no tempo do Festival de Woodstock. As lojas e casas, os grafites e os carros, tudo parecia ter saído de um filme dos anos 70. O parque, local da feira, estava todo colorido, cheio de tie-dye em roupas, barracas, mochilas, toalhas de piquenique. Adora teve uma overdose de arco-íris, foi demais até para sua infinita boiolice.

– Agora eu entendi porque vocês vieram com as camisas mais coloridas que tinham armário. – Adora olhou os quatro amigos dos pés à cabeça.

Sea Hawk usava uma camiseta estampada em tons amarelo e laranja. Bow, uma clássica tie-dye curta, expondo seu abdome. Glimmer exibia um body com pequenos arco-íris e mini versões de My Litle Pony dos anos 80. Mermista era a mais discreta de todos, e, ainda assim, sua blusa branca tinha uma sereia de cores meio alucinógenas em super destaque.

– Fazer o que se você só consegue se vestir de sapatão padrão. – A de blusa de sereia comentou sarcástica, fazendo todo o resto do grupo rir.

– E que a gente _ama_ entrar no clima dessa cidade, Adora. – Bow foi mais gentil e sorriu festivo para a loira enquanto falava. – Pelo menos _eu_ levo muito a sério.

– Gente, a doidinha do T.I já chegou – Sea Hawk segurou na mão de Mermista e começou a caminhar guiando o grupo até aonde avistou a mulher.

– Tu não vai chamar ela de doidinha do T.I não ein, homi, é _Entrapta_ – a mulher que estava de mãos dadas com ele repreendeu.

– A culpa é sua, bonita, fica chamando assim, aí todo mundo pega a mania. – Glimmer entrou na conversa do casal, caminhando ao lado de Bow e Adora.

Entrapta estava em uma barraca de acessórios em miniatura. Quando chegou, o grupo pegou a conversa dela e do vendedor já no meio:

– Mas o senhor não tem _comida_ em miniatura?

– Não, é só enfeite, senhora.

– E essa mini torta de maçã aqui? Não é de comer? Tem certeza?

– Senhora, isso é um imã de geladeira.

Bow e Adora se entreolharam. A loira queria uma explicação telepática sobre o que essa colega de faculdade dele tinha na cabeça para insistir por comidas em miniatura numa barraca de presentes. Não obteve resposta, pois o amigo apenas deu de ombros e segurou a risada.

– Oi, Entrapta! – Glimmer foi quem chamou a atenção da outra mulher, encostando levemente no ombro dela.

– Ah! Oi, Glimmer! – Entrapta virou-se de costas para a barraca e cumprimentou. – Oi, pessoal.

Todos cumprimentaram com sorrisos e gestos com as mãos.

– Você não veio com outras pessoas? – Bow perguntou depois de abraçar a amiga.

– Sim, sim, elas estão na outra barraca ali, vou chamar, – Entrapta colocou as duas mãos na lateral da boca para equalizar o grito – Scorpia, Catra!

– _Catra_? Você disse Catra? – Adora segurou o ombro de Entrapta tão firme que a mulher fez uma careta de dor.

Ela nem precisou responder, pois a confirmação chegara perto do grupo e estava na sua frente de calça jeans rasgada, top vinho de manga curta e óculos escuros.

– Gente, essa é Scorpia, interesse romântico da Perfuma, – Entrapta apontou para a mulher alta de cabelos curtos branco – e essa é Catra, amiga dela. – Depois apontou para quem, provavelmente, seria o maior problema do dia de Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidades da fanfic mesmo:
> 
> -Playlist da Adora é trash porque é baseada na minha kkcry
> 
> -A cidade da fic é inspirada em New Paltz, NY, que realmente é pequena e SUPER perto de outras no estado, inclusive NYC.
> 
> -Dependendo da faculdade, existe mesmo esse intercâmbio de mestrado para quem quer lecionar (o de Catra/Lonnie/Scorpia). Bolsas são extremamente raras, tho. Sei lá, vai ver vcs queiram seguir carreira acadêmica e essa info é útil.
> 
> -BR na gringa tem imã para se atrair, essa parte da fic é muito real.
> 
> Enfimmm. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando e até quinta <3


	5. De Repente 30 Motivos Para Matar Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoaaaaaar!  
> Hoje temos POV de Catra e mais da treta da feiraaa <3

_“Vai. Se. Foder. Universo.”_

Uma semana. A paz só durou _uma_ semana.

Quer dizer, foi só correria ter que se adaptar à rotina das primeiras aulas, preparar matéria, fazer chamada com muito nome estranho de gringo. Depois arrumar o apartamento, montar a grade das aulas que poderia fazer nas horas livres. Só caos. Mas foi para _esse_ caos que Catra veio, para início de conversa. Era _dele_ que gostava, era só _nele_ que queria pensar. Era o que afastava sua mente daquela noite com Adora. Estava amando ter que reclamar só da vida acadêmica e profissional, só que o mundo deve achar que ela é uma grande palhaça mesmo.

Por que veio junto com a Scorpia? Por que não ficou em casa fazendo vários nadas e descansando a mente assistindo ou lendo algo inútil que nem a Lonnie?

– Oi, meninas, prazer. Sou Bow – o rapaz da blusa tie-dye cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

Catra correspondeu, forçando um sorriso, depois que Scorpia tão animadamente respondeu. Seria escroto se ela não o fizesse, certo? Em seguida, todo mundo se apresentou:

– Eu sou Glimmer.

– Mermista.

– Sea Hawk.

_“Adora conseguiu achar um grupo com nomes piores que o dela. Hehe”_

Aliás, todo mundo falou, menos a bonita. Catra aproveitou as lentes furtivas de seus óculos escuros para observar em detalhes a linguagem corporal da loira. Ela estava balançando uma das pernas freneticamente, desviando o olhar para todos os lados, braços cruzados com uma das mãos apertando o antebraço tão forte que chegava a ficar vermelho.

– Ei! Tá dormindo, mulher? – Mermista cutucou o ombro de Adora, que fingiu voltar a atenção ao grupo.

– Foi mal – a loira deu um sorriso amarelo. – Estava distraída com as barracas. Sou Adora.

Scorpia arregalou os olhos na mesma hora e ficou alternando a direção de sua expressão boquiaberta entre Catra e Adora umas três vezes. A morena não sabia como a amiga não tinha ficado tonta ainda.

– É, Scorpia, é _ela_ – Catra fez sua melhor pose de desinteressada e levou uma das mãos a cintura, virando o rosto para olha para o lado.

Ela conheceu Scorpia logo depois que Adora saiu do Brasil. Estava no auge do fundo do poço e, se não fosse pela insistência da mulher mais alta em ajudá-la a superar, jamais teria conseguido. Nunca mostrou uma foto de Adora, ou sequer descreveu como era. Scorpia apenas sabia o nome. Bem... Agora não mais.

Ah! Não contou que ela era a loira do baile de máscaras também. Para ninguém.

– Eu o que? – sua ex se fez de desentendida.

– Sério, Adora? Vai fingir que não me conhece? – Catra finalmente levantou os óculos para cima da cabeça e deixou que seus olhos azul e âmbar fuzilassem os azuis da outra.

– Gente, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – Sea Hawk colocou a mão no peito expressando surpresa e sussurrou para Mermista.

Foi um sussurro bem alto. Todos inevitavelmente escutaram, principalmente pelo silêncio que se formou depois da fala de Catra.

Adora suspirou alto e apontou para ela:

– Catra é minha... – estava evidentemente tentando achar um jeito menos drástico de confessar. Foi infeliz na tentativa e só suspirou antes de terminar. – Minha ex...

– _Ex?_ – Glimmer perguntou.

– Você namorava antes de vir? – agora foi Mermista.

– Foi meio insignificante, um surto coletivo. Vai ver foi por isso que ela não contou, né? – A morena de cabelos curtos cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas com um sorriso sarcástico. – Éramos jovens idiotas e inocentes. Adora era mais. Idiota, no caso.

Scorpia ficou imóvel, parecia se esforçar para entrar na mentira dela e não deixar escapar o quanto precisou sacudir Catra para que parasse de chorar e fosse seguir com a vida naquela época. Tinha que agradecer a amiga depois pela parceria. Agora, iria dar o seu máximo para exalar indiferença. Se o destino a trouxe até aqui, não iria sair por baixo.

Todo mundo parecia tenso. Por pouco tempo. Mermista logo começou a rir do insulto à loira, depois, os dois homens e, no final, todos estavam rindo. Isso descontraiu mais o clima e fez com que caíssem na história. Ainda assim, Adora não deu um pio. Nada além de uma risada sem graça.

– Gostei de você – a morena de mechas azuis exclamou.

– Valeu, blusinha de sereia – Catra piscou para ela.

Scorpia logo perguntou por Perfuma e todos juntos foram procurá-la. Desde que chegaram, não haviam encontrado a barraca dela. Sua amiga estava ansiosa para rever a mulher que flechou o coração dela no baile de máscaras.

Também era uma loira, que irônico. A diferença é que o relacionamento das duas estava decolando, até demais. Estava na _velocidade da luz_.

“Uma semana desse casal sapatão equivale a sete anos dos outros tipos de relacionamento”, foi a frase que ela e Lonnie escolheram para atormentar Scorpia quando ela suspirava pelos cantos depois de trocar mensagens com Perfuma.

Ela estava usando até o colete jeans, sua peça de roupa de quando precisava se sentir confiante. Um presente que Catra havia dado para ela. Tinha que admitir que Scorpia era linda e não precisava de muita coisa para isso, nem mesmo do colete. Seu cabelo raspado nas laterais, o batom preto que quase sempre usava, os olhos brilhantes de uma alegria sem fim. Tudo isso já era um combo e tanto. Qualquer uma que a namorasse ia ter muita sorte.

E, honestamente, foi só por isso que veio. Pela amiga, para fazer companhia nos momentos de nervosismo. Catra entendia bem como era esse início de paixão, de como é descobrir que está gostando de alguém. É a fase mais maravilhosa e medonha de todas. Inconscientemente olhou para Adora.

A loira estava andando logo à sua frente, um pouco deslocada do grupo. Não tanto quanto Catra, que era literalmente a última, há quase 4 metros de distância. Isso porque Entrapta e Scorpia já estavam super entrosadas com os novos amigos, conversando sobre todas as trivialidades possíveis. Não tão novos para a doida de maria-chiquinhas.

Sem ter tempo para desviar o olhar, acabou a encarando quando a loira virou a cabeça para trás e a fitou por algum motivo que Catra não fazia ideia.

– Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara? – Catra perguntou venenosa.

– Gostaria de ter perdido a mão nela, isso sim. – A loira atrasou o passo até ficar do seu lado. Sua cara era de poucos amigos.

– Não tenho medo de cara feia não, Adora – arqueou as sobrancelhas, virou os olhos e continuou caminhando. – Eu ein... Parece maluca...

– Sério, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

– Vim na feira com a minha amiga.

– Não. Aqui _aqui_ – ela gesticulou tentando reforçar a pergunta. Catra continuou a olhando com desdém, desinteressada em entender. – Digo, por que saiu do Brasil?

– Ué. Por acaso você é agente de imigração agora? Quer ver meu visto? Passaporte?

Adora entrou na sua frente e a fez parar de caminhar.

– Para com essa palhaçada e me responde direito.

– Tô fazendo um intercâmbio de mestrado. Vou ficar aqui durante esse semestre dando aulas de espanhol na faculdade.

– Veio só para isso?

A mais alta continuou parada, encarando-a, esperando mais alguma coisa.

Seja o que for, não iria ter.

– Como assim _‘só para isso’_? Não vim atrás de você, não, nem se ilude. Na verdade, a intenção era ficar ainda mais longe, só errei a porra do destino. Respondido? Dá para sair da minha frente agora, madame?

Adora abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, parecia que queria falar, mas decidiu não responder nada. Apenas virou-se e voltou a andar, liberando o caminho de Catra. Não entendeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ligou o foda-se. Pelo visto isso seria uma rotina. Ligar o foda-se para ter que lidar com Adora. Voltou a andar.

Acharam a tal de Perfuma, e a morena entendeu toda a paixão acelerada de Scorpia. A mulher alta e esbelta era tão deslumbrante que parecia o próprio sol. Bem o tipo da de cabelo raspado. Seus cabelos loiros cacheados caíam nos ombros cheios de sardas, as mesmas que se espalhavam pelo colo do peito e pelo rosto.

Ela estava com um vestido de alça longo num tom rosa. Tinha também uma coroa de flores na cabeça. Pelo visto, flores era a parada dela. A barraca tinha todos os tipos que podia-se imaginar.

– Amigos, é muito bom sentir a energia de vocês aqui – a mulher-Sol falou bem devagar e aérea.

– Ela tá chapada? – Catra foi para o lado da Scorpia e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– Talvez – a amiga respondeu sem tirar o olhar da namorada hippie.

– E tu? Tu tá chapando também né, sua safada?

Scorpia balançou a cabeça positivamente – às vezes.

As duas riram baixinho. Na verdade, só a morena riu. Scorpia imitou num ato automatizado, pois estava muito ocupada sendo hipnotizada pelo olhar da loira chapada.

_“Meu Deus, essa aí já tá perdida na crush. Só não pode ser trouxa que nem eu fui.”_

Ficaram um bom tempo ali fazendo média na barraca de Perfuma, alguns do grupo até compraram coisinhas. Depois que alguém reclamou de fome, provavelmente Adora, o grupo decidiu comer. Já estavam caminhando há horas mesmo.

Primeiro a saga foi encontrar uma mesa grande o suficiente para todos. Mais 20 minutos rodando até conseguirem. Por fim, cada um foi atrás de seu lanche em turnos, um esperando o outro voltar enquanto guardava lugar.

Obviamente Scorpia ficou na barraca ajudando Perfuma, a desculpa perfeita para que elas ficassem se pegando enquanto ninguém aparecia para comprar algo.

A opção de Catra foi sentar ao lado de Entrapta. A mulher falava demais sobre coisas que ela nem entendia, então, se via obrigada a cortar o assunto mais vezes que o comum. Foi num desses raros minutos de silêncio que ela pegou uma conversa no ar, lá na outra ponta da mesa.

– E como foi o date com a Huntara ontem, Adora? – Mermista perguntou ainda mastigando o wrap integral.

_“Date? A Filha da puta é rápida”._

– Ah... Foi bom, foi bem legal – Adora respondeu casualmente.

– Aposto que ficaram falando só de luta, academia, músculos, blabla – Glimmer entrou na conversa com seu tom brincalhão e provocativo.

– Deve ser o casal gay mais hétero top do mundo. – A morena de mechas azuis acrescentou rindo.

– Não falamos só disso – a loira retrucou a presunção das amigas com um sorriso de canto no rosto. – E também não só _falamos_...

Parece que esqueceu a presença de Catra ali. Ou realmente não se importava em saber se ela gostaria de ouvir isso ou não. A morena apertou o sanduíche nas duas mãos sem perceber.

– E foi lá na cidade dela? Esse negócio de namorar a distância não dá certo não, tô avisando... – continuou Mermista.

– 30 minutos de onde moro só, Mermista, para de graça. E não estamos namorando.

– Mas não vai sair com ela de novo?

– Vou, quer dizer, se ela quiser... Por que não?

Chega.

Era trouxa? Era. Mas, assim também era demais.

Levantou da mesa rápido demais e acabou recebendo o olhar repentino de todos. Um em específico estava assustado. Era o olhos de Adora. Ela estava com a maior expressão de desespero. Provavelmente a retardada esqueceu mesmo que Catra estava ali.

Mas, será que ela não contaria do tal date do mesmo jeito? Aliás, independentemente de Catra estar ali ou não para ouvir, já não estava saindo com outra pessoa de qualquer forma?

Notou que estava parada em pé, não tinha saído ainda. Era melhor inventar uma desculpa e se despedir? Ou só sair? A vontade de chorar já estava crescendo, era melhor sair.

Foda-se. Não conhecia eles direito mesmo. Não devia satisfação. Foi embora da mesa.

Não entendia, também, porque estava tão afetada se já deveria esperar por algo do tipo. Não tinham mais nada, e nem iriam ter. _Nunca_ mais.

Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Scorpia avisando que estava voltando para casa e para não se preocupar, porque só estava cansada. Mentira.

Lembrava bem o ônibus que pegaram com Entrapta e era impossível errar o ponto no qual desceria. Tinha uma placa enorme de um de lagostas. Depois de uma hora segurando o choro no caminho, porque nem em sonhos que daria à Adora esse prazer de ser vista desabando em público, destrancou a porta do apartamento

Uma vez dentro de casa, gritou toda a sua raiva e deixou as lágrimas virem:

– Tomara que no próximo date uma bomba EXPLODA na cara das duas!

– Eita porra! – Lonnie levantou do sofá e foi correndo, talvez pelo susto, e foi até a amiga. – Que que aconteceu? Cadê a Scorpia?

Catra tentava acalmar o choro raivoso que estava quase tirando todo seu ar. Precisava dele para responder à pergunta, afinal. Alguns outros rosnados depois, tentou:

– Tá na feira ainda...

– Mas o que houve contigo, meu Deus?

– Adora... A infeliz da Adora estava lá...

– Puta merda! – Lonnie envolveu os braços no corpo da amiga e a confortou – Calma, calma. Vem comigo, vamo ver um filme bem _bem_ doce para tirar a amargura do seu coração.

Ela também sabia de Adora. E chegou a conhecê-la pessoalmente até. Elas estudaram na mesma escola nos últimos anos, porém, a de dreads era de uma outra turma e quase não se esbarravam. Só depois de uns três ou quatro papos na faculdade que ela e Catra finalmente se tocaram que foram colegas também no Ensino Médio.

Lonnie sabia ser cuidadosa quando queria. E esse era o momento. Ela guiou Catra até o sofá, fez pipoca e a colocou para assistir De Repente 30.

Quem olhava para a constante cara de deboche de Catra, jamais iria imaginar que esse era seu filme favorito. Chutariam, no máximo, O Grinch, um ser amargurado que quer estragar a vida dos outros porque acha graça. Tipo ela em vários momentos da vida.

Poucas pessoas sabiam. E no início, só assistia porque era apaixonada pela Jennifer Garner, provavelmente sua primeira crush famosa. Adora tinha até ciúmes quando Catra de 17 anos queria voltar a cena de Jenna acordando adulta numa camisola super curta e checando que tinha peitos.

É. E Adora detestava que ela dizia que ninguém nunca ia causar o efeito que Jenna causou na jovem Catra de 13 quando viu essa cena pela primeira vez. Tão boba...

Hoje em dia, sabia as falas de cor e tinha a maior sensação de conforto ao assisti-lo.

– Quando eu tinha 13 anos e assistia esse filme, realmente achava que aos 30 tudo seria incrível. Agora eu tô com quase 30 e tomo mais no cu do que antes – Catra comentou entre uma risada breve.

O comentário não tinha só relação com o que acontecia na sua vida amorosa, era uma avaliação geral. E também, sua maneira de fazer piada com as próprias desgraças.

– Eu toda, minha filha! – Lonnie respondeu, acompanhando-a no riso.

No meio do filme, a morena já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Seus olhos não ardiam mais tanto, e, provavelmente, seu rosto estavam mais sujo de sal e pipoca do que inchado de chorar. Ainda assim, não se deixou abalar mais por Adora e seu date de merda. Estava mais interessada na vida de Jenna e Matt. Era uma coisa só dela, uma alegria que ninguém roubaria jamais. Ia ter 90 anos e nunca deixaria de assistir esse clássico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que vocês já perceberam, mas vale ressaltar:  
> Adora conheceu Glimmer, Bow e cia só depois que saiu do Brasil e escolheu 'omitir' certas coisas do passado.  
> E Catra também só conheceu Scorpia depois de Adora.
> 
> A partir do próximo capítulo, esse povo todo vai começar a sair junto, sim hue hue  
> Nos vemos na terça, people! E muito obrigada pelos incentivos, comentários, favoritos, etc. Isso é super especial para mim <3


	6. Menina risoto, que ri e dá soco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos de mais um capítulo! o/  
> POV de Catra hoje. E aproveitem a leveza das interações entre elas porque daqui a pouco vira angst, então... u_u
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Ah! Fiz uma fanart desse AU de novo para imaginarem bem a carinha das Catradora:

*** * ***

Catra tinha acabado de sair da pista de corrida interna do ginásio do campus. Fez sete quilômetros e estava orgulhosa de si. Já valeria para compensar a quantidade de besteiras que estava comendo desde que chegou, ou a quantidade de álcool que ingeria nos dias de torre de chopp. Só assim para balancear com a quantidade de tarefas que se viu obrigada a corrigir nesses últimos dias.

Passaram-se mais duas semanas depois do desastre da feira hippie e teve a sorte de não esbarrar com Adora em nenhuma das saídas que deu nos fins de semana, nem mesmo quando Scorpia saía com ela e Lonnie e, magicamente, encontravam Perfuma e os amigos, jurando que era por acaso. Até esbarrou com Glimmer, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Bow e Entrapta uma vez. Poderia ter sido mal-educada e ignorá-los, mas não o fez. Tiveram uma pequena conversa sobre alguma coisa tão inútil quanto um calendário de 2020 e depois Catra correu atrás da companhia de Lonnie. Naquele dia teve a sensação de que atrapalhou alguma coisa entre ela e dois caras que pagaram umas rodadas de drink na mesa.

A amiga deu um olhar um tanto quanto matador quando Catra sentou sem pedir licença. Fazer o que. Era isso ou ficar na mesa com os amigos de Adora enquanto Scorpia e Perfuma sumiam do mapa por mais tempo que o esperado.

Apesar de estar até se acostumando com a cara deles, e os associando mais à Scorpia do que à ex. Eles eram amigos de sua amiga agora, não é mesmo? Além disso, uma hora ou outra iria encontrá-la, era melhor que estivesse plena, preparada e lembrar-se de, acima de tudo, não dar essa moral toda para Adora. Era só agir como se ela fosse igual aos outros amigos dela. Sem tratamentos especiais, nem para o bem e nem para o mal. Iria adotar o modo Catra neutra.

Foi até por isso que não viu nenhum problema em aceitar o convite de Perfuma para o happy hour que organizou na sua pequena casinha hippie e florida. Tá. Tinha que admitir, o dia em que aceitou foi atípico, estava no ápice do bom humor e paciência.

Quando chegou com Scorpia, cumprimentou todos com um sorriso. A morena viu o mesmo grupo de sempre por lá, todos sentados em pufes e almofadas espalhados pelo quintal de grama baixa e iluminação com pequenas lâmpadas amarelas sob fios de ponta a ponta. Mermista e Sea Hawk sentavam um ao lado do outro, Bow estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Glimmer, Perfuma estava sentada entre as pernas de Scorpia e com as costas encostadas no corpo dela.

_“Que gracinha, todo mundo de casalzinho. Tomei no cu.”_

Dessa vez Lonnie não foi para ser sua válvula de escape. Segundo ela, teria uma ‘reunião com a grupo de estudo’. Aham. Em pleno sábado à noite...

Catra escolheu seu cantinho ao lado de Scorpia e Perfuma, perto de um pequeno canteiro com uma plantação um pouco suspeita. Bebeu um gole da água com gás que pegara assim que chegou e começou a deslizar o dedo na tela do celular. Eventualmente olhava para o grupo para participar da conversa.

O papo às vezes era legal, e a noite não estava tão ruim. Pelo menos Adora não estava lá.

Quer dizer, até um certo momento.

– Gente, já volto. Vou abrir a porta para a Adora – Perfuma informou depois de olhar alguma mensagem na tela do celular e, depois, levantar-se apressada.

Sem se fazer notar pelo grupo, Scorpia virou para Catra na hora e adotou uma expressão preocupada:

– Relaxa. Hoje eu tô zen, deve ser essas ervas aqui do lado – a morena de cabelos curtos cochichou para a amiga e apontou para o canteiro ao lado.

– Então você fica chapada com coentro e salsinha, porque isso aí é uma horta, gata selvagem – Scorpia usou o tom de voz um pouco mais alto e Mermista virou para as duas para dar uma risada.

Catra gostava da vibe da Mermista. Ela era sarcástica e parecia que queria matar todo mundo. Se via demais nela.

– Perfuma sabe que você dá apelidos eróticos para a sua amiga? – A morena de mechas azuis cutucou o ombro da Scorpia. 

– Sério que de toda a frase, escolheu mirar no apelido? – Foi Catra quem respondeu, competindo com a outra que tinha o sorriso e o tom de voz mais sarcástico no momento.

– Claro, gata selvagem é demais para mim – Mermista comentou entre uma risada.

– Quem é gata selvagem aqui? – Glimmer perguntou, repentinamente interessada.

– É o apelido da Catra, pode chamar ela assim agora – Mermista respondeu.

_“Ah, pronto. Olha as intimidades que eu não dei.”_

– Quem me chamar de gata selvagem vai levar um soco no olho. Só avisando. Menos a Scorpia.

– MENINA RISOTO, QUE RI E DÁ SOCO! – Sea Hawk gritou cantarolando.

– Que _porra_ é essa, Sea Hawk? – Bow respondeu no meio das gargalhadas descontroladas dele mesmo e do resto do grupo. Ele chegou a levantar do colo da namorada.

– E agora? Catra vai ser menina risoto ou gata selvagem? Eu continuo com gata selvagem – Glimmer tinha um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

_“Que filha da puta abusada! Gostei...”_

– Gata selvagem? Ui, que sexy. Do que estamos falando? – Perfuma reapareceu.

E acompanhada.

– Cheguei na melhor parte pelo visto – depois de comentar animada, Adora cumprimentou um por um dos amigos com beijinhos no rosto.

Ela parou em Scorpia, hesitou por dois segundos, mas resolveu beijar o rosto dela também. Porém, com Catra, ela travou total. Ficou parada na posição meio em pé e meio abaixada que adotara para alcançar os que estavam sentados. A morena sabia que ela estava numa batalha interna para saber se era certo beijá-la no rosto ou não.

Catra já tinha pensado numa solução, mas queria deixar que Adora explodisse todos os neurônios dela para tomar a própria decisão. Por isso, ficou esperando com um sorriso discreto no rosto. Não por vê-la, e sim por se sentir vitoriosa por esse perrengue. Vale ressaltar.

Só que estava demorando demais e a cena estava constrangedora. A morena de cabelos curtos soltou um suspiro entediado e estendeu uma das mãos pra cumprimentar a ex.

– Meu Deus, Adora, vai ficar travada aí para sempre? – Dizia sem perder seu ar de vitória. – Boa noite!

– Oi! Boa noite, Catra – a loira ainda ficou uns segundos encarando a mão dela até corresponder o cumprimento.

_“Ha! É bom ficar confusa, não é, demônia? B e m f e i t o”_

Depois dessa, e da cara de pânico de Adora até conseguir sentar e esquecer a entrada triunfal, Catra até ficou com remorso. Mas passou logo. Durou nem quatro segundos.

Algumas horas e o grupo já estava mais disperso pela casa de Perfuma, em conversas mais fechadas. Mermista até insistiu em chamá-la, mas entraria em um território que Adora dominava muito bem, era arriscado. A morena até pensou em procurar Scorpia para ter companhia. Logo desistiu. Pensou na possibilidade de pegá-la fazendo algo com Perfuma que Catra não queria nem esboçar em sua mente.

Preferia ficar no seu cantinho. Ela e as ervas que não eram ervas.

Estava na paz, fuxicando o celular.

– Ei, aqui – a voz de Adora era ansiosa, porém, firme. – Vi que a sua acabou.

Adora estava oferecendo uma das garrafas de água com gás saborizada, sua bebida não alcoólica da noite. Resolveu pegar só porque a cota de constrangimento da loira, hoje, já fora batida.

– Obrigada. Mas da próxima vez eu pego.

Ela sentou ao seu lado no chão, cruzando as pernas. Se segurou para não dar um fora. Tinha prometido para si que seria tratamento neutro, não iria se estressar.

Voltou a olhar para a tela do celular, ignorando a presença da mais alta.

– Catra, queria te pedir desculpas pelo que fiz lá na feira – a loira começou a falar enquanto desviava o olhar para o chão. – Mandei muito mal falando da Huntara, devia ter te respeitado, eu... Realmente não liguei o assunto à sua presença, esqueci que você estava do outro lado da mesa.

– Eu sei, tu é vacilona por natureza mesmo.

Adora a olhou ofendida. Catra só deu de ombros. Não estava mentindo, afinal.

A outra parecia _realmente_ ofendida, até porque não tinha mais a intimidade do passado, onde podia xingá-la em sequência e recebia um sorriso genuíno em troca. A dinâmica de hoje não permitia saber quando era brincadeira ou não.

Droga, agora ia ter que falar alguma coisa. Neutra, claro:

– Olha, Adora, não precisa fazer muito drama com esse assunto. Eu também errei, nem deveria ter reagido daquela maneira. Não é da minha conta com quem você deixa de sair ou não. E nem quero que seja também, então tá tranquilo.

Essa não foi tão _neutra_... Foda-se. Catra achou que estava na medida que Adora merecia.

– Mesmo que não seja, foi escroto da minha parte e não tenho esse direito. Vou tomar mais cuidado ao falar disso agora que você e Scorpia estão saindo com o grupo todo – a mais alta complementou.

– Se isso vai fazer com que se sinta menos culpada, vai em frente – Catra respondeu indiferente.

– Não, ainda vou me sentir culpada, mas não quero que você ache que mereceu isso tamb-

– Eu nunca achei que mereci, Adora. – A morena interrompeu encarando-a. – Chega desse assunto, tá?

Antes que Adora pudesse responder, Catra levantou e foi se juntar ao Sea Hawk, que estava lutando contra a caixa de som para achar uma música decente. Não estava se juntando ao grupo por causa de Adora, logo, não precisava ter que lidar só com ela. Apesar de ter apreciado a consciência dela, mesmo não pretendendo admitir isso para ninguém.

Demorou dois dias até adicionarem Catra, Lonnie e Scorpia no grupo no WhatsApp só dos brasileiros, apesar de desconfiar que Scorpia já estava lá antes.

‘Deita na BR’, o nome. Catra riu quando entrou, esse povo era meio doido. Bem ela.

Ainda estava se acostumando com eles, mas havia avançado. Até salvou os números nos contatos. Trocava poucas mensagens e lia as essenciais. Às vezes falavam demais e ela escolhia ignorar tudo mesmo. Esse não foi o caso da mensagem que Glimmer mandou na terça à noite:

**_Fdp abusada:_ **

_Vcs todos (TODOS, viu, @Catra e @Lonnie pantone?) estão sendo intimados a ir ao boliche amanhã pq é dia de coquetel em dobro de 21h às 22h. Quem ficar em último vai bancar a rodada na próxima saída._

**_Zé do Bigode:_ **

_Opa, tô dentro. Mermista vai me encontrar no trabalho e a gnt vai direto._

**_Lonnie pantone:_ **

_Vou porque quero a rodada grátis no próximo rolê_

**_Cientista Maluca:_ **

_Não dá, pessoal. Estou focada em um experimento novo no laboratório. Bjs_

**_Sereia:_ **

_Gente, não deixa a Adora ir. Ela é INSUPORTÁVEL nessa porra._

**_646 713-3712 ~adora:_ **

_N sou, só sou mt boa e vc tem inveja._

Mermista não estava mentindo. Adora era insuportável jogando boliche mesmo. Não que Catra não soubesse. _Qualquer_ competição em que a loira era boa, fazia questão de esfregar na cara dos outros. Podia ser uma coisa mínima, tipo Jogo da Velha. Era a segunda partida da noite e ela estava ganhando. _De novo_.

Nessa, sua pontuação era em disparado a melhor. Mesmo em segundo lugar, Catra precisaria fazer pelo menos uns três Spares, pontuação máxima, para alcançá-la. Isso se ela não fizesse mais nenhum.

Adora jogou a bola vermelha fazendo pose e tudo. _Spare_.

_“Filha da puta”_

Era a vez de Catra. Ela levantou da mesa e passou por Adora. Não satisfeita em exibir um sorriso debochado, a loira ainda esbarrou propositalmente em seu ombro e sussurrou:

– Eu desistiria, se fosse você, Ana Catarina.

– E jogar fora a oportunidade de te ver perder? Nunca.

Ela só deu uma risada igualmente irônica. Virou de costas desfilando além do normal até a mesa para dar um gole no seu coquetel de abacaxi com hortelã.

Catra respirou fundo, concentrou e... SPARE.

– Ha! Chupa, Adora! – A morena de cabelos curtos gritou sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

– Chupa você! – A loira respondeu batendo na mesa indignada. – Olha o placar, _imbecil_! 300 pontos de diferença ainda!

– Gente, se organizar direitinho, as duas chupam e não precisam brigar – Lonnie comentou alto o suficiente para que a mesa e Catra, que voltava de sua jogada, escutasse.

Todo mundo riu histericamente, com exceção dela e de Adora. A piada teve o timing certo, tinha que admitir. E Lonnie era sempre a mais calada, provavelmente foi inesperada essa participação. Então hoje a bonita resolveu abrir a boca? Claro, para tirar onda com a cara de Catra, porque era só isso que sabia fazer.

A morena de olhos azul e âmbar ousou olhar de relance para a ex e encontrou uma expressão escarlate. Era evidente que essa brincadeira a deixara totalmente fora de conforto.

Menos mal. Catra está totalmente fora da zona de conforto também.

– Veio para fazer piada sem graça ou para jogar, Lonnie? – A morena de cabelos curtos deu um tapa de leve no braço da colega de quarto e a repreendeu com o olhar.

Só agora a mulher percebeu que a piada podia ter um peso maior na situação do término delas. Catra suspirou e revirou os olhos. Por que era rodeada de pessoas idiotas?

Mais algumas rodadas sucederam ao comentário tenso de Lonnie e todos já se entretinham com outros assuntos, outros acontecimentos, outros shots de bebidas. Ainda faltavam três jogadas para cada, porém, se Adora fizesse pelo menos um strike, já matava o jogo.

E lá foi ela, depois de orgulhosamente mostrar para todo mundo os cálculos e a probabilidade super alta de ganhar que obrigara Entrapta a enviar por mensagem.

Ficou de frente para a pista, limpou as mãos na jaqueta vermelha que usava e respirou fundo. Pegou a mesma bola vermelha de sempre e jogou.

Péssima jogada. Derrubou três pinos. Catra quase caiu para trás com a gargalhada que deu.

Na segunda tentativa, a loira se posicionou um pouco mais à direita e jogou. Strike. Conseguiu derrubar os sete pinos que haviam sobrado.

– Ha! GANHEI! GANHEI DE NOVO NESSA PORRA! – A loira deu um soco no ar e fez formato de arminha com os dedos, como se tivesse ‘atirando’ na direção da mesa onde estavam.

– E daí? Não é quem fica em último que se ferra porque tem que pagar uma rodada na próxima saída? – Scorpia cochichava com Perfuma, que concordava com a cabeça.

E a loira estava lá, fazendo alguma dancinha ridícula da vitória, ignorando todos os ‘chega, Adora’ vindo de todos os amigos. Que _irritante_!

– Ninguém vai fazer nada para parar? – Catra bateu na mesa impaciente e direcionou o olhar para cada um, esperando uma resposta. – Não? Tá. Eu vou.

Não entenderam nada. Pois ela sabia exatamente o que faria. Isso que importa.

Pegou o copo de seu coquetel que já estava no final, foi andando até a ex ainda dançante e esperou que ela virasse de frente para não errar o alvo. Jogou a bebida no rosto dela. Bem em cheio.

Ela parou na hora de dançar, comemorar, ou fazer qualquer coisa estranha que estivesse fazendo. Até porque o susto foi tão grande que a mais alta, por segundos, achou que estava se afogando fora d’água.

Primeiro veio um silêncio mortal. Depois, uma sequência de risos e zoações uma atrás da outra. Parece que o grupo, que antes era da Adora, estava ao lado de Catra.

– Por que fez isso, sua dissimulada? – Adora estava _furiosa_. Passava as mãos no rosto e na blusa molhada incessantemente.

Sem sucesso em secar nem um nem outro, usou a jaqueta para, pelo menos, cobrir a transparência da blusa branca.

– Estava de saco cheio de ouvir você cacarejando – Catra deu de ombros e olhou a outra com um sorriso sarcástico de ponta a ponta. – Além do mais, tinha que canalizar minha raiva por ter ficado em segundo lugar.

Adora tentava fuzilar Catra com o olhar, chegava a cerrar os olhos. A mais baixa, porém, sabia muito bem que a raiva era falsa. E se não fosse, estava pouco se lixando.

Ainda com o sorriso maléfico no rosto, inconscientemente levou o copo que segurava à boca. Estava vazio. Ah, é. Jogou seu último gole da noite na cara de Adora.

– Não devia ter feito isso – agora a morena fingia uma expressão arrependida, enquanto olhava para a loira.

– Pena que suas desculpas não vão me secar agora – apesar da grosseria na fala, sua fisionomia suavizou.

– Que? Não tô pedindo desculpa, só tô arrependida de ter desperdiçado um drink tão bom nessa sua cara feia aí – Catra gargalhou.

A mais alta ficou alguns segundos a olhando incrédula. Não conseguiu segurar a seriedade por muito tempo, mas também não deu o braço a torcer na sua frente. Ela empurrou levemente o corpo da mais baixa com as duas mãos, tirando-a do caminho e voltou para a mesa. Antes, deu uma olhada para trás visivelmente segurando o riso:

– Joga mais alguma coisa em mim só para não ver se eu caio na porrada contigo

– ATA – a morena voltou a gargalhar.

Até que esse relacionamento passivo agressivo não estava tão ruim. Quer dizer... Talvez funcionasse melhor que ‘inimigas mortais’. De uma coisa Catra sabia, ele mantinha os seus sentimentos minimamente em controle e não chegava, nunca, a tópicos perigosos.

Dessa forma, continuava a amizade com o grupo e fingia para si mesma que seu vínculo com Adora não era mais nada além de implicância.

Bem menos cruel que a verdade. Parecia a Catra da 5ª série, a diferença é que, mesmo querendo estar com Adora, jamais poderia sucumbir a esse sentimento novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No meu mundo, Catra tem crush de amizade na Mermista. É isso.  
> Até quinta <3


	7. Eu mesma, Xeroque Romes da minha ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV de Catra AND Adora hoje e um pouquinho de vingança hue hue
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Em um momento aleatório mexendo no celular no intervalo entre uma aula e outra, Catra stalkeou o perfil de Huntara no Instagram. Não fazia ideia de como se deixou levar a tanto. O perfil dela apareceu como sugestão e soou como se o destino estivesse esfregando em sua cara que devia olhar. Não sabia muito bem o que estava induzindo esse sentimento, no início tentou até se convencer de que era só para reafirmar a falta de capacidade de Adora de encontrar alguém melhor que ela. Depois, ficou na dúvida se fez certo em se comparar com a gringa, principalmente quando olhou os stories. Afinal, quem procura, acha, não é?

Há 20 horas atrás, Huntara filmou Adora golpeando um saco de pancadas na academia sem que ela percebesse. Quando gritou um “ei, loirinha” (tradução livre de Catra), ela saiu correndo na direção da câmera até conseguir tampá-la com a mão e disse entre risadas na língua do país: “para com isso, sou tímida”.

_“Tímida é o caralho. Palhaça. Sempre gostou de se exibir na academia.”_

Há 18 horas atrás, estavam comendo pizza juntas. Catra viu o boomerang que a mulher musculosa postou da loira mordiscando um pedaço e depois sorrindo ao notar que estava sendo filmada. A gringa colocou até legenda: “O que tem de beleza tem de fome”.

Isso é uma coisa que Catra dizia sempre. Adora Fernanda come feito uma adoidada _mesmo_.

Por que resolveu olhar essa merda? Adora tinha cumprido a parte dela da conversa, de não comentar mais sobre a mulher enquanto estava em grupo. Quem se submeteu a essa humilhação foi ela mesma agora. Talvez pela sua falsa e inútil esperança em achar que, só porque a gringa não era mencionada, Adora não saía mais com ela. Um erro fatal. Se existe um conselho que Catra de agora daria para sua versão de dias atrás seria, “não tenha um pingo de esperança em relação a sua ex. Ela é ex por um motivo, não é? Deixa de ser otária.”.

Bloqueou a tela do celular e suspirou. Era uma terça-feira e já queria que a semana acabasse só para poder morrer de raiva de sua própria atitude por 24 horas seguidas, no mínimo. Sem contato com o mundo externo.

Doce ilusão. Chegou sexta-feira e, nem se ainda estivesse no auge da crise de arrependimento, conseguiria vegetar de tristeza na cama. Sua pilha de trabalhos para corrigir não lhe daria esse belo privilégio. Pelo menos essa seria sua desculpa para não encontrar o grupo por hoje. Scorpia já estava se arrumando para sair quando parou surpresa de frente para a morena, ainda com os sapatos na mão:

– Não vai hoje, gata selvagem? É a rodada grátis que Bow tá devendo do dia do boliche.

– Tô super atolada com as correções. – A morena virou a tela do notebook e mostrou a quantidade de arquivos abertos. – Além do mais, tô com zero clima.

– Bom, eu vou avisar no grup-

– Não não! – Catra praticamente gritou – _Eu_ aviso. Vou falar que estou num date, quero sair por cima e, de quebra, deixar a Adora reflexiva.

– Sabe que isso é infantil, né? – A mais alta havia sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa em que Catra trabalhava para calçar os sapatos.

– Caguei. Espero que você confirme, ein!

– Eu não sou o problema. Lonnie provavelmente vai ver a mensagem e desmentir – Scorpia levantou, já estava pronta.

– Não, ela não vai. Vou ameaçá-la de morte se fizer isso – Catra levantou também, como uma flecha, olhando para todos os lados do cômodo em que estavam em busca de Lonnie. – E cadê ela? Não vai contigo?

– Não, vai para um outro compromisso mais tarde. Tá lá no quarto – depois de responder com um sorriso gentil, a mais alta jogou um beijo no ar e acenou para a amiga antes de fechar a porta do apartamento. – Fui! Vê se come alguma coisa ein!

– Tá, _mãe_.

A morena apoiou o corpo na mesa e cruzou os braços. Sua noite seria um tédio. Fazer o que. Olhou para a mesa e avistou o celular. Pegou, desbloqueou e sorriu maléfica ao começar a elaborar a mensagem que mandaria no grupo:

_gente, não vai rolar p mim hoje, tenho um datezinho marcado. Nos vemos na próxima ;)_

Catra olhou de relance para a porta do quarto de Lonnie e viu a mulher colocando só a cabeça para fora e a olhando confusa. Provavelmente leu a mensagem no grupo.

– Ué, tu vai sair com quem? – A de dreads perguntou.

– Não vou sair. É para dar uma boa justificativa e me vingar da Adora – a de olhos heterocromáticos encarou a amiga sorrindo.

– Sério isso? – Depois de revirar os olhos para a outra, Lonnie voltou completamente para o quarto, gritando o resto da fala. – Tu tem quantos anos? 15?

– Não se mete nessa. Tu já vacilou comigo no dia do boliche com aquela piadinha – Catra respondia também gritando, propositalmente mais ameaçadora que a amiga.

– Relaxa. Vou deixar você com tuas maluquices, tenho coisa melhor para fazer.

Ótimo. Ninguém ia atrapalhar seu plano nada imaturo e inconsequente enquanto tirava a noite para trabalhar na paz. Provavelmente iria até a cantina do campus para comprar uma pizza para o jantar, já vestida de pijama, e encontraria outras pessoas fracassadas como ela fazendo vários nadas num sábado. Sucesso.

\---

Adora tinha acabado de colocar o telefone no bolso ao sair na rua quando ele vibrou. Por isso, decidiu não olhar de imediato e espairecer um pouco a mente olhando a rua. Estava indo encontrar seus amigos no bar há 10 minutos de sua casa e já estava levemente atrasada. Dessa vez tinha uma boa desculpa, dormiu na casa de Huntara na última noite e esqueceu a carteira. Teve que voltar àquela cidade só pelos seus documentos, que só fizeram falta no meio da tarde, e não conseguiu manejar tanto assim o imprevisto com o horário marcado.

E esse não era seu grande problema da atualidade até, pelo menos não comparado aos que começavam a crescer. O mais recente cultivado foi essa suposta noite com Huntara.

Uma péssima decisão ter dormido lá. Estava muito tarde e o trem para voltar para casa não mais circulava, e, assim, criou sua própria armadilha, e, de fato, quase não escapou. Huntara estava jogando mais do que indiretas para que dormissem juntas, e tudo que a loira podia para evitar, fez. Conseguiu dormir no sofá dessa vez, mas ficou pensando até quando vai conseguir evitar o inevitável.

Ou melhor, até quando vai ficar bloqueando a sua própria superação. Por que não ia logo para cama com ela? Por que tinha esse bloqueio e pensava num certo par de olhos azul e âmbar, ou em uma certa boca, um certo corpo? Péssimo momento de a emoção querer falar mais alto que a razão.

Parou na esquina de maior movimento, esperando o sinal de trânsito fechar para os veículos para que pudesse atravessar. Foi nesse momento que decidiu puxar o celular olhar aquelas mensagens que lá atrás vibraram dentro de sua jaqueta de couro preta. Tinham várias notificações já, mas uma em específico a desconsertou até demais.

_“Catra tá indo para um date? Ela tá saindo com alguém então?”_

E depois piorou. As mensagens em seguida eram só de apoio:

****

**_Perfuma:_ **

_Uma pena que vai perder a rodada grátis... Porém muito bom por ser um encontro, é sempre bom passar um tempo com alguém agradável :)_

**_Mermista:_ **

_uuuui, gente, vcs tão mt pegadora. Eu qnd cheguei demorei séc até arrumar alguém, mesmo mirando para todos os lados._

**_Glimmer:_ **

_e ainda escolheu errado né, @Mermista, diga-se de passagem..._

_eita! Mostra para elx quem é a gata selvagem_

**_Bow:_ **

_Ai que horror, amor, n fala assim do meu irmão só pq ele é um pouco limitado kkk_

_Vai com tudo, gata selvagem. Arrase corações!_

**_Ana Catarina:_ **

_gata selvagem é o cu de vcs_

_e obgd pelo incentivo. Vou arrasar corações sim ;)_

– É. Já tá arrasando o meu desde que chegou, filha da puta – Adora cochichou para si antes de olhar a luz vermelha e iniciar sua travessia, única coisa que faltava para chegar ao bar.

Cumprimentou os amigos que já estavam eufóricos em uma mesa de copos cheios e vazios. Sentou-se ao lado de Perfuma, bem perto de Scorpia. Inevitavelmente puxou mais conversa com elas por proximidade, nada muito profundo também. A verdade era que não estava tão presente mentalmente desde que lera a mensagem de Catra no grupo. Se conseguiu passar mais de 5 minutos concentrada nos assuntos voláteis que vinham e morriam na mesa, foi muito.

Não sabia exatamente quantos copos de cerveja depois, mas, Adora pediu para Scorpia o perfil do Instagram de Catra. Era um novo perfil, o que ela costumava usar enquanto namoravam foi excluído. Catra sumiu das redes sociais por um bom tempo, Adora se lembra disso. E lembra muito bem, já que tentou procurá-la em todas para puxar conversa. Inclusive, imaginou todos os assuntos inúteis que tentaria começar só para que ela respondesse. Nunca aconteceu.

Obviamente não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser esse encontro misterioso, principalmente. Enfim, lá estava ela na sua melhor versão de stalker no meio de um bar enquanto todos se divertiam. Olhou os stories primeiro. Nada. Depois foi nos destaques e viu só alguns vídeos e fotos dela com Scorpia e Lonnie, ou das letras de música emo que ela escutava. Todos de outros dias.

Não pode deixar de admirar as poucas fotos no feed. Na visão de Adora, Catra era de uma beleza única. Cada detalhe do corpo, a pele morena que só ressaltava os olhos heterocromáticos, os caninos levemente sobressalentes, as sardas no rosto... Deveria ter imaginado a facilidade com que sua ex atrairia logo admiradoras. Foi meio idiota de sua parte não ter se preparado psicologicamente.

Abriu o direct dela algumas vezes e ficou olhando para a caixa de texto. Estava sem coragem, e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha que usar essa oportunidade de entrar em contato. Queria mostrar para ela que estava ciente desse encontro e que estava completamente de boas com isso, que as reações de ciúmes misturadas com saudades eram apenas uma ilusão de seu cérebro:

**@adora.fer**

_seu perfil apareceu como sugestão e não podia perder essa oportunidade_

_espero que esteja curtindo seu date ;)_

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_obg rs  
to curtindo sim, cada segundo  
  
_

**_@adora.fer_ **

_legal, fico mt feliz q esteja aproveitando o intercâmbio assim  
qnd vamos conhecer a felizarda?_

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_é haha ;)  
dps a gnt fala sobre isso  
vou sair aqui, acabamos de chegar na casa dela e sabe como é ne >:)  
bjs_

Adora piscou algumas vezes só para confirmar que não tinha lido errado, que não estava louca. Como assim? Catra já estava nesse nível de intimidade com essa suposta crush? Adora só queria gritar de raiva. Ou de ciúme. Dos dois, talvez. Ficou alguns segundos tentando disfarçar a expressão para que seus amigos não notassem, ao mesmo tempo que pensava em uma resposta que parecia inocente e, na verdade, era uma indireta.

Tinha que ser rápida, para dar chance de deixá-la com remorso antes de começar a tirar a roupa dessa mulher misteriosa:

**_@adora.fer_ **

_realmente vc é rápida, Ana Catarina  
queria ser fácil assim como vc_

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_é, sou fácil p quem me merece, Adora Fernanda_

_q n é o seu caso_

_e p quem eu quero tbm, outra coisa q n é da sua conta_

**_@adora.fer_ **

_grossa  
se foder_

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_foder eu já to indo mesmo hehe  
dá licença, n atrapalha  
  
_

**_@adora.fer_ **

_te odeio_  
  


**_@magicat_ra_ **

_pena_

_chora no ombro da huntara_

Adora bloqueou o telefone e o jogou na mesa, suspirando. É incrível como só tornou as coisas piores. Catra estava mais forte do que nunca, ganhando essa batalha por vantagens absurdamente desproporcionais. E quanto mais ela pisava, mais Adora queria insistir, queria consertar as coisas, voltar no tempo.

Há quatro anos ela achou que tinha vivido o pior momento desse término. Uma ilusão, porque o que vivia agora era mil vezes pior. Era como perder o que já nem era dela, tornando-a a pessoa mais estúpida da face da Terra. Duplamente estúpida, por ter deixado ela ir não só uma, como _duas_ vezes.

A vontade de chorar já estava forte quando levantou dando a desculpa de que precisava ir um pouco lá fora e tomar um ar. Glimmer foi acompanhá-la e sua urgência em sair dali era tanta que nem retrucou. Abriram a porta de vidro do bar, foram para os fundos. Tinha um casal se agarrando na parede, mas as duas ignoraram. Adora porque já estava com as mãos no rosto e Glimmer porque notou o estado da amiga.

– O que tá rolando, Adora? – A mais baixa abordou delicada e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros da loira. – Percebi que estava super aérea desde que chegou e não largava o celular. Brigou com alguém?

– Com a Catra...Não foi bem uma briga, é essa coisa de ficar uma agredindo a outra o tempo todo... – A outra respirou um pouco e segurou um pouco do choro para responder. – O que eu e ela tivemos não foi tão insignificante assim, por isso me machuca...

– Para mim é evidente a tensão sexual que rola entre vocês duas, só não sabia que era tão sério assim. – Glimmer aproveitou as mãos nos ombros da amiga para posicioná-la bem de frente para si e encará-la. – Não acha que está na hora de me contar o que aconteceu, não?

Adora balançou a cabeça confirmando. Já estava mesmo, e Glimmer era sua melhor amiga, compartilhar esse fardo poderia torná-lo menos pesado. Depois de fazer a amiga jurar não contar para mais ninguém, a loira expôs todo seu histórico com a ex.

\- - -

Catra foi bem rápida corrigindo os trabalhos. Por seu belo desempenho e dedicação, resolveu até se presentear com a pizza mais cara da cantina para comer enquanto maratonava um desses programas de sobrevivência na selva. Foi nesse estado, de pijama, com uma caixa de pizza apoiada no colo do peito e o cabelo bagunçado, que respondeu vitoriosamente às mensagens de Adora, essas que terminaram com xingamentos, para variar.

Ficou imaginando vários cenários e reações, e, em todos eles, ela sabia que Adora estava indignada. Bom. Muito bom. Estava orgulhosa de sua atuação. Nada a impediria de sentir essa vitória, nem mesmo o pequeno aperto de culpa no peito ao pensar que, se Adora estivesse sentindo metade do que ela sentiu no dia da feira, então a coisa estava seriamente doída.

A morena quase pulou do sofá quando a porta do quarto de Lonnie se abriu. Tinha esquecido completamente que a mulher ainda estava lá. Não ficaria por mais tempo, porém. A mulher estava arrumada, com um vestido casual preto aberto nas laterais das pernas e um tênis social branco. Era uma roupa de quem ia para alguma festinha.

– Nossa, princesa, tu tá 10/10! Quer vir aqui para o sofá comigo não? – Catra usou um tom de voz provocativo e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, fingindo flertar.

– Eu mereço mais, dá licença – Lonnie respondeu com um falso desdém e estalou a língua. Logo ela sorriu, deixando evidente para a amiga que entrou na brincadeira.

– Meu humilha não, porra, já tô na merda comendo pizza e vendo Discovery Channel sozinha aqui enquanto podia estar bebendo. – A de olhos heterocromáticos puxou uma calabresa da pizza e levou até a boca. – Sério, tu vai para onde?

– Grupo de estudo com Rogelio e Kyle, dois amigos meus de uma aula aí.

Catra deu uma gargalhada alta. Era evidente pela expressão e fala de Lonnie que não era nada disso.

– Menage agora se chama grupo de estudo? Entendi... – ainda entre risadas, a que estava sentada no sofá piscou para a amiga. – Não precisa falar nada, vai... Divirta-se

– Como se eu precisasse de alguma aprovação sua para me sentir pronta para qualquer coisa na minha vida. Me poupe, gata selvagem – a de dreads no cabelo também disse entre risadas, já prestes a sair pela porta do apartamento. – Boa noite, fracassada, e se tiver pizza no sofá tu vai limpar com a porra da língua.

– Minha língua é muito preciosa para sair encostando em qualquer coisa.

– Será mesmo? Fica aí uma reflexão para sua noite – a outra pausou na porta e lançou um olhar duvidoso para a amiga, depois, uma risada. – Fui.

Agora era oficial, estava sozinha.

Para o seu ego dramático, isso significava completamente abandonada. Queria fingir que isso não a incomodava. Estava feliz por ver Scorpia dando tão certo com Perfuma, ou Lonnie saindo frequentemente com esses dois caras, o que evidentemente significava que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre os três.

Todo mundo dando certo, e o seu único relacionamento recíproco era com aquela pizza linda que estava comendo. Ou com a televisão e suas mil e uma formas de entretenimento.

– Tá tudo bem, até porque sua vingança já valeu por mil e uma saídas – balbuciou para si ainda mastigando. – Além do mais, qualquer coisa é melhor que olhar para cara da Adora e fingir plenitude.

De sua ex, só queria a indignação que provavelmente causou com as mensagens. E ponto final. _Tinha_ que acreditar nisso.


	8. ‘la mia ex è arrabiata’ é ‘minha ex tá puta’ em italiano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaaar, POV de Catra nesse.   
> Não posso falar muito além de: é angst, um pouco, mas é isso aí.  
> Tô de férias, tô viajando e tô meio bêbada de vinho e não confio mais nas minhas observações hue hue  
> até quinta né? É   
> Boa leitura <3

_Era um daqueles fins de semana perfeitos para Catra. Conseguiu uma promoção de uma pousada para três noites em uma cidade da região serrana para ir com Adora. As duas se encontraram na rodoviária e foram de ônibus de viagem. Não era a melhor das suítes, porém, tinha uma varanda com uma vista para uma cadeia de montanhas hipnotizantes de tão lindas._

_Estavam morrendo de fome quando chegaram, e também esgotadas. A melhor opção, iniciativa de Catra, foi pedir serviço de quarto. Ela ficou esperando a comida chegar enquanto Adora tomava banho. A loira foi para a rodoviária direto do trabalho e cismou que só conseguia se desligar das tarefas quando sentia o corpo relaxar na água._

_A mais baixa foi para varanda tentar usufruir da vista e ficou frustrada. Estava de noite já, bem escuro, não via nada além de breu. Ainda assim, ficou por lá, respirando ar puro. Nem ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir, muito menos viu Adora se aproximar e abraçá-la por trás. Só quando a sentiu envolvendo os braços na sua cintura e passando a ponta do nariz em seu pescoço, inalando o perfume num típico hábito dela._

_– Nossa, que linda a vista, vários nada – a loira disse brincalhona, depois de apoiar o queixo em um dos ombros da mais baixa e encarar o escuro._

_– A gente chegou tarde porque_ **alguém** _demorou horrores para sair do trabalho – Catra virou-se e enlaçou os braços no pescoço da namorada, encarando-a com um olhar julgador. – Mas, amanhã de manhã você vai ver como é lindo._

_– Eu sei, confio em você, só falei para te irritar. – Adora tinha aquele olhar intenso e brilhante, aquele sorriso compassivo no rosto. – Até porque você sabe que a vista podia ser para a parede que eu não me importaria, desde que tivesse sua companhia._

_– Escuto isso de você há quanto tempo? Cinco anos, talvez? – A morena de olhos heterocromáticos distribuía beijos no queixo e nas bochechas da loira a cada mini intervalo entre uma palavra e outra. – E nunca me canso, sabe..._

_– Por aí, já faz esse tempo todo desde que saímos da escola. Muito doido isso, não é? – Ao mesmo tempo que continuava a conversa, também devolvia os beijos de sua namorada, em algumas vezes acertando-os nos lábios dela. – E pensar que não consegui nem sair do Brasil ainda._

_– Você pensa realmente em ir embora? Ou é só passar um tempo estudando? – Catra agora apoiava as costas no parapeito da varanda, ainda de frente para a namorada, que não deixou a distância durar muito tempo e pressionou o corpo contra o dela ainda conversando._

_– Quero ir embora de vez mesmo. Desde que meus pais morreram, tudo aqui me dá a sensação de que eu vou ficar presa nessa história para sempre. Em um lugar diferente, posso recomeçar a minha vida longe desse passado._

_Um silêncio confortável se fez e a brisa gelada batia em ambos os corpos. Catra, então, decidiu envolver os braços na cintura de Adora e apertá-la em um abraço, deixando a cabeça bem apoiada no colo do peito dela._

_Essa ideia da loira de ir morar fora era uma constante. Desde adolescente ela fala sobre isso, mas Catra sempre pensou que o relacionamento delas fosse forte o suficiente para sufocar essa ideia. E depois de tantos anos juntas, ainda era algo vivo na mente de Adora, que eventualmente surgia como um assunto. O que será que Adora pensava que aconteceria com o namoro das duas, afinal? Ela realmente acha que isso sobreviveria à distância?_

_– E você, Catra? Gostaria de ir morar fora por algum motivo? – Adora murmurou, com o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça da mais baixa, enquanto a envolvia no abraço apertado._

_Catra sabia o real fundamento dessa pergunta. Essa era a deixa dela para, indiretamente, perguntar se iria com ela._

_– Nunca pensei em sair do Brasil, para falar a verdade – respondeu baixo, sem mover um músculo para que não saísse de sua posição confortável. – Talvez ir conhecer para ver como é, ou fazer um intercâmbio, sim, sabe? Mas, não faria um puta plano para mudar assim, como você pretende._

_As duas tratavam desse assunto como se estivessem falando de uma simples troca de móvel dentro de casa. É claro que isso teria um impacto estrondoso. Ainda postergavam demais esse tema, o deixava morrer em conversas inconclusivas, o tratava como se fosse pequeno._

_E não era hoje que Catra queria torná-lo grande. Usou o silencio que sua namorada usara como resposta para continuar só naquele abraço. Sem pensamentos inseguros por hoje._

_– Ei, Catra_

_– Hm?_

_– Sabe que eu amo você, não é? – Adora se afastou apenas para poder encará-la novamente._

_O sorriso e o olhar intenso estavam lá, mas tinha também uma sombra de medo. Esse último, a morena resolveu agir rápido para combater._

_– Jura? Pensei que me odiasse esse tempo todo que estávamos namorando – apostou no seu sarcasmo natural para tentar distrair sua namorada._

_Adora deu uma risada baixa e balançou a cabeça em negação._

_– Ridícula, estraga prazer. Eu aqui me declarando..._

_– Idiota – Catra já disse com os lábios encostados no da outra, prestes a começar a beijá-la. Lembrou de reforçar uma coisa e decidiu falar entre o beijo. –_ Mas é **minha** _idiota, que eu amo mais que tudo_ , _não esquece isso nunca, tá?_

Que bela bosta lembrar desse dia justamente agora. Provavelmente foi porque a estadia foi uma promoção que Catra achou por acaso. E, mais uma vez, estava usufruindo da tal sorte.

Num sorteio entre os professores temporários, a morena conseguiu dois ingressos para uma peça da curta temporada da Broadway que está passando em uma das cidades vizinhas.

O Fantasma da Ópera era o musical favorito de Adora e sempre esteve em sua lista de coisas para fazer antes de morrer. Catra sabia, e Catra tinha, agora, em mãos, dois ingressos. Será que compartilharia de sua sorte com sua ex de novo?

Algo a dizia que isso não traria boas consequências, principalmente nesse momento em que decidira não confundir mais as coisas com ela. Eram só do mesmo grupo de amigos, nada mais.

A de olhos heterocromáticos ficou olhando para os pedaços de papel por mais tempo que uma pessoa normal ficaria. Só saiu do transe quando uma outra professora intercambista veio parabenizá-la. Era Sara, uma italiana de cabelos castanhos curtos e com franja. A morena não fazia ideia do porquê, mas ela sempre vinha puxar assunto depois das reuniões quinzenais ou em qualquer momento em que se esbarravam na sala dos professores.

Não ia dar um fora nela, tinha que ser educada, afinal:

– Muito legal, né? Não tinha a menor ideia que estava nesse sorteio. Provavelmente Scorpia colocou meu nome... – sorriu enquanto conversava na língua que sabiam em comum.

– E essa peça está bem lotada porque é curta temporada. Eu tenho tentado ir, porque amo demais – a italiana comentava entusiasmada.

– Ué, vem comigo então! – Catra convidou sem pensar duas vezes, sem mais pensar em chamar Adora porque ela não merecia tanto espaço em sua mente assim. – Minhas colegas de quarto vão estar fora e não tenho ninguém para ir mesmo.

– É sério? – A outra mulher quase deu pulinhos de alegria. – É muito gentil da sua parte, é, tipo, uma das melhores propostas de date que já recebi.... Quer dizer, podemos considerar um encontro?

– É? Podemos? – Depois de encarar a de franja por alguns segundos sem entender nada, Catra deu uma risada breve. – Quer dizer... Não sei. Ha! Por mim pode ser... Nem sabia que você era...

– Sou bissexual, Catra, e adoraria que fosse um encontro, sim – Sara também respondia em meio a uma risada baixa.

– E como você sabia que eu era lésbica?

– E você esconde? Porque é muito evidente...

Mais uma risada de Catra, dessa vez foi de pânico disfarçado de graça. Sua cara era o próprio meme do cachorro rindo de nervoso, que parece estar gargalhando e querendo chorar ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro porque arranjou um date sem querer marcar ou sequer estar preparada emocionalmente para ele.

E segundo... Será que existiam outras coisas que ela deixava tão evidente assim também?

Dane-se. Agora tinha um potencial contatinho para levar a uma peça da Broadway. Estava tudo tão chique que se sentiu em uma comédia romântica de Sessão Da Tarde.

O poder da sedução e socialização nunca ecoaram tão fortes em sua vida. Sempre se achou um desastre nisso. Estava gostando de ver as coisas dando certo pelo menos uma vez.

Ela até resolveu investir no look e deixou as calças jeans de folga nessa quinta à noite. Vestia uma calça pantacourt preta e um crop top branco de gola alta e mangas curtas. Penteou o cabelo curto para trás, deixando algumas mexas teimosas caírem sob seu rosto. E por que não? Combinava com o todo. Depois de Lonnie e Scorpia insistirem para que ela deixasse o tênis branco para trás e usasse uma coisa diferente, Catra se sentiu mais motivada ainda a calçá-lo. Já estava se sentindo arrumada demais, pelo menos seu par de tênis seria um ponto de conforto, um pouquinho de sua personalidade.

Encontrou Sara no campus e dividiram uma corrida de Uber até a cidade do teatro. Na porta, percebeu que não errou em se vestir razoavelmente bem, já que todo ser humano que passava por ela ali parecia sair de uma comitiva com o presidente. Sara também estava linda com uma saia longa verde musgo e blusa de manga longa preta. Era mesmo uma _crush_ em potencial.

Isso se seu cérebro não continuasse insistindo que não era Sara que devia estar ali com ela na fila de entrada, e sim, Adora.

_“Às vezes acho que meus divertidamente têm problema... Qual a parte do ex que eles não entendem?”_

Provavelmente fazia uma cara de indignação, porque a mulher que a acompanhava enlaçou o braço ao dela e a puxou discretamente para mais perto, querendo a presença dela ali.

– Tá presa nos pensamentos, é? – Sara a olhou sorrindo simpática.

– É. Pensando já em montar as aulas de semana que vem – correspondeu o sorriso.

Maior mentira do dia. As aulas seriam filmes, não tinha que preparar nada para isso. Os alunos só iriam fazer a análise linguística deles depois.

– Equilibrar aulas para lecionar com aulas para estudar é caótico às vezes, não é? – A de franja mantinha a conversa trivial. – Tem dias que só dá vontade de sair correndo.

– Nem me fale...

Sair correndo das aulas... Sair correndo _da_ Adora... Ou _para_ a Adora... Catra desconfiava que as duas últimas vontades tinham graus de dominância iguais sobre ela. Não que precisasse realmente pensar nisso agora.

Entraram na sala e descobriram que o ingresso era melhor do que esperavam. Seus lugares eram na segunda baia mais perto do palco e da orquestra, o que daria uma visão melhor do que se estivessem muito na frente. O corredor da saída e do banheiro também estava logo ali. Ainda bem que Catra não precisou pagar por esse luxo, pois sabia que se dependesse do dinheiro dela, demoraria uns cinco anos para quitar esses maravilhosos lugares.

Sara ficou evidentemente empolgada, quando sentaram uma ao lado da outra, ela segurou a mão da outra mulher e apertou, demostrando toda a euforia e gratidão. Será que Adora ficaria assim também? Possível, já que é a peça que ela mais queria ver e...

_“Não! Chega dessa palhaçada. Não fode meu rolê, Adora!”_

O espetáculo começou. Com 15 minutos de atraso, mas foi.

A morena não era tão vidrada em peças ou algo do tipo, ainda assim, tinham momentos em que ela chegou a se arrepiar com a voz dos atores cantando, com a sincronia da orquestra representando a emoção de cada cena, os efeitos especiais... Aquilo não perdia em nada para uma sala de cinema ou um show. Apesar de ser longo, com três atos e intervalos de 20 minutos cada, todo o tédio que ela achou que sentiria nem sequer deu as caras.

A qualidade da peça foi uma benção também para que conseguisse se livrar um pouco das investidas de Sara. Em alguns momentos, a italiana ficava tão focada na história que tirava a cabeça que encostara no ombro de Catra, ou largava seu braço e mão de por alguns segundos. Isso dava mais um tempo para assimilar até que ponto a morena de olhos heterocromáticos estava mesmo querendo transformar esse encontro numa constante.

No final da peça, ela já tinha certeza.

Não iria continuar depois desse dia porque Sara não vai ter toda a atenção que merece, e também porque seria uma forma de ela mesma se enganar, entrando em um relacionamento para forçar a saída de outro. Gostava da colega de intercâmbio, tinham assuntos em comum até, mas iria definir que não passaria de amizade assim que chegassem no campus.

Por agora, só para não estragar o clima da noite e a felicidade da acompanhante, deixaria que lhe desse a mão e entrelaçasse os dedos nos dela. Por agora, sairiam assim do teatro e passeariam pelas ruas. E claro que tinham que encontrar alguém para testemunhar a boa ação de Catra. Só que, de todas as pessoas possíveis, uma delas não devia estar ali.

Enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Sara, conversando animada sobre algum momento do musical, alguém gritou seu nome. Quando se virou era Glimmer, acompanhada de Bow e Adora. Também estavam saindo do teatro.

– Glimmer, Bow, Adora – Catra deu um sorriso para os cumprimentarem. – E ai!

– Eu jurava que esse era o último lugar do planeta que eu te encontraria, Catra! – Bow comentou em meio a uma risada breve.

Para que Sara não ficasse perdida no português, Catra retomou a conversa na língua local, incluindo a sua acompanhante:

– Pois é, mas até que curti bastante... – imitou a risada de Bow. – Na verdade, ganhei dois ingressos em um sorteio e não sabia o que ia fazer, mas a Sara me disse que era uma das peças que mais queria assistir, então resolvemos vir, não é?

– Aham! – Sara respondeu demonstrando, novamente, a euforia no tom de voz e no sorriso radiante. – O sorteio que virou um date para uma peça da Broadway. Super elegante, não é?

A mulher tinha direcionado a fala para o grupo, e todos concordaram com ela sorrindo. Menos Adora.

– Interessante mesmo... – a loira forçou um tom de voz simpático, que zero combinava com sua fisionomia cheia de sarcasmo. – Eu também amo essa peça, _sempre_ quis ver, lembro que comentava bastante com você sobre isso, não é, Catra?

– Aham, lembro disso, sim – a morena encarou a ex e manteve um sorriso desleixado no rosto. Queria mostrar que não se afetava nem um pouco com o humor dela. – Ainda bem que seus amigos te trouxeram para realizar esse sonho, né. Soube que os ingressos estavam difíceis de conseguir.

– E você com eles em mãos e nem pensou em me chamar... Entendi...

– Sara foi mais rápida, ué – Catra abusou da ironia, dando uma piscada para o grupo e depois, uma risada que logo fora acompanhada com a de Sara.

Adora realmente achava que ela era quem devia ter sido convidada? Que ousadia! Só Catra tinha esse direito de se culpar por não ter a levado.

Enfim, ela resolveu cortar o assunto:

– Ah, essa é a Sara, gente – apontou para a mulher do seu lado. – Eles são meus amigos brasileiros. – Agora falava com a mulher, mas apontava para o grupo.

– Oi, prazer!

– O prazer é nosso, Sara! – Glimmer respondia por todos, apertando a mão da moça de forma receptiva.

– Fale por você... – Adora murmurou em português, encarando a italiana dos pés à cabeça com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Um silêncio totalmente desconfortável se formou.

Bow sorria para Catra, que sorria para Glimmer que sorria para Sara. Adora não sorria para ninguém, apenas cruzou os braços e alternava o olhar de quem queria matar alguém entre sua ex e a gringa.

–Que bom que resolveu trazer sua... – a loira voltou a falar em português para que Sara ficasse de fora do assunto. As palavras saíam quase cuspidas de sua boca por tamanho desdém.

– O nome dela é Sara, Adora – Catra respondeu.

– Tanto faz... – Adora novamente usou o tom rude, ainda em português.

– Você queria o que? – A morena de cabelos curtos decidiu manter a discussão entendível só para os outros, Sara não precisava entrar nessa. – Que eu te trouxesse? Ha! Essas coisas você tem que pedir para a Huntara, não?

Adora deu um passo à frente ficando mais perto de Catra e grunhiu. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e os olhos queimando de raiva quando respondeu o deboche num tom baixo, mas, ameaçador:

– Você não tem ideia do quanto quero meter a minha mão na sua cara agora.

– Nossa, tô tremendo toda aqui – Catra não deixava de corresponder o olhar que recebia com a maior tranquilidade possível.

– Você é _in-su-por-tá-vel_! – A loira estava prestes a encostar as duas mãos nos ombros de Catra quando Sara a puxou para mais perto de si.

Mesmo sem entender o que era falado, a gringa havia notando o tom ameaçador da mais alta. Nos milésimos de segundos em que sua ex quase a encostou, Catra viu os olhos azuis marejados. Não tinha só raiva, tinha uma certa tristeza neles. Glimmer e Bow, na mesma hora, puxaram Adora para trás, cada um segurando um braço.

– Vamos, Adora, tá meio tarde para discussão sem fundamento – Glimmer cochichou para a amiga e depois encarou Catra e Sara pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

Bow fez o mesmo e os três, por fim, viraram as costas e se afastaram. Adora sendo ainda puxada pelos braços.

No caminho para casa, a morena achou justo contextualizar pelo menos um pouco do que ocorreu para a mulher de franja. Focou em detalhar a conversa e o que desencadeou a possível revolta de Adora. Não o passado completo, não o relacionamento.

Essa parte, ela esperou que chegassem no campus para contar. Depois que desceram do carro, acharam um banco mais próximo do prédio residencial delas para terminar a conversa.

Ou, na cabeça de Catra, terminar literalmente tudo, até o que nem chegou a começar:

– Sabe a surtada da Adora? É a minha ex. Eu não quero mais nada com ela, mas nossa história é muito complicada, e você não precisa disso na sua vida. – A morena encarou a italiana nos olhos e deu uma risada fraca antes de continuar. – Sério, é a maior confusão. Por isso, acho melhor ficarmos na amizade... Seria irresponsável da minha parte te envolver, entende?

Sara sorriu para ela e a pôs a mão sobre a sua.

– Obrigada por ter sido sincera. Eu super notei a tensão e imaginei que não fossem só amigas...

– É, mas também não temos mais nada, só para deixar claro – Catra foi rápida em confirmar. – É só que ainda não estou me sentido preparada para uma próxima...

– Relaxa! Tirando o momento da briga, a noite foi ótima e sua companhia também. – A outra mulher encostou o ombro no da morena e deu uma risada baixa. – E não fique com medo de tomar um café comigo quando estivermos na sala não, tá? Vamos deixar esse negócio de encontro de lado, mas a amizade é promissora, não acha?

– Claro que acho! Adorei sair contigo hoje também, apesar dos apesares – Catra respondeu genuinamente animada.

– Ótimo! Agora vamos entrar? Amanhã ainda é dia de estudar!

As duas se levantaram e caminharam juntas até a entrada do prédio. Quando suas rotas tomaram rumos diferentes, Sara tendo que ir para o lado oposto do corredor de Catra, se despediram.

– Addio, Sarita! – A de olhos heterocromáticos acenava enquanto a outra ia se afastando.

– Buona notte, bella! – Sara respondeu em italiano, acompanhando a brincadeira da amiga.

– Mamma mia, Pavarotti! – Catra até virou para seguir até o apartamento, mas sentiu uma necessidade de fazer uma graça. Ela gritou com a voz grave e uniu os dedos de uma das mãos fazendo um formato de coxinha para imitar o movimento estereotipado de italianos quando falam.

A gargalhada de Sara ecoou no corredor e a induziu a rir também.

– Se me zoar de novo, vou te obrigar a me ensinar a sambar!

– Tá doido, todo dia um gringo me pedindo isso!

Só quando se sentiram satisfeitas o suficiente para acabar com a gracinha tardes da noite no corredor, se viraram, cada uma para o seu apartamento.


	9. Café doce e sorvete amargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, turubon?
> 
> O hate na Adora já tá forte, mas acho que agora vcs vão tudo querer matar a mulher hahaha  
> Juro que isso vai ser importante pra ela se tocar, tho. O POV é de Catra, porém.
> 
> Eu me enganei no último cap e disse que ele era angst, quando na verdade começa nesse, então preparem seus lencinhos. 
> 
> Um adendo: Catra e Adora se conheceram na escola criancinhas, começaram a namorar dps daquele primeiro beijo delas lá aos 17 e Adora foi embora qnd elas tinham 23. Então, elas namoraram por um bom tempo, sim, tipo, uns 6 anos. (E agora elas têm 27 anos, pq né, 4 anos depois de terminar e tal)
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Catra ficou preciosos minutos na fila do Starbucks do campus para pegar um mísero café mocha e isso garantiu tempo de sobra para ficar remoendo o que aconteceu no dia anterior na porta do teatro. Foram poucas as vezes em que viu a morte nos olhos de Adora.

Uma delas foi quando as duas estavam na casa de uns amigos e a loira ficara tão bêbada que Catra conseguiu carregá-la dormindo do banco de madeira a um colchão inflável que estava dentro da piscina. Adora acordou no dia seguinte, com todos tomando café da manhã e assistindo a bela adormecida boiando de um lado para o outro até se mexer e cair direto na água, acordando mais do que nunca. Foi sua peça mais bem sucedida, mesmo com sua até então namorada ignorando sua existência por três dias.

A outra vez foi quando ajudou a tia Mara a preparar uma surpresa de aniversário para Adora. Para isso, acabou ficando o dia inteiro sem dar um sinal de vida, justo na tal data tão especial. Na hora que Catra apareceu na porta do trabalho para buscá-la com o sorriso mais cara de pau do mundo depois de ter ignorado 70 mensagens e 18 ligações perdidas, a loira a fuzilou com os olhos e amaldiçoou todas as suas próximas gerações. Claro, tudo foi perdoado quando entendeu que fazia parte do enredo da surpresa.

O contexto do teatro, porém, era totalmente diferente. Adora e ela não estão mais juntas, para começar. Depois, estava com raiva de verdade, não era aquela de quando Catra sabia que seria perdoada. E tinha certeza de que vira, dessa vez, raiva e tristeza. Não que devesse qualquer satisfação a ela por isso, também. Se optaram por seguir vidas separadas, com quem ela usa um ingresso da peça favorita de Adora é escolha dela. Mesmo assim, isso estava causando um sentimento de culpa, como se Catra pudesse ter evitado a fadiga. Adora nem merecia esse seu lado empático, e lá estava ela, com resquícios de arrependimento por ter levado Sara, por ter provocado a ex.

Talvez fosse a hora de levar a proposta da trégua mais a sério, tentar engatar uma convivência menos tóxica. Não precisava ser uma super amizade, mas um coleguismo cairia bem, seria menos cansativo para as duas.

Voltou caminhando para o apartamento apreciando o café, o quentinho em contraste com o vento gelado daquele dia. Entrou em casa e deu de cara com Scorpia e Lonnie vestindo luvas, uma segurando um balde e outra, uma vassoura.

Catra ficou parada na porta, com a mão na maçaneta e o copo de café na boca por alguns segundos. Depois deu uma gargalhada.

– Caralho, eu entrei num episódio de A Diarista sem querer... – A morena de cabelos curtos anunciou sua chegada.

– Ah! Tá aí a bonita! – Lonnie se aproximou e puxou Catra para dentro do apartamento sem largar o balde. – Estamos numa discussão calorosa sobre quem vai lavar o banheiro, porque essa semana ninguém teve a _coragem_.

– Pensando bem, gata selvagem, você nunca lavou. – Scorpia levava uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativa.

– É sério isso? E quem lavou nos dias em que ela estava na escala que criamos? – A de dreads trocava olhares tanto com Catra quanto com Scorpia. Estava com uma expressão desconfiada.

– A Scorpia, porque ela me ama e eu sou muito muito grata por isso – Catra piscava os olhos heterocromáticos usando todo o seu charme para persuadir a amiga mais alta a continuar fazendo esse ‘favor’.

– Tu é muito otária mesmo, grandona – Lonnie balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Mas eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada

A mulher pegou a vassoura da mão de Scorpia e a entregou, junto com o balde, nas mãos de Catra. Determinada, exclamou:

– Vai trabalhar que tu não é rainha de nada aqui.

– Scorpia, _amor_ da minha vida, vai deixar ela fazer isso comigo? – A morena de cabelos curtos apelou, fingindo uma voz de choro.

– Tu para de se aproveitar do coração bom dela – Lonnie mantinha o tom passivo agressivo, bem no estilo dela.

– Eu posso te fazer companhia, gata selvagem, é o máximo que terá de mim nessa missão – a mais alta deu de ombros e sorriu.

De uma caminhada de gente rica, tomando café de gente rica, à pura realidade da podridão do banheiro que a esperava, implorando por uma limpeza. Parecia até uma alusão fidedigna a sua vida amorosa. Do céu ao inferno.

Pelo menos tinha companhia.

Enquanto esfregava a pia e o espelho com a parte amarela da esponja, porque foi assim que aprendeu a não arranhar as partes de metal, a morena conversava com a melhor amiga. Scorpia estava apoiada na parede, ouvindo atenciosamente todas as reclamações de Catra sobre a correria da semana e também sobre um aluno que literalmente deu a desculpa de que o cachorro comeu o trabalho dele em plena faculdade. Até que chegaram aos temas teatro, Sara, e, consequentemente, Adora.

– Eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor pararmos com essa coisa de sermos agressivas uma com a outra, sabe? Agir mais como adultas maduras e sensatas. – Sua respiração oscilava durante a fala por causa dos movimentos que fazia enquanto limpava a bancada.

– Parece muito cansativo ficar nessa guerra que vocês ficam mesmo. – Scorpia concordava enquanto lixava as unhas com a lixa que acabara de achar no chão. – Fica uma competição de quem é mais rude com quem e, no final, as duas saem magoadas.

– Sim. É exatamente isso. – A morena fez uma pausa nos movimentos para suspirar. – Foda é que sei que isso de amizade com ex é a maior cilada quando ainda existe sentimento.

– E você ainda gosta dela?

– Na mesma medida que odeio, sim.

– Putz, então é _muito_.

– É, é sim... – Catra virou-se para encarar Scorpia com um olhar meio depressivo. – Sei lá se um dia isso vai passar, nunca gostei de outra pessoa na vida a não ser ela... Enfim... Eu só não queria me esgotar com esse lance o tempo todo, e estando no mesmo grupo de amigos, acho que a melhor alternativa é essa.

– Eu não acredito nesses conselhos prontos de ‘ah, amizade com ex não pode’. Cada caso é um caso, e quem sabe se essa medida vale a pena para a sua situação é só você, bebê. – A mulher mais alta sorria compreensiva para a outra. – Segue seu coração.

– Scorpia, por que eu e você não estamos casadas mesmo? Só para recapitular... – A mais baixa questionou brincalhona, após corresponder o sorriso da amiga.

Scorpia gargalhou a ponto de fazer com que pequenas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos.

– Nossa, eu super teria te pedido em casamento se tivesse ficado comigo naquela choppada de Artes Visuais. Primeiro porque eu tinha um crush fortíssimo em você, e segundo que eu estava bêbada o suficiente para fazer uma proposta desse tipo.

– Eu não duvido! – Quem ria durante a fala, agora, era Catra. – Aquele dia foi péssimo para mim, a única coisa boa foi que te conheci.

– E bem no auge de toda sua sensualidade e equilíbrio emocional – Scorpia decidiu usar um pouco da ironia que aprendera com a melhor amiga.

– Puta merda, nem me lembre! – A morena jogou as mãos para o ar simulando desespero enquanto gargalhava.

Aquela choppada foi a primeira festa que Catra compareceu depois que Adora foi embora. Já tinham se passado nove meses e, ainda assim, ficara reclusa até não ser mais possível.

Scorpia e ela trocaram olhares a noite toda, e no início a morena estava super disposta em tentar algo. Quando a outra mulher finalmente chegou para abordá-la, porém, ela literalmente a abraçou e começou a chorar, encharcando o ombro dela.

Sim, _muito_ anticlímax, um vexame. Sua sorte é que Scorpia é atenciosa desde sempre e ficou fazendo companhia durante toda a festa.

Demorou mais uns três reencontros insistentes da parte de Scorpia pelos corredores da faculdade até Catra dizer que nunca ia rolar nada entre elas. E mesmo assim a outra não se afastou. A amizade delas começou a ser construída, bloco a bloco, com uma crise existencial aqui e ali, e também umas brigas sem fundamento oriundas da oscilação de humor constante de Catra naquele período.

Muita coisa aconteceu em um tempo curto até que solidificaram essa relação. A de olhos coloridos reconhece que não foi a melhor das amigas no início, mas, hoje, faz o possível e o impossível para compensar, pois não mais se vê sem Scorpia.

– Ei, estou pensando em convidar o pessoal para vir naquele festival de sorvetes grátis que vai ter aqui no campus em 10 dias. – A de cabelos brancos tinha terminado de lixar a unha e fuxicava o celular – O que acha?

– É uma boa. Também é uma ótima oportunidade para eu tentar falar com a Adora sobre essa trégua.

Quando o dia do festival chegou, Catra agradeceu aos deuses por sua determinação não ter morrido ao longo das semanas cansativas. Ainda achava que a trégua era a melhor opção, até respondeu algumas das mensagens de Adora no grupo quando eram perguntas direcionadas a todos.

O tempo daquele final de tarde estava um pouco mais frio que o comum, por isso optou pela calça jeans preta rasgada, tênis e um casaco de moletom cinza bem básico.

Que infelicidade não ser um dia caloroso para um festival de sorvete. Ainda assim, ninguém desanimou. A área central do campus estava bem movimentada, com várias barraquinhas e muitas opções do doce gelado. Andava ao lado de Perfuma, Scorpia, Lonnie e Entrapta pelo evento. O resto do grupo estava chegando.

E no exato momento em que Mermista, Glimmer, Bow e Sea Hawk (cadê Adora?) apareceram de longe pelo campus acenando, uma voz chamou por Catra:

– Oi, bella! – Sara surgiu perto do grupo de mulheres e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro da morena de olhos heterocromáticos. Depois sorriu para as outras meninas. – Oi, pessoal!

As três cumprimentaram Sara. Se conheciam da sala dos professores, com exceção de Entrapta. Porém, ficaram na dúvida se acompanhava o papo aqui ou o resto do grupo chegando lá.

– Vai lá encontrar com eles vocês e depois eu vou – Catra sugeriu, e, então, as outras acenaram para Sara e foram de encontrou aos amigos. Ela voltava a atenção à italiana. – Como estão as coisas, Pavarotti?

Ficou um tempo conversando com a amiga gringa, de costas e um pouco mais longe dos que acabaram de chegar. Tornou-se comum Sara abordá-la assim quando a via, e vice versa. Realmente resolveram ter uma certa amizade, apesar de não ser nada muito especial.

Falavam majoritariamente sobre as coisas engraçadas que aconteciam nas aulas que davam e também sobre as que estudavam juntas. Tiravam dúvidas uma das outras em relação ao calendário acadêmico, aos passeios que podiam organizar com as turmas para museus com obras internacionais, essas aleatoriedades.

O assunto foi morrendo e Catra se despediu de Sara. Foi um papinho bom para tirar o pânico que estava começando a emergir desde que chegara. O pânico da ansiedade em falar com Adora.

Aliás, ela não havia chegado quando viu o pessoal acenando. Será que agora já estava por lá?

A morena se virou para caminhar na direção dos amigos. O que viu, contudo, quase a fez dar meia volta. Adora estava lá agora, sim. Acompanhada, também. Só que não só dos amigos. Tinha levado Huntara.

_“Ai, caralho... Parece que eu não canso de ser otária mesmo...”_

Diminuiu o passo só para ter mais tempo de respirar e pensar se era uma boa se juntar a eles mesmo. Bom... Uma hora ou outra isso ia acontecer, não é mesmo? E provavelmente o dia do teatro tenha motivado Adora ainda mais a trazê-la, até porque, ela sabe jogar baixo também.

– Olha, Catra voltou! – Entrapta anunciou com sua voz desafinada, apontando para ela.

– Oi, gente! – A morena forçou um sorriso.

– Pensei que fosse chamar a Sara para ficar aqui com a gente – Glimmer tinha uma certa hesitação na voz, e olhou de relance para Adora quando falou com Catra.

Então a reação que sua ex teve no teatro ainda era um assunto sensível, que Bow e Glimmer provavelmente não contaram para mais ninguém.

– Nah... Ela tá com os amigos dela e só se afastou para falar comigo rapidinho.

Agora o número de pessoas que notavam a tensão entre ela e Adora era evidentemente maior.

Não era só Lonnie e Scorpia que a olhavam com aquela expressão de preocupação pelo atual cenário. Glimmer e Bow alternavam a mesma fisionomia entre ela, Adora, e entre eles mesmos. O resto estava bem de boas, tão alheios quanto crianças inocentes.

Catra nem ousou olhar para o rosto de Adora, só encarou brevemente Huntara. Ela era enorme pessoalmente e evidentemente mais velha que sua ex. Devia ser uns cinco anos de diferença. Ela tinha uns braços bem definidos e estava vestindo uma calça jogger grafite e uma camiseta de malha fina branca. Será que tinha que se vestir como se tivesse saído da academia o tempo todo?

Ela pegou Catra no flagra e correspondeu o olhar. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Adora e a loira também a olhou.

Merda... Tinha que sentir esse aperto todo no coração mesmo?

– Uh... Catra, essa é a Huntara – sua ex se aproximou junto com a acompanhante e começou a falar na língua local enquanto o resto do grupo se distraía em algum outro assunto. – Huntara, essa é Catra, veio para cá junto com Lonnie e Scorpia.

Catra tinha tantas, _tantas_ , maneiras de retrucar essa apresentação. Poderia iniciar um atrito com muita facilidade, até porque Adora estava quebrando o trato delas de não enfiar Huntara no meio das coisas do grupo.

Contudo, o olhar da loira implorava para que não fizesse isso, os azuis intensos quase a pediam perdão pela situação. Neles também havia um certo cansaço de brigar. E, honestamente? O que ganharia com uma briga agora? Discretamente assentiu com a cabeça, deixando claro para a outra mulher que não iria criar uma tempestade naquele momento.

– Oi, Huntara, prazer – estendeu a mão e foi simpática. Não fez questão de sorrir, porque também seria demais.

– Prazer, Catra – depois que apertou sua mão e respondeu com a voz forte, Huntara enlaçou o pescoço de Adora com um dos braços.

– Acabou que Huntara veio por acaso, sabia? – Adora fingia naturalidade no tom de voz. Catra sabia que, na verdade, estava surtando, pois batia um dos pés no chão incessantemente. – Ela estava na cidade, mandou mensagem e eu disse que ia sair com o pessoal. Aí ela falou ‘ah, então encontro com vocês’ e aqui estamos! Ha! Maior coincidência...

– Uhum...

Ainda bem que uma alma abençoada do grupo resolveu puxá-los para caminhar e visitar as barracas. Essa era o que Catra precisava para se afastar do casalzinho do ano e colar ao lado de Lonnie e Scorpia para nunca mais sair.

As duas a entendiam, e era só disso que precisava no momento, alguém que se colocasse em seu lugar, porque, pelo visto, esse ato de empatia parecia muito difícil para Adora. Sempre foi, desde o momento em que ela escolheu abandonar o que tinham para viver fora. Não tinha como não se sentir a pessoa mais trouxa do mundo por ainda nutrir sentimentos por quem estava se esforçando para só merecer o seu rancor.

Mesmo dando toda a atenção do mundo para Perfuma, Scorpia ainda conseguia acalentar Catra, puxando-a para perto quando ela começava a andar mais distante, direcionando a conversa para incluí-la, dando milhões e milhões de provinhas de sorvete para pedir sua opinião fazendo-a distrair-se com outra coisa. Lonnie também estava no seu modo atenciosa, puxava alguns assuntos engraçados e chamava Mermista e Bow para participar.

A sensação de ser uma impostora ali foi ficando cada vez menor, era só continuar assim, evitando olhar mais para o lado direito, onde estavam Huntara e Adora, que conversavam mais com Sea Hawk e Glimmer.

Aquela ideia de conversar seriamente sobre uma trégua? Já estava mais que descartada. Deduziu que manter a distância ia funcionar melhor. Aliás, foi o que funcionou nos últimos quatro anos. Até porque, como iria dar uma brecha dessas para a desligada da Adora aparecer cada vez mais com Huntara e reviver cenários como esse do festival? Não iria suportar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até o fim de semana, people, que é quando postarei os próximos dois capítulos da semana que vem (sim, adiantados pq não terei como postar ao longo da semana). Aliás, eles também terão um misto de sentimentos. Ah! E um flashback com NSFW <3


	10. Tudo dando errado, conforme o esperado – Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi peoples!  
> Próxima semana não vou conseguir postar, por isso, vou adiantar os dois caps da semana hoje.  
> Por enquanto, fiquem com esse. Mais tarde posto o NSFW! Ah! POV Adora!  
> Boa leitura <3

A inconveniência era um monstro horripilante. Huntara _tinha_ que estar na cidade no dia que todo mundo ia ao festival de sorvete no campus universitário. Não, pior: Huntara tinha que _se convidar_ para encontrar o grupo e, para completar, pedir para ser apresentada à Ana Catarina.

De todas as pessoas, logo Catra? Às vezes parecia até que ela tinha um superpoder e sabia, por telepatia, que eram ex.

Adora até pensou em dizer que era melhor que a mulher não viesse encontrá-los, que era uma coisa entre amigos. Não iria dar certo. Até a paciência de Huntara tinha limites, não é? Ela iria desconfiar de algo, até porque, a loira já havia virado mestre em enrolá-la. Perdeu as contas de quantos dias andou faltando a academia só para não a ver, ou de quantas vezes negou passar a noite com ela de verdade.

Adora ainda não sabia se queria desistir de sua única chance de esquecer Catra, ao mesmo tempo que já sabia que não estava dando certo. Nunca deu, para se honesta...

E esses eram só alguns poucos itens do dia que tinha tudo para ser um dos mais dilaceradores. Até mesmo mais do que aquela noite no teatro, em que viu, com os próprios olhos, a mulher que vai tirar Catra de sua vida de vez.

Bom para a morena. Afinal, Adora tem tomado cada vez mais atitudes que a afastava de si, às vezes de propósito, às vezes não.

No dia da peça, não foi algo proposital, por exemplo. Sentiu uma raiva, um ciúme, uma tristeza, um arrependimento. E juntos, viraram... _aquilo_ que ela se tornou lá na hora. Foi muito egoísta de sua parte a reação que teve, _sim_. Sabe mais do que ninguém que não tem esse direito, que não pode reclamar de nada que sua ex faz com a própria vida amorosa, e todas essas frases que Glimmer repetiu inúmeras vezes para ela desde que contou sobre o término. E o fato de ela mesma estar saindo com outra pessoa, de estar andando com _essa_ pessoa no mesmo grupo... Isso com certeza tirava dela _qualquer_ razão. Isso se algum dia teve.

Olhar a verdade nos olhos assim já não era grande novidade antes mesmo de sua amiga a aconselhar, ou do choque ao ver Catra com outra. Adora tinha a sensação de ter isso bem escondido e profundo em seu subconsciente desde o dia em que resolveu se mudar do Brasil.

Só não sabia aceitá-la. Então de que vale essa consciência, esse esforço em reconhecer que só precisa seguir em frente e deixá-la também seguir, se _não conseguia_ tirar sua maldita ex da cabeça?

Adora até tenta dar um passo para o progresso da superação. Mas, volta cinco, sempre ferindo quem a proporcionou as melhores lembranças da fase mais difícil de sua vida sem dó ou piedade.

E hoje seria igual, não é? Deveria ir embora. Pegar Huntara e sumir da vista de Catra, porque ela não merecia isso.

– Glim, acho que vou pra casa... – Adora sussurrou para a amiga do lado, aproveitando a distração de Huntara ao provar um sorvete de pistache em uma das barracas.

– Não vai embora nada, Adora. Para de gracinha – Sea Hawk surgiu do seu lado e a puxou pelas duas mãos, guiando-a para a parte mais vazia do campus, para onde todo o grupo ia logo em seguida.

O rapaz de bigode alinhado continuou com toda empolgação:

– Agora vocês vão ver o _melhor_ pôr-do-Sol que existe aqui, e eu consegui esse espaço no gramado para gente sentar e tudo!

Ao se sentarem para admirar a paisagem, os casais logo se formaram. Glimmer ficou ao lado de Bow e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, Sea Hawk se jogou no chão e deitou a cabeça no colo de Mermista, que estava ao lado de Lonnie e Entrapta. Scorpia e Perfuma sentaram em sequência.

Adora viu Catra cochichar alguma coisa com as colegas de apartamento e sair andando em uma outra direção, sem se despedir.

– Ué, Catra tá indo aonde? – Mermista perguntou alto.

– Ela foi encontrar com a Sara – Lonnie foi quem deu a resposta, depois de receber um olhar de aprovação da de olhos heterocromáticos que logo continuou sua caminhada.

Ah, então ela foi ficar com a tal da crush, com quem iria, a partir de agora, rir, sair, viajar, dormir... Justo. Porém, doído. _Muito_ doído.

Será que esse lance todo já está ficando mais sério? Adora, sem perceber, deixou que sua imaginação criasse um cenário e tanto. Imaginou Catra chegando com Sara, do mesmo jeito que chegara com Huntara, depois indo apresentá-la. Por fim, se viu tendo que fazer exatamente o que condicionou sua ex a fazer ao cumprimentar sua acompanhante.

_“Péssimo. Eu odiaria. E Catra com certeza odiou ter que conhecer Huntara também. Que mancada...Puta que me pariu...”_

– Ei, vamos sentar, princesa – a voz de sua companheira de academia surgiu por trás, e Adora sentiu a mão dela entrelaçar os dedos com os da sua.

Estava tão aérea que nem reagiu. Foi no automático sentar no gramado com o resto dos amigos e com a mulher musculosa.

Esperou o grupo se distrair, Huntara junto, para dar a desculpa de que iria procurar por um banheiro e já voltava.

Precisava de uns minutinhos a sós com seu próprio pensamento. Tinha que reagir melhor, não estava sendo boa companhia para seus amigos hoje, ou nas últimas semanas. O mesmo para a sua acompanhante. E se tinha uma coisa que Adora odiava na vida era ser inútil e distante assim.

Sua caminhada a levou para uma parte bem menos agitada do local. Andou mais um pouquinho e estava em uma ponte curta sob um lago totalmente alaranjado por causa da luz do Sol se pondo. Perfeito. Ficaria ali.

Escolheu o seu cantinho para espairecer, mesmo que tenha avistado uma pessoa já nele, com os braços apoiados no guarda corpo, olhando para o céu e cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz do casaco. Iria dividir o espaço, não se importava.

Pelo menos não até perceber quem era essa pessoa. Ainda assim, continuou chegando mais perto, até se fazer visível para sua companhia:

– Ué, por que largou sua namorada sarada na mão dos amigos? – Catra falou depois que a loira chegara a, pelo menos, uns 2 metros de distância. Não a encarou.

– Precisava ficar sozinha... – Adora olhou para a ponta dos tênis de corrida que usava. Sua voz era baixa e insegura. – Mas tudo bem você estar aqui, eu... posso aproveitar para te pedir desculpas por aquela cena toda no teatro.

A morena deu uma risada baixa. Estava, evidentemente, a forçando. Não por mal, parecia que queria não se abater. Uma risada triste, cansada.

Só o fato de ela não ter simplesmente saído de perto ou a expulsado era uma surpresa.

– Tá bem... – Ela encarou Adora com os olhos âmbar e azul demonstrando certa empatia, algo em contraste com sua fisionomia ainda séria. – Acho que não existe lugar melhor que um teatro para uma cena mesmo, né?

_“O que tá acontecendo? Estava esperando uns cinco xingamentos, no mínimo, e veio isso?”_

A loira sorriu para compactuar com a piada leve. Claro, ela teria muito mais graça se não estivessem nesse clima de tensão.

– É sério. Foi mais uma coisa sem noção para a lista das reações desnecessárias que tenho tido contigo. Inclusive, também devo desculpas por ter trazido Huntara...

– Se for pedir desculpa por tudo, vamos ficar aqui até de madrugada – Catra não respondeu rude, chegou até a dar um sorriso de lado, apesar de o olhar demostrar a real decepção que escondia. – Até porque parece que tu tá mais empenhada em me fazer te odiar do que qualquer outra coisa ultimamente.

A morena voltou a olhar para o céu, virando o rosto para Adora. Depois de um longo suspiro, ela voltou a falar:

– Mas, como eu disse, tá tudo bem. É aquela história... Não deveria me afetar com algo que não tem nada a ver com minha vida, e estou caminhando para isso. Caminhando não, correndo, porque já era para não ter importância há séculos...

A loira não sabia como responder a esse misto de desabafo e fora, apenas ficou a fitando, a espera de ter um olhar correspondido, o que não aconteceu. E ambas ficaram caladas, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

– Ela não é minha namorada – Adora não deixou o silêncio perdurar e jogou essa frase.

– O que?

– Huntara...

– Ah... – A morena jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás e riu. Dessa vez com um leve sarcasmo, uma certa impaciência.

A neutralidade ainda dominante na voz, porém:

– É, tanto faz, sua _não_ namorada que te leva para cama no final do dia.

– Errou de novo – a loira encostou ambos os braços no guarda corpo também e ficou ao lado da ex, olhando para ela enquanto falava.

– Como tá cozinhando essa mulher há meses sem transar com ela? – Agora a de cabelos curtos a encarava incrédula. – Hipnotizando só com seus lindos olhos azuis?

Quem dera... Esse jogo de fugir e não fugir de Huntara era uma das coisas mais desafiadoras que já vira. Catra não precisava de tantos detalhes assim, claro.

– Talvez – a mais alta deu de ombros.

– Ha-ha... Idiota – tinha um pouco de insulto e um pouco de algo falado da boca para fora.

O silêncio ia se formar de novo. Adora achava que estava sendo muito bem sucedida em ter um pouco mais de Catra nessa conversa, e não queria perder a oportunidade.

Já que passaram cinco minutos conversando sem ameaçar uma a outra de morte, o que seria se tentasse recuperar pelo menos um pouco da amizade que tinham no Brasil?

\- É que talvez eu não esteja confiante ainda... – A loira soltou. – É uma longa história, mas eu gostaria de conversar contigo sobre isso, talvez precise de seus conselhos.

Péssima ideia. O olhar de desdém e as sobrancelhas cerradas emanando o puro ódio vieram na hora. Catra a encarou de cima abaixou e praticamente cuspiu:

– Não sou a pessoa para você pedir conselhos sobre isso. Aliás, sobre nada mais. Será que é tão difícil de perceber?

– Desculpa, desculpa! – Adora levantava as mãos e as sacudia em desespero. Seus olhos azuis arregalaram. – Você costumava conversar comigo sobre essas coisas antes mesmo de namorarmos e eu pensei q-

– Sabe o que você _deveria_ pensar, Adora? – Catra a interrompeu e virou o corpo todo para ela.

Agora tinha deixado a raiva dominar. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e falava entredentes:

– Que talvez eu não esteja mais _disposta_ a fazer isso, que talvez eu já esteja de _saco cheio_ de ter que lidar com você e com essa porcaria de término mal resolvido dos infernos!

Mais do que péssima ideia. Agora o mínimo de espaço que tinha achado conquistar foi para os ares. Adora suspirou longamente, tentando eliminar pelo menos um pouco da frustração.

_“Meu Deus, será que eu não dou uma dentro nessa porra?”_

Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ou reagir independente da maneira, Catra saiu a passos firmes de perto, sumindo pelo campus. Adora ficou lá, com essa nova memória da vez em que achou estar se reaproximando quando, na verdade, se afastava mais do que nunca de sua melhor amiga e ex-namorada.

Podia ser essa o sinal do destino para que desistisse, não é? Aliás, não deveria nem ter tentado.

Só não conseguia sentir essa vontade de desistir dentro do seu coração. Mesmo sabendo que, se voltasse no tempo, iria fazer tudo de novo e sair do Brasil. O que teria sido diferente, pelo menos, seria o esforço para não deixar Catra escapar de suas mãos tão rápido e fácil como escapou da última vez.

Mas, todo o processo de decisão naquela época foi cruel com Adora. Escolher entre o amor de sua vida e o seu maior sonho, na prática, é mais complicado do que se imagina.

Até porque, ela os via como complementares. Não seria feliz se tivesse ficado no Brasil, mesmo tendo Catra ao seu lado todos os dias. E agora, morando aonde sempre quis, descobriu que _só_ isso não era o suficiente para apagar a dor que era viver tão distante dela, mesmo quando estavam assim, tão perto.


	11. NSFW - Tudo dando errado, conforme o esperado - Parte II

_Adora estava sentada na sua cama de solteiro, dentro do seu mini quarto que só cabia a escrivaninha com uma cadeira, um armário e a tv pendurada na parede._

_Sua visão? Catra estudando, com uma blusa de manga curta duas vezes maior que o seu tamanho e um short de moletom vermelho. A morena teria prova no dia seguinte, um sábado, diga-se de passagem, e mesmo precisando focar na avaliação, ela ouviu o pedido desesperado de Adora para que fosse fazer companhia já que tia Mara tinha viajado._

_Chegara lá depois do almoço e ia passar a noite com ela._

“Essa mulher é o bem mais precioso da minha vida mesmo.”

_A mais baixa estava de costas para ela, eventualmente batendo o lápis contra o livro quando parava para memorizar algumas informações. Os cabelos longos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Adora amava quando Catra prendia o cabelo e ela podia ficar olhando para os ombros e nuca quase sempre bronzeados._

_Ou não_ só olhar _._

_A loira levantou em silêncio, ajeitou o short de malha fina de seu pijama e foi até a outra mulher, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela. Essas mesmas mãos passearam até o pescoço e voltaram para onde começaram várias vezes, numa carícia lenta com alguns apertões hora ou outra. Não demorou muito para que o arrepio tomasse conta de Catra, fazendo-a soltar um leve suspiro em resposta à massagem._

_– Amor – Adora inclinou um pouco o corpo para frente para que seus lábios ficassem mais próximos do ouvido dela. Assim terminou de cochichar. – Quer que eu faça um lanche para você? Não comeu nada desde que chegou aqui._

_– Não, amor, obrigada por oferecer. Não quero lanche – a morena virou a cadeira para ficar de frente para a namorada e a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo._

_– Então o que é que você quer? Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? – A loira ajeitou-se no colo da outra e envolveu os braços no pescoço dela enquanto continuava a conversa._

_– Infelizmente não... – Catra fazia beicinho ao mesmo tempo em que fingia uma voz choro. – Mas sabe o que eu quero? Não ter mais que ler essa_ caralha _de texto... Estou super cansada._

_– Você tá estudando há umas três horas já. Fora o que já estudou em casa nos outros dias...– Adora respondia enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo do rosto da namorada e os colocava delicadamente atrás das orelhas. –Não vai entrar mais nada na sua cabeça porque já está esgotada, meu amor._

_– O problema é que não entrou tudo que tinha que entrar, né... – As mãos de Catra iam para as costas de Adora, acariciando-a inconscientes._

_– Faz uma pausa, que tal? – O tom de voz da de olhos azuis era baixo e cheio de carinho. Ela encostou a testa contra a da outra e, depois, a beijou brevemente._

_Quando ia se afastar, a morena não deixou e prolongou o beijo para um desses de sair faíscas, de arrepiar todo o corpo da outra. Um desses que só Catra a proporcionava._

_– Já sei, vem cá..._ – _Adora cessou o beijo ainda um pouco hesitante e levantou do colo da namorada, puxando-a por uma das mãos até a cama._ – _Tira a blusa e deita de costas._

_– A blusa? Assim? Do nada? – Catra sentou na beira da cama junto com ela e levantou uma das sobrancelhas maliciosa._

_– Eu vou fazer uma massagem em você, sua idiota – a loira deu uma breve risada._

_Assim que a de cabelos castanhos tirou a blusa e deitou na posição pedida, Adora montou em cima dela, deixando as pernas dobradas caírem pelas laterais do corpo da outra mulher e sentando um pouco abaixo da lombar dela._

_Antes de iniciar a massagem, se esticou um pouco até a gaveta ao lado da cama para pegar um creme e encharcar as mãos com ele. Depois, jogou os cabelos de Catra para o lado e se concentrou naquelas costas tão esguias em suas mãos._

_Começou pelos ombros, pressionando bem a ponta dos dedos até o início do pescoço. Em seguida, abriu as palmas e foi de nuca até a lombar espalhando o creme e fazendo pressão ao mesmo tempo. Adora ficou alternando pressão com a ponta dos dedos, pequenos apertões, batidas com a lateral das mãos e carícias com as palmas por toda a região, de cima a baixo, por uns bons minutos._

_Os arrepios e leve espasmos que sua namorada dava estavam começando a aumentar o calor de seu próprio corpo, algo que instigava Adora a acabar com a inocência da ação e começar com a malícia. E o silêncio só piorava a situação, já que ouvia uns pequenos suspiros de satisfação vindos da boca da mais baixa._

_– Nossa, Adora, não sabia que era_ tão boa _nisso... – Catra sussurrou quase sem voz nenhuma._

_Usando a própria voz para provocar, não é? Se foi de propósito ou não, a loira estava por um fio de perder o controle e começar a corresponder à altura._

_– Isso é porque você tem mania de me subestimar. Eu posso ser boa em muitas outras coisas, sabe... – Nem Adora esperava que sua voz saísse tão maliciosamente baixa assim._

_– Não te subestimo, é q... – Catra interrompeu a própria fala na hora para sugar o ar entre os dentes quando sentiu que Adora propositalmente usou as unhas cortadas para arranhar o meio de suas costas. – ...É que gosto de ser surpreendida por você..._

_Chega de resistir. Aliás, quando foi que essa massagem tinha virado um jogo de provocações? A loira não fazia ideia, porém, estava gostando, e muito, de sair por cima. Metafórica e literalmente._

_Sentou-se um pouco mais abaixo, na parte de trás das coxas de Catra, para poder inclinar o corpo sobre o dela, deixando que seus seios cobertos pela blusa fossem pressionados nas costas da mais baixa, e que seus lábios alcançassem a nuca e pescoço dela._

_Iniciou alguns beijos, depois, alguns chupões. Suas mãos agora apertavam os antebraços de Catra, como se tivesse os prendendo na cama, por cima da cabeça._

**_*_ **

_– Isso é uma covardia, sabia? – A morena sussurrava ofegante. – Por que não tirou meu short ainda?_

_– Porque ninguém está com pressa aqui – Adora subiu os lábios até o ouvido de Catra para falar bem baixo. – Eu quero que você relaxe, meu amor, essa é sua única missão agora..._

_– Não tem como dizer não com você falando desse jeito mesmo – Catra estava já de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter gemidos precoces._

_– É por isso que eu te amo – a loira mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da outra mulher e voltou a se concentrar nos beijos molhados pelo pescoço, agora estendendo-se também para o ombro._

_Adora liberta os braços da namorada, mas, antes, a induz a apoiar o peso do próprio corpo entre os cotovelos, enquanto ela mesma se sustenta apoiando as mãos na cama. Assim, os seios de Catra ficam acessíveis, e a mais alta libera uma das mãos do apoio para levá-la até a área._

_Ela cobre um dos seios da outra mulher com a mão inteira e o aperta. Depois, faz o mesmo no outro, e fica alternando os apertões com leves pinçadas, usando o indicador e o polegar, no bico de ambos. A boca continua com os beijos e chupões, até chegar na ponta do ombro, onde dá uma mordida nem muito forte e nem muito fraca._

_–_ Puta merda _... – A voz de Catra era rouca. – Me morde de novo, vai..._

_Esse pedido, essa respiração, esse corpo quente sobre o dela... Catra sempre a excitou tão facilmente, e desse jeito então... Estava a enlouquecendo praticamente sem esforço._

_Fez o que lhe foi solicitado, mas não mais no ombro. Adora foi até o início do pescoço dela e mordiscou, mais de uma vez._

_– Adora... – um gemido escapou dos lábios da morena. – Quero_ mais _de você, preciso de mais..._

 _–_ Tudo _o que quiser... – A loira respondeu, já inclinando o tronco para trás e saindo temporariamente de cima para segurar a barra do short da outra e começar a puxá-lo para baixo junto com a calcinha. –_ Sempre _que quiser..._

_Com Catra nua em sua cama, Adora tinha a sensação de que não tinha mãos o suficiente para toda a vontade que sentia de tocá-la._

_Depois de um longo suspiro ofegante, deixou que seus instintos a guiassem, e eles já tinham escolhido para onde as mãos iriam primeiro. Antes, a mais alta segurou as coxas da namorada na parte de trás para que ela ficasse, agora, apoiada sob os cotovelos e joelhos ao mesmo tempo. Depois, sentou-se por cima das próprias pernas na cama, bem atrás da namorada, e apertou com as mãos inteiras a bunda dela._

_A morena emitiu um longo e anasalado “hmmm” enquanto mordia novamente o lábio inferior._

_Depois, Adora deslizou as mãos dos ombros até a lombar pelas laterais de Catra uma última vez antes de parar segurando firme as coxas, abaixar o próprio corpo e começar a mordiscar ambas as nádegas. Agora mais de perto, conseguia notar o quanto o meio das pernas já estava úmido, chegando a molhar a partes internas das coxas que ficam perto da virilha._

_– Acho que alguém já está bem excitada aqui, não é? – Adora comentou entre as mordidas._

_– Por que tá me provocando tanto hoje? Isso...hmmm... é maldade... – A morena mexia o quadril e tentava induzir Adora a chegar na região onde queria a cada vez que ela passava a ponta da língua mais e mais por dentro das coxas._

_– Porque gosto de ver o que eu causo em você... – Depois de admitir, a loira foi do clitóris à entrada da vagina em uma só lambida para provocar._

_–_ Adora _... aahh – Catra gemeu alto e novamente movimentou o quadril._

 _Sua namorada era campeã em chamar pelo seu nome das maneiras mais inesquecíveis, mesmo quando não estavam transando, mas essa..._ Essa _ganhava de_ todas _. Ela merecia o que queria agora._

_A loira, então, usou a língua para estimulá-la na medida certa dessa vez, afundando o rosto contra aquela parte quente e úmida de sua namorada. As mãos alternavam entre apertar as coxas e nádegas, além de acariciar quadril e cintura._

_– Continua, Adora,_ continua _, vai... – A morena não conseguia manter muito a fala, porque sua respiração estava muito descontrolada e sua voz saía totalmente gemida._

_Depois de tempo suficiente entre os pequenos lábios e o clitóris, a mais alta decidiu usar a língua para penetração, procurando o ponto G naquela posição. Não demorou e notou que o achou, pois, Catra, depois de puxar o ar entre dentes fortemente, movia o quadril cada vez mais forte na direção do seu rosto._

_Adora sincronizou os seus movimentos com os dela, que se tornaram gradativamente mais rápidos também, e se concentrou para não perder a intensidade até que a ela finalmente gritasse seu orgasmo num gemido prazeroso de se ouvir. E assim que o fez, o corpo da morena automaticamente relaxou e seus joelhos e cotovelos bambearam com os espasmos fortes._

**_*_ **

_Adora deixou que Catra esticasse as pernas e braços novamente para deitar de barriga para baixo. Logo jogou seu corpo por cima do dela, ainda equilibrando um pouco do peso nos próprios cotovelos. Encaixou o queixo no ombro marcado por mordidas e ficou olhando para o rosto corado e olhos ainda fechados da morena._

_–_ Tão _linda que nem parece real... – Adora sussurrou enquanto sentia o corpo subir e descer por causa da respiração ainda ofegante de Catra por baixo dela._

 _– Nossa... Você... – A mais baixa reabriu os olhos, pupilas ainda dilatadas, e a encarou intensamente. Tentava falar entre toda aquela falta de ar. – Você é_ muito _a mulher da minha vida, sabe._

_– Não devia fazer esse tipo de declaração no calor do momento – a outra mulher falou entre uma risada baixa._

_– E por acaso ainda duvida que isso seja verdade? – Catra levantou uma das sobrancelhas curiosa, agora com a voz um pouco mais controlada. – Esperava mais dos seus únicos neurônios sobreviventes, princesa._

_– Idiota – Adora retrucou e roubou um selinho._

_– Tonta – Catra replicou e deu outro selinho._

_– Te amo_

_– Também te amo... Muito. – A morena sorria boba. – Mas... Pode sair de cima de mim para eu tomar um banho?_

_– Claro, madame – Adora saiu e a deixou levantar da cama._

_Catra começou a desfilar nua para a porta do banheiro logo à sua frente. Adora tinha_ certeza _que ela estava rebolando mais que o normal só para desconsertá-la._

_– Não quer vir comigo? – A de cabelos castanhos parou a caminhada e a olhou sorrindo por cima do ombro._

_– Tentador_ até demais _... – a mais alta se sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas e ficando de frente para a namorada olhando-a dos pés à cabeça. – Mas vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer enquanto você toma banho._

_– Tá bom, coisa mais linda – a outra piscou e voltou a caminhar._

_– Olha só, ficou toda carinhosa ela, pokémon raro esse – Adora comentou enquanto ia para a beira da cama e apoiava os pés no chão, perto da mesa de cabeceira._

_– Vai se foder – Catra gritou da entrada do banheiro._

_– Pronto, passou a delicadeza já – a loira ria enquanto comentava._

_Catra realmente parecia ter sido sua maior conquista na vida._

_Adora não conseguiu ser chamada para nenhuma das vagas de emprego que tentara no exterior, e tentou muitas. Passou os últimos 15 meses mandando currículos, fazendo entrevistas por Skype, mandando mensagens para profissionais da área para ser indicada, e nada._

_Ainda se sentia perdida tendo que repensar toda a sua vida no Brasil, não era isso que queria, afinal. Porém, era o que lhe restava. Pelo menos uma parte dela era muito boa. A amorosa. E podia torná-la ainda melhor._

_Adora olhou para a gaveta e a abriu assim que ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Dentro dela, tinha a caixa com o anel de noivado que havia comprado. Tinha decidido que se não conseguisse mesmo sair do Brasil, iria casar-se com Catra e construir a vida com ela por ali mesmo._

_Ou mesmo se depois conseguisse a vaga internacional, estando casada com sua namorada seria mais fácil de convencê-la e prático de imigrar junto._

_Ainda não tinha feito o pedido ou sequer tocado no assunto. Sabia que tinha que ser algo simples, num dia comum, assim como esse. Catra nunca gostou de coisas muito exageradas, sempre que viam ou ouviam falar de pedidos de casamento, ela era a primeira a cair na gargalhada e dizer que sua reação seria dizer não só para a pessoa parar de ser exagerada._

_Adora interpretava que sua namorada via esse momento como algo mais íntimo, menos encenado. Por todos esses anos que a conhecia, entendia que Catra queria construir as memórias com quem amava da maneira mais verdadeira, mais sincera possível._

_A loira até comentou algumas vezes que o fato de ser chamativo não significa falta de sinceridade. Sempre tentou convencê-la a gostar da extravagância, da atenção, pois era assim que imaginava seu pedido ideal. Mas, rendeu-se ao charme de Catra. E quando, na vida, não se rendia, não é?_

_Foi olhando o objeto brilhante na caixa de veludo e resgatando esses pequenos momentos que Adora havia se decidido. Ia pedir Catra em casamento no próximo dia, depois que ela saísse da prova. Por hoje, Adora cumpriria seu papel de acalmar o nervosismo dela para que não ficasse pilhada na faculdade._

_Levantou da cama para ir até a cozinha, não depois de fechar a gaveta, mas foi impedida pelo barulho de seu celular vibrando em cima da escrivaninha. Foi até ele e viu que o e-mail recebido era de uma das empresas internacionais para qual fez entrevista._

_Seu corpo gelou._

_Abriu o e-mail e leu._

_Seu coração parou._

_Passou na seleção, conseguiu a vaga como assistente na área de Gente & Gestão de uma empresa multinacional, e poderia solicitar o visto de trabalho emergencial para ir já no próximo mês._

_Seus olhos deviam estar arregalados e seu rosto sem cor, porque quando Catra saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, comentou:_

_– O que foi? Recebeu nudes de alguma_ fanzinha _da academia de novo?_

_– Que? – Adora virou o rosto para a namorada, ainda estava com a expressão surpresa. Queria gritar de felicidade e de pânico ao mesmo tempo. – Não, não é isso._

_– Então é o que? – A morena ficou em pé parada, só a cama as separando._

_– Sabe... – A loira pausou e coçou a nuca. Não sabia muito bem como seria a reação da outra. – Sabe aquelas vagas que eu estava procurando no exterior?_

_– Ué, achei que tivesse desistido delas..._

_– Eu tinha mesmo. Quer dizer, eu não estava procurando mais. Só que agora recebi um e-mail com a resposta de um dos processos seletivos..._

_– E? – Tinha um certo desânimo na voz de Catra. Sua expressão, porém, continuava neutra._

_– Querem me contratar... – Adora respondeu hesitante, sentindo seu coração acelerado pelo medo e pela alegria._

_– E você vai?_

“Merda. Merda, merda, merda, mil vezes. Essa reação não parece boa”

_– Não sei..._

_– Claro que você vai, Adora, tá na sua cara._

_– Mesmo se eu for, é um ano de contrato temporário, eles podem me manter ou não depois._

_A morena não respondeu nada por um tempo. Ela tirou a toalha do corpo e vestiu a blusa, a calcinha e, não o short de dormir, mas a calça jeans que usara quando chegou. Ela ia embora?_

_Depois de assistir em silêncio, Adora esperou que sua namorada a encarasse novamente._

_– Você abriria mão das coisas que tem aqui para ir? – Catra perguntou, agora vestida, de frente e de braços cruzados._

_– E o que eu tenho aqui, Catra? A casa da minha tia? Um emprego bosta? Uma memória constante da morte dos meus pais porque todo lugar que eu vou sou lembrada como a garota órfã do desabamento no centro da cidade? – A loira caminhou até a outra mulher e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. – Aqui eu só tenho você, e não quero_ mesmo _te deixar... Vamos comigo..._

_– É complicado eu largar tudo assim, Adora, é o seu sonho, não meu._

_– Mas e s-_

_– Eu tenho que terminar minha graduação, depois quero tentar mestrado e não tenho nem um terço do dinheiro que preciso para os primeiros meses. Você juntou que eu sei, sua tia sem querer comentou comigo. – A voz de Catra começou a ficar alta e impaciente._

_Ela tirou as mãos de Adora de seu rosto. Os olhos das duas, porém, não desviaram um dos outros por um segundo sequer. A loira viu, através dos intensos azul e âmbar, a raiva de Catra se esvair até chegar a uma calmaria triste._

_– Olha... Vai, Adora... – A mais baixa quebrou o silêncio, hesitante. – Vou sentir_ muito _a sua falta, gostaria que eu pudesse te fazer ficar, mas não é uma decisão minha. E também não quero estragar seu sonho._

_A mais alta envolveu os braços na cintura da outra e a apertou em um abraço, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela. Não tinha resposta para isso agora, e mesmo que tivesse, sabia que seria uma muito dolorida e não estava preparada. As lágrimas já transbordavam nos olhos._

_– Acho que vou para casa, preciso dormir bem antes da prova e lá é mais perto da faculdade também... – A voz da mais baixa era embargada e ela não tina retribuído o abraço. Seus braços estavam imóveis nas laterais de seu corpo._

_– Não, não Catra – Adora deixava transparecer na voz desesperada o início de seu choro. Não soltou o outro corpo do abraço apertado. – Dorme aqui comigo hoje. Você não ia ficar?_

_– Não tem clima para ficar mais, Ado-_

_– Por favor, Catra – A mais alta implorava apertando-a ainda mais contra si. –_ Por favor...

_Adora sente os braços de Catra a envolverem, finalmente correspondendo o abraço._

_– Tá. Pela última vez._

_– Por que pela última vez?_

_A pergunta não foi respondida._

Adora tinha acabado de chegar em casa depois de se despedir de seus amigos quando voltou da ponte. Também inventou para Huntara que estava com uma enxaqueca mortal e achava melhor que voltasse para a cidade dela. Durante o caminho, os flashes da última vez dela e de Catra antes do término não pararam de vir à mente.

Foi de uma decisão para proposta de casamento a um clima de velório em um só dia. Lembrou que, ao acordar naquela fatídica manhã, não viu Catra sair de sua casa e muito menos recebeu notícias de como tinha ido na avaliação. E depois de um mês, quem saiu sem ser notada foi ela, para sempre, em uma viagem de avião de mais de 10 horas, sem bilhete de volta.

A loira foi até o seu atual quarto, agora muito mais espaçoso e com uma cama de casal, abriu a mesa de cabeceira do lado que dormia e olhou para a caixinha. Ainda estava lá, trouxe consigo porque seria a sua única lembrança de Catra, uma que nem chegaram a ter de verdade. Mal sabia ela que estava mais do que enganada, pois essa reaparição trouxe muitas outras novas memórias, a maioria não muito agradável.


	12. Não é uma queda, é um abismo que tenho por você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, people! Voltei!  
> Acabaram as viagens, as férias, a felicidade... Mas, seguimos em frente (ngm perguntou tbm né, aloka)  
> Esse cap é POV Adora e temos FINALMENTE o famigerado diálogo (lembrando que não falei q será o único u_u).  
> Boa leitura e vejo vocês na quinta, tá? <3

Se Adora é o James Bond, sua missão principal de hoje é encontrar Catra, e ela não vai desistir. Estava andando a passos largos pelo campus da universidade atrás do prédio de Artes e Culturas Estrangeiras a mais de 20 minutos. O céu foi ficando mais e mais alaranjado, indicando o final de tarde. Correu para lá assim que saiu do trabalho, pois sabia que sua ex estaria saindo de sua última aula perto desse exato horário. Bastava conseguir chegar a tempo de evitar que ela chegasse no dormitório, lugar muito mais propício para Catra fugir ou ignorar sua visita repentina.

As coisas não foram nada legais na semana retrasada, naquele maldito festival de sorvetes. E era justamente por isso que precisava conversar. Afinal, se Catra admitiu que também não aguentava mais o fim mal resolvido, agora Adora tinha certeza que não era só ela que morria desse mal.

Precisavam conversar. Tanto pelos últimos acontecimentos, quanto pelos do passado. Não tiveram um término oficial, um que realmente fechasse as portas de vez para o relacionamento. Talvez seja isso o que instiga a nunca superação da loira. O que alimenta, também, uma esperança irritante, que ela não sabe se mata de vez ou se tenta salvar.

Precisavam alinhar as expectativas de vez, ouvir uma a outra. Se ela tinha muito o que dizer sobre como sua chegada não foi as mil maravilhas, provavelmente Catra também teria do que se lamentar. Poderia ser um processo doloroso? Sim, completamente. E Adora tinha quase certeza que sua ex até o tornaria mais dramático só por diversão. O problema é que se não resolvessem isso logo, até quando iam ficar nessa angústia? O que esse reencontro é senão a chance de terminar o ‘interminado’.

Ou, como dizia uma pequena voz abafada no fundo de seus pensamentos, de recomeçar.

Essa segunda opção era a menos provável, e, ainda assim, só de imaginar, já acelerava seu coração, turvava sua visão. Não deveria se deixar levar por tamanha ilusão, ainda mais enquanto ela mesma tem tentado um outro relacionamento.

_“Fim é fim, Adora. Aceita ou morre, sei lá.”_

A loira finalmente achou o prédio que tanto procurava. Olhou no papel que anotara a localização da aula da ex e releu o número da sala. Quando chegou na porta e olhou pela pequena janela de vidro, viu os três últimos alunos que estavam dentro da sala caminhando para a saída. Deixou que eles passassem ao seu lado e depois entrou.

Catra estava arrumando umas pastas cheias de trabalhos dentro de uma sacola de pano. A morena olhou para a porta e congelou seus movimentos enquanto encarava escarlate a outra.

Adora parou os passos no meio do caminho também. Um choque de consciência passou por todo seu corpo quando viu a fisionomia surpresa de Catra se transformar em uma de tristeza, que durou milésimos de segundos, e depois de ódio. Mortal.

Ainda não tinha dado tempo de esfriar a revolta? Será? Adora até ficou calada no grupo nessas últimas semanas, nem mesmo saiu com ninguém dele, apenas avisou Glimmer que usaria o tempo livre para dar uma descansada na mente. Fez questão de não incomodar mais sua ex nos ambientes em comum que circulavam. Mas, tudo tem um limite. Não aguentava mais, também, esse peso no peito implorando por um diálogo.

– Então... Oi – Adora ficou parada à distância mesmo, iniciando a fala com a voz baixa e um aceno um pouco hesitante. – Você tá livre agora?

Ela sabia que sim, só não podia expor logo de cara o seu nível altíssimo de stalker para descobrir a agenda do dia de Catra e seus horários.

– Não para você. – A morena respondeu ríspida. Logo voltou a se mexer para terminar de guardar as coisas, colocou a bolsa no ombro e começou a caminhar para a porta.

– Espera! – A loira não soube ponderar o desespero na voz e nem em seu movimento quando entrou na frente da mais baixa para bloquear a passagem pela porta. – Eu... Será que você pode vir comigo rapidinho? Vamos dar uma volta naquele lago que tem aqui?

– Nem fodendo, Adora – Catra parecia mais acostumada com sua presença, voltando ao tom típico de deboche e desdém.

Ficaram paradas uma de frente para outra por alguns segundos. A morena com os braços cruzados e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, expressando sua crescente impaciência com a mulher atrapalhando sua saída. Mas, Adora não podia jogar fora seu esforço para chegar até àquela sala, e nem se esquecer de sua inquietude em relação ao assunto desde a conversa na ponte. Parou de ficar desviando o olhar do dela e a encarou firme:

– Não vou demorar... É que preciso falar contigo sobre algo sério.

Adora procurou suavizar o tom depois de ver a expressão de medo da outra:

– Calma, ninguém morreu também... É que... – uma risada nervosa – Poxa, eu vim até aqui para te chamar, será que não pode vir rapidinho?

– Você veio porque quis, não te chamei. Agora quer o que? Que eu te parabenize por isso? Quer um broche? – Catra e a mesma rispidez na voz.

– É só uma conversa, Ana Catarina – Adora bufou entre a fala, estava perdendo a confiança na própria abordagem e apelando para a impaciência.

– Não

– O que te custa?

– Minha beleza, paciência, sanidade, vontade de viver, ficha criminal limpa por ter resistido e não ter te esganado esse tempo todo... – Catra estava contando nos dedos enquanto falava apressada. – Enfim, muitas coisas. Então, não.

– Cara, é sério isso? Você não vai? – Além da leve impaciência, a loira usara também de seus olhos azuis intensos que clamavam pela atenção da outra. – Por favor, tô te _implorando_. Eu só preciso desses minutinhos, depois não te importuno nunca mais, se quiser.

Bom, o olhar piedoso de Gato de Botas sempre deu certo no passado. Por que não poderia funcionar agora? Tá. As chances de não funcionar agora eram grandes, por isso também jogou essa proposta, rezando para que Catra não levasse tão a sério e, ao mesmo tempo, notasse o quanto Adora precisava falar. Não lhe custava tentar, até porque essa ideia não a deixou dormir nos últimos dias e só queria ter suas noites de sono de volta. Valeria arriscar.

Catra fechou os olhos como quem estivesse buscando uma paciência interior. Depois de suspirar longamente, os reabriu e a encarou entediada:

– Mas que porra, ein! Vamos. Antes que eu mude de ideia.

Isso! Ainda tinha influências sobre Catra então, não é mesmo? Não que fosse usar isso para se aproveitar. A ideia é justamente parar de magoá-la, se esforçar para isso e, de quebra, ter sua paz de volta para tentar seguir a vida. A conversa era para findar as incertezas, precisava dar certo.

Foram caminhando em silêncio. Catra fazendo questão de manter uma distância que confirmava o quanto _não_ estavam juntas para as pessoas que passavam por perto. Chegaram até um dos bancos do lago que ficava bem de frente para ele, tendo no fundo uma vista quase paradisíaca de toda a parte natural do local, um ponto onde não havia construções.

– E aí, o que é? – A morena suspirou e perguntou impaciente.

Tinha sentado na ponta oposta, o mais longe possível de Adora, mas virava seu corpo para que ficasse com uma das pernas dobrada em cima do banco e, assim, tivesse ângulo para observar a outra mulher de frente.

– Bom... – A mais alta manteve-se sentada normal no banco, ainda de lado para a ex, enquanto encarava a ponta de seus pés e tentava achar força para que sua voz não saísse tão acanhada. – Acho que o primeiro de tudo é te pedir desculpas. Sei que é a milésima vez que falo isso, mas, é um pedido que vale por tudo que eu acabei submetendo você desde o dia em que... Em que eu saí do Brasil até... hoje.

Adora esperava alguma reação raivosa, um xingamento ou ameaça. Até olhou para Catra para mostrar que aceitaria o que quer que fosse sair de sua boca. Mas, nada saiu. A morena continuava olhando para ela com uma expressão um tanto quanto indecifrável.

Por isso, entendeu que podia continuar:

– Eu não tô dizendo isso da boca para fora, espero que saiba. Desde sempre você foi uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida... Quer dizer, a _mais importante_ desde a morte dos meus pais, e estar nessa situação que estamos é... – Adora fingia procurar palavras para desviar os olhos já lacrimejados. Respirou fundo. – É _muito_ doído. E você disse da última vez que conversamos que não aguentava mais, não é? Eu também não. Por isso te chamei aqui. Quero entender você, saber o que posso fazer para parar de ficar te atingindo desse jeito e te magoando.

– Acho que você não tem uma máquina do tempo, então, não tem muito o que fazer. – Catra falou baixo, quase inaudível, enquanto deu uma risada breve. – E não seria nem para voltar muito atrás, bastava ser naquele baile de máscaras, onde você nunca deveria ter feito aquela proposta e... E eu nunca deveria ter aceitado também.

– É, eu sei, eu sei – a loira esqueceu o que estava escondendo quando desviou o olhar e voltou a encarar a ex. Ela limpou das lágrimas antes que esta escorresse sob sua bochecha. – Foi uma péssima ideia. Jamais deveria ter feito aquilo, mas... Mas não é como se eu tivesse me arrependido também... Digo, eu me arrependi de ter feito mal a você com isso. Não me arrependi de... Enfim, você entendeu, eu acho. Desculpa, mais uma vez, por essa noite, e por ser essa pessoa atrapalhada e idiota e inconsequente quando o assunto é você...

– Adora, o mal que fez naquela noite não é nem metade do que foi para mim quando você foi embora. – A de cabelos curtos finalmente admitiu.

Ela tinha um tom de voz e um olhar triste. Sem lágrimas. Talvez já as chorara tanto tempo por Adora que se recusam a cair de novo.

Entendendo o silêncio de espera da loira, Catra, então, continuou:

– Eu me senti a pessoa mais fraca, mais enganada do mundo. Não consegui superar como muitas pessoas superam um fim de namoro. Parecia tão fácil para elas enquanto eu mal tinha forças para sair da cama... E eu nunca fui disso, você sabe. Não consegui colocar na minha cabeça que não bastava te ligar ou aparecer na sua casa para resolver as coisas, e o que eu senti quando caiu a ficha foi... Foi um _vazio_ , um negócio oco dentro de mim e eu só queria te _matar_ por isso. Chegou um ponto em que não queria que você voltasse, só queria que passasse pelo mesmo que eu, para me sentir vingada. O que também não vejo mais sentido em alimentar hoje em dia. E agora eu... Sei lá, eu só quero _esquecer_ , sabe? Parar de deixar isso definir minha vida.

– E te entendo. Por mais que duvide, por mais que você tenha colocado na sua cabeça que eu estava muito bem com esse término. – A loira limpou as bochechas molhadas e respirou fundo.

Antes de voltar a falar, Adora tentou regular a voz para ser mais coerente e explicativa:

– Sabe... Eu quis voltar assim que pisei no aeroporto daqui, Catra. Liguei para minha tia, pedi para ela esperar por mim porque eu tinha desistido de tudo e não queria aceitar que terminamos. Tinha decidido ir direto para a sua casa, assim que eu chegasse, e implorar para que voltássemos. Óbvio que ela não deixou, porque isso aqui é tudo o que eu sempre quis também, e ela não ia deixar eu desistir. E eu pensei, _pensei muito_... Quase liguei para o meu emprego pedindo para que retirassem tudo, mas.... E todo o sonho que sempre carreguei dentro de mim? Foi ele que me impediu. E ainda bem, porque eu não me arrependo de estar aonde estou, só me arrependo de... De não ter _lutado mais_ por você, mesmo não fazendo ideia de como eu poderia ter feito isso.

Catra a encarava surpresa. Os olhos azul e âmbar segurando por um fio as lágrimas que Adora pensou que não veria.

A loira continuou:

– Depois, quando completei um ano morando aqui e meu contrato foi renovado, tentei te procurar de novo e você tinha sumido das redes sociais. Também te liguei, várias vezes, e seu número dava que não existia mais. Liguei até para sua mãe, ela provavelmente nem te falou, não é? Porque ela me deu um fora enorme e disse para eu nunca mais pensar em falar contigo, que eu fui o pior mal de toda a sua vida e ela nunca te viu tão depressiva... Depois disso achei melhor parar mesmo... Para não te magoar mais... E tentei seguir a vida.

Catra limpou os cantos dos olhos e os fechou por uns segundos. Ela respirava pesado, como se fosse um movimento muito difícil esse de voltar às memórias. E Adora entendia, pois era para ela também. Um movimento difícil, ainda assim, necessário.

– Nosso namoro veio em um tempo errado, em que queríamos, e queremos até hoje, eu acho, coisas diferentes. A vida tem disso, não é mesmo? – Catra respondeu depois de uns segundos de silêncio. Tinha a voz calma, compreensiva até. – E eu não fui a maior apoiadora da sua vinda também, não é?

Adora encarava intensamente o rosto da ex, esperando que a correspondesse. E quando ela o fez, resolveu desviar o mais rápido possível e continuou:

– Enfim, acho que eu não seria uma boa companhia para você nesse processo de imigração, e depois do que me fez passar, nem você seria uma boa companhia para mim agora. Não sei aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa, mas para deixar claro, é bom uma não atrapalhar mais a outra, sabe, Adora? Aprecio muito você ter falado tudo isso para mim e por ter me pedido desculpas. E eu _te perdoo_ , não tenho motivos para ficar segurando essa raiva toda mais também... Vamos seguir respeitando nossos limites. Não vamos, por exemplo, falar de quem tá saindo quem por enquanto, e é isso.

– Você está se despedindo? Quer que não nos falemos mais de vez então? – A loira perguntou aflita.

– Não, não é isso também... Tô tentando dizer que se tem esperanças de que vamos voltar a namorar, acabe com elas agora. – A morena estava encarando o chão quando soltara a fala ainda num tom manso, porém, evidentemente hesitante.

– Sim... Eu... Não era minha intenção mesmo...– A loira deixou um certo desapontamento escapar na sua voz, algo que nem ela esperava. Coçou a garganta para tentar disfarçar. – E amigas, então? Eu gostaria que recuperássemos pelo menos nossa amizade...

– Não chamaria de amizade... Não vai ser como antes, é fato. Mas, podemos tentar uma _tolerância,_ tipo, uma _quase_ amizade... Quando eu me incomodar com algo, tento te falar e vice versa. Também te peço que respeite meu espaço quando te disser que não quero tocar em certos assuntos, ou ver você em certas ocasiões... E você pode pedir o mesmo – Catra gesticulava ansiosa. Parecia que ela ainda estava processando a própria proposta.

– Entendi... Justo. Por mim tudo bem – Adora chegou um pouco mais perto de Catra e abriu os braços. Tinha um sorriso bem pequeno no rosto, ainda não maior que toda a dor de segundos atrás. – Abraço de reconciliação?

A mais baixa afastou discretamente o corpo do da outra e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Melhor não, eu... Eu não estou preparada para esses gestos ainda... – Catra dizia visivelmente incomodada. – Desculpa.

Sem abraços... Catra era a pessoa mais grudenta que Adora conhecera na vida, pelo menos com ela, e agora estavam tão distantes que nem um abraço era seguro. Seu coração doeu assim que percebeu todo o caminho que teriam que galgar até chegar em uma amizade concreta. Seria um grande esforço e, mesmo assim, um que nunca traria _sua_ Catra 100% de volta.

Pelo visto, o exercício mental de aceitar que seu amor por ela era oficialmente platônico precisava ser iniciado. E rápido. Porque seu coração estava sendo esmagado com aquele olhar de Catra, aquele que não mais tinha tanta facilidade para decifrar.

– Sem problemas – a loira sorriu sem graça e se afastou.

Catra se sentou normalmente no banco, sem mais encarar Adora. Ela aproveitou o silêncio para admirar um pouco a vista. Sua fisionomia parecia calma, enquanto a forma como balançava as pernas dizia o oposto.

A loira observou cada movimento na intenção de encontrar uma brecha, uma chance de enxergar um recomeço, desde agora, para se redimir. Será que Catra precisava de alguma coisa? Ela poderia ajudar? Da mesma maneira que doía não ter mais chances românticas, pulsava uma necessidade de solucionar quaisquer que fossem os pensamentos que a afligia no momento.

– Ei, tem alguma coisa que já queira adiantar para mim sobre o que posso ou não posso fazer perto de você? – A loira quebrou o silêncio confortável.

– Como assim, Adora? – Catra a olhou confusa, depois deu um sorriso de canto. – Não é como se não me conhecesse também. Eu aposto que sabe do que gosto e do que não gosto e pode deduzir a partir disso. Não torne isso tão mecanizado assim, deixa fluir em você e... E eu vou tentar fazer o mesmo, tá?

Catra não tem ideia mesmo... Se realmente deixasse fluir, já teria pulado no colo dessa mulher e roubado um beijo. Ela não precisava saber disso, claro. E Adora nem podia ficar alimentando tanto sua imaginação com isso também. Tinha que deixar claro cristalino para seus neurônios e emoções que ela e Catra seriam, no máximo, amigas, isso se não pisasse mais na bola.

– É, na medida do possível, vou fazer isso – Adora comentou sorrindo e logo se levantou. – Bom, vou para casa... Deixar você em paz um pouquinho.

– Amém... – A mais baixa murmurou num falso tédio, deixando claro que era uma brincadeira, e também levantou. – Te acompanho até a ponte.

As duas voltaram a caminhar e dessa vez Catra se permitiu ficar um pouco mais próxima de Adora, caminhando ao seu lado. De onde estavam até o ponto em que iriam se separar eram bons minutos de distância, por isso, conseguiram sustentar conversas curtas sobre rotina, choque cultural, comidas típicas da cidade, temperatura e todas essas conversas de elevador.

Enquanto passavam por um caminho um pouco mais próximo da vegetação, Catra gesticulou durante a fala e seu movimento fez com que a pulseira dourada, usada eventualmente, saísse do pulso. De todos os lugares que poderiam ter caído, o objeto parece ter escolhido a dedo o pior. Tinha escorregado entre um barranco de terra com alguns arbustos.

– Ai, puta que pariu! – A morena parou repentinamente e ficou olhando para a direção da pulseira, desapontada. – A pulseira que minha mãe me deu. Saiu do meu braço e caiu por aqui.

–Deixa eu ver... – A loira foi para o lado da ex e abaixou um pouco mais na direção de onde ela apontava para localizar o objeto.

Estava em uma parte impossível de pegar, praticamente. O barranco dava para uma parte mais adentro da floresta que delimitava o terreno do campus, e como tinham outras plantas além dos arbustos, não dava para ver se o chão de terra era firme ou escorregadio.

– Acho que consigo pegar para você – mesmo depois de analisar a imprecisão dessa proposta, Adora comentou, ainda tentando enxergar a pulseira.

– Claro que não, sua doida! – Catra suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que usava, voltando a dar alguns passos para frente. – Deixa para lá, vamos. É arriscado demais fazer isso por uma- ADORA, SAI DAÍ!

A mais alta já tinha escorregado pelo barranco e pisado entre as diferentes plantas que cobriam o chão. Ela ignorou os sequenciais gritos de ‘sai daí, sua imbecil’ e ‘você é uma retardada’ vindos da parte de cima do caminho, onde Catra estava histérica.

Foram segundos intensos de busca até vir algo refletir a pouca luz restante do sol debaixo da raiz de um arbusto. Era a pulseira! A mulher e pegou e mostrou animada para a ex:

– Aqui! Achei, Catra!

– Quero ver subir essa porra agora! – A outra mulher, ainda indignada de um jeito cômico, abaixou na tentativa de ficar mais próxima de Adora e esticou uma das mãos. – Vai subindo devagar e quando estiver perto, segura a minha mão que eu te puxo. E toma cuidado!

– Tá!

Fez uma boa ação para Catra e não podia estar mais feliz! Um ponto bem conquistado nessa nova saga de amizade. Será que poderia trocar por algum prêmio, tipo, poder abraçá-la?

Mesmo achando super arriscado subir esse barranco de volta, Adora respirou fundo, guardou a pulseira no bolso e fincou as duas mãos no barro, em busca de pedras mais resistentes ao seu peso.

Deu certo nos primeiros movimentos. Do meio para o final que foi intenso.

Não tinha mais pedras para se apoiar e ainda não alcançava a mão de Catra. Adora pensou rápido. Tentou um impulso para cima com a perna que mais estava flexionada para ver se chegava até uma pedra minúscula que estava um pouco mais para cima. Na primeira tentativa, não teve forças o suficiente com a perna.

– Adora, pelo amor de Deus, olha a merda! – Catra levou a mão que não estava esticada até o rosto e balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Calma, vou conseguir, é só eu- AAAH! – O grito da loira foi abafado pelos outros sons que sua queda reproduzia.

– ADORA!

Ela deu uma, duas, três cambalhotas até cair no chão. Se sentiu a própria acrobata de circo quando notou sua bela posição de costas em cima de um arbusto cheio de galhos, as pernas para o alto e os joelhos quase na cara. Provavelmente Catra tinha um ângulo perfeito para justificar a piadinha de ‘cu virado pra lua’ que com certeza iria usar contra ela depois que tudo isso passasse. Os cotovelos e palmas da mão ardiam com os novo ralados e, ao tentar se levantar, sentiu uma dor insuportável em um dos tornozelos, mal conseguia pisar.

Lá estava a graciosa Adora, toda machucada, com a dignidade e a calça jeans na lama, além de um querido pé fodido.

– Acho que torci o tornozelo – fingiu tranquilidade ao gritar de volta para Catra entre um gargalhada um pouco exagerada demais para a situação.

– Na moral, minha vontade é de terminar de te quebrar toda. – Apesar da ameaça, Catra expressava, em sua voz, todo o alívio por Adora estar, pelo menos, consciente. – Quem mandou você descer, miséria?

– Pelo menos eu salvei sua pulseira, não é? – A Adora suja, dolorida e descabelada sorriu durante a fala.

A morena revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Ao retornar o olhar para a loira, a viu rindo da própria queda e deixou-se dar uma breve risada junto, uma que ainda emanava o alívio de não ter sido nada tão sério.

– Sinceramente... Seu nível de lerdeza e idiotice com certeza é um recorde. Você devia se inscrever no Guinness Book. – A de cabelos curtos usou de seu deboche mais uma vez. – Vou ligar para o ambulatório daqui e pedir ajuda, vê se sossega o cu aí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero, do fundo do meu coração, que tenham entendido a referência do título ao acontecimento do capítulo hue hue  
> Té mais <3


	13. É com erros do passado que se planeja os erros do futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos de mais um pouquinho de flashback angst e Adora pós tombo huehue  
> Dessa vez, POV de Catra, ok? Ok 
> 
> Ah! Uma leitora xodó de outra plataforma tinha falado há séculos para eu fazer uma tal de playlist da Adora, essa gay emocionada com gosto musical duvidoso, aí eu FIZ HAHA. O foco tá todo nas músicas que fazem ela lembrar Catra, pq sim. Não me responsabilizo pelo teor de música trash que vcs vão escutar, mas fiquem à vontade: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GM6KuloCf7uSOCksTjuVz

_Faltava só um dia para Adora ir embora do Brasil, Catra soube pelos amigos que tinham em comum. Ela mesmo não teve nem coragem de falar com a namorada desde a notícia do emprego, há quase um mês. Aliás, ex-namorada, tinha que se acostumar com o termo._

_Perdeu a conta de quantas ligações recusou, quantas mensagens apagou, quantos gritos de Adora na porta do apartamento em que morava com a mãe ignorou. Também estava se escondendo na faculdade e pedindo que seus amigos a acobertassem caso ela aparecesse. Era sua maneira de começar a se acostumar com o fim, com a distância, e esse início já machucava infinitamente._

_Um dia._

_Um dia para ver toda a sua vida oficialmente desmoronar. Por que se dedicou tanto a esse relacionamento? Por que fez dele o motivo pelo qual acordava todos os dias? E agora? Sofreria consequências por tamanho descuido consigo mesma._

_Um dia._

_O dia em que acordou mais emotiva do que nunca, vendo Adora em cada ato rotineiro, ouvindo sua voz, sentindo seu cheiro. Isso era tão injusto!_

_Ou será que ela que estava sendo injusta?_

_Não parecia, pois quem estava abandonando tudo era a idiota da sua namorada. Quer dizer, ex-namorada. Deixou a manhã e a tarde passarem pela janela enquanto ficara deitada na cama vegetando, só oscilando entre chorar de desespero e gritar de raiva._

_O problema mesmo foi quando a noite chegou. A noite indicava que o dia estava no fim, ou seja, que Adora partiria em poucas horas, e a raiva se transformou numa vontade extrema de tentar impedi-la. Era sua última chance de fazer alguma coisa para amenizar o que quer que seja esse vazio que começara a crescer dentro do seu peito. E a cada minuto passado vinha um aperto no seu coração._

_Sua resistência durou bastante até... Conseguiu fingir que não queria sair correndo para a casa da Adora até umas 23:10h. Depois disso, não segurou mais o impulso._

_Era perigoso estar na rua essa hora, não estava uma noite firme, era evidente que iria chover. Mesmo assim saiu pela porta da frente, ignorando a pergunta de sua mãe sobre aonde iria. Chegou na porta da casa da Mara depois dos 27 minutos mais longos da sua vida dentro do transporte público, tendo que ignorar as ligações da mãe depois que mandou mensagem dizendo que estava indo atrás de Adora. Claro que ela queria matar Catra por se rebaixar a tanto, ela mais do que ninguém vira o inferno que as últimas semanas haviam sido._

_Só que não iria desistir agora. Desceu no ponto mais próximo, caminhou um pouco e agora estava prestes a tocar a campainha. Tocou. Estava tudo apagado, provavelmente estavam dormindo porque a viagem era de manhã. Ficou um tempo em pé esperando e isso foi tempo o suficiente para começar a tremer, pensando se não era melhor deixar para lá._

_Tocou mais uma vez e antes que pudesse se afundar de novo na crise de ansiedade, Mara abriu a porta com a cara amassada de sono e um robe cobrindo a camisola curta._

_– Ana Catarina? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu pensei que... – A mulher de cabelos castanhos longos, corpo escultural e olhos claros abriu um pouco mais a porta para se aproximar de Catra e falar num tom mais baixo, como se não quisesse que mais ninguém as escutasse. – Adora me disse que vocês não estavam mais juntas..._

_Só de ouvir isso, Catra sentiu os olhos azul e âmbar marejarem. Segurou firme as lágrimas e o nó na garganta._

_– Posso entrar para falar com ela um instante? – Tentou manter a voz natural e só conseguiu parecer ainda mais desesperada. – Eu sei que ela não tá dormindo... Adora sempre perde o sono quando tá muito ansiosa para uma viagem, e essa não deve ser diferente..._

_– Ela sabe que você tá aqui? Avisou a ela? – Mara continuava bem na frente da porta, bloqueando a passagem, e sua voz soava preocupada. – Sei que tem evitado ela nos últimos dias e isso meio que... Bom... Ela tá acabada com todo esse seu descaso, não sei se faria bem você visitar assim..._

_– Ah, claro! – As lágrimas de Catra caíram nas bochechas enquanto sorria irônica e aumentava o tom de voz. – Só ela tá mal, eu não! É justamente por isso que preciso conversar e..._

_A mais nova parou de falar abrupta e encarou a outra mulher sem paciência._

_– Quer saber? Dá licença! – Ela empurrou o corpo de Mara, tirando-a do caminho, e entrou correndo na casa, indo direto para o quarto de Adora._

_Sabia que Mara não a seguiria, porque não tinha como evitar mais que Catra não visse Adora. Até a viu dar de ombros quando olhou de relance para trás._

_Quando entrou no quarto, a luz já estava acesa e a loira em pé, perto da porta. Provavelmente ela ouvira o movimento e já ia sair para inspecionar o que acontecia com a tia. Mas, ao ver Catra, ela paralisou e seus olhos assustados nem piscavam._

_– A... Adora, eu... – Nem ela conseguia disfarçar a reação que teve ao reencontrar a mais alta, sua voz falhava e não conseguia processar as frases que pensara em dizer._

_Tentou mais uma vez depois de respirar fundo:_

_– Eu só vim fazer uma pergunta – só ousou continuar quando Adora assentiu com a cabeça que iria escutar. – Existe alguma coisa nesse mundo que te faria ficar?_

_Não era exatamente isso que queria perguntar. A verdadeira não era nem um questionamento, e sim, um pedido, um apelo. Queria dizer ‘fica aqui por mim, por tudo que existe de bom no universo, porque eu não sei nem começar a viver sem você’._

_– Ein, Adora? – A morena quase gritou. O choro mudo da mais alta fez Catra perder a paciência por esperar a resposta. – Você ficaria por mim?_

_– Não... – Adora quase não conseguiu vocalizar. – Não posso desistir assim e eu... Só queria que me entendesse, amor... Eu v-_

_– Então vai atrás do seu sonho. – Catra a interrompeu com uma frieza que nem sabia ser capaz de ter com quem praticamente amou a vida toda. – Mas não me procura mais._

_A loira balançava a cabeça negativamente repetidas vezes, estava em choque. Ela tentou se aproximar da morena enquanto continuava a fala entre choro:_

_– Mas, Catra-_

_– Não complica! – A voz de Catra não tinha mais a frieza, agora era só raiva e decepção. – Vai ser uma merda se a gente insistir mesmo, não sei onde estava com a cabeça para fraquejar faltando só um dia para você ir embora de vez..._

_– A gente podia tentar a distância, eu posso tentar vir passar mais vezes aqui para te ver e... – Adora precisou parar para entender o que ela mesma falava desesperadamente. – Olha, o amor pode superar a distância, pode superar tudo!_

_– Não vem com esse discurso pronto, Adora. Todo mundo sabe que na prática isso é impossível... É questão de tempo até terminarmos. – A morena dizia enquanto se afastava da outra que tentava se aproximar. – Aliás, se o amor superasse tudo mesmo, você não me abandonaria._

_– Ou você não pensaria duas vezes antes de vir comigo! – A loira retrucou rápido, cansada de não reagir, pelo visto, pois foi mais rude no meio de toda tristeza evidente._

_– Não adianta falar desse jeito comigo, sabe que chantagem é a pior forma de tentar me convencer a fazer alguma coisa. Você já deveria saber... – Repentinamente a dor virou raiva na resposta de Catra, tudo porque viu uma indireta injusta na fala da ex._

_– Você que começou! – A mais alta limpou as lágrimas nos olhos apertando as duas mãos contra eles e usou o tempo para abraçar a própria impaciência com a situação de uma vez._

_Ao voltar a fala, o tom de Adora era também de raiva:_

_– E não quero te convencer de mais nada também, já não dá mais tempo. Só quero que você veja que a culpa desse término não é minha, é você quem tá fazendo isso e me fazendo escolher entre você e o meu sonho. E isso é injusto demais, Catra!_

_Entre ela e sonho? Então estar com ela sempre foi algo temporário, separado?_

_– Eu tô pouco me fodendo para quem é culpada de quê, Adora! – Catra agora tentava se aproximar da mais alta, só para gritar sua indignação mais de perto. – Terminou tudo mesmo e nada vai mudar isso, não é?_

_A mais alta que se esquivava da aproximação dessa vez, levantando as mãos e empurrando os ombros de Catra para tirá-la de perto. Mais uma vez os olhos azuis estavam arregalados pelo acesso de raiva que assistiam bem à frente._

_Adora respirou fundo mais de uma vez e limpou as lágrimas mais uma vez, dando mais impulso ao tom de desdém que se forçava a usar:_

_– Não adianta querer me fazer ter uma mudança ruim só porque não aceita que tenho outras prioridades na minha vida além de você._

_Maldita! Como tinha coragem de saber exatamente o que Catra sentira esse tempo todo com a história de morar fora e nunca ter feito algo para melhorar isso? Ela preferiu ignorar o problema e apenas pisar em cima dele, virar as costas e ir embora de vez. Era assim que ela gostava de lidar com tudo que não aguentava na vida._

_A morena a encarava com os olhos semicerrados por tanto ódio, o que criara interpretando sozinha as ações de Adora, sem dar a chance de ouvir explicações reais. Queria cuspir tudo o que estava em mente bem na cara da loira, mas se segurou:_

_– Então pega essas prioridades, Adora, abraça e vai para bem longe!_

_Essa foi a última frase que sua ex ouvira naquele final de noite. Ou a primeira do dia, depois da virada de meia-noite._

_Catra saiu correndo de lá e não respondeu nenhum sinal de vida que Adora deu antes, durante e depois da viagem. Foi ali que tinha decidido por um fim em tudo que tiveram, e nunca iria admitir que poderia ter sido mais fácil, que poderia ter sido menos dolorido._

_Não iria admitir porque se arrependeria e iria querer voltar no tempo para solucionar as coisas. E isso não era algo possível em nenhuma realidade._

Fazia tempo que essa lembrança do término não vinha atormentar a mente de Catra. Tinha escolhido não o reviver muito, pois cada vez mais via nele o quão as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. E só não foram, em maioria, por sua própria e exclusiva culpa. Ela levou a partida de Adora totalmente para o lado pessoal e só conseguia ver, nesse ato, o fato de estar sendo abandonada. Resolveu ignorar completamente a oportunidade que sua melhor amiga e namorada estava tendo para, finalmente, realizar um sonho. Foi egoísta, ignorante, e desencadeou uma série de consequências igualmente egoístas vindas da Adora do presente, anos depois do término. Afinal, tudo que vai, volta. Honestamente, não podia culpá-la, por mais que tenha saído igualmente ferida dessa guerra.

Esse sentimento, inclusive, se reavivou imediatamente depois da conversa que elas tiveram no lago. E foi até o que a fez determinar que esse namoro não mais teria volta. Assim era melhor para que evitassem um baque como esse novamente. Entre seguir o caminho para superá-lo e correr o risco de possíveis novos términos, Catra se sentia melhor com a primeira opção. Não necessariamente mais feliz, porém, mais segura. E, na sua cabeça, segurança vem primeiro. Tinha muito medo de passar pelo que passou de novo, e, mesmo que hoje em dia não esteja totalmente curada, a sensação de controle era maior que antes. Não abriria mão disso.

Aliás, não era como se fosse ser a melhor parceira para a Adora também. Ainda estava omitindo que não tem nada com Sara, ainda não pediu desculpas pela maneira como terminou com ela há quatro anos. Poderia ter feito isso enquanto conversavam mais cedo, poderia ter sido honesta, mas, no momento, tudo o que conseguia ser era covarde.

A morena sacudiu a cabeça e grunhiu. Não queria remoer isso. Era melhor focar no agora.

E seu agora era ficar esperando a estúpida da sua ex sair da sala de atendimento do ambulatório depois do resgate quase cômico no barranco. Precisaram de cordas e até de ferramentas de escalada para puxarem o corpo 70% músculo e 30% saradisse de Adora. Finalmente conseguiram quando já havia escurecido, e nesse momento, a imbecil estava sendo atendida.

Aliás, tinha passado um bom tempo, já deveria ter saído até. Uma leve preocupação começara a aflorar. Catra levantou para ir na direção da sala e ver se alguma coisa mais séria tinha acontecido, quando viu Adora caminhando em sua direção no corredor, com uma bota imobilizadora no pé torcido e uma muleta.

– Puta que pariu, Adora... Olha só o que você arrumou... – A morena disse num tom desapontado assim que chegou perto o suficiente da outra mulher. – Tá aí uma coisa que não sinto falta... Teus surtos de ideia mongol!

– Ué, só arrumei cinco dias de botinha e anti-inflamatório dessa vez... E um micão da porra para ser resgatada também. Mas salvei sua pulseira, muito importante lembrar – a loira deu uma gargalhada depois que respondeu.

– E você tá rindo de que? – A mais baixa colocou as mãos na cintura e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Parece maluca... Não faz mais isso, você pode se machucar sério!

– Anw, você se preocupa tanto comigo assim? – Adora levou uma das mãos na altura do peito, fingindo uma comoção exagerada.

– Não, claro que não! – Catra cruzou os braços. – Só não quero ser testemunha de mortes estúpidas!

Apesar do sermão, poucos segundos depois Catra acompanhava a ex na risada, porque realmente foi uma cena hilária. E agora que a tensão passara, tudo ficava ainda mais descontraído.

Até a hora em que Adora foi deixando morrer a gargalhada sem a morena perceber e começou a olhar diretamente para ela com um sorriso meio triste.

– Que foi? – A mais baixa perguntou quando notou, sem fazer ideia de quanto tempo estava sendo observada.

Elas começavam a seguir para a saída, com Catra apoiando firmemente as mãos nos ombros da ex para ajudá-la a caminhar do seu lado com a muleta.

– É que eu estava pensando... – Adora andava devagar e oscilava entre olhar para frente e para mulher ao seu lado. – Eu sou uma máquina de fazer coisa idiota mesmo, né...

– Nossa, que bom que finalmente notou! – A morena respondeu exageradamente surpresa entre uma risada. – Já estava cansada de perceber isso sozinha.

– É... – A loira engoliu a saliva tentando disfarçar um repentino nervosismo. Parecia que estava se preparando para dizer algo um pouco mais sério. – E... E acho que a coisa mais idiota que eu tô fazendo agora é fingir que estou bem com essa nossa situação de só ter que nos tolerarmos, como você disse...

– Como assim? – O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Catra e ela se segurou para não mostrar o nervosismo com o assunto.

– É que... – A outra mulher parou e virou de frente para a de cabelos curtos, respirando fundo para criar coragem para falar. – Catra... Eu preciso saber de verdade, _verdadeira_... Tipo, de uma vez por todas... Se... é que preciso trabalhar isso melhor na minha cabeça... Por isso... Eu...

– Meu Deus, fala logo!

– Nós não temos mais volta mesmo?

Ca-ra-lho. Por essa Catra não esperava. Era um ultimato? Nunca mais poderia voltar atrás na resposta se mudasse de ideia? Ei, espera... Não era nem para _pensar_ em mudar de ideia.

– Não, Adora – sua voz saiu baixa demais, hesitante demais. Limpou a garganta para vocalizar melhor. – Não.

A loira tinha um olhar decepcionado estampado no rosto, mordia o lábio inferior aflita. Porém, ela decidiu respirar fundo e assentir com a cabeça um tanto quanto desanimada.

– Certo, eu... – Adora forçou um sorriso triste e vazio para a outra. – Obrigada por responder, é que essa certeza vai me ajudar a... A processar as coisas.

Essa resposta foi quase um tiro no peito para Catra. Essa necessidade de afirmação vem da cegueira que é ignorar um fim. Uma que, provavelmente, ainda existe em Adora. E ela sabia exatamente como era esse sentimento, pois no seu processo de término, viveu muito dele. Não entendia como sua ex, depois desse tempo todo, ainda não tinha passado dessa fase. Será que Adora, algum dia, sequer tentou aceitar esse término?

Sempre soube que a loira era um desastre em reconhecer os próprios sentimentos, as próprias necessidades, tanto que foi Catra quem iniciou todos os degraus do relacionamento delas até chegarem ao topo, onde via Adora sendo mais ela mesma e se expressando melhor. Mas, agora, era como se sua ex tivesse deixado de se sentir confortável para seguir consigo desde que terminaram, era como se Adora tivesse negligenciado a tentativa de amar e ser amada até hoje, na era atual, para evitar a superação. E por azar, a primeira tentativa foi a própria Catra, logo no baile de máscaras, para depois vir Huntara.

Os próximos passos? Os de Catra foram desastrosos. Ela tentou de todas as maneiras se apaixonar por alguém que não Adora, forçou o que não existia, criou o que não sentia, e quebrou a cara. E tentou outra pessoa, e outra, e outra... Até Scorpia entrou nesse jogo. Até que percebeu que estava fadada a viver desse amor não tão saudável e mal correspondido.

Catra se viu torcendo para que com sua ex não acontecesse o mesmo. Primeiro porque não achava tão prazeroso assim vê-la sofrer mais. E segundo, esse seria mais um cenário que a obrigaria a esquecer a Adora de vez, na marra, sem porém ou talvez. Até porque a própria Catra ainda não tinha passado completamente dessa fase de sonhar alto demais por uma volta. Mas, iria, queria e deveria. E o mais rápido possível, porque uma hora teria que voltar pro Brasil enquanto sua ex continuaria a vida por onde estava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E a Catra torcendo p Adora se dar bem com a Huntara agora? hue hue  
> Ainda bem que Adora é teimosa... Opa... não falei nada u_u até semana que vem <3


	14. Quem ganhar e quem perder, vai todo mundo perder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, olar <3  
> Segundamente, estão prontos para o capítulo mais dedo no cu e gritaria que vos trouxe? Sei lá, eu amei! hahaha
> 
> POV de Adora AND Catra
> 
> Sim, título baseado num dos melhores discursos presidenciais da história do Brasil.

Naquele sábado à noite, o trem deixou Adora na mesma estação de quando ia para a academia. Por sinal, a mesma que usava para chegar na casa de Huntara, o seu real destino. Depois de sete dias de repouso e antibiótico, dos quais cinco passou com a bota imobilizadora e dois se readaptando a pisar normalmente sem receio de dor no tornozelo, estava livre.

Sim. Entre todas as atividades que poderia voltar a fazer, decidiu começar logo com uma visita à Huntara. E tinha um motivo que considerava plausível. Passou tempo demais revivendo a confirmação de Catra de que não teriam mais volta, tempo demais que a levou a criar coragem para virar a página e dar a noite que sua companheira atual tanto insistia. Isso, somado ao zero contato que tivera com sua ex desde o ambulatório, também contribuiu para o excesso de determinação.

Pelo visto, tudo estava culminando para que as coisas dessem certo para o início de um novo relacionamento. Adora estava confiante, ansiosa, até. A sua potencial futura amada preparou um jantar ótimo, serviu umas taças de vinho e isso a fazia se sentir pronta.

Até perceber que não estava.

A pegação no sofá começou, aquele armário em forma de mulher estava por cima e, na teoria, aquilo excitava a loira. Só na teoria. Até deixou que ela tirasse sua blusa e descesse os beijos afobados pelo pescoço e colo do peito, ainda coberto pelo sutiã.

Os astros são testemunhas de que Adora fechou os olhos e tentou entrar no clima, tentou não comparar o quanto Catra não precisava nem se esforçar para fazê-la querer tirar a roupa quase que instantaneamente no primeiro toque, diferente de quem estava com ela agora.

Achava que, em algum momento, ia ficar bom, mas, seu corpo parecia repelir cada investida da mulher musculosa. Quando sentiu a ponta dos dedos gelados dela deslizarem por seu abdome, preparados para desabotoar sua calça jeans, Adora acendeu o alerta mental e percebeu que aquele era o limite.

Empurrou Huntara para trás e sentou-se no sofá abraçando as próprias pernas. Foi o momento em que finalmente terminou o que nem deveria ter começado. Foi honesta com Huntara, o que já era hora, e contou que não estava inteira nessa tentativa de relação desde o início, e que jamais iria estar, mesmo tentando. Contou que nunca superou a ex, sem contar, claro, que era Catra, principalmente depois de ver a transformação do olhar decepcionado para o cheio de ira a encarando.

Foram longos minutos ouvindo xingamentos pavorosos da nativa, até que a loira desistiu de se explicar e apenas reforçou que não deveria nunca ter se envolvido com ela e pediu desculpas genuínas por isso. Teve a leve sensação de que não fora perdoada, pois precisou desviar de alguns objetos jogados em sua direção, incluindo seus próprios sapatos e roupas. Adora realmente não esperava essa reação, apesar de não estar em posição de exigir outra melhor.

Ela só queria não ter tido um pouco de dignidade e não vestir a blusa e o tênis enquanto corria de uma Huntara indignada no corredor estreito de um prédio residencial.

Mesmo tendo passado uma semana desse acontecimento, Adora ainda sentia seu coração disparar do mesmo jeito que fez quando correu pela sua vida numa mistura de alívio e medo. Obviamente, Glimmer foi a primeira pessoa para quem contou. Aliás, foi para o apartamento da amiga que correu depois da fuga, já que estava com medo de Huntara aparecer na casa dela para continuar a agressão verbal e quem sabe até iniciar uma física. A reação imediata da de cabelos curtos e lilás foi dar apoio e acalmá-la, assim continuou nos primeiros dias. Já no final da semana, ela e Mermista não conseguiam mais esconder as risadas descontroladas ao tentar imaginar a cena de uma Adora correndo sem blusa e descalça no meio de um prédio.

Tudo bem. Agora que estava a salvo e convencida de que não mais seria ameaçada de morte, apenas ignorada nas redes sociais, a loira se permitiu achar graça da tragédia cômica que foi seu término recente. Sua vida amorosa era um dedo no cu e gritaria já não era de hoje.

Ao pesar na balança moral, percebeu que se sentia muito mais aliviada do que chateada. A sensação de não mais ter que fingir interesse ou dever satisfações a um relacionamento que não a fazia feliz era muito tranquilizadora. E mesmo que isso não indicasse um caminho aberto para correr atrás de Catra, que era o que esporadicamente vinha em sua mente para logo ser descartado, pelo menos significava sua liberdade emocional.

Contudo, a vida não gosta de ser muito generosa com ela, pelo visto. Huntara não foi embora na paz. Antes, sentiu a necessidade de foder com a sua reputação, já que não conseguiu foder literalmente com ela.

A rotina matinal de domingo até deu a impressão de que o dia ia ser bom. Adora fez sua corrida, sem muito esforço por causa do tornozelo, depois foi ao mercado comprar o que faltava na geladeira. Chegou em casa cantarolando algum pop dos anos 2000 e foi tomar banho. Quando saiu, resolveu pegar o celular e ver o que se passou durante o tempo que esteve ausente dele, no caso, desde a noite anterior.

E a quantidade de notificações que tinha em todas as redes sociais, principalmente no Twitter, estava completamente fora do comum. Nunca foi muito popular, nem em on e nem em off, e agora o celular estava travando de tantas mensagens, menções, e reposts que tinham.

– Que porra tá acontecendo? Vazou algum nude meu? – A mulher falou sozinha e sentou no sofá ainda com a toalha enrolada na cabeça. – Espera... Eu não tenho nude...

Realmente, o motivo não era nude. Era pior. Um exposed.

Huntara resolveu fazer uma thread da bela experiência que tiveram há uma semana e, com toda falta de veracidade que a rede social permite ter, inventou momentos por quais sequer passaram.

Primeiro, a falsa afirmação do primeiro tweet, de como ela namorou uma brasileira e foi a pior experiência da vida dela. Elas nem começaram nada, para início de conversa!

No resto da thread assustadoramente viral, a mulher disse que ao longo do relacionamento foi forçada a passar tempo com seus “amigos brasileiros extremamente rudes, selvagens e sem cérebro”, além de aturar os “jogos psicológicos de Adora”.

Não satisfeita, a dissimulada inventou que “nas vezes em que transavam, Adora propositalmente a deixava insegura, e nunca atendia suas necessidades, porque era egoísta e só pensava no próprio prazer”.

A loira nunca pensou que sofreria com uma postagem na internet, ainda mais depois de se considerar velha demais para uma possibilidade dessas. Assim como nunca imaginou que Huntara usaria seus perfis significativamente populares de ‘influencer fitness’, que tanto cultivava, para um tema tão baixo. Obviamente viralizou, porque seu nicho de fãs espalhou isso para outras pessoas, de outros nichos, e não demorou muito para que ‘o exposed da brasileira’ ficasse entre os top 10 assuntos mais comentados da cidade de Huntara, e entre os top 100 do país.

Até tentou se convencer de que isso logo passaria, que Trending Topics são muito voláteis e logo esqueceriam de seu nome. Talvez a exposição em si não tenha sido o real motivo de seu desânimo, e sim o que outros usuários começavam a falar a seu respeito, como se tivessem muito ódio, como se a versão da outra mulher fosse a única e verdadeira.

Mesmo que tentasse responder e se justificar, Adora jamais teria o mesmo alcance de Huntara, sem contar que só daria mais espaço para a repercussão para toda essa mentira. Pensou por longos minutos sobre o que deveria fazer, sobre como amenizaria essa sensação de impotência por ter sido julgada de maneira caluniosa. Pensou em como iria ter que lidar com isso na academia, no trabalho, entre amigos.

Queria chorar, mas, não queria se sentir idiota por sucumbir a algo ínfimo como uma thread. Pensou em ligar para Bow ou Glimmer, mas, se sentiria igualmente idiota ao desabafar, ou ter que se explicar, até, sobre um fato raso.

Resolveu, então, excluir a conta quase parada no Twitter, depois, tornou privada a do Instagram e bloqueou Huntara e mais 15 perfis haters no Facebook. Era o máximo que se sentia apta a fazer, por enquanto.

Viu que o ícone do WhatsApp estava cheio de notificação e ao rolar a tela, viu que até colegas de trabalho mandaram mensagens com o link da thread e perguntas sobre isso. De todas as conversas privadas, Adora decidiu abrir uma nada recorrente:

****

**_Ana Catarina:_ **

_vi o que a Huntara postou e acho q vc n pode deixar isso pra lá_

_vc precisa denunciar essa fdp, Adora._

Como se a situação não fosse humilhante o bastante, é claro que Catra viu. Sua vontade de chorar de raiva só aumentava, precisou respirar fundo para controlá-la novamente e digitar:

_Nem sei por onde começar um processo judicial aqui_

_Não sei tbm se quero gastar tempo e dinheiro com essa surtada_

**_Ana Catarina:_ **

_Mermista n é advogada?_

_fala com ela, pede ajuda, mas n deixa essa xenófoba mentirosa sair impune_

_isso é crime!_

_fora as partes que tenho certeza que foi difamação pq sei que vc jamais faria_

_manipulação e jogos psicológicos? Vc, Adora?_

_parece até que ela tava falando da minha tia avó carinhosamente apelidada de Sombria_

Catra tinha razão. Se não perdesse o processo por calúnia e difamação, Huntara perderia por xenofobia. A grande questão é, de verdade, o quanto Adora queria se envolver com qualquer júri que seja sendo uma imigrante?

_Sombria... Lembro dela, muito sádica, sinto pena de quem conviveu com ela na sua família..._

_Mas em relação à Huntara, eu só queria soca a cara dela e não ser presa por isso_

_Seria meu sonho, Catra, sério_

**_Ana Catarina:_ **

_Haha seria incrível, mas n acho que vc conseguiria_

_além da mulher ser enorme, ela ainda é nativa, poderia facilmente te mandar de volta p Brasil e com alguns membros quebrados ainda por cima_

_por favor, n leia isso como um desafio e só tente os meios normais de justiça_

_vc n tem que deixar ela sair impune assim enquanto sua imagem é difamada_

Os meios normais eram longos, complexos e não tirariam essa vontade de deitar Huntara na porrada que dominava o coração de Adora. Ela sabia que deveria escutar sua ex, sabia que teria que se segurar na próxima terça-feira, no horário em que iria para a academia e, provavelmente, encontraria a dissimulada. Uma tentação, já que, de todos os esportes, treinavam logo uma luta juntas.

\- - -

Catra odiava a burocracia para professores não-imigrantes. Só queria levar a turma dela e a de Sara para um museu, e para isso precisava ir para outra cidade tirar uma documentação autenticada para que a universidade assinasse e autorizasse sua responsabilidade sob os alunos, todos maiores de idade, diga-se de passagem. Quase desistiu da dinâmica, Sara foi quem não deixou, pois sua turma já tinha ficado eufórica com a aula alternativa.

Essa cidade não só parecia meio sombria na sua percepção, como também a lembrava o tempo todo da ex-peguete xenófoba de Adora, que era de lá. Estava rezando para que não a encontrasse pelas ruas, ou então ela faria o que não recomendou de jeito nenhum para sua ex. Inclusive, esse assunto estava a envolvendo mais do que deveria.

Tentou resolver os problemas no cartório oficial o mais rápido possível, e, ainda assim, tomou um chá de cadeira. Passou a tarde inteira naquele inferno, foi a última a ser atendida e seu problema só foi resolvido porque, provavelmente, o atendente se sensibilizou com sua cara de quase choro.

A morena até se espantou ao sair do prédio sem janelas, já que a cidade estava mais escura, não mais iluminada pela luz natural do sol. A noite chegou sem que percebesse, mais um motivo para praticamente correr de volta para o campus e recuperar o tempo perdido ali fazendo algo de produtivo. Por isso, foi logo para a plataforma do trem, tentando relaxar o estresse que passara com algumas de suas playlists de rock indie. Queria ignorar os seres vivos a sua volta, e estava conseguindo, se não fosse uma confusão específica chamando sua atenção.

A princípio, viu uma mulher enorme com legging e top esportivo fazendo movimentos bruscos contra uma outra pessoa que não conseguia decifrar muito bem, já que ambas estavam longe, praticamente em um beco vazio da estação. As poucas pessoas que perto dali ignoravam a situação, como se brigas de rua fossem corriqueiras naquele local. Catra só percebeu o que acontecia quando deu alguns passos para mais perto, por curiosidade. Agora via perfeitamente que a outra tinha um rabo de cavalo loiro, muito descabelado no momento, e também ia para cima da musculosa.

– Meu Deus do céu! Não acredito! – Catra exclamou com os olhos arregalados antes de correr para chegar até o local da briga.

Adora tentava acertar socos no estômago e rosto de Huntara enquanto a outra se defendia segurando os pulsos dela. Depois, Huntara era quem tentava golpear e Adora usava os braços para se proteger. Tudo isso com muitos insultos sendo cuspidos de ambas as partes.

– Ei, parou! Vocês duas! – A mais baixa de todas entrou no meio da briga, esticando os braços e as mantendo longe uma da outra. Falava na língua local para que a nativa também entendesse o pedido. – Vocês têm noção que estão no meio da rua se agredindo e isso pode levar as duas para a polícia? Não sei como nenhum guardinha apareceu ainda.

– _Catra_? Como...? Quer dizer, _não_ se mete nisso! Ela passou a porra do tempo todo me provocando na academia e agora vai ter o que tá merecendo a um tempo! – Uma Adora furiosa tentava se livrar da barreira que a de olhos heterocromáticos fazia com o braço, mas era impedida o tempo todo.

– Eu vou acabar com a tua raça, falsa do caralho! – Huntara gritou encarando irada a ex-crush, mesmo sendo separada a força pela outra ex dela.

– Vem então! – Adora tirou Catra do caminho com um puxão e acertou um soco no rosto de Huntara antes que ela pudesse reagir.

– Para com isso, Adora! – A morena de cabelos curtos largou sua bolsa no chão e usou os dois braços para imobilizar os da loira por trás num ato desesperado. – Vai acabar se metendo numa merda muito grande assim!

A mulher musculosa se aproximou da loira e colocou o dedo bem perto do rosto dela para falar:

– Tomara que você encontre alguém tão filha da puta, _mas tão filha da puta_ que vai desgraçar a sua vida para sempre, para eu rir disso e expor ainda mais suas derrotas, porque você não merece nada além de-

Adora usou os braços que a imobilizavam de impulso para flexionar ambos os joelhos, pular e acertar um chute com os dois pés no abdome de Huntara.

– Vai se foder! – Ela gritou para a gringa e depois virou o rosto para trás. – E você, Catra, me solta _agora_!

– Caralho, Adora, para de ser irresponsável! – Catra a soltou depois de tanto senti-la debater-se e não ter mais forças nos braços.

Não teve tempo nem de tentar prendê-la de volta, pois agora via que a loira precisava se defender de uma Huntara possessa. A morena até entrou no meio das duas novamente, mas a mulher gigante facilmente a empurrou para o chão e fez o que estava tentando desde o início. O soco de Huntara foi em cheio no nariz de Adora e ela não teve tempo de reação, apenas cambaleou para traz e caiu desacordada.

Depois de entender o que acabara de fazer, Huntara arregalou os olhos e se abaixou perto de Adora. Foi o momento de distração perfeito para que Catra acertasse um chute cheio de ódio no rosto da musculosa, fazendo-a cair desnorteada no chão.

– Que merda você fez?! – A morena deu um outro chute, agora na lateral do corpo da outra mulher. – Não bastava a porra do exposed? Você sabe que eu posso muito bem denunciar você por xenofobia pela postagem ridícula que fez e ainda testemunhar a favor da Adora por causa dessa briga aqui, não sabe?

– E por que faria isso e estragaria a minha vida? Você tem ideia do que _ela_ fez comigo? Ela é quem merece se ferrar – Huntara tentava levantar a cabeça apoiando-se nos cotovelos para encarar Catra. O sangue que saía das narinas cobrindo a boca.

A de cabelos curtos estava abaixada ao lado de Adora, conferindo as batimentos cardíacos dela. Só saiu de perto e voltou a encarar Huntara depois de confirmar que sua ex estava apenas desmaiada.

– Não sei e nem quero saber, Huntara. – A morena abaixou perto da mulher maior e a fuzilou com os olhos, segurando firme o top da outra para aproximá-la de seu rosto. – O que eu sei é que sua _única chance_ de se livrar de uma denúncia minha é fazendo exatamente tudo o que eu vou te propor agora. E se não cumprir com sua palavra, comece a procurar um advogado milagroso.

Catra podia jurar que viu a gringa gigante engolir a seco logo que balançou a cabeça positivamente esperando ouvir a suposta proposta. Bom sinal. Seu blefe funcionou melhor do que imaginava.

\- - -

Adora mal abriu os olhos e já havia se arrependido. A luz, o barulho de pessoas falando a sua volta, a dor na cabeça e no osso do nariz... Tudo veio ao mesmo tempo. Piscou algumas vezes até conseguir focar a visão no teto e perceber que não estava em um lugar familiar. Aos poucos, começou a se mexer e sentiu um sofá e algumas almofadas igualmente desconhecidas. Tentou falar alguma coisa, chamar por alguém, mas só emitiu um gemido de dor. Nesse momento, ouviu uma voz feminina dizer alguma coisa sobre finalmente ter acordado, ou algo assim. Um rosto entrou bem na sua visão, substituindo o branco do teto.

– E aí, Anderson Silva? – Era Catra com um pequeno sorriso no rosto a encarando. – Lonnie, pega um copo de água e traz para a Adora, por favor?

– Pego sim.

Adora ainda tentava entender o contexto. Tentou levantar do sofá mais uma vez e sua ex a impediu delicadamente pressionando seus ombros para baixo:

– Tem que continuar deitada por um tempo. Só tenta manter os olhos abertos dessa vez. Eu pensei em te levar para o ambulatório ou para um hospital, mas provavelmente perguntariam o motivo do estrago e isso poderia ferrar você. Aí te trouxe aqui para o dormitório e eu e Lonnie fizemos tudo o que era possível nos seus ferimentos com o que um kit de Primeiros Socorros permite.

Era isso! Tinha caído na porrada com Huntara na estação de trem e Catra brotou do além para se meter.

– E como me trouxe até aqui? – Adora estava com a voz seca, tentando engolir a saliva para amenizar, mas só sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

– Lonnie foi a única alma que me atendeu depois de eu tentar ligar para Glimmer, Bow e Mermista, e magicamente ela estava com dois caras e um deles tinha um carro. Eles nos buscaram e aqui estamos. – A de olhos heterocromáticos justificou com uma atenção e cuidado que Adora não via há anos.

– E como se livrou de Huntara? – A loira perguntou depois de receber a ajuda de Catra para se sentar e beber a água que Lonnie havia deixado para ela na mesa ao lado.

– Bom... Essa aí resolvi do meu jeito. – Catra sorriu orgulhosa. – Dei 24 horas para ela desmentir o exposed sobre você nas redes e não dar queixa da briga na estação do trem, ou então eu iria denunciá-la e testemunhar a seu favor. Não faço ideia de como isso deu certo, porque eu nem sei se seria possível denunciar como terceira pessoa sem te prejudicar, mas ela parecia bem assustada com a possibilidade de uma ficha criminal e me aproveitei disso.

Adora deu uma breve risada da forma como a outra mulher contava sobre suas artimanhas. Catra e as maneiras mais randômicas possíveis de resolver problemas e melhorar sua vida. Pelo visto, estava devendo mais essa...

– É porque ela tá tentando entrar no exército, uma ficha criminal pode acabar de vez com as chances, deve ser por isso que ela morreu de medo. – A mais alta comentou antes de dar o último gole na água. – Ei, obrigada por mais essa... E agradeça também a Lonnie e esses dois amigos dela por mim.

– Amigos? São os namorados dela, doida, e eles estão logo ali. – A morena apontou para a mesa mais próxima da cozinha fazendo Adora virar-se na direção. – Aquele loirinho é o Kyle, e o bombadão é o Rogelio.

Os dois rapazes acenaram e Lonnie logo se aproximou dos dois e jogou um braço em cada um, ficando no meio.

– Eu não ia contar do meu namoro ainda, mas como foi uma emergência, precisei justificar para a ridícula da Catra que não parava de perguntar quem eram esses dois caras que resolveram dar carona para vocês. – Lonnie comentou enquanto encarava Adora com um sorriso de lado.

– Ué, vocês três estavam aqui no dormitório, que também é meu, fazendo não sei o que, eu acho que tenho o direito de saber! – Catra levantou ambas as mãos em um movimento de defesa enquanto sorria debochada.

– Mentira, não tem essa preocupação toda, não. Catra é fofoqueira. Ela provavelmente estava curiosa há séculos e te obrigou a admitir, Lonnie – Adora entrou na conversa divertindo-se com a reação de falsa ofensa de sua ex. – Mas, sério, gente... Obrigada, todos vocês, pela ajuda.

– Imagina, estamos aqui para isso! – Kyle foi quem respondeu tímido e simpático. – Mas tenta não se meter em nada parecido por um bom tempo, tá?

A intenção do rapaz esguio foi mostrar preocupação com a integridade da colega de sua namorada, mas soou como se ele estivesse implorando para que Adora não desse mais trabalho para ele. Isso arrancou algumas risadas dos que estavam presentes, principalmente de Catra.

– Depois de um tempo você vai perceber, Kyle, que a Adora tem um imã para atrair confusão, sério – a de olhos heterocromáticos acrescentou em meio às risadas.

A loira até tentou repreender a ex com o olhar, mas estava cansada demais, ou grata demais, para realmente ficar com raiva. Ela tinha salvado sua vida, praticamente, mesmo depois de tudo que passaram. Até que a ‘tolerância-quase-amizade’ que haviam combinada há duas semanas trazia um pouco daquela Catra sempre atenciosa que conhecera no momento em que mais precisou na sua vida.


	15. Das porradas da vida, nós levamos as piores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois da porrada física, vem aí a porrada psicológica -palmas-
> 
> POV Catra, com direito a flashback e depois cronologia atual (e alguns resmungos, claro)
> 
> Me senti na obrigação aqui de situar vocês em relação ao tamanho dessa fic, ela não está no fim e, sim, um pouco depois da metade. Temos mais uns 10 capítulos pela frente. Segurem as tetas que o slow burn catradora vai continuar huehue
> 
> No mais, boa leitura <3

_O tempo estava bem feio naquela manhã, a chuva era incessante desde a madrugada, e isso já acabava com o pouquíssimo de disposição que Catra tinha para ir à escola. A sorte é que a mãe a conhece bem e foi trabalhar um pouco mais tarde só para oferecer uma carona até a porta do colégio. Assim a menina não usaria a chuva e a dificuldade em ir andando em meio a tantas poças como desculpa para faltar. Mas, o sono... Esse era o problema que ninguém poderia resolver para Catra, e o trânsito chato só piorava a situação. Tirou alguns cochilos no caminho, bem leves, pois sua mãe sempre tentava puxar algum assunto aleatório de propósito, a queria bem acordada. E foi pela determinação maternal que Catra pôde ouvir com atenção a notícia que passara no rádio enquanto lutava contra as pálpebras._

_Um desabamento tinha acabado de acontecer no centro da cidade, em um prédio em construção. A princípio, ninguém sabia de mortes, só sabiam que havia uma equipe de engenheiros soterrada. Eles tinham acabado de chegar no local para avaliar a obra quando o prédio caiu sob suas cabeças._

_– Nossa, que horror... – a mulher de meia idade comentou por alto enquanto focava o olhar na via em que dirigia. – E que azar dessa equipe que mal entrou e já ficou soterrada..._

_– Aposto que era uma obra do governo. – Catra retrucou sonolenta. – E tomara que ninguém tenha morrido._

_A cobertura jornalística, naquele momento, ainda era muito crua. O acidente tinha acabado de acontecer e pouco se sabia de fatos como nome das vítimas, situação, como seria o resgate, motivo do desabamento, entre outras coisas. E a jovem não ficou mais tempo no carro, havia chegado ao seu destino. Despediu-se da mãe e caminhou às pressas para a sala de aula. Estava atrasada, obviamente. E tudo culpa do trânsito aleatório de chuva._

_Seu lugar quase nunca mudava, era sempre atrás de Adora com uma cadeira vazia no meio delas, que servia de apoio para as duas mochilas. No caso, para a mochila e bolsa que a mais alta carregava para tomar banho depois dos milhares de esportes que praticava ao longo do dia. Catra enfiava a dela ali no meio e espalhava os materiais só para irritar._

_Entrou. Era sua marca registrada chegar fingindo que chutou a cadeira da loira sem querer e depois sorrir debochada sussurrando um ‘bom dia’. Começou desde pequena e não era agora, aos 15, que iria parar. E como sempre, a resposta era o mesmo rosnado e a revirada dos olhos azuis entediados com a previsibilidade do ato. Bom, pelo menos Catra tinha atenção daquela menina tão perfeita que jamais olharia para ela senão para repudiá-la._

_Era o que pensava, era o que_ era _, até esse dia em específico._

_As aulas fluíram normalmente até a hora do intervalo. Na volta que tudo foi um caos. Naquela altura, todos já sabiam do acidente no prédio do centro, e todos descobriram, também, que a causa do desabamento foi uma sabotagem da empresa concorrente na licitação do projeto da obra, o que só aumentou ainda mais a repercussão. E, sim, era uma obra pública. O grande mistério era: como a empresa concorrente tinha acesso ao local a ponto de sabotá-la assim? No momento, havia suspeita de envolvimento com nomes políticos. E, mesmo dentre todo esse conto, o mais comovente era como um grupo de engenheiros aleatórios acabaram pagando com a vida por causa da ambição de grandes empresários. Quer dizer, alguns pagaram com a vida, já que tinham outros vivos nos escombros. Todo mundo estava comentando sobre isso nos corredores. Os professores e coordenadores, alunos de todas as séries, os atendentes da cantina._

_E na volta para a sala, Catra viu Adora quase perder o ar de tão profundo que fora seu suspiro ao descobrir o nome de um dos primeiros mortos confirmados através de uma colega. A menina saiu correndo para um canto do corredor e pegou o celular. A de olhos heterocromáticos ficara observando de longe, entre os pequenos grupos que passavam entre elas, cada vez que a loira arregalava os olhos, cada vez que ela passava a mão nos olhos para secar lágrimas, cada vez que ela ignorava os olhares julgadores em volta pela ‘cena’ que fazia._

_Nesse momento, algo apertou em seu peito,_ com certeza _Adora tinha recebido uma notícia péssima. Será que ela conhecia alguém que ficou soterrado nessa obra? Será que era amigo ou familiar? A corredor foi ficando vazio e sua presença, cada vez mais notável, até que só sobrou ela e a menina chorosa há poucos metros de distância._

_Era agora ou nunca. Ela poderia falar algo, tentar confortar, tentar ser útil._

_Catra respirou fundo e se aproximou do canto do corredor em que Adora estava estática, em choque, olhando para o celular. A mais baixa pousou uma das mãos no ombro da colega de turma delicadamente, fazendo-se presente._

_– Ei, Adora... Tá tudo bem? Precisa de alguma ajuda? – Seu tom de voz foi tão cauteloso, tão receoso, que Adora a encarou com uma mistura de surpresa e tristeza._

_– Eu... – a mais alta suspirou e limpou mais lágrimas. – Não... Não, obrigada._

_Era evidente que ela precisava de ajuda, mas, não queria contar com Catra. E não a culpava, até porque o que mais sabia fazer com Adora era deixá-la irritada, nada mais que isso._

_– Olha, eu sei que sou a pessoa que mais te tira do sério, mas, dessa vez, eu quero te ajudar de verdade – manteve o tom e apoiou a outra mão no outro ombro livre da loira, podendo encará-la firmemente agora. – Eu estava vendo você falando no telefone, sei que algo aconteceu. Não precisa me contar, só saiba que eu estou aqui para te ajudar em qualquer coisa que seja._

_Adora nem pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar em seus braços. E Catra não iria questionar, jamais. Notou o quanto esse abraço era quase que vital naquele momento. Se não fosse, a mais alta jamais iria contar logo com ela, de todas as pessoas que existiam. Aceitar o abraço de quem mais a tirava do sério era sinal de desespero, e a mais baixa tinha total ciência disso._

_– Vai ficar tudo bem – Catra deixou que a colega encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro e intensificou o abraço. – Não tenho ideia do que rolou, mas tenho certeza que você é muito forte e vai passar por isso, vai superar._

_– Meu pai... – Adora sussurrou acuada e entre soluços. – Ele morreu no desabamento, e minha mãe está soterrada.... Eles são da equipe de engenheiros que sofreu o acidente... Eu estava falando com a minha tia no telefone e.... E ela me passou a notícia... Minha vida acabou, é isso._

_– Meu Deus, Adora... – Catra afastou Adora de seu ombro para segurar o rosto dela firme com as duas mãos, encarando-a com toda a dor que começara a sentir por ela, por toda a situação. – Vamos na coordenação falar que você precisa ir embora, eu pego suas coisas na sala de aula e posso ver se minha mãe te dá uma carona até em casa, se precisar._

_– Não, Catra, não precisa... Não vou te dar trabalho, até porque você nem... – Adora pausou a voz chorosa como se tivesse parado para pensar no que ia falar. – Você não gosta muito de mim, né..._

_– Não, não... Eu não tenho nada contra você, apesar de parecer... – respondia trêmula, trocando o peso do corpo entre os pés aflita. – Eu... Adora, deixa isso pra lá, eu posso te ajudar? Eu quero_ mesmo _, não tô fazendo só por educação ou qualquer outra coisa._

_– Certeza? – a outra perguntou hesitante._

_– Absoluta._

_E aquele dia foi só o início de todo o inferno._

_No dia seguinte toda a escola já sabia dos pais de Adora, e a semana em que ela ficou sumida de lá só evidenciou os fatos. Catra foi quem insistiu para que ela não fosse às aulas nos dias seguintes, foi quem insistiu que seria a responsável por passar a matéria para a colega enquanto ela estivesse no olho do furacão. Até pegou autorização na coordenação para ser a principal mediadora para a entrega de trabalhos da colega de classe, assim como a tutora para as novas matérias com a ajuda de alguns professores._

_Sua atitude com Adora mudou completamente, era muito mais atenciosa, muito mais preocupada. Em dias mais descontraídos, era mais engraçada, tinha essa necessidade latente de fazê-la sorrir em toda e qualquer oportunidade. E assim se aproximaram, no meio de todo o nevoeiro que foi o caso do desabamento._

_E toda a situação não foi tão passageira assim. Muitos jornalistas e produtores de televisão foram atrás de Mara, tia de Adora, para entrevistas sobre o irmão e a cunhada. Também buscaram a menina, usaram a imagem dela sempre que podiam para espetacularizar a dor dos familiares dos engenheiros, ultrapassaram o limite de querer humanizar um caso para o mundo, mas, desrespeitando a dor e o espaço de quem mais sofria com ele. A cada vez que Adora escutava seu nome na mídia, consequentemente revivia todo o dia do desastre e não conseguia parar a tristeza que a tomava. A sorte é que, agora, Catra estava com ela o tempo todo, e podia ser seu ponto de força._

_Nesse paralelo do caos, ainda tinha a mãe de Adora internada, em coma. Primeiro, por dias, depois semanas, meses. E mais uma vez, estava bem ao lado dela, acompanhando nas visitas ao hospital, nas consultas dos médicos pessimistas com uma reação significativa da paciente. Também estava com ela nas entrevistas coletivas nas quais quem falava era a tia Mara, enquanto Adora só abaixava a cabeça para as luzes e flashes da câmera._

_Era Catra quem sempre reclamava da exposição enquanto Adora achava necessário tudo isso para que tamanho descaso nunca mais acontecesse com outras pessoas, outras famílias. Ela queria, sim, que não esquecessem dos engenheiros, assim, a pressão popular teria força o suficiente para prender os responsáveis, os envolvidos._

_E loira até tinha razão, Catra não podia negar. Só não aguentava mais vê-la sofrer assim, não aguentava vê-la estagnada nesse acidente, sem poder seguir em frente, sem poder superar. E o tempo passou dolorosamente devagar até que a imprensa, finalmente, começasse a esquecer um pouco dela e de sua tia para finalmente focar nas autoridades que deveriam estar mais envolvidas com a resolução do crime._

_Só depois de uns 7 meses bem intensos que a mais alta conseguiu voltar à rotina das aulas, dos esportes que praticava, das atividades comuns de uma adolescente de, agora, 16 anos._

_Em um de seus dias alegres, depois de se sentir livre o suficiente dos holofotes, Adora foi andando para a escola depois de encontrar Catra no meio do caminho. Nesse dia, estava especialmente radiante, como há tempos a mais baixa não a via. Isso porque no dia seguinte seria feriado, tinha prometido dormir na casa dela depois da aula. E saber que a outra menina valorizava tanto assim a sua companhia fazia seu coração já intenso acelerar._

_– Qual filme vamos ver na nossa mini festa do pijama? – Adora cutucou Catra com o ombro de leve. Ela envolvia o fichário com os dois braços enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga com seu cabelo bem preso e uniforme engomado._

_– De Repente 30,_ óbvio _! – A morena respondia descontraída, com a mochila em apenas um dos ombros, o cabelo levemente bagunçado e uniforme amarrotado._

_Ela e Adora eram muito contrastantes. A nerd e a rebelde, para quem via de fora. Só que nada relacionado a esses status tão inutilmente importantes entre as turmas de ambiente escolar importava mais para elas. O que as uniu foi muito maior que aparência ou estilo, e exigiu um nível de maturidade de ambas que ultrapassava qualquer insegurança sobre com quem deveriam ou não andar para parecerem ‘descoladas’._

_Adora precisou de Catra, e Catra notou que também precisava de Adora, cada vez mais._

_E como se não fosse claro o suficiente para a de cabelos castanhos, o que sua amiga preparou para ela naquele dia deixou essa necessidade ainda mais evidente. Adora e Mara cozinharam um jantar surpresa, sua comida favorita. Durante e até depois da janta, as três jogaram muita conversa fora e até Mara ficou entrosada com as trivialidades das adolescentes. Era incrível como Catra se sentia confortável em qualquer lugar, em qualquer situação, desde que_ ela _estivesse por perto._

_Quando foram para o quarto assistir o tão esperado filme, também favorito de Catra, outro alerta se acendeu, e esse literalmente gritava que Adora realmente havia tomado parte de seu coração, não tinha mais volta. Mesmo que isso nunca saísse de uma amizade, estava disposta a abraçar o que sentia._

_A loira a mandou ignorar o colchão que Mara tinha preparado no chão e fosse deitar ao lado dela, na cama. E lá, ela segurou firme sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos._

_– Você é uma pessoa muito especial, Catra – a de olhos azuis falava serena, encarando a mão das duas que estavam unidas. – Às vezes fico pensando... Minha tia diz que existem forças divinas que quando tiram coisas da gente, também nos dão outra para que a dor não dure para sempre. E conhecer melhor você, esse seu lado... Foi essa coisa que eles me deram em troca, sabe?_

_Nesse momento, Adora a olhou intensamente nos olhos, e Catra quis correr, com medo de não resistir e contar que gostava dela de um jeito que jamais imaginaria. Só que essa não era uma opção plausível. Por isso, correspondeu o olhar, sorriu e logo a abraçou, podendo, assim, esconder seu rosto, seu pânico._

_– Não sei muito isso de coisas divinas, mas uma coisa é verdade... –_ “Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto que parece loucura”. _Era só o que passava na mente da mais baixa. Não ousou deixar escapulir pelas cordas vocais, claro._ _– Agora que somos amigas, eu sempre vou estar com você, tá? Sempre vou estar do seu lado, desse jeitinho que tô agora._

Catra estava na porta da casa de Adora, depois de poucos minutos de ter se despedido dela em seu próprio dormitório. O motivo? Lonnie, Rogelio e Kyle praticamente a obrigaram a ficar de olho na ex, que passou mal por ter levado uns socos no estômago.

Assim que Adora tinha se sentido melhor, ainda no dormitório, o combinado era que Kyle a daria uma carona até em casa e pronto, esse problema não mais seria seu. Porém, quando ela passou mal durante a viagem no carro, Kyle entrou em desespero e ligou para o Rogelio, que avisou a Lonnie, que a obrigou a não largar a doida porradeira sozinha.

E o Deus da superação dos relacionamentos é _testemunha_ de como ela tentou se livrar do fardo. Ligou para Bow, Mermista e também para Glimmer, nenhum deles atendeu. Não colocou nada no grupo para não expor ainda mais a tonta da Adora, mas ficou a um fio de não fazer isso para não ter que lidar com ela sozinha na própria casa.

Depois, Catra teve a brilhante ideia de jogar a responsabilidade para Scorpia e Perfuma, que deviam estar na décima Lua de Mel na casa da maconheira. Só que Lonnie é uma estraga prazeres e tirou o telefone de sua mão antes que pudesse pedir socorro para sua melhor amiga.

– Adora é _sua_ ex, não é ex da Scorpia e nem da Perfuma. – A de cabelos com dread dizia enquanto desviava das tentativas de Catra para pegar o celular na mão dela. Ambas paradas na porta da casa da loira. – Entendo que elas todas são amigas e tal, mas não acho que a Adora transferiria essa responsabilidade para ninguém se fosse você precisando, principalmente nessa situação em que ninguém sabe que ela brigou.

– Eu te odeio, Lonnie. Te odeio por ter razão.

– Foda-se, gata selvagem, você se meteu nessa treta, agora tem que ir até o fim já que os outros amigos não responderam. Eu, Kyle e Roge vamos estar a postos para caso precisem do carro para emergência. Só para _emergências_ , ok? Não me perturba.

– E o que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui? – Catra argumentava sussurrando alto sua indignação. – Ficar de babá para ver se ela não vai vomitar sangue ou desmaiar, sei lá?

– Exatamente! – Lonnie sussurrava de volta. – Não levamos ela no médico, Catra, não sabemos se vai rolar sequela da briga. E é só por algumas horinhas...

– Arggh! Tá, tá! – A de cabelos curtos cruzou os braços.

– Show, qualquer coisa _importante_ me liga, vou estar com os meninos em casa. – A outra mulher se virou e foi na direção do carro onde os namorados a esperavam.

E Catra esperou que eles dessem a partida para suspirar, virar para a porta e tocar a campainha.

_“Caralhos de asas bordadas pelos alfaiates dos alpes suíços. Só queria voltar para casa em paz e agora tô nessa situação. Sempre Adora, para variar... Que sina!”_

– Catra? – Adora abriu a porta um pouco abrupta demais, com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça e os olhos cerrados. – Como veio parar aqui? Como sabe onde eu moro?

– Os boy da Lonnie me trouxeram. – A mais baixa continuava com os braços cruzados e uma voz fingindo tédio. – Você passou mal e o Kyle surtou, agora eu tô aqui para garantir que você não vai morrer sozinha em casa por alguma sequela da coça que tu levou da Huntara.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso – a loira sorriu disfarçando mal a dor que ainda sentia até para falar.

– Deixa eu entrar logo, Adora. Não é como se você tivesse outra opção melhor – Catra deu alguns passos até que a mais alta liberasse o caminho e entrou, seguida por ela. – Eu tentei ligar para a abusada da Glimmer e até para a Mermista, ninguém me atendeu, parece que não querem cuidar de você mesmo.

– Elas, Sea e Bow estão indo para o Brasil, devem estar no voo ainda. – A mais alta fechou a porta e começou a andar estranhamente cambaleando e apoiando nos móveis até mais perto da ex, ainda com a bolsa de gelo na cabeça. – Tá rolando um comício dos pais deles e todo mundo foi para apoiar.

– Porra, que timing maravilhoso tu teve para querer apanhar da Huntara também ein. – Catra resmungou. – Ei. Deixa eu ver como isso tá...

Depois de alguns segundos em que Adora ficou em pé fazendo caretas de dor, a de cabelos curtos ficou de frente para ela e tirou a compressa de gelo da frente para ver se o calombo que tinha se formado na maçã do rosto estava diminuindo. Era o menos pior de todos os outros hematomas meio esverdeados na no queixo, nariz e nos braços.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para observar o pequeno corte no centro da região inchada, bem próxima de uma Adora que gradativamente ficava com a respiração descompassada, inquieta com a pouca distância.

– Tá... Tá de boas – Adora deu um passo para trás e quebrou o contato com a ex. – Eu vou tomar um banho. Pode... Pode ficar à vontade aí.

Adora foi andando torto pelo corredor, como se tivesse tonta ainda. Realmente parecia que não havia se recuperado tão bem assim, e Catra mentalmente agradeceu a ideia de Lonnie de ter alguém lá por precaução.


	16. Me chama de super nanny e me deixa cuidar de você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV de Catra de super nanny da Adora? Temos huahuahau  
> Boa leitura <3

Adora tinha ido para o banho e Catra não sabia o que fazer, ou onde se posicionar para esperá-la. Parecia que estava num ambiente completamente estranho e ameaçador, como se qualquer coisa ali fosse um gatilho. E fazia sentido, estava na casa de sua ex, afinal. Tudo em volta era bem a sua cara, tudo tinha o seu cheiro. A mulher de cabelos curtos começou a dar passos tímidos pelo cômodo, evitando sentar no sofá por enquanto.

Olhou alguns enfeites que ornamentavam uma estante de livros pequena e, depois, as roupas jogadas em todas as quatro cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Precisou segurar as mãos uma na outra para matar o ímpeto de sair catando tudo. Essa era sempre a primeira coisa que fazia quando chegava no quarto da Adora no Brasil. Ela resmungava algo sobre a falta de organização da loira e depois guardava tudo. Nesse cenário, porém, isso estava fora de cogitação.

Resolveu desvia o olhar para um mural composto por várias fotos da dona da casa, algumas dela sozinha em paisagens naturais, fazendo trilhas. É óbvio que Adora não perdera o hábito de sair se achando a esportista por aí. Algumas fotos abaixo estavam os novos e antigos amigos, os que Catra chegou a conhecer no Brasil e esses, que agora faziam parte do seu ciclo. E iam de poses civilizadas a doidas, sorrisos tímidos a caretas engraçadas. Pelo menos com os amigos, Adora não perdia sua essência, era mais solta, não é?

Uma foto em especial prendeu o olhar heterocromático. Bem no cantinho, quase escondida embaixo de outros retratos, Catra reconheceu o próprio cabelo longo. Ao tirar a foto que tampava metade da cena de cima, reconheceu esse momento. Era a foto que ela e Adora tiraram no dia da tal noite no pijama, no tal jantar especial que a amiga havia preparado para ela. A foto do dia em que Catra teve total certeza de que Adora era o amor da sua vida, aos 16 anos de idade. Elas estavam sentadas na cama da mais alta, e Catra estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro dela, as mãos das duas firmes uma na outa e os dedos bem entrelaçados. Era um hábito constante delas, esse de dar as mãos o tempo todo.

Automaticamente, tirou os olhos da foto e encarou a própria mão, tendo, pela primeira vez, uma sensação física do quanto sentia falta dessa fluidez, desses toques de sua ex. Sua mão formigou de leve e, na ponta dos dedos, quase pôde sentir as costas da mão de Adora. Que sensação mais importuna! Ela estava logo ali, mas, não podia se permitir a essa vontade. Não quando estava tentando o seu melhor para manter o acordo de tolerância e a determinação de esquecê-la romanticamente.

_“Parou com a boiolagem, Catra. Hoje não. Hoje você tem que ser forte.”_

Imediatamente escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhou devagar até o sofá. A princípio, sentou bem na pontinha dele, não querendo se sentir tão acomodada assim numa casa que não pretendia visitar mais vezes. Ou, na casa que _deveria enfiar na sua cabeça de qualquer maneira_ que não iria visitar mais vezes. Ficou mais uns 20 minutos naquela posição desconfortável, sem realmente estar sentada ou encostada, até o reaparecimento da bonita.

Diferente dela, Adora se jogou no sofá sem cerimonias, já colocando os pés descalços e deixando uma das pernas levantadas para apoiar o celular no próprio joelho enquanto digitava freneticamente. Catra continuou no seu humilde espaço no canto oposto ao da ex. Ela não queria ficar encarando muito, apesar de ser inevitável. Estava ficando preocupada com a maneira como Adora cerrava os olhos e puxava o ar entre os dentes discretamente para espantar alguma dor.

O olhar de Catra foi ficando evidentemente mais e mais preocupado sob a outra mulher, até ser notada.

– Que foi, Ana Catarina? – A loira esqueceu a tela do celular e encarou Catra sentada do outro lado do sofá. Seu tom não foi rude, e sim genuinamente curioso. – Por que tá me olhando como se eu estivesse prestes a morrer?

– E por que está me chamando assim? – Catra imitou o tom da outra mulher.

Mudou de assunto propositalmente para não ter que responder e admitir que estava preocupada.

– Ah, é porque... – Adora largou o celular no sofá e deu uma risada baixa, como se quisesse disfarçar alguma tristeza. – Isso é para eu tentar enfiar no meu cérebro que a gente não tem mais intimidade uma com a outra.

– Todo mundo me chama de Catra, Adora.

– Mas é que, sei lá, acho que para mim funciona ao contrário. – A mais alta continuou com a risada disfarçada, desviando o olhar. – Acredite, eu realmente preciso desse exercício mental, eu quase esqueci a uns minutos atrás e ia passar pelada do banheiro para o quarto e você ia me ver.

Apesar do leve aperto no coração e o super ‘ _gay panic_ ’ causado por sua imaginação fértil, Catra permitiu-se achar graça da situação. E foi o melhor a se fazer mesmo, já que Adora logo a acompanhou com um risada menos forçada, mais gradativa.

– Caralho, esse soco te deixou meio chapada ou sei lá. – A mais baixa comentou brincalhona, e foi ela que, dessa vez, tentava espantar um quê de nostalgia de seu coração por estar revivendo um momento minimamente descontraído com sua ex.

Adora não demorou muito para voltar a tela do celular, digitando frenética e seriamente mais uma vez. E Catra se viu no silêncio desconfortável de novo.

– Ei, tá tudo bem? Não é Huntara de novo não, né? – Perguntou hesitante.

– Não, não! É Glimmer – depois de mais algumas mensagens, Adora bloqueou o celular e sentou-se um pouco mais virada para Catra com um sorriso curto no rosto. – É que eu contei da briga e agora que ela chegou no Brasil e respondeu as mensagens, ficou meio frenética com a novidade.

– E você que brigou, para estar com esse sorrisinho assim, é sinal de que não ficou traumatizada nem nada né? Pelo menos não sentimentalmente... – Sem perceber, Catra já estava se acomodando mais no sofá e até sua voz saía mais relaxada. – Porque fisicamente... Não teve jeito, a sua cara tá toda roxa.

Adora riu, daquele jeito que ela faz quando está à vontade, com um leve ronquinho no final.

– Bem... Antes da porradaria a gente já tinha terminado mesmo. – A loira deu de ombros. – E esse relacionamento não foi uma coisa tão profunda assim... Para você ter ideia, ela mentiu até sobre termos...

Na hora a mulher interrompeu a si mesma e arregalou os olhos. Parecia que tinha percebido algo de errado em sua própria fala. Catra não entendeu o que era exatamente, até que sua ex esclareceu:

– Eu... Eu tô falando de uma coisa que não é para falar com você, não é? Desculpa, foi sem querer... De verdade!

Dessa vez, a mais baixa nem estava se sentindo incomodada. Vai ver já estava se habituando. Ou então estava envolvida demais na alegria de conversar tão casualmente assim com Adora.

– Pode continuar, tá tranquilo – a morena respondeu com um bom humor que ela mesma estranhou.

– Sério? – A outra mulher mais uma vez a olhou surpresa. Logo continuou, dessa vez mais engajada. – Então... Eu vivia fugindo dela e nunca chegamos a dormir juntas, de fato. E ela fanficou toda naquele exposed.

– É, eu tive a sensação de que ela estava fantasiando muito naquela thread – Catra comentou casual, cruzando as pernas enquanto falava. – Ela mente muito mal, fica muito na cara.

Ambas riram mais uma vez.

– É, mas, eu acabei merecendo... Isso que dá ficar cozinhando as pessoas... Espero que você dê mais certo com a Sara do que eu com Huntara... – A última frase saiu totalmente forçada da boca de Adora, assim como a gargalhada nervosa que se seguiu.

Ficou evidente para Catra que ela não desejava exatamente que fosse feliz com Sara. Não porque queria seu mal, e sim porque imaginar esse casal era demais para a ex ainda.

Essa era a deixa para que contasse a verdade, então:

– Bom, Adora... Acho que você deve saber a verdade sobre mim e Sara...

– Como assim?

– Nós somos só amigas, nunca passou disso... – Catra podia sentir o constrangimento queimar levemente suas bochechas e aquietar seu tom de voz. – Quer dizer... Nós tentamos sair naquele dia do teatro, mas conversamos logo depois e resolvemos não começar uma coisa que eu nem estava me sentindo preparada para começar.

– E por que estava agindo como se ela fosse...? – Adora respirou fundo e tentou elaborar a fala mais uma vez, dessa vez contendo melhor sua empolgação com a notícia. – Por que ficava falando dela como se estivessem saindo?

– Eu vou ter mesmo que admitir isso, é? – A de cabelos curtos perguntou baixo, entre os dentes, quase inaudível.

– Bom... Você não é obrigada a nada, mas eu gostaria de saber, sim.

– Eu estava tentando meio que usar isso contra você, para te irritar, sei lá... – Catra abaixou o olhar para, em seguida, criar coragem e levantá-lo em busca do de Adora, mais determinada. – E eu te devo desculpas por isso, por essa infantilidade toda.

Pela milésima vez desde que Catra chegou naquela casa, Adora arregalou aqueles olhos azuis ciano e ficou boquiaberta. Tinha certeza que uma explosão cerebral, misturado com os efeitos do soco que levou na cara, estava acontecendo naquela cabecinha loira.

– Tá... Tá tudo bem – a voz calma da mais alta se uniu ao sorriso de canto que surgira no seu rosto. – Acho que estamos quites, até porque tentei usar meu lance com a Huntara para a mesma finalidade...

– Eu imaginei... – A de cabelos curtos riu brevemente. – Mas não tem como comparar também, você e Huntara não fingiram nada.

– Não fingimos, um ponto para mim. – Adora piscou na direção da outra orgulhosa. Logo desfez a faceta divertida e voltou ao tom anterior – Só que mesmo assim, o próprio relacionamento acabou sendo uma grande mentira desde o começo... Tudo porque eu estava me dedicando a ele por um único objetivo, que era te esquecer.

Quem arregalou os olhos em uma surpresa imediata foi Catra. Sua boca entreabriu, iria dizer algo, mas hesitou. Hesitou porque nem ela sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, apenas sentiu que era melhor evitar qualquer comentário precipitado.

Enquanto isso, Adora foi quem pensou alto:

– E por que eu te disse isso agora? Acho que as sequelas da porrada são reais...

Catra deu uma gargalhada espontânea e aproveitou para usá-la como descontração contra seu pico de nervosismo com a revelação. Adora fez o mesmo em seguida, só que mais pelo alívio da reação da ex do que por achar graça, de fato.

Para Catra, esse era o grande problema, o que dificultava o trabalho já árduo de ter que esquecer Adora. Essa espontaneidade que praticamente escapulia da loira quando conversavam, isso que conquistou em pequenos passos até que sua ex se sentisse confiante o suficiente para ser assim, fluida, ao seu lado. Abrir mão desse poço de franqueza, e até das eventuais idiotices, era um dos maiores obstáculos.

Voltar a ter esse lado dela, a ter esse tipo de momento descontraído, estava sendo mais uma armadilha do que qualquer outra coisa. E pensar nisso a causou uma mistura de confiança e raiva. Raiva por não resistir, claro.

Deixou que, automaticamente, seu sarcasmo voltasse a superfície por uns instantes, pois era com ele que se sentia armada contra Adora nos momentos de maior fraqueza emocional.

– Bem feito, viu só? – Catra cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha num ar superior. – Queria me atingir e advinha quem é a babaca que tá aqui cuidando de você?

– Para. Você sabe que sou muito grata por isso e também faria o mesmo por você. – A mais alta escolheu ignorar completamente qualquer vestígio de acidez e sorriu genuína ao falar.

Tá. Isso acabou com todas as suas vontades de querer ser rude, ou sarcástica nociva. Deixou um sorriso reaparecer no rosto, um igualmente simpático, e comentou:

– Só que eu não entraria numa dessas, então, tecnicamente, você nunca precisaria fazer o mesmo por mim, gênio.

Viu só? Era uma fracote perto dela. Já estava se sentindo abraçada pela espontaneidade da interação _de novo_. Isso não pode ser algo saudável. Como seria?

– Ah... Mas eu salvei sua pulseira um dia desses aí – a loira ficou emburrada para demostrar sua evidentemente falsa decepção por não ter o ato reconhecido.

– Adora, aquilo foi só você me deixando preocupada de uma maneira diferente – Catra tinha olhar e sorriso divertidos ao encarar a ex.

– Pensa pelo lado bom... – ela pegou uma almofada e jogou em sua direção. – Pelo menos eu te diverti!

– É... Você foi a mulher mais sortuda daquele dia, com o cu virado para lua e tudo! – Catra fez a piada porque não resistiu mais. Também jogou a almofada de volta, acertando Adora e rindo da situação. – Mas fugiu completamente do ponto da conversa, ein...

– Eu _sabia_ que você ia fazer essa piada sem graça, Faustão! – Adora também ria. – E não espere coerência e coesão de mim por enquanto, lembra que eu levei um soco na cara, por favor.

– Eu nunca esperei, na verdade, tu sempre foi meio avoada, Adora Fernanda – a risada da morena aumentava.

– Vai à merda, Ana Catarina! – Em meio aos risos, a loira jogou mais duas almofadas. – Veio aqui para me humilhar?

– Não exatamente, mas sempre que eu tiver a oportunidade, pretendo, sim – respondeu ainda brincalhona.

A guerra de almofada se intensificou e as manteve uns bons minutos distraídas, até o momento em que Adora acertou uma caixinha de porcelana que tinha na mesa de centro e quebrou. Catra tinha duas opções: ajudar a catar os cacos ou ficar caçoando eternamente do desastre ambulante que a outra era. E como achava que já tinha estourado sua cota de ser fofa com ela, escolheu a segunda, claro.

Já estava até se sentindo um pouco mais segura quanto à saúde de Adora, que visivelmente tinha dores nos hematomas, mas, não apresentou nada além disso.

Não até um momento específico em que a loira levou a mão na barriga e fez uma careta. Quanto ao que era, Catra nem quis saber antes de reagir. Ela pulou para o lado da outra no sofá e a segurou pelos dois ombros a levantando.

– Ei, ei – a morena buscava os olhos azuis com os seus próprios. – Tá sentindo o que? Tá tudo bem?

Adora até correspondeu o olhar, assustada com todo o alarme causado pela ex. Depois, começou a rir baixo, ainda com a mão na altura do estômago.

– Calma, tá tudo bem! – Ela afirmou enquanto assistia as mãos da outra mulher saírem de seus ombros. – Foi uma dor que parecia de fome... Ou pode ser gazes também, hah!

– Porra, Adora, não me assusta assim! – O suspiro de alívio que a mais baixa deu foi quase cômico.

– Anw, tá muito preocupada comigo mesmo, ein... – Adora sorriu provocativa, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Se ficar de gracinha, vou te deixar estrebuchar até morrer, seja de concussão, gazes ou sei lá!

A morena cruzou os braços e esperou que a outra risse até se cansar da falsa impaciência dela para continuar:

– Você não acha que tá na hora de comer alguma coisa, não? Consegue segurar alguma coisa nesse estômago aí?

– Vamo pedir uma pizza?

– Pizza, Adora? – Catra estava incrédula, com as mãos na cintura. – Aí mesmo é que você bota tudo pra fora! É melhor comer algo mais saudável.

– Não tenho nada saudável na minha casa, Catra, você sabe que eu tenho paladar de criança. – Cruzando os braços em um exercício pensativo, Adora continuou. – Tem nuggets. Serve?

A de cabelos curtos cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, não acreditando na péssima opção apresentada.

– Pelo menos tem alguma coisa para eu preparar uma sopa para você? – Ela fingia uma voz entediada. – Um legume, algo do tipo?

Porque os deuses, _às vezes_ , têm dó de Catra, Adora milagrosamente tinha alguns ingredientes para preparar uma sopa menos Chernobyl que a opção de comida congelada. Ela fez uma quantidade que manteria a integridade alimentar de sua ex nos próximos três dias, tempo o suficiente para se recuperar do que quer que tenha acontecido com seu estômago.

Quando a serviu, sentou na cadeira de frente e ficou observando enquanto ela comia. Não porque observar Adora era uma coisa viciante. _Claro que não_. Era simplesmente porque precisava garantir que ela, de fato, estava bem. Era isso que dizia para si o tempo todo, era nisso que queria acreditar.

Adora já estava acabando a refeição quando decidiu se importunar com a vigília de Catra. Ela largou a colher no prato fundo da sopa e a encarou incessante, sem piscar. Propositalmente não dizia nada, esperando a reação da mais baixa. Não segurou a atuação séria por muito tempo. Aos poucos foi abrindo um sorriso e seus olhos expressavam um alívio, uma gratidão por Catra estar ali com ela.

– Você tá aqui mesmo ou é miragem? – A loira quebrou o silêncio.

– Não enche, Adora. – Catra desvia o olhar para a tela de seu telefone para evitar ser hipnotizada por sua ex novamente.

– Obrigada mesmo por estar cuidando de mim, tá? – Disse a mais alta depois de terminar as últimas colheradas da refeição. – E a sopa tá ótima!

– Tá, tá – fingiu tédio. – Ao seu dispor, madame.

– Ao meu dispor? – Adora mexia em alguns fios dos cabelos ainda soltos e semi molhados do banho sem deixar de encarar a outra mulher com o sorriso que nunca saiu de seu rosto. – Será que eu posso te dar um abraço de agradecimento então?

– Não – Catra ainda olhava o celular, fingindo desdém.

– Um beijo na bochecha?

– Não

Adora suspirou. Porém, não desistiu:

– Um aperto de mão? Tapinha no ombro? Um ‘bate aí’?

A mais baixa a olhou comicamente mortificada:

– Dá para parar de querer arrumar desculpa para encostar em mim? Parece uma véia tarada, e isso vai totalmente contra nosso acordo de tolerância.

– Você é insuportável... – A loira resmungou após abaixar o olhar, constrangida, e apoiar a cabeça nas duas mãos, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Uma chata da porra...

Catra observou a desânimo exagerado e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, enquanto segurava para não rir da crise de infantilidade que acabou de dominar Adora.

– Você pelo menos joga Uno comigo para matar o tédio? – Mais uma vez a mais alta retoma a conversa, reavivando um pouco mais o ânimo na voz.

– Que? Do nada? – A mais baixa deu uma breve risada. – O soco da Huntara acabou de vez com os poucos divertidamente que você tinha mesmo... Tá, vamos jogar. Depois dessa partida, eu vou embora.

– Uma partida só, não. Depois de umas 10, né...

– Cinco, e nada mais.

– Fazer o que... – Adora levantou para pegar o baralho enquanto continuava sua fala, mais para si do que para Catra. – Não tem como eu prender aqui, _infelizmente_...

Catra espera Adora sair do cômodo para levar as duas mãos ao rosto e esfregar os olhos para aliviar a tensão consequente de todo o seu esforço para não deixar a nostalgia tomar conta.

_“Se isso é um teste, pai, saiba que sua filha NÃO está pronta.”_

Estava por um fio de ceder ao tal abraço. Porém, se começasse por ele, não saberia se conseguiria parar. E se um abraço se tornar um beijo? E se o beijo se tornar uma noite como a do baile de máscaras? A trajetória já estava difícil demais para recair dessa forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acordo de tolerância até que tá indo bem né? Vcs não viram nada ainda huehue  
> Até quinta <3


	17. Se a vida te der um +4... Você compra +4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é um capítulo extra porque leitores emocionades (de outra plataforma) fanficaram uma petição para que Adora apostasse um abraço no Uno com Catra, ganhasse, e ainda por cima se pegasse com ela u_u  
> Tá aí. Nada a declarar. Boa leitura <3

Adora voltou para a sala com o baralho de Uno na mão e sentou no mesmo lugar de antes. Reparou que o prato da sopa já não estava mais ali.

– Ei, você levou o prato para a pia? – A loira perguntou enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

– Não, ele voou sozinho até lá e se lavou – Catra respondeu fazendo uma voz engraçada e batendo na própria testa num insulto discreto à pergunta óbvia de Adora.

– Escrota.

– Porra, olha a pergunta que tu faz!

Ambas se olham. Adora emburrada e Catra provocativa. Aos poucos a farsa da fisionomia séria vai morrendo nas duas, fazendo-as se renderem à risada.

Não demorou muito para que a mais alta dividisse a carta nas quantidades certas para cada uma. Ela esticou as sete viradas de cabeça para baixo até que Catra alçasse e pegou as suas em seguida.

Olhou a mão com um sorriso malicioso. Tinha cartas muito boas, entre elas, um coringa, um +4 e um +2 vermelho. Tudo bem, não dava para prever o que ia acontecer na partida, mas tinha mão para manipular o jogo pelo menos por um tempo.

Como Catra tinha acabado de ganhar no Par ou Ímpar, ela virou a primeira carta do baralho de compras e iniciou a jogada. Nada muito assustador.

– Ei, tá olhando com esse sorrisinho aí por que? – A morena perguntou desconfiada, oscilando o olhar entre as cartas na sua mão e Adora.

– Eu quero apostar uma coisa. Vamo? – A loira correspondeu o olhar e começou a batucar a ponta dos dedos da mão livre na mesa para conter a animação.

– Depende. O que tem em mente?

Essa era o pior tipo de pergunta. Como assim ‘o que tem em mente’? Tinha muitas coisas. _Muitas_. Principalmente quando se tratava de Catra e seu par de olhos sedutores, voz hipnotizante, corpo quente e-

– Fala logo, doida! – Catra interrompeu os pensamentos profanos.

Podia pedir um strip poker versão Uno? Seria uma boa, mas ela nunca aceitaria. Um beijo? Nossa... Seria um sonho. E só isso mesmo, sonho, porque a realidade tendia mais para um tapa na cara. Então era melhor um:

– Abraço! – Adora falou animada. Quando percebeu que a morena a olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada em dúvida, resolveu aprimorar a estratégia de persuasão. – Eu ganho a partida, você me deixa te dar um abraço. Você ganha a partida, eu... Eu... O que você quer que eu faça?

– Primeiro, você nunca mais vai me encher o saco pedindo um abraço. – Catra pôs as cartas viradas na mesa para cruzar os braços com um sorriso desafiador no rosto. – E, para ficar no mesmo preço alto da sua recompensa, você vai ter que beijar o chão toda vez que chegar nos rolês em grupo a partir de hoje. E todo mundo tem que estar olhando!

– Que porra aleatória, Catra! Vão achar que eu sou maluca!

– Foda-se. E tu é mesmo... – A morena deu de ombros ainda sorridente. – Esse é meu acordo. Ou então não tem aposta.

Adora suspirou e fez a sua jogada. Enquanto a partida rolava, ela ainda pensava se aceitaria ou não. Claro, o silêncio era uma ótima maneira de ganhar tempo e ver se não estava arriscando demais essa humilhação por um simples abraço.

– Para de enrolar e responde – Catra provocou e jogou um +2 verde na mesa.

_Ha! Ela tá achando que vai me vencer com isso?_

Algo nessa jogada, e em como Catra tinha mais de 5 cartas na mão enquanto ela tinha apenas 3, deu a confiança que faltava para aceitar o desafio.

– Bora. Eu topo – Adora jogou o seu +2 vermelho por cima da carta de Catra.

– Ai, filha da puta! – Catra resmungou e foi comprar as 4 cartas. – Vai, continua jogando, miséria, eu não jogo essa rodada.

– Eu sei, é que estou tentando controlar a euforia. – Adora jogou o +4. – Uno! Cor verde.

– Vai se foder, Adora! – A de cabelos curtos praticamente rosnou.

A loira deu uma risada anasalada. Sua ex comprou mais 4 cartas e já não tinha posição para segurar tanta coisa na mão. E, como era sua vez de jogar novamente, abaixou sua última carta e bateu o jogo.

A mais baixa ficou indignada e jogou as cartas na direção de Adora, que ainda gargalhava orgulhosa da vitória.

– Agora vem me dar meu abraço! – Ela levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa para alcançar a ex.

– Socorro! – Na mesma hora, Catra levantou e se esquivou das mãos de Adora, correndo para a direção do sofá fingindo desespero.

– Ei, aposta é aposta!

A loira correu atrás e, novamente, foi driblada pela morena correndo em volta do sofá na direção oposta. As duas ficaram uma de frente para outra, com o sofá no meio criando a distância. Quando Adora ameaçava ir para um lado, Catra ameaçava ir para o outro, e assim ficaram por uns segundos. Até que a loira se cansou da passividade e jogou o corpo para frente, alcançando os antebraços da morena e a puxando para cima do sofá até ela cair deitada nele. Sabia que tinha força para isso, só não tinha feito antes porque estava amando ouvir a gargalhada da outra.

– Meu Deus, Adora! – Catra estava deitada no sofá com os olhos arregalados e esbaforida com o que acabara da acontecer. – Você é o Hulk?

A morena estava prestes a sentar, mas Adora jogou o peso do corpo por cima, prendendo as pernas nas laterais da outra mulher e segurando ambos os pulsos.

– Primeiro o meu abraço. – A loira também estava ofegante, tanto pela brincadeira anterior quanto pela proximidade tão conotativa. – Depois eu te libero.

– Me solta... – Foi um sussurro. E, ao contrário do pedido, Catra não fazia nada para sair de onde estava, nenhum movimento para se soltar.

Adora inclinou o corpo para frente e enlaçou a outra mulher, deixando que ambos os braços fossem para as costas dela, por baixo do peso do tronco. Ela encaixou o rosto entre a mandíbula e o ombro direito da mais baixa e respirou fundo, tragando o cheiro inebriante do perfume. Gradativamente sentiu os braços de Catra envolverem sua cintura, e as mãos subindo e descendo nas suas costas com carícias.

– Isso não é um abraço normal... – A voz de Catra continuava baixa, estranhamente mais ofegante do que quando estava correndo. – Você vive testando meus limites...

A loira deixou que a boca propositalmente encostasse no pescoço da ex e, ali, deu um beijo prolongado, pressionando os lábios com mais força que o normal.

– Adora... _Por favor_...

– O que? – Ela levantou o rosto e ficou a centímetros de distância do da outra, deixando a ponta dos narizes encostarem. – O que você _quer_?

Por um tempo que parecia a eternidade, Adora se perdeu no par de olhos âmbar e azul que encaravam os seus fixamente, sem piscar, sem sequer se mover. Demorou para notar que as mãos de Catra subiram por suas costas, depois passaram por seus ombros e chegaram firmes em seu rosto. Demorou para notar que instintivamente seus lábios ficaram entreabertos, em um pedido silencioso.

– O que você acha que eu quero? O mesmo que você...

Toda aquela luxúria no sussurro de Catra, os olhos se fechando e a pressão das mãos dela em seu rosto a puxando para acabar com a distância.

Ela sabia exatamente o que queria. Sempre soube.

E não ia mais perder tempo. Adora a beijou com toda a intensidade de um desejo acumulado e incessante, e estava sendo correspondida da mesma maneira.

Estava...

Até o despertador tocar e tudo o que via e sentia sumir da sua frente.

Abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta e olhou para o lado da cama vazio. E toda a lembrança da vida real a nocauteou. Catra jogou, sim, Uno com ela, mas, nada de apostas. Logo depois ela foi embora, e a despedida foi um mero aceno. Não demorou para ir para a cama e ser presenteada com um sono profundo. E ser amaldiçoada por um sonho que iria a torturar por dias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! E AI? GOSTARAM DA FANFIC DENTRO DA FANFIC?   
> TÔ PREPARADA P FOGUEIRA Q VCS VÃO ME QUEIMAR, JÁ ATÉ ANTECIPEI E AMARREI MEUS PÉS E MÃOS. VAMO.  
> Agora voltando p realidade, o próximo capítulo é o que vale. Não me matem, foi feito com amor u_u


	18. Ao viajar, não esqueça as malas sem alças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos lá. Esse cap começamos com POV Adora e depois muda para POV Catra.  
> Nenhum alerta gatilho dessa vez, nenhum alerta sofrimento, nem pegadinhas huehue  
> Boa leitura <3

A primeira coisa que Adora fez quando acordou naquela quarta-feira foi olhar o rosto no espelho. Depois de longos 8 dias tendo que cobrir os hematomas com maquiagem para ir trabalhar, esse era o primeiro em que não precisava mais disso. Apalpou levemente a maçã do rosto e notou, também, que não mais doía ao fazer pressão. Pode ser o efeito dos analgésicos ainda, claro. Em comparação com os dias anteriores, porém, estava perfeito.

Não só a cura física estava indo muito bem, obrigada, como também a thread reversa que obrigatoriamente Huntara tivera que postar. Ela viralizou ainda mais que a primeira, e acabou com qualquer confiança que um dia a ‘musa fitness’ tivera. Perdeu os míseros patrocinadores e até expulsa da academia ela foi.

E Adora achava pouco. Por ela, ainda tentaria devolver a porrada na mesma medida. Só estava fora de cogitação porque foi praticamente ameaçada de morte não só por seus amigos como por Catra, caso se envolvesse em qualquer outra briga. Mermista até tentou convencê-la a entrar com a ação judicial depois que voltou de viagem do Brasil, já que Adora expressou isso de que ainda não se sentia vingada. Não era bem essa solução que buscava, e também não queria mesmo se envolver com justiça, não oficialmente.

Apesar de parecer absurdamente contraditório, desde aquele dia da briga, sentia que a sorte estava do seu lado. Isso desde que Catra fora até sua casa, cuidou dela, deu atenção, fez janta... Era quase como se tivesse tido uma parte da noite em que voltara no tempo em que estavam juntas. Nos outros dias não se viram. Ainda assim, Catra mandava pelo menos uma mensagem por dia para saber se estava tudo bem com os ferimentos, ou se Huntara realmente havia parado de perturbá-la online e offline também.

Apesar da distância que sua ex fazia questão de manter, algo dentro de si dizia que a reaproximação estava indo de vento em popa.

Era a amizade que Adora mais almejava e repudiava ao mesmo tempo. Por questões óbvias: não estava evoluindo nada em reconhecer Catra apenas como amiga. Era o amor de sua vida deixando claro que queria abdicar de vez desse posto. Isso doía. E era, também, o retorno da parceria que mudou todos os seus paradigmas no passado. Isso animava.

Honestamente? Não tinha tempo a perder alimentando tanto seus problemas pessoais. Foi trabalhar e teve um dia bem cheio. Cansativo, porém, apaziguador de angústias. Tinha marcado de ir ao cinema e jantar com Glimmer, já que a amiga queria a todo custo conversar sobre algo que ninguém poderia saber.

E como a curiosidade de Adora é maior que tudo, jogou todo o cansaço para o alto e foi para o encontro.

Tinham acabado de pegar a mesa no restaurante de massas favorito de Glimmer, logo depois da sessão de cinema. Enquanto esperavam o pedido chegar, a amiga introduziu o assunto:

– Garota, tu sabe que semana que vem é aniversário do Bow – ela unia a ponta dos dedos das mãos em nervosismo. – E eu já te disse que queria fazer algo especial porque pretendo pedi-lo em casamento e tudo mais, não é?

– Lembro, lembro disso. – Adora tomava um gole de sua água com gás e balançava a cabeça em afirmação. – Já tem um plano?

– Sim, e vou precisar da sua ajuda.

– Manda.

– Eu, Mermi, Sea e ele estamos planejando uma viagem já que é a semana do feriadão, e vamos convidar todo mundo do grupo para ir lá para a casa no lago da minha mãe. E vai ser lá a surpresa. Você precisa ir para me ajudar a organizar tudo.

– ‘Todo mundo do grupo’ você diz-

– Entrapta, Perfuma, Scorpia, Lonnie, Catra... – Glimmer revelou já prevendo a reação inquieta da amiga com o último nome. – Esse ‘todo mundo’.

Algo sobre passar mais de quatro dias convivendo no mesmo ambiente que sua ex a fazia entrar em pane. Das últimas vezes em que tiveram que lidar uma com a outra, foi ótimo, perfeito. Até demais. Era dessa perfeição que tinha medo, porque era nessa perfeição que via o quanto sentia falta dela.

Ainda assim, a promessa de ajudar a amiga de cabelos lilás com esse pedido era muito importante. Inegável, em qualquer circunstância.

– Por que precisa chamar todo mundo? – Adora começou a batucar na mesa com a ponta dos dedos. Era a consequência de querer e não querer essa viagem que a afligia.

– Bom, primeiro porque Bow ama estar com todos reunidos e é assim que quer comemorar o aniversário dele. – A mais baixa era quem bebia a água agora. – E também porque vai evitar que ele desconfie dos meus planos. E, claro, seria falta de educação a gente anunciar que tá viajando e não chamar ninguém, Adora.

– É, tem razão... – Ela suspirou e olhou para o copo. – Eu que tenho que parar de ficar com medo de reencontrar a Catra, já que resolvemos as coisas.

– E você sabe que vamos todos estar contigo, caso precise – Glimmer segurou as mãos da amiga de forma asseguradora, assim como seu olhar. – Principalmente eu e Bow, que já estamos mais cientes dessa tua luta interna aí...

– E que luta, amiga, sério. – A loira suspirou de novo. Dessa vez, deu um sorriso sincero para a outra mulher. – Enfim, o assunto não é esse, é o tal pedido. Me diz o que você tá tramando!

Realmente, o plano tinha tudo para que Bow dissesse sim com todas as certezas do mundo. Adora sabia que Glimmer tinha pensado em todos os detalhes e realmente estava entusiasmada para ver o que todos os outros iriam achar, além, obviamente, do aniversariante.

Passou o resto da semana se preparando para a tal viagem. Fez as malas, deixou avisado no trabalho que não estaria na cidade, fez umas meditações que aprendera com Perfuma para equilibrar os sentimentos, correu quilômetros para desgastar a ansiedade. E no sábado de manhã bem cedo, o carro de Glimmer já estava buzinando na sua porta. Pegou suas bolsas e jogou no porta-malas. Em seguida, foi para o banco de trás sentar ao lado de um Sea Hawk energizado até demais e uma Mermista sonolenta. Bow estava ao lado de Glimmer, a motorista.

– Bom dia, gente! – Anunciou a loira ao se ajeitar no banco.

– Bom dia flor mais bela do dia! – Sea Hawk respondeu quase aos gritos e jogou um dos braços nos ombros de Adora para abraçá-la de lado. – Está animada? Eu tô _bem_ animado! Ansioso até!

A mulher não teve tempo nem de reagir. Apenas olhou para o amigo ligado no 220V e deu um sorriso meio assustado.

– Cala essa boca, Sea... – Mermista olhou para o namorado com as pálpebras quase fechando, nem se deu o trabalho de tirar a cabeça do vidro onde estava encostada. – Não vê que eu quero dormir?

– O entusiasmo matinal dele é super aleatório mesmo – Bow olhava para trás para observar a cena. Quando encarou a amiga recém chegada, sorriu. – Bom dia, Adora!

– É... ‘Aleatório’... – Glimmer dirigia também mal-humorada por ter que acordar cedo. – Parece que tá com um vibrador no c-

– GLIMMER! – Bow repreendeu a namorada com um grito tão espontâneo que o agudo de sua voz chegou ao limite na primeira sílaba do nome dela. – Tá cedo pra isso, mulher, vamos ter paciência!

– Tá, tá! – A de cabelos lilás encarou o rapaz rapidamente e não segurou a risada por causa da reação dele. – Acho muito engraçado quando você grita assim...

Atrás, Mermista, Sea Hawk e Adora caíam na gargalhada.

Seria uma viagem longa, porém, zero tediosa. Segundo Glimmer, precisariam fazer uma parada para reabastecer e poderiam também tomar um café da manhã decente antes de seguir viagem para acalmar os humores.

Antes disso, ainda teriam mais de uma hora de estrada pela frente.

Nos primeiros minutos, o carro ficou na paz que a motorista gostava para dirigir e a de cabelos azuis, para dormir. Obviamente não durou muito. Bow e Sea Hawk inventaram de competir para ver quem adivinhava o nome das músicas que tocavam mais rápido. Para isso, pegaram uma playlist aleatória de hits brasileiros dos anos 2000 e colocaram no display do carro, Bow sempre tampando o visor do rádio para que o irmão não enxergasse o nome da música para trapacear. Só eles estavam engajados na brincadeira.

Mermista até desistiu do cochilo por causa da histeria masculina, mas focou em assuntos aleatórios com Adora e Glimmer. Não tão aleatórios até ela decidir lembrar da proeza da loira no dia em que estavam viajando. Foi quando a de olhos azuis se viu dando detalhes da briga e ouviu risadas atrás de risadas de suas amigas que adoravam caçoar das desgraças de sua vida simplesmente porque se sentiam no direito.

– Caralho, Adora, sua vida nunca foi tão movimentada, né? – Glimmer eventualmente encarava a amiga pelo espelho retrovisor ao comentar divertida. – Em... Sei lá... 3 semanas, tu se envolve em queda no barranco, exposed no Twitter, porradaria no trem... O que rolou?

– Tem que deixar para fazer essas coisas quando eu estiver presente, garota. – Mermista entrava na conversa com a mesma animação, cutucando a perna de Adora com a ponta dos dedos. – Porque aí eu posso rir da sua cara em tempo real.

– Por acaso minha vida é filme para você ficar assistindo? – Adora provoca, entrando na brincadeira. – E pode deixar que Catra já fez esse papel de rir da minha cara por você.

A morena de cabelo longo riu com a revelação.

– Eu não duvido! Só que ainda gostaria de ter feito companhia para rir de você em conjunto. – Mermista comentava ainda entre risadas. – Vou até mandar mensagem para ela pedindo mais detalhes das partes humilhantes agora...

– Aposto que ela vai contar animadíssima, porque é outra que ama rir das minhas desgraças – Adora revirou os olhos fingindo desgosto. Tudo fingimento. Tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Seu maior desejo era que ‘estar com Catra’ fosse tão fácil quanto ‘falar de Catra’. A aflição de imaginar todos os cenários possíveis, sendo a maioria de caos, já começava a causar frio na barriga.

– Aproveita e pergunta se elas já estão na estrada também – Glimmer pediu.

\---

Catra deu graças aos deuses quando Entrapta anunciou que chegariam em 10 minutos. A ‘doidinha do T.I’ estava de copiloto no carro que alugaram, dando as instruções do GPS para Lonnie, que estava dirigindo. Ela, no caso, teve o azar de ir atrás com Scorpia e Perfuma, que não desgrudaram a mão uma da outra nem por um segundo. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes revirou os olhos e resmungou para o casal perfeito.

Era tudo atuação de sua parte? Talvez. O único fundo de verdade ali era que não podia ficar consumindo muitas cenas como essa para não dar gatilho, já que era a única solteira do momento. Até Entrapta estava saindo com uns caras, outra adepta do poliamor. Pelo menos era o que mulher havia comentado quando Lonnie falou que seus dois namorados, Rogelio e Kyle, não puderam vir porque estavam comprometidos com trabalhos voluntários durante o feriado.

– Lonnieeeeee – Catra bufou durante a fala dramaticamente quase chorosa. – Eu _preciso_ de ar, esse amor da Perfuma e da Scorpia está me sufocandoooo!

Perfuma, que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da namorada recebendo eventuais beijos na testa, a encarou empática, como se tivesse pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

Catra via mais como um: _“desculpa por você não ter um amor perfeito como o nosso, trouxa, pena que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e vou continuar sendo feliz”_. Essa era sua interpretação pessoal.

Mesmo assim se sentiu culpada por deixar a namorada de sua melhor amiga incomodada por causa das reclamações.

– Eu tô _brincando_ , não precisa me olhar com essa cara da cão molhado de chuva assim – a morena sussurrou para que o resto do carro não ouvisse. Estava falando só com a Perfuma, afinal.

– Eu sei, gata selvagem – a loira de cabelos encaracolados respondeu baixinho, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

Scorpia até deu uma risada baixa e piscou para Catra, aprovando a atitude.

Uma pena que não foi só Perfuma e Scorpia que engajaram no assunto...

– Isso aí é inveja pura – Lonnie mantinha a concentração na via, porém, não deixava de enfatizar o tom sarcástico de seu comentário. – Ela queria tá assim com a pessoa que ela gosta e agora tá fingindo que se incomoda com o amor alheio.

Essa verdade era como um soco na cara.

Quase reagiu no automático e deixou-se imaginar como Adora provavelmente estaria jogada contra si, no décimo sono, babando todo o seu ombro. E no final das contas, ela acharia a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.

Evidentemente _reagiu_ no automático. E agora essa cena já dominava sua mente. Fechou os olhos devagar e respirou fundo para buscar a sanidade de volta.

Pelo visto, Lonnie desistiu de alfinetar e logo puxou outra conversa, relacionada ao caminho, com Entrapta. O casal do seu lado estava ocupado demais cochichando eu te amos e decidiu não dar muita bola para o comentário da motorista também.

Achou que demoraria mais para não se sentir ofendida por estar segurando vela. Nem tanto. Passou rápido.

Assim que chegaram, primeiro que os próprios anfitriões, diga-se de passagem, a animação com o ambiente em que ficariam nos próximos dias fez-se muito mais presente. A casa era bem grande, com paredes de vidro do chão ao teto na parte da construção que era virada para o lago. A sala e a cozinha eram em um só ambiente, e deles dava pra enxergar a mesa de jantar, piano, lareira, tapete de pele, estantes enormes de livros, e a escada larga para acessar o andar dos quartos. Tudo tinha uma decoração que combinava o rústico de uma cabana com a modernidade de uma arquitetura contemporânea. A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Catra é que ela estava visitando uma casa reformada no programa ‘Irmãos à Obra’, de tão harmoniosa que as coisas eram. Na parte dos fundos, tinha uma área de lazer com uma piscina grande e salão de jogos.

– A filha da puta da Glimmer é uma riquinha do caralho mesmo... – a morena pensou alto, ainda girando a cabeça quase em 360 graus para não perder nenhum detalhe da moradia temporária. – Só uma janela dessas deve valer o dobro da minha dignidade.

– Não que a sua dignidade valha muito, gata selvagem – Scorpia provocou brincalhona.

– Vai se foder! – Catra respondeu rindo. – Tá andando muito com Lonnie, tô gostando dessas respostinhas, não...

– Por que as frases que a Catra fala são compostas por tantos palavrões? – Entrapta comentou cochichando ao lado de Scorpia, Lonnie e Perfuma, que riram logo em seguida.

O outro grupo logo chegou também, com um Sea Hawk correndo com várias bolsas no braço e mais quatro integrantes com emanavam a vergonha alheia que sentiam do homem de bigode alinhado. Assim que se cumprimentaram, beberam uma água, e finalmente esticaram as pernas da viagem, decidiram dividir os quartos.

– Pessoal, temos cinco quartos e estamos em 10 – Glimmer dizia animada do outro lado da bancada da cozinha, batendo palmas no processo. – Então... Formem suas duplas!

Apesar de o grupo estava fisicamente longe um do outro, cada um trocou olhar com quem escolheu e foi saindo de cena. Mermista deu o braço para Sea Hawk com uma cara de ‘deixa que esse eu aturo’ e o ajudou a subir com as malas. Depois, Bow murmurou algo sobre levar as coisas dele e da Glimmer para o quarto que ficariam juntos, já que sua namorada estava ocupada atrás de uma garrafa de água na geladeira. Scorpia e Perfuma estavam de mãos dadas indo na varanda de frente para o lago e todos assumiram que dividiriam o mesmo espaço, logicamente.

Sobraram na roda, que não era exatamente uma roda e sim pessoas pelo centro da sala, Adora, Lonnie, Entrapta e Catra.

A princípio, a morena de cabelos curtos não estava tão assustada com as opções, sabia que podia ficar com Lonnie. Pelo menos era o que achava que a amiga iria sugerir.

Mas, não. _Não_ , porque a _infeliz_ gostava de ser zoeira. A de cabelos com dreads não disse absolutamente nada depois de Glimmer, ficou apenas sorrindo maleficamente, até colocar a mão no ombro da Entrapta e sorrir.

– Podemos dividir, Entrapta? – Ela ainda tinha a cara de maníaca maléfica.

– Claro, claro! – A mulher de cabelos longos devolveu o sorriso inocentemente. – Espero que não se incomode com a luz da tela do computador de madrugada.

– Não me incomodo, tá de boas.

Rapidamente Catra olhou para Adora, que estava agachada pegando alguma coisa na bolsa e não tinha notado o que acabara de acontecer. Voltou a encarar Lonnie. A maldita estava se afastando cada vez mais para perto da escada para escolher o quarto.

– Se Deus existe, espero que ele esteja vendo essa _filha da putagem_ que tu fez comigo, Lonnie de Castro Ferreira! – Catra tinha os punhos cerrados e só não estava gritando de agonia porque falava entre dentes.

Nos primeiros segundos, sua colega de quarto até se assustou. Assim que ouviu o nome completo no final da fala, porém, substituiu o olhar assustado pela risada.

Isso porque estava óbvio para ela que a própria Catra estava levando na esportiva. Não deixa de ser verdade, mas também anula o leve desespero com a situação.

– Que porra é essa? Tá inventando nome para mim e tudo? – Lonnie respondeu de onde estava.

– É que eu tô MUITO PUTA, LONNIE MARIA DO CARMO! – Dessa vez Catra exagerou no tom e sua voz afinou mais que o normal no grito pseudo raivoso.

A raiva até podia não ser, mas o surto era real. Não sabia mais até que ponto estava brincando de ser sarcástica ou só entrando em colapso por ter sido submetida a estar mais perto que o comum de sua ex, dividindo _um quarto_ com ela.

E para variar, todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo e prestou atenção no rarefeito ar que pairava entre ela e Lonnie, tentando entender se aquilo era uma briga de verdade. As duas começaram a rir e todo mundo suspirou aliviado. Claro, Lonnie ria por diversão, Catra ria de nervoso, havia uma diferença enorme.

Não queria começar a viagem causando problemas também. Era melhor se dar por vencida e deixar sua colega de quarto ganhar a batalha do dia.

Depois de alguns minutos, viu de relance Adora conversar com Glimmer e parecer meio aflita com a ‘briga’ dela com Lonnie. Não deixou isso consumir muito seu pensamento, poderia ser coisa da sua imaginação. Até porque as coisas ficaram mais leves imediatamente depois.

O grupo se reuniu para aproveitar o fim da tarde na área de lazer enquanto usavam o forno à lenha para fazer pizza. Entrapta foi a sorteada para tomar conta da playlist e todos se surpreenderam com o gosto musical que não só era composto de eletrônica e trance.

Já era tarde da noite quando a casa ficou silenciosa. Catra já estava no quarto fazia um tempo, foi antes de Mermista e Glimmer subirem, e deixou elas duas e Adora conversando. Por incrível que pareça, as poucas vezes que interagiu com a loira não sentiu a maldita vontade mórbida de desistir da amizade. As coisas fluíram, exatamente como na casa dela da última vez. Isso a fez perder, inclusive, o medo de dividir o quarto.

Aliás, estava tudo escuro e silencioso há tempos agora e Adora não tinha ido deitar.

_“Bom... Isso não é de sua conta, Catra.”_

Mais minutos se passaram e a de olhos heterocromáticos estava inquieta. Não era por causa de sua ex. _Nunca_. Imagina...

Decidiu, então, fazer um desses chás que sabia que Perfuma não ficava sem porque ajudava a acalmar. Ela afirmou para Catra que poderia pegar se quisesse. Desceu as escadas no escuro e só acendeu a luz da bancada da cozinha, que era mais fraca, e viu uma montanha de lençol no sofá de longe. Tudo estava coberto, até a cabeça.

_“Que porra é essa? Um corpo morto e embalado?”_

Deu a volta e foi para o ambiente da sala, se aproximando das costas do sofá até identificar de quem eram os fios loiros soltos saindo pelo pouco de cabeça descoberta.

– Adora? – Catra cutucou o que assumiu que era o ombro da outra por baixo do lençol.

A reação da loira foi descobrir o corpo e abrir os olhos espantada, com um dos punhos cerrado e prestes a dar um soco em que quer que seja o impostor de sono alheio.

– Calma, porra! – A morena levantou as mãos de maneira defensiva, mantendo o tom de voz baixo.

– Catra? – A ex abaixou o punho e coçou os olhos. Estava com a voz sonolenta.

– Para de graça e vai para o quarto. – Com as mãos na cintura, mais indignada do que devia ao saber que ela não pretendia deitar na cama designada. – Por que tá dormindo aqui?

– Eu... Eu senti que você não queria dividir o quarto comigo depois do chilique com a Lonnie e não quero desrespeitar seu espaço. – Adora sentou-se no sofá para encarar melhor Catra no pouco de luz que havia no ambiente. – E nem nosso acordo de tolerância-quase-amizade.

– Aquilo foi uma brincadeira, Adora, eu gosto de irritar a Lonnie, pensei que soubesse disso. – Sem perceber, Catra já estava entregando toda a empatia pela ex no tom de voz.

Enquanto carregava um sorriso pequeno no rosto, deu a volta no sofá para dar as mãos e ajudar a mulher sonolenta levantar. Novamente usou o tom preocupado:

– Sério que ficou assustada? Foi mal... Não queria que achasse que eu não te suporto a ponto de não querer conviver no mesmo ambiente ou algo assim. Já passamos disso, não é?

A mais alta ficou uns segundos olhando para as mãos erguidas e depois para o rosto que a encarava, parecia buscar algo de errado, alguma pegadinha. Definitivamente não estava acreditando na cena.

– É que não tem muito tempo que a gente tava querendo se matar, né... Ainda tô me habituando...

– Ah, para! Vamos... – Catra continuou depois de uma risada breve. – Vem logo para cama, vem...

Bastou esse comentário para Adora mudar completamente a fisionomia. Primeiro, arregalou os olhos azuis. A loira abriu um sorriso no qual pressionava os lábios uns nos outros para suprimir um riso e não segurou por muito tempo, começou a gargalhar.

O que era tão engraçado? A mais baixa não tinha entendido.

– Hmmm que propost-

A loira interrompeu a própria fala no momento em que mais uma risada de porquinho foi mais forte que ela.

– Que proposta indecente, Ana Catarina... – Conseguiu terminar a fala. Ainda rindo da cara da ex, claro.

E Catra conectou tudo. Adora estava zoando por causa da conotação dúbia da frase. Era tão idiota que já devia ter previsto o espírito de 5ª série vindo dela... Quando se tocou, arqueou as sobrancelhas e usou as mãos antes estendidas pra dar um empurrão de leve na outra.

– Você entendeu muito bem, miséria, para de palhaçada! – A morena tentou parecer ofendida, mas também não resistia a uma piada ruim. Foi contagiada pelos risos de Adora.

Conforme a graça foi morrendo, manteve um sorriso de canto, um que acompanhou o leve corado inconscientemente surgido em suas bochechas. Estava constrangida feito uma menina de 15 anos depois desse leve flerte tosco? Provavelmente. Ainda bem que as luzes estavam bem baixas...

Adora também foi se entregando ao cansaço e parou de rir, apesar de estar visivelmente mais relaxada com a sua presença.

– Sério, Catra – ainda sentada no sofá, voltou a falar. – Tem certeza que não vai incomodar? Certeza _mesmo_?

– Olha, sinceramente... – A morena revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços num tédio falso e exagerado. – Desisto... É muita burrice para uma pessoa só. Será que eu tenho que desenhar?

– Não começa com grosseria! – A loira segurou a almofada onde, antes, apoiava a cabeça e bateu na lateral do corpo da ex de brincadeira.

– Tá me agredindo! – Catra simulou uma super comoção ao levar a mão ao coração e arregalar os olhos.

Segurou a mesma almofada, tirou das mãos de Adora e jogou nela entre novas risadas.

– Agora não quero mais também! – A morena exclamou brincalhona. – Vai que tu decide me assassinar de madrugada... Tá doido!

– Pois agora eu vou só para te afrontar! – Adora levantou determinada e ficou de frente para Catra.

Aproveitando a proximidade, Catra a empurrou de novo para trás, fazendo-a sentar no sofá.

– Vai nada, doidinha!

A loira levantou, e Catra fez a mesma coisa, morrendo de rir dos grunhidos de impaciência da outra mulher.

– Aff, para com isso, Ana Catarina! – Depois de resmungar, Adora levantou. E foi empurrada mais uma vez.

Catra já estava sem fôlego de tanto rir e sua fala quase não saiu:

– Tá boladin, Aladdin?

– Você tem quantos anos? 2? – Adora levantou e, dessa vez empurrou a outra para trás para ter tempo o suficiente de sair de perto e correr para a escada.

– Assim não vale! – Catra correu para apagar a luz e ignorar solenemente o chá que tomaria para depois subir as escadas atrás da ex.

– Não vale o que? Eu não tô brincando de nada, _imbecil._ – A loira sussurrava entre risadas tentando respeitar o silêncio para não acordar os amigos enquanto passava pelo corredor.

As duas logo chegaram no quarto, acalmaram os corações eufóricos e deitaram nas respectivas camas. Sim, separadas. E Catra sabia, pelo cansaço de viagem, que em minutos escutaria a respiração pesada do sono profundo da loira. Era o melhor remédio para matar sua inquietude e insônia, mais poderoso até que o chá de Perfuma. Não ia admitir isso para ninguém, óbvio. Já era difícil ter que admitir para si mesma. Ela virou o corpo para poder encarar a dorminhoca loira na outra cama, de costas para ela.

_“Boa noite, bandida desgraçada miserável que roubou meu coração e nunca mais devolveu.”_

Foi seu último pensamento antes de adormecer.


	19. A carga pesada de uma caminhoneira emocionada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo reflexivo para um POV Catra igualmente reflexivo.  
> Não é triste, calma, ngm vai chorar aqui (eu acho huehue)
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Se não contar as vezes em que Catra se juntou à Mermista para pregar peças quando o Sea Hawk cochilava no sofá ou quando apagavam todas as luzes para deixar Glimmer no escuro, até que os dois dias sucedidos de viagem foram harmoniosos.

A primeira coisa foi aproveitar a casa mesmo. Toda a área de lazer, a piscina durante as tardes ensolaradas, a floresta que isolava o terreno para fazer umas trilhas, essas coisas. Hoje, no aniversário do Bow, que foram para o tal lago que dava o nome da cidade.

Enquanto tomavam café da manhã, Sea Hawk explicou para todo mundo a relação especial que o irmão tinha com o lugar, aproveitando a ausência dele e de Glimmer que não haviam acordado ainda.

Foi a primeiro destino de viagem deles com os pais depois de terem sido adotados, e Bow simplesmente não queria voltar para casa depois. Para não acabar com a alegria do menino, os pais, então, combinaram que todo ano eles viajariam para passar um tempo ali. Também foi o lugar em que ele e Glimmer ‘se conheceram de verdade’, nas palavras do homem de bigode.

– Eu pensei que vocês tivessem conhecido a Glimmer naquela feira de cultura brasileira que tem todo ano. – Adora comentou ainda mastigando a torrada com geleia que comia.

– E foi mesmo. Onde também conhecemos essa deusa, amor da minha vida. – O rapaz agarrou Mermista, que estava ao seu lado tomando uma xícara de café e quase o cuspiu de susto. – Só que no dia da feira ele e minha cunhada pouco se falaram. Você acredita que naquele ano marcamos com os nossos pais de virem passar uma semana com a gente no lago e Glimmer também estava com a família por aqui? Foi uma coisa do destino!

Catra estava prestando atenção até, mas não podia evitar de revirar os olhos quando ouvia a palavra ‘destino’, ainda mais depois de ver Scorpia quase pular de euforia com a citação.

Sua amiga era uma romântica incorrigível mesmo, e qualquer lapso de história de amor apresentado iria deixá-la mais animada do que normalmente é. E acredite, o normal já é _demais_.

– Que lindo! – A mulher alta de cabelos curtos levou as mãos ao rosto e ficou encarando o homem contador de história vidrada. – Então é o lugar favorito dele de infância e, _ao mesmo tempo_ , onde ele conheceu melhor o amor da vida dele! Isso não é maravilhoso, gata selvagem?

Puta que pariu. De todo mundo na mesa, tinha que pedir a opinião dela agora, no auge do seu fracasso amoroso e descrença no destino? Perfuma estava lá do lado também, poxa. Provavelmente seria muito mais animada, tanto quanto a própria namorada.

– Lindo, incrível... – Catra abusava do deboche. – Se contar mais alguma coisa eu até vomito arco-íris aqui.

– Nossa, eu também, mana. – Mermista esticou o braço e mostrou o punho para que Catra batesse de volta o soquinho. – O foda é que quando você escuta essa história pela milésima vez, como é meu caso, fica _mais entediante_.

Lonnie, Adora e Entrapta estavam atentas à interação das mulheres amarguradas e deram uma risada. Já Scorpia, Perfuma e Sea Hawk as olhavam com certa repreensão.

– Vocês só fingem que não gostam dessas histórias, não é? – Perfuma apontou a colher que misturava o chá para Catra e Mermista enquanto falava tranquila, convicta. – Aposto que são as mais boiolas da relação.

Agora a risada vinha de todos em volta, menos das vítimas.

A de cabelos azuis apenas rosnou e levou a xícara até a boca escondendo o rosto. A de olhos heterocromáticos deu de ombros e não se deu por vencida. Com um sorriso de canto, retrucou:

– Você não tem como provar, então pense o que quiser, florzinha.

– Na verdade eu tenho. – Perfuma virou o rosto descaradamente na direção de Adora, que parou de mastigar na hora tentando entender o que ela tinha a ver. Depois, olhou com um sorriso maléfico de volta para Catra. – Eu sei de muitas coisas, mas jamais vou te explanar assim, gata selvagem.

Por toda a linguagem corporal da loira de cabelos encaracolados, Catra entendeu tudo. Provavelmente ela e Scorpia conversam sobre sua vida mais do que um dia imaginou. Para não ficar ainda mais constrangedor, a morena apenas fuzilou a melhor amiga com o olhar e recebeu um “foi mal” sussurrado.

Scorpia não tinha feito por maldade, sabia muito bem disso. É natural que compartilhe com a namorada assuntos de pessoas que significam algo para ela, provavelmente é recíproco e Perfuma fala dos amigos maconheiros. Inclusive, não é por acaso que tem sido frequentemente chamada de ‘gata selvagem’ pela loira esguia. Acabou pegando por osmose de tanto que deve ter ouvido Scorpia chamá-la assim.

Agora sim se sentiu ameaçada o suficiente para repetir o gesto de Mermista e se encolher na cadeira para esconder a cara numa xícara de café. Ninguém mandou querer enfrentar a princesa da serenidade e meditação achando que nunca teria uma volta agressiva.

Sua sorte é que o último casal que faltava acordar finalmente apareceu, dando seus bom dias com sorrisos de ponta a ponta. Todo mundo cantou parabéns para Bow e ouviram emocionados os agradecimentos dele por todos estarem presentes nesse dia especial.

O ápice de comemoração foi na parte da tarde, com um churrasco no lago. Levaram churrasqueira portátil, cooler, guarda-sol, cadeiras e fizeram a farofa brasileira na parte mais privativa do lugar. Para a surpresa de todos, o tempo, antes nublado, abriu, e conseguiram aproveitar a água não muito fria para nadar.

Nem todos, claro. Catra, por exemplo, nem colocou o pé na água. Em sua defesa, só via Bow, Sea Hawk, Entrapta e Lonnie lá dentro, o que a fez pensar que o resto do grupo preferiu atividades mais secas também.

Passou um tempo debaixo de um guarda-sol lendo, até se entediar e aceitar o convite de Perfuma e Scorpia para dar uma volta pelas trilhas que as grandes árvores em volta formavam.

Foi uma ótima decisão. O ar era bem mais fresco debaixo das sombras naturais, o som dos animais também era apaziguador. Até mesmo o assunto que o casal de amigas eventualmente puxava com ela enquanto caminhavam era agradável. Estava mesmo precisando desse descanso, principalmente porque logo teria que voltar para a realidade cruel de montar as provas finais do semestre.

Aliás, provas finais significava fim de semestre, ou mais especificamente, voltar para o Brasil. Desde que chegou, sabia que teria que voltar, nunca foi sua intenção ficar. Pelo menos não inicialmente. O tempo em que passou na cidade, no campus, nas lojas e bares, isso tudo fez com que criasse um vínculo absurdo, como se pertencesse àquele lugar de alguma forma.

Claro, as amizades que fizera foram de grande peso também. Era cada vez mais frequente, agora, se pegar pensando na possibilidade de ficar de vez, o que não dependia exclusivamente de sua vontade, mas, de suas condições financeiras, de oportunidades de bolsas quase inexistentes.

Na próxima semana, assim que chegarem de viagem, as vagas que hoje ela, Lonnie e Scorpia ocupam, iam reabrir para novos intercambistas. Nada as impede de tentar novamente, ficar mais um tempo. Quer dizer, nada impede _Lonnie e Scorpia_ , que já se prepararam financeiramente para ficar um ano. Catra contou moeda por moeda e mal conseguiu reunir o que precisava para um semestre, quem dirá um ano.

Discretamente balançou a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento. Estava de _férias_ , não era hora de ficar tensa. Pelo contrário. Se havia um momento para ficar relaxada, era esse.

Scorpia a cutucou assim que soltou um suspiro e a fez encará-la.

– Tudo bem, gata selvagem? – A mais alta perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga. Sua namorada estava um pouco mais à frente, agachada perto de alguma planta aleatória para analisar.

– Tô de boas – sorriu para a amiga. – Estava presa em uns pensamentos, mas já voltei para a realidade, relaxa.

– Certeza?

– Uhum

– Gente, alá a Adora! – Perfuma levantou e apontou para o lado esquerdo. – O que será que ela tá fazendo?

Boa pergunta. A tonta de short jeans e maiô vermelho por baixo estava pendurando alguma coisa no tronco de uma árvore há alguns metros de distância da trilha. Perfuma foi logo correndo para perto.

Scorpia, antes de seguir, olhou primeiro para Catra, como se quisesse afirmação de que estava tudo bem entre elas.

– Vamo lá, as coisas estão tranquilas, Scorpia. – A morena começou a caminhar na direção das outras duas, induzido a melhor amiga a fazer o mesmo. – Até porque se não tivesse, não estaríamos dividindo o quarto. Dã!

– Ué, por que não tá dividindo com a Lonnie?

– Porque a filha da puta pediu para dividir com a Entrapta de sacanagem para eu ficar com a Adora.

– É. Isso é a cara dela mesmo. – A outra mulher deu uma risada. – Mas, ela não faria esse tipo de zoação se você não estivesse realmente de boa com a situação.

– Eu e Adora estamos nos tolerando, lembra? Eu te contei que fizemos um acordo para não ficar mais brigando e as coisas até que estão fluindo... _Bem_.

– Eu notei esses dias, estão fluindo bem até demais, ein... – Scorpia comentou provocativa, cutucando o ombro da mais baixa. – E aí? Já pensou se vai deixar voltar a ser algo mais?

– Não, Scorpia. Não vou. Essa é a única parte do acordo que eu não posso quebrar, pelo meu bem.

– Será mesmo? – Antes que estivessem perto o suficiente de Adora e Perfuma conversando, Scorpia parou de frente para a amiga e falou baixo. – O orgulho não leva a lugar nenhum, nem o medo. A parte do relacionamento de vocês que era tóxica e ruim já foi superada, não percebe? Ficou para trás a partir do momento em que decidiram não mais machucar uma a outra. O seu erro tá em querer superar a parte boa, e de não se dar essa chance de ser feliz com ela. Por que precisa abrir mão do que te faz bem?

Catra perdeu a noção dos segundos que passaram ao encarar a amiga tão intensamente como estava fazendo naquele momento. Aquilo fazia tanto sentido que era assustador. Havia uma heterogeneidade no relacionamento, era possível superar o que machucava sem ter que jogar fora, junto, o que era bom. É uma coisa absurdamente simples de se pensar, e ainda assim, jamais passou por sua cabeça. Sempre achou que para não se machucar com Adora, precisaria abrir mão de tudo o que ela oferecia, inclusive do conforto, do amor. E era tão mais simples.

Simples demais para ser verdade, era o que sentia. Não podia ser _só_ isso. Arriscar sua sanidade, tudo o que precisou fazer para seguir um dia de cada vez e não sucumbir à depressão... Tudo por uma teoria que não tinha certeza se funcionaria no seu caso? Não, melhor não. Ainda tinha a questão do tempo contado. O Brasil a esperava de volta, não Adora.

– Não adianta vir com esse discurso, Scorpia, eu... – Catra abaixou o olhar e coçou a nuca de forma hesitante. – Eu me sinto mais segura fazendo desse jeito. Não vou voltar com ela.

– A escolha é e sempre será sua, gata selvagem, mas espero que não esqueça o que falei.

Scorpia se uniu à namorada, andando mais um pouco até enlaça-la pela cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que cumprimentou Adora, que falava alguma coisa sobre colar bilhetes por uma trilha alternativa até chegar à beira do lago.

Catra reparou que ainda estava longe porque estava tendo dificuldade de entender o que era falado no grupo, aí se tocou que precisava se reaproximar, que estava parecendo uma idiota ali, em pé, distante de todo mundo.

Aproximou-se e ficou mais por dentro. O lance dos bilhetes fazia parte de alguma surpresa para Bow, elaborado por Glimmer, e Adora estava ajudando.

– Para que essa boiolice toda? – A morena entrou na conversa tentando disfarçar o choque emocional de segundos atrás com o típico sarcasmo.

– Para de deboche e vem ajudar também. – A loira encarou e sorriu. – Perfuma e Scorpia já toparam.

– Eu vou só porque não tô fazendo nada e a dupla de trilha aqui _acabou_ de me descartar para ajudar você.

Assim que termina de fixar um dos papéis na árvore, sua ex pega uma bolsa cheia de outros recadinhos e divide entre as três novas integrantes da missão.

– Então, precisamos colocar esses bilhetinhos nas árvores dessa trilha aqui até a beira do lago. Eles vão ser tipo sinalizadores para o Bow ir seguindo. – Ela abriu a bolsa e mostrou para as amigas o que tinha dentro além de papel. – Aqui tem esses preguinhos para fixar os papéis no tronco, tem uns outros dois martelos na bolsa também, vão ter que revezar entre vocês três.

Perfuma começou a ler os bilhetinhos que Adora havia colocado nas mãos dela e sorriu de ponta a ponta. Em seguida, olhou para as amigas e comentou:

– Que frases mais lindas! São lembranças dele e da Glimmer ao longo de todo o relacionamento, não é?

– São, sim! – Adora comentou também com o sorriso largo.

Porém, algo no olhar dela parecia meio vago, meio nostálgico no sentido ruim. Era como se isso a fizesse lembrar de algo que gostaria de esquecer.

Não era da sua conta, certo? Certo. Iria tentar ignorar solenemente.

– E o que esse aniversário tem de tão especial assim para Glimmer elaborar uma surpresa enorme assim? – A morena de cabelos curtos olhou para os papéis separados na sua própria mão e depois encarou sua ex. – Ou ela sempre faz essas coisas super exageradas mesmo?

– Não, não faz. Ela vai pedir ele em casamento. – Adora respondeu, mas não a encarou. Ao invés disso, ela olhou para Perfuma e Scorpia. – Não contem nada, por favor, ele realmente _não faz ideia_.

Mais uma reação estranha, já que sua ex não se mostrava insegura assim desde que decidiram se tolerar.

O casal do grupo obviamente surtou. Perfuma e Scorpia deram pulinhos e gritinhos como duas adolescentes assistindo ao show de seu ídolo gay e romântico. Amor, frufru... Eram os temas favoritos delas, é claro que iriam ficar eufóricas.

Vai ver foi por isso que Adora se dirigiu principalmente a elas quando pediu segredo. Isso não seria um problema para Catra, nunca foi a pessoa mais empolgada com pedidos de casamento tão enfeitados assim.

– Eu não entendo como as pessoas simplesmente não fazem o pedido e pronto. – A morena revirava os olhos durante a fala. – Para que esse auê todo? Eu faria um negócio bem mais íntimo, mais simples.

– Pena que não é você que tá pedindo ninguém em nada, né – Adora cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas no ápice do tom sarcástico.

Realmente... Anos e anos convivendo fez com que Adora criasse uma mini Catra dentro dela que, esporadicamente, resolvia dar as caras. Era até engraçado.

Só respondeu dando língua e cruzando os braços igualmente.

– Pois eu espalharia flores por tudo quanto é canto da casa, depois faria um luau e em volta dos amigos e da fogueira, faria uma super pedido. – Perfuma não deixou a empolgação morrer e exclamou sonhadora.

– Anw, achei incrível, amor! – Os olhos de Scorpia literalmente brilharam ao responder.

Enquanto Catra encarava as duas mortificada, imaginando o quão ‘que brega, amei’ seria um suposto casamento Scorfuma, Adora dava risadas das amigas que, agora, dançavam uma valsa improvisada pelas péssimas cordas vocais de de cabelos curtos acinzentados.

– Ah! Acabou que eu ia apostar no simples mesmo naquele dia em que-

Da mesma maneira abrupta que começou a falar, Adora parou. Parou e cobriu a boca com as duas mãos interrompendo o que iria deixar sair, provavelmente, sem querer. O movimento fez com que as outras três parassem qualquer coisa que faziam para ficar observando a loira de olhos azuis, esperando o resto da fala.

E ela veio. Ou _quase_ isso.

– Em qu- Quer dizer... Em que... – Os olhos azuis arregalados oscilavam entre Perfuma, Scorpia e Catra em um ritmo frenético. – Gente, vamo colar os bilhetes? Que tal? Não temos muito tempo!

Ela só não correu porque as suspeitas já estavam altas demais. Porém, andou rápido, muito rápido, para a próxima árvore.

O casal entendeu o incômodo da amiga e a deixou ir, iniciando cada uma sua colagem logo em seguida. Catra foi quem não desistiu de saber e seguiu a ex.

– ‘Em que’ o que? – Caminhava a passos largos tentando acompanhar a loira que acelerava mais e mais.

– O que? – Adora se fazia de desentendida.

– O que você ia ‘apostar no simples’?

– Hã?

– Que dia, Adora? – Catra bufou.

– Do que você tá falando? – Adora estava certamente se afastando da árvore em que iria colar o próximo bilhete, mas não parava de andar.

– Para de fingir, você mente mal, sua idiota. – A mais baixa conseguiu alcançar o pulso da outra e a fazer parar de andar. – Você ia ‘apostar no simples naquele dia em que’...?

– Relaxa, não é nada demais, doida. – A mais alta virou para a ex dando uma risada nervosa. – Sério, esquece isso.

Quando Adora se soltou dela e foi na direção certa dessa vez, Catra teve um choque de realidade. Por que queria tão desesperadamente saber? Por que escolheu ignorar a fuga desesperada para mudar de assunto e insistir? Não tinha direito nenhum de fazer isso.

Era só... Era só uma coisa lá no fundo de seu peito que não queria aquietar enquanto não soubesse da resposta. Uma coisa... Uma... Esperança? Talvez. _Infelizmente_ talvez.

Uma esperança de que fosse algo sobre as duas, de que fosse um pedido de Adora.

Olhou novamente para os bilhetes que milagrosamente não caíram de sua outra mão enquanto quase corria e suspirou pesado. Que porra estava acontecendo na sua cabeça, afinal? Tinha que parar imediatamente.

Observou de longe as três em diferentes árvores colando os benditos papéis e logo começou o seu trabalho também. Tinha que deixar isso para lá. Se Adora não quer falar, é porque realmente não precisa saber, não é importante. Era parte do acordo respeitar os limites e espaço uma das outras, não é mesmo? Seria muita hipocrisia de sua parte se não fizesse isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até quinta, querides!


	20. Ajude a segurar essa barra que é gostar de você iê

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente bonita! Preparades para ver a Adora segurar a barra que é gostar da Catra?
> 
> POV Adora, com direito a flashback e uns negócio estranho no coração que vai fazer vcs chorarem (dessa vez eu to avisando certo ne huehue)
> 
> Boa leitura <3

_Adora escolheu a mesa mais escondida que tinha naquela cafeteria e se encolheu num dos dois lugares disponíveis. Era um dos raros dias frios que tanto amava. Tirou o suéter cinza de lã e o deixou por cima da calça jeans, ficando só com a blusa de manga curta preta para aproveitar o ambiente mais ameno da loja. Depois de aconchegada, chamou o atendente e fez dois pedidos. Incluiu a bebida favorita de Catra._

_Para matar o tempo de espera, começou o jogo. Puxou o celular e digitou, não antes de espionar um certo alguém através da enorme janela de vidro. O mesmo alguém que jogava conversa fora com um grupo de amigos em um pátio não muito distante e deixava a mochila apoiada em um dos ombros. A mensagem foi precisa:_

Ei, não joga o peso da bolsa para um lado só  
faz mal para coluna bb

**Idi <3:**

oi??

N sei qual é a bruxaria q usou p adivinhação

mas já ajeitei, daddy

_Olhou novamente, observando o movimento inquieto da que foi flagrada ajeitando a postura. Ela estava bem casual, uma calça preta skinny e uma blusa de manga longa mais larga. Adora voltou a se concentrar no telefone:_

Eu sei, muito obrigada

Você tá linda com o meu suéter vermelho

Roubou quando? Estava sentindo falta dele

**Idi <3:**

que porra é essa? Tá me espionando?

vc tá aqui na faculdade?

_A garota olhava para os lados a procura de Adora, ignorava os colegas distraídos com a conversa._

Olha só essa carinha confusa mds  
tô apaixonada <3

**Idi <3:**

eu n tenho uma namorada, tenho uma psicopata pelo visto

pode me dizer onde vc tá pfvr?

queria muito te ver, amor :(

_Adora riu da última mensagem de Catra e largou o celular para grata receber o pedido trazido pelo atendente._

_Tirou foto da bebida de sua namorada e enviou. Essa era a dica, impossível não saber onde ela estava agora._

_A mesa escondida no canto? Era a mesma que sempre sentavam na época que a loira ainda fazia graduação e elas tinham intervalos sincronizados entre uma aula e outra._

_Assim que a morena recebeu a foto, olhou para a direção do estabelecimento e sorriu. Não demorou muito para caminhar quase saltitante até lá e achar o esconderijo da admiradora não tão secreta. Assim de perto, a expressão era muito mais radiante, os olhos heterocromáticos pareciam brilhar de felicidade, e tudo que Adora queria era cair nos braços daquela mulher e ficar ali para sempre._

_A mais alta então levantou e envolveu os braços na cintura da namorada, deixando seu rosto ser delicadamente guiado pelas mãos dela até que as bocas selassem um beijo estalado._

_– Bom dia, amor! – Adora cumprimentava e ia com a ponta do nariz para o pescoço da outra, inalando o perfume. – Como foi de viagem com a sua mãe?_

_– Foi maravilhoso, tirando a parte que tivemos que aturar aquela minha tia amargurada e sombria falando mal de mim o tempo inteiro. Caguei pra ela. – Catra correspondia o abraço e passava a mão nos cabelos loiros ao mesmo tempo. – E, claro, passar duas semanas sem você não foi_ tão legal _quanto imaginei._

_– Bem feito! Encheu a boca para dizer que ia tirar férias de mim, que ia descansar de ficar olhando para a minha cara. – Adora se afastou só um pouco para poder encará-la com um ar de deboche. – Pois saiba que a trouxa aqui sentiu muito a sua falta._

_– Para! Eu já tinha me arrependido de ter dito isso no primeiro minuto! – Catra respondeu entre risadas. – Você sabe que eu também senti, vai..._

_– Sei... – A mais alta usava um tom desconfiado._

_– Ei, senti saudades, sim. – A morena segurou de novo o rosto da namorada e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz. – E eu te amo._

_– Também, boba. – Na voz alegre, no sorriso bobo e no olhar cheio de amor de Adora não havia mais desconfiança._

_– Muito. – Catra beijava, agora, a ponta do queixo._

_– Muito. – Adora ria baixo._

_Depois dos cumprimentos, ambas se acomodaram na mesa para tomar café juntas, ressuscitando o velho, nem tão velho, hábito. Normalmente, Adora não teria esse tempo livre para visitar Catra no campus. Só se esforçou porque não tinha visto a namorada desde que chegara da tal viagem de duas semanas com a mãe._

_Também tinha uma missão muito importante ali por perto antes de seguir para o estágio. Na joalheria onde seus pais confeccionaram as alianças de casamento, que ficava há 3 minutos dali a pé. Catra não fazia ideia da suposta missão e da relação da joalheria com isso, claro. Podia apostar que sua namorada nem cogitava imaginá-la entrando numa loja dessas._

_Adora, por outro lado, tinha pensado e imaginado bastante. O que iria comprar ali não para seu próprio uso. Escolher a mesma joalheria de seus pais poderia parecer bobo, mas, tinha todo um significado para ela._

_Despediu-se de Catra e fez questão de conferir se ela tinha mesmo voltado para a faculdade, pois assim não poderia vê-la seguir o caminho para a loja._

_Era um lugar bem pequeno, cheio de misticismo, e a única pessoa que trabalhava lá era uma senhora baixinha de cabelos longos, grisalhos e bagunçados. A Madame Razz, como era chamada, previu o nascimento de Adora antes mesmo que seus pais se casassem, apenas ao pegar nas mãos do casal, na época jovem. E isso mudou os paradigmas da relação, zerou algumas pequenas duvidas que faziam seus pais hesitarem ao falar de compromisso. De alguma forma, queria o toque mágico e a presença dessa senhora também no seu relacionamento. E depois de muito cogitar no que gostaria que tivesse essa participação de Razz, pensou em um anel de noivado. O anel que esperava que Catra aceitasse com o mesmo amor com que estava sendo planejado._

_Adora empurrou a porta de vidro velha e com dobraduras emperradas. O interior parecia mais um depósito de tanta coisa entulhada pelo chão e pelas estantes. Tinha cara de tudo, menos de joalheria, essa era a verdade. Até pensou que entrou no lugar errado, até que a atendente apareceu, com todas as características típicas que sua mãe sempre mencionava ao contar a história das alianças._

_– Bom dia! Madame Razz? – Adora se aproximou da bancada cheia de joias em amostra com um sorriso receoso._

_A mulher cerrou os olhos e a encarou por cima dos óculos tortos. A expressão séria logo se transformou numa acalentadora:_

_– Sim, querida, sou eu. Como posso ajudar?_

_– Queria que me ajudasse com um anel. – Adora esfregava as mãos umas nas outras de nervosismo._

_Estava acelerada, ansiosa. Tanto pelo grande passo que estava iniciando em sua vida, quanto por finalmente conhecer a mulher que conectou ainda mais seus falecidos pais._

_Continuou:_

_– Há muito tempo, meus pais compraram as alianças do casamento com você e eu queria fazer o mesmo com o anel de noivado para a minha namorada. Acho que é uma forma de ter um pouquinho deles na minha história, já que não tiveram a chance nem de conhecer a pessoa com quem pretendo passar o resto da minha vida._

_A senhora não tirava os olhos do rosto da jovem. Ela a fitou e fitou, fez todas as fisionomias possíveis, parecia que era uma forma de tentar reconhece-la. Até que ela puxou uma das mãos da loira e pôs a própria palma por cima da dela e fechou os olhos._

_– A dor de perder seus pais foi grande, não é verdade? – A senhora praticamente balbuciou. – E você e sua amada vão passar por muitas coisas juntas ainda. Coisas intensas, tão intensas quanto esse acidente que separou você de seus pais._

_– Como assim? Que... Que coisas? – Adora ficou engasgada, seu coração começava a bater errado._

_– Ih... Coisas que você nem imagina! – A senhora soltou a mão dela e virou de costas, indo pegar alguma coisa em uma gaveta. – Geralmente não confecciono anéis para relacionamentos que não vão durar. Só que vi algo diferente, acho que nesse caso vai valer a pena._

_– ‘Relacionamentos que não vão durar’? O meu não... Não vai durar? – Os olhos azuis estavam cheios de dúvidas e o tom de voz tremido. – O que você viu?_

_– Eu vi coisas confusas. Mas, posso estar enganada também, querida. A velhice é cruel com a minha mente. – Razz voltou com um caderno e uma caneta para a bancada._

_Tinha o sorriso mais normal do mundo, como se não tivesse acabado de dar uma facada no coração de Adora:_

_– Me fala as características mais marcantes de sua ex-namorada para você._

_– Ex-namorada? Não é ex. Estamos juntas. – Adora coçou a cabeça confusa, começava a se arrepender de ter ido falar com essa velha._

_Pelo visto ela era só uma maluca que seus pais acabaram dando muita trela porque estavam apaixonados._

_– É! Namorada! Confundi de novo! – Madame Razz já escrevia freneticamente e nem sequer a encarou ao responder. Estava vidrada na anotação. – Mas agora fala, querida._

_– E-Ela tem olhos lindos, de cores diferentes e-_

_– Não! As características físicas eu já sei! – Agora a idosa parou para encará-la e reforçar o tom de sermão. – Quero sentimentos, sensações, lembranças._

_Como assim ela já sabe das características físicas? Com certeza não mencionou nada sobre Catra para essa mulher._

_A não ser que ela já a conheça, de passar por perto da loja, talvez. Ainda assim... Como ela sabia quem era se Adora nem sequer falou o nome?_

_– Desembucha, minha filha!_

_– T-tá..._

_Depois de ter levado um cutucão no ombro e mais um chamado agressivo da senhora para “acordar para a vida”, a jovem fez o máximo que podia para tentar descrever o significado mais subjetivo de seu relacionamento com sua amada. E pela maneira que Madame Razz balançava a cabeça positivamente e escrevia com ardor, a descrição estava valendo de alguma coisa._

_– Tudo bem, já chega. Já sei como farei o anel dela. – A senhora fez o sinal com a palma da mão para que Adora parasse de falar e releu as anotações. – Vai ser um anel fino, em ouro rosé. A pedra que ornamenta é o Topázio azul._

_– Ok..._

_Automaticamente Adora se perguntou por que caralhos ela precisou de tudo isso de informação para surgir com a ideia de um anel._

_E parece que a mulher, mais uma vez naquele dia, entrou na sua cabeça e leu seus pensamentos:_

_– Sabe por que o topázio, querida?_

_– Não... Na verdade não entendo muito dessas cois-_

_– É a cura. Primeiro vocês precisam da cura para depois vir a união. E essa união só vai ser possível por causa da longevidade desse amor, sabia? De todo esse longo tempo em que ele já existe, e também aos tempos difíceis em que ele vai resistir. E o topázio representa tudo isso, querida._

_Não conseguiu assimilar tanto a mensagem quanto achou que deveria. A primeira coisa que pensou com ‘cura’ foi sobre a morte de seus pais, já que com Catra nunca tinha passado por nada tão grave assim. E tinha a convicção de que se dependesse dela nunca passariam._

_Esse relacionamento, na verdade, era a única coisa que Adora sentia na sua vida que era_ certo _, perfeito até mesmo nas imperfeições. Ainda assim, não descartou o recado de Razz por inteiro, apenas o guardou em uma caixinha mental. Podia não fazer sentido naquele momento. Quem sabe um dia. O que importa é que no final das contas ficarão juntas, não é? Provavelmente o que foi visto no início da conversa profética sobre terminarem era realmente uma confusão da velhice._

Adora foi tirada de seus pensamentos abruptamente por barulhos de palmas, assobios e gritos eufóricos. Ah! Bow chegou!

O que a fez voltar no dia que comprou o anel? Não fazia ideia se fora a insistência de Catra na trilha ou a nostalgia do clima de noivado que Glimmer montou especialmente para o namorado.

Nesse momento, o homem tinha acabado de concluir a trilha das lembranças nas árvores, chegando na beira do lago, onde os seus amigos o esperavam, agora em êxtase. Todos ficavam em volta, incluindo Adora. Glimmer estava no meio, de costas para a água escura do lago e de frente para o recém-chegado. Estava na hora do pedido. A mulher de cabelos lilás esticou as duas mãos para que o rapaz as segurasse. Nessa hora, ela já estava com os olhos marejados, a voz falhando de nervosismo, mesmo ensaiando dias e dias com Adora. Mas, entendia a amiga, sabia exatamente como ela estava.

A cada palavra recitada, a cada pequena promessa que ali faziam um para o outro, Adora sabia. Ela _sentia_. Sentia como se estivesse no corpo de ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Em meio à declaração de Glimmer, entre a réplica de Bow e os comentários dos amigos, suas próprias lágrimas não mais se esconderam diante de sentimentos tão misturados. Era a felicidade estridente pelos dois, o arrependimento mortal de não ter concluído seu próprio noivado enquanto pôde. Era a excitação pela nova jornada de grandes amigos, e o desespero da incerteza de um dia ter isso com alguém de novo.

Adora não podia imaginar que teria um gatilho tão forte com essa cena, não fazia ideia de que casamento fosse ser o tema de uma ferida ainda muito aberta em seu coração mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Quando Glimmer ajoelhou, abriu a caixinha e mostrou as alianças para o namorado, aí Adora ficou em choque. Por milésimos de segundo, temeu pelo ‘não’, como se fosse ser ela a renegada.

É claro que o ‘não’ nunca veio. Eles se amam, eles serão muito felizes juntos. Então, deixou-se sorrir. Esquecer um pouco o próprio trauma para viver essa emoção com pessoas tão importantes em sua vida.

Todos bateram palmas entusiasmadas e ela também, apesar de ter que alternar entre rápidas limpadas no rosto para afastar o choro louco.

– Agora vai começar a festa real do noivado aniversário! – Mermista gritou, tirando a atenção dos recém noivos girando num abraço cinematográfico e seus respectivos espectadores. – Catra, amor da minha vida, liga o bluetooth e toca a música que escolhemos para homenagear o casal!

– Claro, rainha! – A de olhos heterocromáticos piscou para a de cabelos azuis e sorriu.

E ela já estava com tudo em mãos. Óbvio. Sua ex é tem sido muito sagaz quando o assunto é se unir à parceira de crime Mermista. A caixa de som estava num volume razoável e o instrumental da música começou.

Na mesma hora, todo mundo caiu na gargalhada. De todas as músicas, as palhaças escolheram ‘Cheia de Manias’, de Raça Negra.

Qual a relação com o casal? Nenhuma, elas queriam arruinar, com a melhor das intenções, o momento com algo muito brega e ao mesmo tempo irresistível. Esse é o tipo de música que ninguém admite que gosta, e quando toca, todo mundo sabe magicamente cantar.

E era o que acontecia no momento. A primeira reação de Glimmer foi ficar emburrada, enquanto Bow apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, porém, com um sorriso no rosto. Entrapta, Lonnie, Scorpia e Perfuma ficaram trocando olhares entre si, esperando alguém comentar alguma coisa. Todo mundo se segurando para não cantar. Menos Sea Hawk. Essa daí amou, claro, e começou a sambar no meio de uma Mermista e uma Catra se acabando de rir.

Adora apenas ficou sorrindo estática, observando cada um de seus amigos, ainda muito chocada com o turbilhão de emoções que acabara de presenciar dentro de si. Discretamente respirava fundo para controlar a vontade de sair correndo.

Aos poucos foi voltando do transe, vendo o resto do pessoal mais e mais animado com a melodia, querendo quase que competir com Sea Hawk quem sabia mais a letra. Uns cinco ou seis pagodes dos anos 90 depois, já se sentia remediada de tanto rir da cantoria fervorosa dos amigos não mais tímidos com a breguice interior se revelando.

A tarde estava caindo e as luzes do Sol deixavam o céu meio lilás, meio alaranjado. A loira estava sentada numa cadeira de praia um pouco mais distante, com a garrafa de cerveja na mão e o olhar perdido no meio da galera. ‘Perdido’ era sua forma de disfarçar o quanto acabava passando tempo demais olhando para Catra no automático. E hoje, em especial, parecia ainda mais árduo não se render.

Em alguns momentos, sua ex até correspondia o olhar e educadamente lançava um sorriso. Em outras, fazia umas caretas tentando afastar a tristeza que Adora tinha certeza que ela estava enxergando em seu rosto mesmo a metros de distância. Mas, não era uma interação muito significativa, era casual, como a morena fazia com todos ali. Ela nem prendia o contato visual por muito tempo para claramente evitar qualquer interpretação mais profunda. Mais uma prova de que ela não queria mais nada mesmo.

Uma vez, Adora foi forte e ignorou a vontade de olhar. Ao invés disso, virou o rosto para admirar a combinação do céu e o reflexo da paisagem na água, nem percebeu que Bow sentava na cadeira ao lado até senti-lo apoiar a mão sob seu ombro delicadamente.

– Então quer dizer que você estava envolvida nesse plano com a Glimmer, é? – Ele comentou animado, também com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. – Eu adorei _tudo_! Não podia esperar mesmo por uma surpresa dessas. Vocês são incríveis demais.

– Ainda bem que gostou! – Adora virou para o amigo e o abraçou apertado. – Tô tão tão _tão_ feliz por vocês dois! E feliz aniversário de novo!

– Eu tô até agora sem palavras para descrever o que sinto, sério! – Bow tinha um brilho absurdo nos olhos que já respondia por ele. – Aliás, agradeci Scorpia, Perfuma e Catra também que contaram que te viram no meio da trilha igual uma idosa colando cartazes atrás do gato fujão e foram ajudar.

– É verdade! – A loira de uma risada e, depois, alguns goles na bebida. – Se elas não me ajudam a agilizar o processo, não sei se Glimmer conseguiria te manter distraído por mais tempo!

– Imagino! – O homem respondeu com outro riso e imitou o movimento da amiga ao beber a cerveja. – Aliás, como está seu lance com a Catra?

– Que lance?

– Bom... Estão dividindo o quarto numa boa, não tiveram nenhuma briga desde que chegamos, foi ela quem te ajudou na briga com Huntara... – Bow pausou para se aproximar da amiga e cochichar. – Eu e Glimmer entramos num debate sobre isso até, e chegamos à conclusão de que estão tendo um revival. Acertamos?

A de olhos azuis quase cuspiu a bebida que tinha acabado de leva à boca.

– Revival? Não mesmo! – Ela olhou para o amigo disfarçando com uma gargalhada visivelmente nervosa. – É tipo uma trégua para que a gente não fiquei brigando o tempo todo. Chamamos de ‘tolerância-quase-amizade’.

– Tá de sacanagem, né? – O homem segurou a risada depois que viu a amiga responder balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Só aqui nessa festinha eu vi você olhar para ela umas cinco vezes, Adora, isso não é só ‘tolerância-quase-amizade’ em lugar nenhum!

A jovem encolheu os ombros e afundou ainda mais na cadeira, virando o rosto envergonhada para o sentido contrário ao do amigo para murmurar:

– Essa é a parte complicada, na verdade. Eu é quem não deveria estar olhando tanto assim, mas sei lá... É muito difícil.

– É tipo um amor platônico ou algo assim?

– É... Acho que é. – Adora voltou a encará-lo. – Quer dizer... Ela deixou claro que não rola mais nada entre a gente, falta só eu internalizar isso de vez, no caso. Mas tem me tratado bem, e estou feliz por isso, apesar de acabar piorando minha confusão de sentimentos. Enfim, ela não tem culpa se eu simplesmente não consigo seguir em frente, né.

– E a cada vez que vocês se aproximam, fica mais difícil dissociar, não é?

– Exato. Ao mesmo tempo, não posso abrir mão da presença dela, entende? Mesmo que só na amizade...

Bow foi quem iniciou o abraço dessa vez, para reconfortá-la. De todos os dias, esse era o único que gostaria de não estar na fossa por causa de seu relacionamento não resolvido. Poxa, era o dia de seus melhores amigos, era o aniversário de Bow, e esse devia ser seu único foco. Aceitou o abraço e respirou fundo.

Talvez se se reunisse ao invés de ficar isolada, seu humor melhoraria.

– Ei, vamo lá dançar com eles também, né? Cansei de ficar no fundo do poço por uma coisa que não vai mudar. – Repentinamente a loira pôs um sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto e levantou da cadeira, puxando o amigo consigo.

– Então vamos, quero ver um sorriso lindo nessa carinha. – O rapaz apertou a bochecha da amiga de forma carinhosa conforme andavam na direção do grupo.

A mulher gargalhou e expôs o sorriso tão pedido. Pôde jurar que se sentiu observada por um certo par de orbes azul e âmbar. Uma ilusão da sua cabeça, talvez, já que foi encará-los e o rosto da dona deles estava abruptamente virado para qualquer lugar menos ali.

É isso. Adora pensou que era melhor curtir o que tinha ao invés de lamentar o que não tinha. Deixou os momentos de seu ápice de felicidade ao lado de sua ex bem guardados na caixa mental de memórias. Uma hora ela se acostuma, não é?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora parcelou o anel em 24x e a Catra nunca nem viu. Para mim, o angst tá todo aí nesse fato.
> 
> Até semana que vem, gente <3


	21. 'A Que Pena Seria' e o baiacu de piscina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eis um longo capítulo com POV Catra e depois POV Adora.  
> O título é engraçado, mas o gay panic e a tristeza se fazem muito presentes u_u  
> Boa leitura <3

Catra esperava de tudo nessa viagem, menos que fosse amar tão incondicionalmente a convivência. As peças que pregava com Mermista, as cantorias loucas de Sea Hawk, as batalhas de deboches com Lonnie, as homenagens ao pôr-do-Sol de Perfuma... Foram quatro dias dessa rotina e tinha a sensação de que esse era o tipo de amizade que faltava na sua vida.

Entendia, enfim, o motivo de Adora se sentir acolhida perto deles. Eram a parte boa do Brasil, sem precisar estar no Brasil. Ótimo saber que até ela podia contar com eles agora.

De todos os dias da viagem, esse foi o que pegaram mais leve. Era de noite e todo mundo estava milagrosamente sóbrio. Decidiram passar o tempo usufruindo da casa de novo, e nesse exato momento o grupo estava disperso. Uns na varanda de frente para o lago e o céu estrelado, outros na sala vendo alguma série aleatória na TV, e Catra sentada na bancada da cozinha, tendo a visão panorâmica de todas essas áreas graças às janelas gigantes de vidro. 

Dali observava também a área da piscina, uma parte da casa que só ela tinha o ângulo para enxergar no momento. Quem estava na sala ou na varanda do lago tinha algumas paredes na frente. Deve ter sido o motivo pelo qual ninguém ainda tinha ido lá, chamar _aquela_ pessoa em pé solitária encarando a água com cloro iluminada.

Essa pessoa estava com o pensamento longe, tão longe, e parecia estar assim desde o dia em que Catra decidira questionar sobre o que ela estava falando na trilha dos bilhetes. Discretamente olhava para essa pessoa, queria ir até lá para perguntar se estava tudo bem, perguntar se queria companhia, perguntar, _de novo_ , que surpresa estava preparando e mudou de assunto repentinamente.

Mais uma vez Catra olhou para o resto do grupo. Ninguém ali sentiria falta de sua presença na bancada. Ótimo, pois assim poderia matar sua vontade e continuar discreta.

Foi andando a passos silenciosos até chegar perto o suficiente sem ser notada. E ela ainda estava lá. Adora. De costas para si, de frente para a piscina.

– Essa brisa deve tá muito interessante mesmo. – Catra comentou repentinamente, já segurando o riso pela futura reação que sabia que causaria.

– _Ai!_ Merda! – A loira praticamente gritou depois que todo o corpo estremeceu de susto. Logo se virou para a morena, com a mão apoiada na altura do coração. – Tu tem que parar com essa mania de brotar do além na minha vida!

Catra começou a rir ignorando completamente a cara feia da outra.

Obviamente Adora iria se assustar, estava tão absorta que um disco voador poderia passar ali e abduzi-la sem nem sentir.

– Você veio aqui só para isso, não é? – Sua ex cruzou os braços, ainda repreendendo sua risada. – Me assustar.

– Na verdade, não.

Essa era a deixa. Catra deu mais um passo para ficar de frente para a mais alta e, aos poucos, foi parando de rir:

– Você tá meio pra baixo, meio calada nos últimos dias... Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem. Aposto que é o assunto da trilha que eu quero muito saber e você não me conta.

Na mesma hora, Adora revirou os olhos impaciente.

– Por que cismou com isso se já te falei que não é relevan-

– E por que estava meio distante desde a surpresa para o Bow? – Catra interrompeu a outra mulher de forma cuidadosa, num tom paciente. – Por que parece que depois desse acontecimento, ou sei lá o que, você simplesmente ficou mexida?

– Você tá doida. – A loira deu uma risada breve, querendo tornar o clima mais descontraído para fugir do tema. – Eu não fiquei triste nem nada. Pelo contrário, tô é muito feliz pelos meus amigos... Só fiquei... Emocionada.

– Hmm... – A de cabelos curtos cruzou os braços e ficou encarando a ex em silêncio com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

– O que foi? Que cara é essa?

– É que eu acho engraçado como você _acha_ que me engana, Adora Fernanda. – Agora a morena começava a bater um dos pés num ritmo, sem perder a pose de mãos à cintura.

Adora arqueou a sobrancelha e também sorriu de canto.

Ela aceitou o desafio de ver quem desistiria primeiro desse assunto chato. Catra estava determinada a arrancar a verdade, e Adora, a não dizer.

– Por mim eu fico a noite toda aqui e você não vai tirar _mais nada_ de mim. – A loira provocou.

– Pois eu tenho total certeza de que vou sair daqui sabendo de _tudo_. – Catra descruzou os braços e deu mais um passo à frente, ficando ainda mais perto e envolvida no desafio.

Discretamente, Adora deu um passo para trás, tentando manter uma distância emocionalmente segura da ex. Ainda assim, não deixou o espírito competitivo morrer:

– Não sei de qual ‘tudo’ vai saber... Nada no mundo vai me fazer contar

– _Duvido_

Catra estava gostando de provocar sua ex a encurralando assim, não fazia ideia do porquê.

Resolveu dar mais um passo para frente, agora a centímetros curtíssimos de distância dela. Já até previa que Adora iria ficar com aquela cara de assustada arregalando os olhos e iria gaguejar na hora de falar alguma coisa.

Era assim quebraria as paredes de orgulho dela até saber a verdade.

Seria essa a realidade _se_ a idiota não tivesse simplesmente tentado dar mais um passo para trás quando não mais tinha chão. Adora caiu de costas na piscina espirrando água para tudo quanto é lado.

A crise de riso veio feroz em Catra. Ela apontava para a direção da mais alta, que agora emergia e jogava os fios de cabelos molhados para trás com o olhar ainda assustado por causa da queda na água gelada.

– Adora, você é muito lesa, mulher! – A morena tentava dizer entre as gargalhadas que faziam sua voz falhar de tão agudas.

– _A culpa é sua_! Você estava descaradamente invadindo meu espaço pessoal! – A loira ia caminhando para a beira da piscina com a melhor expressão de criança emburrada. – Agora vem me ajuda a sair, vem!

Ainda absorta na crise de riso, Catra foi no automático na direção da outra mulher e esticou a mão para que ela alcançasse.

Não notou o sorriso malicioso que se formou no rosto da loira, um erro fatal.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Adora já tinha segurado a mão de Catra com as duas dela e puxado com força para que caísse dentro da piscina também.

– Filha da pu-

A morena não terminou de falar, já estava totalmente submersa na água iluminada, com o short jeans e camiseta encharcados. Quando emergiu, viu que quem caía na gargalhada agora era sua ex.

Começou a jogar água no rosto dela para descontar a frustração de ter caído no golpe mais óbvio do mundo.

– Tu é uma miserável! – A morena gritava enquanto continuava a jogar água na força do ódio.

Adora só ria mais e mais, protegendo o rosto com os braços e, quando tinha tempo, devolvendo os esguichos de água na direção da outra.

– Tá puta, é? – A mais alta falava ainda sem fôlego de tanto rir. – Parecia um gato assustado quando eu te puxei!

– Vai se foder!

Catra jogou uma quantidade significativa de água bem na boca de Adora, fazendo-a ficar quase engasgar. Isso foi ótimo para seu ego durante a pequena luta. Riu maléfica.

A quem queria enganar? Estava mais envolvida que a própria rainha da competitividade ali.

Ou só se entregou à diversão mesmo.

– Bebe água e cala boca aí!

– Vem aqui, sua _irritante insuportável_! – Adora começou a nadar para mais perto da de cabelos curtos, que nadava para mais longe, rindo de deboche.

– Ih! Cuidado que o baiacu tá brabo!

– Baiacu é você! – A outra gritava ainda se esforçando para se aproximar. – Eu sou uma sereia

– Tu não é nem a escama do rabo da sereia, se toca. – A risada da morena ficou ainda mais alta quando viu a cara de falsa decepção de Adora.

Catra chegou na borda e não tinha mais para onde nadar. Assim que ela começou a tentar sair pela lateral mais distante da outra mulher, foi surpreendida por um puxão pelo pé debaixo d’água. A loira anteviu seu movimento e conseguiu evitá-lo.

Até tentou se soltar, mas fora imediatamente puxada perto o suficiente para que Adora usasse as pernas para entrelaça-la por trás pela sua cintura.

– Peguei você, peixe-palhaço! – A loira ia se aproximando mais, mantendo as pernas enlaçadas nela e movimentando os braços para fazer o mesmo por cima. – E ainda vou roubar o abraço que tá me devendo!

Puta merda. _Puta merda_. Antes de pensar em qualquer outra reação, Catra virou de frente no ímpeto de empurrá-la. Só facilitou para a loira, que continuou com as pernas enlaçadas no seu tronco e, agora, envolvia os braços em seu pescoço, colando bochecha com bochecha.

– Meu Deus, acho que vou gritar por socorro _agora_ – tentou disfarçar o catastrófico desespero emocional com uma risada nervosa.

A morena pegou fôlego. Realmente estava levando a sério a ideia de gritar. Vai ver assim não teria que continuar lidando com a proximidade da mais alta tão diretamente.

– Soc-

Adora tapou a boca dela com uma das mãos e repreendeu sua quase atitude de fazer escândalo balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ficaria tudo bem se fosse só isso. Mas, não. Ela resolveu fixar o olhar, resolveu deixar o rosto estrategicamente de frente para o seu.

Provavelmente Catra estava com os olhos arregalados, sem piscar. E Adora teve a ousadia de rir da cara dela.

– Não sei porque tem tanto medo de mim... – A loira cochichou com um sorriso pequeno e triste estampado.

Aos poucos foi tirando a pressão da mão na boca da ex até liberá-la por completo.

– Não tenho medo de você nada. – A voz de Catra falhou. Ainda assim, decidiu agir como se não tivesse acontecido.

– Então o que custa devolver o abraço? – Adora segurou os braços de Catra, ainda caídos pelas laterais do corpo e os guiou até o seu próprio, fazendo-a envolver seu tronco. – Por favor, vai...

Bom... É só um abraço, não é? Não tinha também porque ficar evitando uma coisa tão comum entre as pessoas. Algo comum, bobo, até. Abraçava Scorpia e Lonnie frequentemente, mais do que gostava de admitir.

Não que tivesse a alternativa de negar o gesto na situação atual. Nem queria negar.

Tudo bem. Iria dar esse voto de confiança, tanto à Adora quanto aos seus próprios sentimentos. Era o abraço que queria? Era o que teria.

O acordo de tolerância já tinha provado para ambas que estava dando certo, não é?

– Tá, tá. Só um abraço _e pronto_. – Catra tomou controle dos seus movimentos e se ajeitou ainda mais contra Adora.

– _Amém_

Sem qualquer hesitação, as pernas de Adora voltaram para o chão da piscina. Seu corpo, porém, colidiu ainda mais contra o da outra. Seus braços definidos mantiveram-se na altura dos ombros de Catra, enquanto os dela agarrava a ex um pouco acima da cintura, com as mãos apoiadas e imóveis nas costas.

Estava paralisada, era sua reação primária. Sabia que o abraço era uma coisa que poderia causar um certo impacto. Não _esse_ impacto. Demorou alguns segundos até conseguir controlar o descompasso de seu coração e relaxar, encostando timidamente a cabeça no colo do peito também agitado de Adora.

Sentia que o queixo dela estava delicadamente apoiado no topo de sua cabeça, e uma das mãos dançava as pontas dos dedos por dentro de seus cabelos castanhos curtos. A sensação era de quase morte, de uma pulsação que nem sabia que era possível ocorrer em condições humanas. Uma morte boa, tinha que admitir.

_“Eu são tão fodidamente apaixonada por essa mulher ainda. Que inferno!”_

Ficaram mais tempo nessa posição do que qualquer pessoa comum. Ninguém queria se mexer além do necessário e induzir o fim do gesto. Nem o vento gelado e nem as roupas molhadas grudadas na pele atrapalhavam.

– Não te contei porque não tenho coragem, e hoje não estou no meu melhor dia também. Podemos não tocar mais nesse assunto? – A voz quieta de Adora ressurgiu.

Era sobre o assunto da trilha, Catra tinha certeza.

– Desculpa... – Sua voz saía abafada por causa da posição em que estava. Sabia que Adora podia ouvi-la mesmo assim. – Não fiz certo em te pressionar. Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto, prometo.

Nada de cessar o abraço ainda.

– Obrigada – a loira respondeu serena.

Catra sentiu que era hora de sair dos braços dela. Antes que não desse mais tempo de resistir ao ímpeto de levantar o rosto só mais alguns centímetros para alcançar um beijo inconsequente. Foi soltando Adora lentamente e ouviu em alto e bom som o suspiro pesado que a mais alta deu pela distância que voltava a se formar.

Qualquer que tenha sido a tristeza, foi logo embora. A loira mudou a fisionomia como quem troca uma máscara. Tirou a de pesar e nostalgia para colocar uma alegre e risonha.

– Vem... – Adora sorria enquanto falava, iniciando a caminhada para a borda da piscina. –Vamos sair da água agora, Nemo.

Não é possível... Essa filha da puta só pode estar disfarçando. Como ela conseguia andar? Porque Catra mal conseguia lembrar como fazia para se mexer depois que esse _simples_ abraço quase explodiu seu sistema.

– Vamo, baiacu. – A morena finalmente voltou a ter voz, sarcasmo e movimento nas pernas.

– Poxa, pensei que fosse ser fofa e me chamar de Dory.

– Não. É baiacu mesmo.

As duas riam fácil.

Adora saiu primeiro e depois puxou Catra pelas duas mãos até que conseguisse emergir por completo da água. Podia sentir um pouco mais de leveza na risada da loira, e Catra percebeu que havia na sua também. Ela perdeu a competição dessa vez. Não conseguiu saber a verdade e ainda cedeu ao abraço. E, incrivelmente, nunca ficou tão feliz em perder.

\- - -

Por mais que tentasse, o nó na ponta do estômago não sumia completamente. Diminuía à medida que se distraía com seus amigos. Sumir completamente? Não. Esse dia nunca mais será normal para Adora, o aniversário mais ingrato que era obrigada a passar na vida. O dia do acidente de seus pais.

Não foi legal acordar com a mensagem enorme de sua tia sobre o quanto ela queria estar ao seu lado para ajudá-la a passar por isso. Entendia e valorizava o gesto de Mara, e até gostaria que estivesse presente mesmo para que conversassem. Ainda assim, esse tipo de mensagem só a fazia sentir mais o clima de luto. Tinha o mesmo efeito dos programas especiais de reportagem relembrando o acidente, dos conhecidos dos amigos de amigos que surgiam com condolências na época em que ainda vivia no Brasil. Era como se sempre tivesse alguém ali para lembrá-la de tudo o tempo todo. Lembrar do que ela só queria esquecer.

E dessa vez já estava sensível com outros assuntos em paralelo. Será que era pedir demais por um limite de decepções pessoais? Tipo, um ou dois por mês bastaria, dependendo da intensidade.

Por outro lado, não podia ser hipócrita. Estava em um cenário agradável. A interação que teve mais cedo com Catra na piscina ajudou a amenizar. O clima da viagem, no geral, também.

E, nesse instante, a jovem iria apostar na taça de vinho que Glimmer acabara de trazer para acalentar de vez o coração, esquecer um pouco o trauma. Faltavam só mais algumas horinhas para vencer esse dia infernal.

O grupo estava espalhado pelo chão e sofá da sala. Alguns bebendo, outros não. Alguns em conversas mais individuais, outros falando com todos ao mesmo tempo.

No canto do sofá, Lonnie estava em uma chamada de vídeo com Rogelio e Kyle, junto com uma Perfuma que entrava super animada na conversa do trisal. No tapete, Scorpia sentava com as costas apoiadas na poltrona e Catra deitava logo ao lado, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas da amiga. Elas duas estavam num diálogo mais privado.

À sua disposição para conversa Adora tinha Bow, Glimmer, Entrapta. Bom... A última estava mais centrada na tela do computador do que em qualquer outra coisa. Mermista e Sea Hawk? Só Deus sabe onde e _o que_ faziam, porque ali não estavam.

– Esse era o único vinho branco que tinha aqui – Glimmer entregou a taça na mão dela com um sorriso.

Adora estava no chão também, ao lado do casal ainda extasiado com o noivado. Glimmer se aninhava entre as pernas do Bow com as costas apoiadas no peitoral dele.

– Não precisava ficar nessa saga para achar, eu podia beber vinho tinto tranquilamente. – A loira respondeu esforçando-se para sorrir.

– Mas aí não seria _o seu_ vinho favorito, seria uma bebida qualquer. – A mulher mais baixa levantou a própria taça e brindou com ela. – E eu quero te mimar.

– Se a gente não pode evitar esse dia, pelo menos vamos tentar deixá-lo melhor para você – Bow complementou, levando uma das mãos ao ombro dela para confortá-la.

– Vocês são incríveis demais! E sempre foram... Durante todos esses anos, sabia? – Expandiu o sorriso, agora mais sincero, e bebeu o vinho.

Adora não mentia quando expunha a invejável capacidade de seus amigos de fazerem toda a diferença, sim, para que suportasse os minutos suscetíveis com uma leveza maior.

Desde então, entraram em várias conversas triviais, vários momentos que a fizeram rir. Às vezes, todo o grupo participava, às vezes Catra a provocava com alguma piada idiota na roda de amigos. Era ótimo, _estava_ ótimo. Tão bom que o tempo voou mesmo, e o finalzinho de noite virou madrugada.

Na hora de dormir, a loira aproveitou a despedida em massa para ir para o quarto também. Dessa vez, as resistentes que continuaram mais um tempo na sala foram Catra, Scorpia e Entrapta, super entrosadas em alguma história de roubo de dados online. Os olhos da mulher de cabelos longos e lilás chegavam a brilhar com o tema.

Nunca esteve tão ansiosa para dormir, para acordar em um novo dia. Uma pena que sua insônia não deixava. Estava quase caindo no sono e aí vinha um turbilhão de pensamentos, memórias, receios. A maioria sobre seus pais, alguns também relacionado ainda ao polêmico tema que era seu quase noivado. Hoje era um dia de muita suscetibilidade mesmo.

Perdeu a noção de quantas horas ficou tentando dormir. Só sabia que Catra já tinha ido para o quarto no momento em que fingia estar adormecida, e, provavelmente estava no décimo sono. Por segundos, sentiu uma certa inveja. Tudo que queria era dormir, uma coisa tão simples. E nem isso estava conseguindo.

Decidiu tentar mais uma vez. Fez uns exercícios de respiração e fechou os olhos determinada. Aos poucos foi se entregando ao cansaço até, finalmente, cochilar.

Porém, a pouca paz em seu pensamento começou a ser substituída por flashes do enterro de seu pai, do último _beep_ do aparelho respiratório de sua mãe no hospital, das entrevistas coletivas super dramáticas. Era como se estivesse rodeada de muito barulho, de muita poluição visual e sonora num looping infinito. As imagens ficavam cada vez mais destacadas, os sons, cada vez mais alto, a um nível em que Adora não aguentava mais. Ela queria gritar, queria sair, queria correr. Depois de tanto tempo se esforçando para dormir e sonhar, tudo o que queria agora era acordar.

Finalmente conseguiu sair do pesadelo. Acordou com um suspiro alto, forte, e seus olhos fitavam o teto do quarto ainda distantes e assustados.

– Adora? – A voz sonolenta de Catra era distante para a loira.

Não queria se mexer, não queria sair da monotonia do teto e, sem querer, voltar para o caos dos pensamentos. Não respondeu.

– Ei, tá tudo bem? – A morena agora falava bem mais perto. Ela estava sentada na beira de sua cama e segurava uma de suas mãos atenciosamente. – Foi um daqueles pesadelos, não é?

– Uhum – Mal emitiu som. Sussurrou. Virou a cabeça levemente para encarar a expressão preocupada da ex. – É que... Hoje é _aquele_ dia...

– Adora, é verdade! – Catra respondeu surpresa e deu um tapa de leve na própria testa, repreendendo o esquecimento. – Por que você não me lembrou mais cedo? É por isso que estava mal... Me desculpa por não ter lembrado, é que faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que passamos esse dia juntas e -

– Não precisa se desculpar. – Adora apertava a mão da outra mulher enquanto falava num tom um pouco mais seguro, porém, triste. – Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de ter que lidar com isso. Nem você e nem ninguém. O fardo é meu, e meu exclusivo. Não quero incomodar.

– Não é porque é um fardo seu que tem que passar por ele sozinha, _sempre_ te falei isso. – A de olhos heterocromáticos respondia paciente, levando a mão livre para o rosto de Adora quase que inconscientemente. – Seus amigos estão aqui, e aposto que ninguém nem pensa duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa que seja para pelo menos te distrair.

– É... Glimmer e Bow sempre fazem algo. Nós sempre saímos ou assistimos alguma série bem clichê juntos... Ou jogamos conversa fora, como fizemos hoje. – Adora sorri enquanto relembra, deixando que seu rosto apoie cada vez mais na mão de Catra.

– Então, tá vendo só? Não é melhor?

– É, é melhor. Infelizmente não elimina todos os fantasmas que me assombram, sabe? – A loira, agora, se ajeitava para sentar na cama e apoiar as costas na cabeceira. – Tudo o que eu penso sobre o que eu poderia ter dito para os meus pais, o que poderia ter feito... Eu deveria ter me dedicado mais a eles enquanto estavam vivos, e agora não posso fazer mais nada nunca mais...

Não conseguiu mais segurar o choro entalado na garganta desde cedo. A mais alta soluçava enquanto as lágrimas vinham incessantes pelo seu rosto. Mal conseguia enxergar o rosto de Catra no quarto já com pouca visão por falta de luz. O que reafirmava a presença dela ali era a maneira como ela mantinha a mão sob a sua, como a acariciava com a ponta do polegar no ímpeto de consolá-la.

– Eu nunca vou conseguir _imaginar_ a dor que você sente na mesma intensidade. – Catra começou baixinho, depois que o choro copioso da loira diminuía aos poucos. – Mas, entendo e enxergo com muita clareza a tua força por ter passado por tanto, Adora.

Limpou as lágrimas dos olhos para conseguir enxergar a fisionomia de sua ex bem na sua frente, determinada, sincera. Mesmo diante de toda essa dor de um dia terrível, o pouco que acabara de ouvir serviu para acalentar, para trazer um ânimo.

Como quem entendeu o impacto positivo que causava, a morena continuou:

– Você não deixou que esse luto acabasse com a tua vontade de viver, mesmo sendo muito, _muito_ difícil. Olha só... Você foi atrás do seu sonho, você tá aqui! Seguiu em frente e se tornou essa mulher incrível, determinada, de quem eles _com certeza_ teriam orgulho.

As lágrimas voltavam, mas o sentimento era diferente. Era de alívio, era de conforto. Queria ouvir mais, queria saber o que mais Catra achava dela.

E ouviu:

– Vão ter dias que vão ser mais complexos, sabe bem disso. E tudo bem, ninguém é imune ao luto. Aí você deixa a tristeza vir, sinta o seu momento vulnerável sem medo, porque depois ele vai passar. Sabe por que? Eu tenho total convicção de que você é muito maior que essa história, é muito maior que essa dor. _Muito_ , Adora. Você é admirável e cativante de um jeito que nada substitui, de um jeito que ninguém e nada pode mudar. Não esquece disso nunca, tá?

Adora apenas acena com a cabeça, visivelmente fazendo um esforço absurdo para não desabar em um choro cheio de diferentes emoções. E ela percebe que Catra sabe, principalmente porque é repentinamente envolvido num abraço apertado.

Um abraço pelo qual nem precisou insistir, foi genuíno, necessário.

A mais alta, então, corresponde com a mesma intensidade, deixando as lágrimas virem, pois nos braços de Catra sabe que está segura para isso, como sempre esteve. Enquanto Adora apoia a cabeça no colo do peito de sua ex, ela sente os fios de cabelo serem retirados do rosto choroso e colocados, com toda a delicadeza do mundo, atrás das orelhas.

Isso era real? Ana Catarina era quem estava ali fazendo isso mesmo?

Sonho ou realidade, era melhor que aproveitasse enquanto tinha. Aninhou-se e ficou o tempo que foi necessário para acalmar completamente. Foi o ato mais efetivo do dia contra o luto do acidente. De verdade, Adora não se sentia livre do peso dessa história assim há anos.

Provavelmente ficou uns 20 minutos grudada em Catra, um marco para esse novo relacionamento não romântico que viviam. Era louco pensar, mas estava se sentindo mais animada com o que acabara de conquistar do que derrotada por tudo que chorou.

Adora põe o sorriso mais bobo do universo no rosto e olha para cima com a cara inchada de quem botou para fora oceanos. Tudo para dizer o que, provavelmente, era muito anticlímax:

– Você me abraçou por vontade própria e acho que essa é a coisa mais emocionante da minha vida.

E Catra fez a expressão de _‘que porra tá acontecendo?’_ mais engraçada de todas.

Ela olhava para a mais alta com os olhos bem abertos e a testa franzida, ainda tentando assimilar a mudança de humor da situação. Logo o sorriso começou a aparecer junto de uma risada breve.

– Tu é uma tonta, sabia? – Ela continuou abraçada à ex, segurando o rosto dela pela ponta do maxilar com uma das mãos, mantendo os olhares fixos.

Em tempos melhores, Adora sabia que ela a beijaria agora.

– Eu sou... – A loira respondeu baixo, ainda tentando se conformar que a possibilidade de um beijo era nula.

Depois de respirar fundo, Catra tomou a hesitante decisão de se afastar e levantar.

– Bom... Vamo dormir então?

– Vamo... – Antes que a outra fizesse seu caminho, Adora segurou em seu pulso, voltando a encará-la. – Obrigada pela conversa... Obrigada por estar aqui.

– Sem problemas. – A morena sorriu genuína, porém, sem corresponder o olhar. Parecia estar se esforçando para manter a distância.

Adora a soltou e Catra voltou para a cama designada a ela. Nessa noite, não dormiram uma de costas para a outra. Dormiram de frente, e trocaram mais olhares, caretas engraçadas e sorrisos do que nunca.

Era incrível como sua ex tinha todo esse poder de transformar os maiores de seus problemas em pó com alguns gestos, algumas palavras. Era dolorosamente vívida a forma como seu coração batia só de olhar para ela deitada lá do outro lado e ter a certeza de que nunca vai amar alguém como a ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem eu tô aguentando que elas não se beijam logo. Fazer o que, slow burn é slow burn...  
> Até quinta <3


	22. Correr dos problemas é o meu novo esporte favorito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos de POV Adora, depois POV Catra e POV Adora de novo  
> Não vou falar que tá tranquilo porque até quando eu falo vcs choram, então só...
> 
> (mas eu achei esse cap fofo nas amizade, sei lá huehue)
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Em certas ocasiões da vida, Adora tinha total convicção de que era a rainha da desatenção. Essa era uma delas. E apostava que ainda teria um infarto por causa dessa merda.

Passaram-se 10 dias desde a volta cruel à realidade pós viagem. Entrou na rotina de demandas do trabalho, assim como seus amigos voltaram a dar atenção às respectivas tarefas. Não foi diferente com sua ex, também parte do grupo de amigos, que estava cada vez mais sumida nas conversas virtuais e presenciais. Tudo porque os exames finais provavelmente estavam sufocando, tanto os que precisava preparar para a turma quanto os que precisava passar para conseguir ser aprovada no semestre. Bom, pelo menos era como Lonnie e Scorpia também se sentiam e expressavam no grupo de WhatsApp em raras aparições.

Compreensível. _Super_ compreensível. Por isso mesmo não ficou enchendo Catra de notificação, mesmo que tenham ficado em _ótimos_ termos no feriado. Até se abraçaram mais uma vez na despedida, até trocaram mensagens para avisar que chegaram bem. Então, não é como se Adora não tivesse liberdade de chamá-la para um bate papo rápido. É mais uma questão de respeitar a individualidade dela, de dar o espaço necessário para que se concentrasse em não surtar com os problemas profissionais e acadêmicos.

Só tinha um pequeno detalhe e é nele que entra sua desatenção maldita. Talvez o detalhe mais importante da porra do universo inteiro, e que Adora ignorou por tempo demais, absorta numa mistura de burrice e negação:

Catra voltaria para o Brasil em exatamente 1 mês.

Como descobriu? Uma milagrosa e repentina consciência de sua cabeça confusa? Não, claro que não. Seria muito utópico acreditar em tamanha lucidez vindo por conta própria assim.

Foi Scorpia quem contou, enquanto corria ao seu lado na trilha perto de casa, onde se esbarraram por acaso.

Literalmente acabou de contar, minutos atrás, ainda fresco em sua mente.

_Bla bla bla e mais alguma coisa que Adora não estava prestando atenção “...E aí eu e Lonnie vamos levar Catra no aeroporto daqui há um mês”_

E agora a loira estava paralisada no meio da pista, sendo xingada por todos os outros corredores que passavam e quase esbarravam nela. Nesse momento, tinha acabado de realizar o tamanho da crise existencial que estava por vir, com direito até a formigamento e tremedeira no corpo. Ótima maneira de começar a manhã de uma quarta-feira.

A coitada da Scorpia até tentava acalentar, apertando os ombros gentilmente. Com certeza estava assustando a mulher com a expressão mais aleatória do mundo nesse momento. Olhos arregalados encarando o nada, boca entreaberta. A personificação do trecho “Pane no sistema, alguém me desconfigurou”, de Admirável Chip Novo, da Pitty.

– Adora, pelo amor da Deusa, devo me preocupar? – A de cabelos curtos acinzentados encarava a outra. – Tu travou?

– Um mês... – Balbuciou ainda estática.

– É, falta um mês para acabar o semestre, logo, falta um mês para ela ir embora. – Scorpia tentava falar calmamente no intuito de amenizar o impacto da informação.

– Embora para sempre...

– Bom, não sei se para sempre... – A mulher maior coçava o queixo incorporando um modo pensativo. – Ela pode querer voltar enquanto eu e Lonnie continuamos por aqui, para visitar, sabe?

– Scorpia, _não pode ser_! – Adora saiu do transe e agarrou o casaco de treino vinho de amiga com as duas mãos e começou a balançá-la. Seu tom era desesperado. – Eu _não posso_ deixar isso acontecer, _preciso_ tentar fazer alguma coisa, ela não pode ir agora... Nossa... Eu não tô nem preparada para isso!

– Calma! Calma, garota... – Ela se soltava da loira e pegava uma distância mais segura. – Inspira e expira. Aqui, faz comigo.

E as duas mulheres estavam paradas no meio do caminho inspirando o ar pelo nariz e expirando pela boca em movimentos sincronizados. Scorpia ensinado e Adora repetindo de forma estabanada.

Até que deu certo. Aos poucos foi voltando a sanidade mental. Ela até conseguiu pensar sensatamente e puxou Scorpia para que ambas saíssem da frente dos outros corredores e ficassem em um canto.

Mais zen e fazendo mais sentido, a loira voltou a falar:

– Será que existe alguma forma de ela ficar por mais tempo? Tipo... _Qualquer_ coisa... Será que eu posso tentar, ou ajudar, sei lá?

– Mas qual é sua intenção, Adora? – Scorpia não foi rude e nem nada, mas seu olhar era sério e desconfiado, assim como sua voz. – Por que você quer isso se ela me disse que tudo o que vocês estavam fazendo era só se tolerar para não brigar?

– Bom, eu... – Estava acuada. Precisou respirar fundo para resgatar confiança. – Para mim não é só isso de se tolerar. Catra é uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, a presença dela é muito... Na verdade, eu ainda... É qu-

– Por que é tão difícil falar ‘eu ainda amo a Catra, não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe dela mais uma vez e quero voltar para ela, para construirmos uma vida feliz onde estamos’? – A de olhos castanhos cruzou os braços e complementou convicta, e um pouco impaciente até, o que Adora não conseguia expressar.

– T-tá... Tá tão na cara assim?

– Amor é uma coisa da qual entendo muito bem. – A mais alta disse orgulhosa, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. – Mas até a pessoa mais tapada do mundo, e estou falando de nível de QI mais baixo que o seu, consegue enxergar o quanto vocês duas foram feitas uma para a outra.

– Mas ela n-

– Catra é outra coisa que eu entendo muito bem também. – Scorpia a interrompeu, ainda vangloriando-se. – Ela diz que não quer nada porque está com medo de aceitar esse amor e depois ter que ir embora para passar por todo o trauma de novo. Não deveria falar disso contigo, só que você estava desesperada e eu não queria que morresse na minha frente.

– Isso é sinal de que ela ainda me ama, não é? – Adora estava deslumbrada, até levou a mão para o coração pensando em segurá-lo para não pular para fora.

– E você duvidou disso? Ela só não aceita. Não quer que o amor exista por medo de perder tudo de novo. Simples.

– Então, esse tempo todo eu poderia...?

– Tentar outra abordagem além dessa balela de amizade? Talvez, não sei. – A de cabelos curtos envolveu um dos braços nos ombros da loira e começou a caminhar com ela pela beira da trilha enquanto conversava casual. – Mas acho que o momento certo é agora, que ela está mais suscetível a aceitar, porque deve estar sentimental com o retorno ao Brasil e tudo mais. Antes disso você perderia facilmente para o orgulho dela.

– Como eu já perdi algumas vezes desde que ela chegou... – Adora ainda respondia atônita, encarando a amiga com uma expressão dispersa. – Você... É muito boa com conselhos mesmo...

– Eu sei, menina! – Scorpia deu uma risadinha convencida. – Não notou que Catra ficou muito mais sensata depois que eu entrei na vida dela?

– Na verdade eu não participei dessa fase – a loira deu uma risada baixa e nervosa, coçando a nuca.

– Eu tava brincando, boba! Ou não... – Mais uma risada, mais larga e genuína dessa vez. – Falando sério agora, eu me importo muito com ela. O que quer que esteja planejando, que seja justo com o tempo dela, ok? Não é porque eu te disse tudo isso que ela vai simplesmente correr para seus braços e querer voltar para sempre. Ela provavelmente vai processar as escolhas e você, _por favor_ , não a machuque nesse meio tempo.

– O tempo que precisar eu dou. Até mesmo se ela resolver mesmo não voltar comigo. – Nessa frase, a menor não segurou o suspiro pesado. – Tudo o que eu quero é ter a Catra por perto, Scorpia, mesmo que nesse termo idiota de tolerância. E claro, tem que ser pela livre e espontânea vontade dela. Eu só quero... Dar um pequeno estímulo, um _empurrãozinho_.

– E o que pretende fazer?

– É nisso que preciso de sua ajuda. – Repentinamente Adora gerou uma determinação que foi projetada para sua voz, postura e fisionomia. Agora também envolvia o braço na lateral do corpo da mais alta enquanto caminhavam. – Numa escala de 0 a 10, o quanto você acha que ela gostaria de ficar? E também, o que a impede de continuar mais um semestre no programa assim como você e Lonnie vão ficar?

A loira podia jurar que viu a amiga mais alta pegando fôlego entusiasmada para começar a narrar a Odisseia que estava por vir. Pela animação, então Scorpia seria sua aliada nesse plano passional e doido de tentar fazer Catra ficar? Perfeito! Não existia parceria de crime melhor!

\- - -

Catra passou a tarde inteira de um dos seus últimos sábados de intercâmbio trancada na biblioteca do campus. Precisou até alugar um dos cubículos de mesa para se isolar e espalhar a penca de livros sem atrapalhar ninguém das áreas em comum. O motivo? Não conseguia estudar com toda a agitação de Scorpia e Lonnie tendo que reunir documento de um lado para o outro para se reescreverem na vaga de professores assistentes. Em partes era isso. Em outras, bem... Ela ainda estava tentando assimilar a sua incapacidade de também ficar mais um tempo e não transformar isso em inveja por suas amigas conseguirem. Era grandinha demais para ter esse tipo de sentimento.

Soltou um suspirou longo e tirou a franja recém crescida da testa. Estava mentalmente cansada, emocionalmente abalada. Tinha 4 semanas para viver o que restava da experiência e ainda ter que estudar e dar aula num ritmo dobrado do que já fazia. Se sentia injustiçada pelo tempo, pela vida, por tudo. E mesmo essa soma estratosférica de frustrações não era nem a metade do que o fenômeno ‘Adora’ a fazia sentir quando pensava em voltar para o Brasil. Essa história de oficialmente não mais voltarem uma para outra, de não mais poder contar com a presença dela, com as brincadeiras idiotas e os comentários aleatórios estava ficando muito real. Real demais, à medida que a data do embarque ia se aproximando.

Pegou o celular e ignorou os livros e cadernos abertos na mesa por alguns instantes. Abriu a conversa com Adora e ficou encarando, pela milésima vez nessa semana, a última troca de mensagens. Há 13 dias, exatamente no domingo do retorno à cidade, sua ex mandou um “obrigada pela ótima companha na viagem, e por ter avisado que chegou bem”.

Queria puxar assunto. Não sabia se estava preparada. E se Adora não mandou mais nada depois é sinal de que também estava atarefada, certo? Ainda assim, seu coração pedia um contato, um sinal, por menor que fosse.

Resolveu abrir o Instagram dela e olhar os stories, era uma ótima maneira de puxar assunto e ela responderia só quando tivesse tempo, pois saberia que não era uma emergência nem nada.

Passou por uns prints que a loira postara sobre quantos quilômetros tinha corrido, depois uma selfie no espelho da academia com um top esportivo visivelmente expondo a maldita barriga definida e a frase “melhor terapia”. Por que caralhos uma pessoa vai correr e depois vai para academia? Foda-se, não era exatamente nisso que estava prestando atenção.

_“Olha o corpo dessa filha da puta. Quem em plena sanidade mental ignoraria uma mulher dessas? Ah! Eu mesma... Inferno!”_

Ela poderia comentar sobre esses stories da noite anterior, principalmente a do espelho. Não, melhor não. Não conseguiu pensar em nenhum comentário produtivo que não fosse expor seu desejo sexual reprimido.

Próximo. Esse era recente, de 15 minutos atrás. Adora com uma casquinha de sorvete na mão, dando uma piscadela, com Bow e Glimmer dividindo uma taça de banana split no fundo. Catra conhecia esse lugar, era bem pertinho do campus.

Bingo! Achou seu contexto neutro para puxar assunto:

****

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_de todos os sorvetes maravilhosos daí vc escolheu o de menta?  
vc tem sérios problemas ~mentais~, Adora Fernanda_

****

**_@adora.fer_ **

_hahahaha mds q piada horrorosa_

_e o sorvete é meu, quem pagou fui eu, quem vai comer sou eu_

_mas qual vc sugeriria oh genio do bom gosto?_

A resposta veio mais rápido do que imaginava e trouxe um sorriso bobo para o seu rosto. Tinha certeza que Adora riu alto com sua piada de qualidade duvidosa.

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_todos menos esse com gosto de pasta de dente_

_kkkk_

_o meu favorito daí é o de amora_

**_@adora.fer_ **

_o de amora é mt amargo, igual a vc_

_deve ser por isso que vc gosta huahua_

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_fdp ridícula kkk_

_posso até ser_

_mas saiba q tem gente q acha essa amora aqui uma coisa deliciosa ;p_

**_@adora.fer_ **

_eu sei, conheço uma pessoa aqui q acha msm ;)_

_zoa hahaha_

_aí, vc tá mt ocupada agora?_

_quer vir tomar um sorvete com a gente?_

A possibilidade ficou viva em sua mente por mais tempo que deveria. Sabia que ainda tinha coisa para estudar, ainda tinha coisa para planejar para as últimas aulas de sua turma, e, acima de tudo, não estava se sentindo segura com toda essa vontade que estava tendo de ver a Adora. Era o combo perfeito para induzi-la a falar ou fazer alguma besteira inconsequente.

Essa mensagem Catra demorou um pouquinho mais para responder porque precisou respirar fundo e espantar a frustração esfregando os olhos com as mãos por uns segundos:

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_e essa cantada ai? eu percebi_

_para de flertar, garota kkk_

_e eu deveria msm ir p te mostrar como se escolhe um sabor de vdd_

_mas to completamente fodida com uma prova que tenho na segunda_

_infelizmente n dá :(_

**_@adora.fer_ **

_eu tento hehe :p_

_posso imaginar o caos que ta sendo esse final de semestre p vc e p meninas /:_

_mas não deixa de fazer pausas para não surtar, viu?_

_e me avisa qnd puder sair_

_queria te ver antes de ir embora ne_

Se alguém dissesse que, na vida, Catra ia quase chorar por causa de um direct no Instagram, ela riria até cair dessa pessoa. Atualmente, sabia que esse suposto ser profeta estaria coberto de razão.

A última frase que Adora enviou doeu para caralho. Era a realização do que iria acontecer em breve entre elas. Uma despedida. E mesmo que tenha achado que ficaria expert em se despedir de sua ex, achando que a última foi, de longe, a pior de todas, já não sabia mais se isso era uma certeza.

Despedir-se com mais ódio que amor é realmente muito ruim. Despedir-se quando há muito mais amor e nenhum ódio, no entanto...

Esse era seu inferno na Terra.

****

**_@magicat_ra_ **

_aviso sim_  
até pq quero me despedir propriamente de vc e do pessoal  
bj :)

Largou o celular e deixou a cabeça cair sob os papéis de estudo.

Tinha uma visão completamente diferente do que seria tentar puxar assunto com a Adora. Não imaginou esse gatilho enorme. Só queria matar a saudade ingênua que ficou fingindo que não sentia durante esses dias todos. E mesmo não querendo alimentar, sua vontade de ficar só crescia e crescia.

Consequentemente vinha a frustração. Não podia ficar. A taxa de reinscrição, os valores do seguro moradia e do início de semestre que eram obrigatórios pagar não estavam dentro de seu orçamento. Isso sem contar a renovação do visto, a conversão da moeda, as despesas que teria no período entre o fim do semestre e o início do outro até que voltasse a receber o salário de professora assistente.

Não tinha _nada_ , não guardou nada, e mesmo se tivesse, não seria o suficiente porque ganhava bem pouco. Todas as saídas com os amigos, as viagens, foi nisso que investiu com a merreca recebia, porque era esse o seu plano desde o início. Aproveitar, não só trabalhar e estudar.

Nunca veio com a intenção de ficar, afinal. Não pensou em abandonar sua vida no Brasil, tinha sua mãe por lá, precisava terminar o mestrado e pegar o diploma também.

Claro, são coisas facilmente solucionáveis com dinheiro. O diploma do mestrado? Pegaria aqui se conseguisse ficar mais esse semestre, faltava só um mesmo e toda a equivalência das matérias que estudara no Brasil já foram feitas para que pudesse vir para o intercâmbio. Sua mãe? Podia vir visitá-la eventualmente e vice versa, bastava ter passagens compradas e passaporte carimbado.

Viu só? Ter dinheiro. Não ser _podre de rica_ nem nada, mas ter o necessário para realizar seus desejos. Justamente tudo que não tinha no momento.

Até se sentia ingrata e mimada quando pensava em como queria ter uma condição financeira melhor. Nunca passou por dificuldades reais, sua mãe sempre pôde bancar uma escola particular e alguns de seus caprichos durante a infância e adolescência. Era só mais um pouquinho que precisava, sair dessa de viver sempre no limite, sem sobras.

A própria saga financeira para conseguir chegar a esse intercâmbio veio em mente. Lembrou que começou há 3 anos. Durante esse tempo, precisou juntar 80% do seu salário de estágio para ter metade do valor necessário, para, assim, sua mãe ajudar com a outra metade. Isso porque tinha a bolsa de estudos. Sem ela, não gostaria nem de imaginar como seria a situação.

Todas as tempestades emocionais rondavam sua sanidade mental de uma só vez. Pensava em tudo o que não estava ao seu alcance, tudo e _todos_ que iria perder a partir do momento em que entrasse no avião de volta.

Suas lágrimas vieram sem avisar, em quantidade avassaladora. Era todo o choro que estava guardando a semana inteira, seus ombros chegavam a tremer pelos soluços. Não ousou levantar o rosto porque sabia a bagunça que estaria nele.

Seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem. Por instinto pensou em Adora e quis olhar o quanto antes. Só levantou o suficiente para ler a mensagem pela tela de bloqueio, com o queixo ainda apoiado nos braços. Não era ela.

****

**_Lonnie pantone:_ **

_Ei, eu tô vendo você dormindo ao invés de estudar vagabunda_

Agora levantou por inteiro, ajeitando a postura na cadeira. Olhou para os lados em busca de sua amiga espiã. A cubículo que escolhera era próximo de uma janela que dava para o campus, e era de lá que a colega de quarto a enxergava. Provavelmente estava passando por ali e a reconheceu. A janela era daquelas do chão ao teto, que não abria e abafava o som. Portanto, Catra só acenou para Lonnie, com um sorriso claramente forçado em sua cara inchada de choro.

A amiga a encarou surpresa e voltou a digitar. Seu celular vibrou de novo.

_**Lonnie pantone:** _

_O que houve? :(_

_Tô indo aí dentro_

A mulher chegou em dois tempos. Ou Catra já estava meio avoada demais para contar os minutos que passaram. Lonnie a abraçou e, ainda sentada, Catra envolveu a cintura dela, aconchegando a cabeça no abdome. Um abraço que nem sabia que precisava, um tão reconfortante. _“Não tanto quanto o da Adora”_ , pensou no automático.

– Quer conversar ou quer só sair daqui e distrair um pouco a cabeça? – Lonnie perguntou calma e acalentadora.

– Eu me _odeio_ por não poder escolher ficar – Catra levantou o rosto para encarar a amiga, já com os olhos marejados novamente. – E eu não quero mais ficar nessa biblioteca estudando, me tira daqui... Só não... Não me faz encontrar ninguém hoje...

– O que acha de irmos naquele fliperama com vibe de San Junipero lá na rua principal?

– Só você e Scorpia, né?

– Kylie e Rogie também, porque eu estava indo encontrá-los quando te vi nesse estado, gata selvagem. – Essa versão da Lonnie carinhosa tirava delicadamente os fios de cabelo do rosto molhado de Catra e sorria. – Pode ser? Se for muita coisa para você, posso avisá-los também.

– Não, tudo bem, eles podem ir. – A morena de olhos heterocromáticos sorria, grata por ter a companhia da colega de quarto ali. – Eu só não tô em um estado emocional para ver o resto do grupo, e também a-

– Adora, eu sei. – A outra mulher completou a fala da amiga e em seguida se afastou para ajudá-la a levantar. – Vem. Pega suas coisas e vamos lá no dormitório chamar a Scorpia.

Catra atendeu o pedido da amiga e rapidamente começou a organizar os materiais de estudo para colocá-los dentro da bolsa que levou. Só com essa interação já estava se sentindo menos frustrada, mais centrada no presente, não no futuro próximo.

Secou as lágrimas do rosto e, quando começou a caminhar de volta com Lonnie, sorriu ao lembrar:

– Sabe que San Junipero é o episódio favorito de Black Mirror da Scorpia, né? Ela vai surtar se você falar desse fliperama como falou para mim.

– Aham, eu sei! – A de dreads no cabelo riu. – Eu me espantaria se não fosse, porque tem tudo o que ela ama né.

– Tudo que ela ama, no caso, viadagem

– Isso!

As duas mulheres animavam-se cada vez mais, principalmente Catra.

Era disso que sentiria falta, além de toda a rotina e de toda a cidade. Além de Adora.

Bom, não iria pensar nisso agora. Estava justamente tentando escapar disso, e agradecia Lonnie mentalmente por não ter julgado essa atitude. Fugir é sempre uma coisa muito covarde, Catra sabia disso. Só que essa era sua única arma para hoje. Queria explodir sua incapacidade de ficar, queria explodir sua falta de coragem de olhar para Adora, e ela iria, sim, explodir cada uma dessas fraquezas metaforicamente nos joguinhos de gráficos limitados dos anos 90 naquele fliperama.

\---

Na agitação matinal de segunda-feira para se preparar para o trabalho, Adora recebe uma ligação da Scorpia. Estava na porta já, prestes a sair. Assim que leu o nome de quem realizava a chamada, quase jogou tudo que segurava para o alto na porta de casa. De todos os integrantes do grupo, atender essa em específico era muito importante dentro do pouco tempo que tinha para botar o plano em ação.

Largou o blazer, a bolsa e as chaves em cima da mesa e voltou para se sentar e atender:

– Oi, Scorpia! Tá tudo bem?

_– Tudo, sim! Te liguei para dar uma informação boa, eu acho_

A voz era animada, o que não é muito parâmetro, já que Scorpia _sempre_ estava animada.

– Fala

_– No sábado passado Catra oficialmente admitiu que gostaria de ficar. Então foi o que conversamos mesmo, a única coisa que tá impedindo é não ter como pagar as despesas imediatas com inscrição, visto e tal._

Ótimo. Era realmente boa a informação. O querer ficar de Catra era o que estava faltando para que Adora se encorajasse ainda mais.

– Isso é muito bom, Scorpia! – Quase gritou de euforia no telefone. – Assim que eu puder, já vou falar com a Entrapta para me ajudar a pegar os dados dela no sistema da faculdade para fazer a primeira etapa de reinscrição do intercâmbio!

_– É só até amanhã, sabe disso né?_

– Aham! Eu anotei todos os prazos e colei post-it pela casa toda para lembrar! Também preciso pagar e marcar a entrevista da renovação do visto, mas ainda tenho que ver com a Mermista até onde consigo ir sem precisar de uma assinatura da Catra.

_– Se precisar de documentação digitalizada, essas coisas, eu tento fazer e te passar. E como vai pagar todas essas taxas?_

– Pode deixar comigo! Como não tenho essa preocupação de converter moeda, os valores não ficam tão absurdos. E eu tenho uma poupança desde que cheguei aqui. Se for o caso, posso mexer nela. Não tô preocupada com valores, é mais com os prazos mesmo. Só tenho 3 semanas para correr com isso...

Só de lembrar o curto tempo, Adora já entrava em crise, e provavelmente isso se refletiu na risada nervosa que dera.

_– Ei, vai dar tudo certo._

Scorpia parecia querer confortá-la do outro lado da linha. Depois de uns segundos de silêncio, a melhor amiga de sua ex continuou:

_– Qualquer coisa pode me avisar, ok? Só não liga do nada porque ela pode estar por perto. E como você preferiu fazer o jeito mais radical e arriscado de fazer uma surpresa, avisa antes de me contatar sempre._

– Você sabe que ela nunca aceitaria se eu tivesse simplesmente oferecido ajuda. É só por isso que vou deixar para avisar no último minuto.

_– É, tem razão... Arriscado ou não, eu tô contigo nessa!_

– Obrigada por entrar nessa loucura comigo, viu, Scorpia? De verdade...

_– De nada! Eu estou fazendo por você, mas também faço por ela. Eu aposto que a gata selvagem vai ficar muito feliz, principalmente partindo de você!_

Adora deum uma risada curta assim que ouviu o ‘gata selvagem’.

– Esse apelido é péssimo, não sei como ela deixa você usar deliberadamente assim

_– Porque eu sou especial, claro!_

A loira podia apostar que a outra dizia isso orgulhosa só pelo tom de voz.

– Sim, você é – Adora sorria enquanto respondia. – Mas tomara que tu esteja certa e que ela goste mesmo a ponto de ficar.

_– Oremos, né?_

– Ai, oremos... Não consigo nem pensar o que vou fazer se ela não aceitar. – A loira expressou na voz a preocupação. – Mas, enfim. Preciso ir trabalhar agora. Beijo, Scorpia! E obrigada mais uma vez!

_– Beijo, Adora! Bom dia para você!_

A ligação foi encerrada.

Adora soltou o ar que tanto segurava num longo suspiro logo em seguida. Era tudo ou nada, era a sua nova chance para um pedido. Claro, um pedido diferente do que imaginava há 4 anos, mas um igualmente importante. Talvez até mais. Fazer Catra ficar era tudo o que mais precisava. Era como garantir seu oxigênio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma perguntinha básica de sim ou não: vcs esperam/desejam mais um hot até o final dessa fic?
> 
> Espero vcs na terça para compartilhar o meu mais novo capítulo favorito <3


	23. Adora Aventureira em resgate à ex encachaçada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cá estamos com um capítulo 'engraçadinho' (no caso, o meu favorito pq CATRA BEBADA)
> 
> Começa com POV Catra e depois vai para POV Adora. Ficou gigante tbm, mas fodase
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Se tem uma previsão que Catra acertou na vida, foi essa de que as últimas semanas do intercâmbio seriam avassaladoras. Era tanta apresentação, tanta mini tese, e depois tanto trabalho de aluno para avaliar... Sabia que lecionar era sua carreira dos sonhos. Sabia, também, que todo sonho que se transforma em trabalho deixa de ser completamente sonho para virar metade pesadelo.

A sua paz, contudo, estava chegando. Passaram as 3 malditas semanas finais e agora estava livre. Tinha uma ou duas coisas para resolver nos próximos 4 últimos dias até embarcar, nada muito relevante. Sua prioridade agora era usar de seu pouco tempo restante para voltar a dar as caras no grupo de amigos decentemente.

Seu último sábado na cidade, sua última oportunidade de ir na mesma pequena boate de sempre. Nunca ansiou tanto por essa monotonia. Foi até engraçado a maneira como todos reagiram quando ela finalmente respondeu que iria, sim, encontrá-los essa noite. Não só ela, Scorpia e Lonnie também estavam requisitadas nos últimos dias. A diferença é que milagrosamente se desfizeram das tarefas mais cedo e já estavam com seus respectivos acompanhantes na balada, assim como todo o grupo.

Catra acabou de se arrumar quando passava das 21h porque terminou a correção das provas finais alguns minutos antes. Isso não a desanimou, óbvio. Era a chance de curtir seus amigos, de olhar para aquele rosto estupidamente lindo da tonta da Adora, e hoje estava com coragem. Vestiu a calça jeans preta rasgada na altura dos joelhos e um cardigan longo de mesma cor por cima de um top cropped vermelho. O cabelo ficou bagunçado dessa vez, nada de pentear para trás, para harmonizar com o delineador quase gótico. Perfeito. Confortável e beirando a um ‘casual sexy’, o estilo que a sua ex insistia em dizer que ela tinha na época em que namoravam.

_“Pelo menos finge que não está se vestindo para ela, Ana Catarina”_

Não dá. Impossível. Era só na reação dela que pensava quando saiu de casa e foi para a boate. Depois de 3 semanas sem um contato físico, será que ela iria investir naqueles flertes idiotas dela ou fingir, muito mal, que não estava reparando nela? Qualquer uma das opções seria _tão_ a cara dela.

Entrou na boate e foi logo pegar um drink no bar. Pensou em mandar mensagem para Scorpia ou Mermista avisando que tinha chegado. No final das contas, preferiu tentar achá-los sozinha. E nem foi tão difícil assim. Eles eram barulhentos e chamavam atenção por natureza, pelo visto. Em uma mesa alta sem cadeiras, Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Sea Hawk e Scorpia estavam aglomerados. Um pouco mais para frente, já na pista de dança, avistou Perfuma com Lonnie, Rogelio e Kyle.

Na sua conta faltavam duas pessoas. Entrapta avisou que não iria mesmo. Mas, e Adora? Onde ela estava?

Não teve muito tempo para refletir, pois o enorme braço de Scorpia balançava freneticamente para chamar sua atenção. É, foi flagrada. Agora tinha que ir até os amigos, preparada psicossocialmente ou não.

– Uau, gata selvagem! – Mermista a olhou da cabeça aos pés e deu um assobio. – Se eu te conheço na época de solteira ein...

– Mal cheguei e já estou recebendo cantada topzeira... – A morena de olhos heterocromáticos fingiu ofensa ao revirá-los para a amiga.

Todos a cumprimentaram com acenos meio embriagados.

Logo a de cabelos azuis envolveu os braços na altura de seu ombro para dar um abraço apertado. O cheiro de álcool era evidente ali naquela roda. Pelo visto o pessoal já estava em um outro plano transcendental e ela ainda precisava beber um pouco mais para alcançá-los.

– Eu estava com saudades, desgraçada da escuridão. – Mermista não soltou do abraço. – Você não tinha direito _nenhum_ de sumir assim da minha vida!

– Fazer o que se a vida adulta me obriga a essas coisas, bebê. – Depois de uma breve risada, o abraço desfaz e elas ficam em uma distância razoável. – Vocês estão bebendo a muito tempo?

– Tempo o suficiente para que você seja, nesse momento, a única sóbria – Sea Hawk comentou gargalhando em meio ao tradicional tom entusiasmado. Difícil saber se estava bêbado ou só sendo o mesmo sóbrio doido de sempre.

– Você tem que beber, Catra! Quero ver como tu fica muito, _muito_ bêbada – Bow levanta o copo enquanto fala quase gritando e depois dá um gole na bebida.

– Ah, não quer _não_...

– Gata selvagem bêbada é minha religião! – Glimmer grita e rouba um gole da bebida do noivo, o mesmo que começa a ter uma crise de riso aleatória.

Mermista acompanha em seguida, assim como Scorpia e Sea Hawk.

– Ah, pronto – Catra resmungou e se virou para voltar para a bancada. – Vou pegar mais um drink para tentar achar essa graça toda aí que vocês tão achando.

Foi, então, em busca de sua felicidade. A temporária, claro, que era a única que o álcool podia trazer.

Não foi nem a segunda e nem a terceira dose que começou a animá-la, mas, a décima, longos minutos depois, quando já tinha retornado para a mesa dos amigos e se entrosado nos assuntos mais triviais possíveis. Não estava completamente bêbada, estava _quase_ lá.

Numa escala alcoólica de 0 a 10, se considerava em 7...

Ou 8...

Tá, 9, _talvez_.

Mentira. Tudo estava rodando nessa merda já.

E até agora, nada de Adora. Não queria perguntar sobre a loira para não parecer desesperada, mesmo quando a verdade era que estava desesperada, sim, para vê-la. E o álcool só aumentava a ansiedade. Virou o copo de seu drink e fez espontaneamente um bico triste ao perceber que tinha acabado. Anunciou aos amigos que iria atrás de mais.

E foi nesse momento que a figura mais esperada de sua noite apareceu. No meio daquela bancada lotada de pessoas se esbarrando, fazendo vários pedidos que mal davam para ser entendidos. A mente alterada de Catra achou que era uma ótima ideia aproveitar que Adora estava de costas para simplesmente abraçá-la por trás na altura da cintura.

Deus queira que não seja outra pessoa.

\---

Ser a mais atrasada de todos os rolês tinha dessas de ter que entrar logo atrás de bebida porque, provavelmente, seus amigos já estão em outra dimensão de tão doidos.

Todos esses papéis que precisou preencher para o plano secreto ‘Fica Catra’ eram exaustivos. Foi por causa deles que não pôde ir mais cedo. Era um alívio saber que pelo menos seu esforço não foi em vão, já que todos os documentos já foram devidamente enviados e entrevistas, oficialmente marcadas. Agora era com ela a parte mais medonha: convencer Catra. E o pior é que teria que deixar para o último dia, quando buscaria a ficha assinada e carimbada pelo Consulado que permitia a estadia para o novo processo seletivo da bolsa. Ia ser no último minuto, como toda situação clichê de pessoas perigosamente atrapalhadas como ela.

Suspirou longamente e deixou tudo isso para lá.

Hoje era um dia de descontração. Era por isso que estava nesse aperto entre vários corpos suados para conseguir pegar uma porcaria de uma bebida, certo? É o último lugar que deveria estar pensando nisso. Chegou mais perto da bancada e finalmente fez o seu pedido.

Quando tentava se desvencilhar do mar de pessoas, sentiu um par de braços a envolvendo por trás, na altura da cintura, e colando o tronco em suas costas.

– Eita porra! – Reagiu por reflexo e saiu do abraço repentino.

Pensou que provavelmente era alguém que tinha a confundindo, ou estava descaradamente tentando alguma coisa com ela de uma forma completamente invasiva.

Não foi o que concluiu quando se virou.

Era Catra a encarando com um sorriso estranhamente largo, bobo. A mulher era incapaz de ficar em pé sem balançar de um lado para o outro. Adora continuou encarando. Catra não falou nada, apenas se afastou e foi andando para trás, sumindo no meio da multidão. Até o último momento em que ainda conseguia enxergar o rosto de sua ex, pôde jurar que a viu piscando desajeitada em sua direção.

_“Alguém está muito bêbada hoje... E milagrosamente não sou eu.”_

Ao encontrar a mesa, a maioria do grupo tinha ido para a pista de dança. Até perguntou para Scorpia, que foi única que ficou, se Catra tinha passado por ali. A resposta foi a mais engraçada de todas:

– Passou... Bebeu _todas_ e agora está solta por aí

Não que o estado da mulher maior fosse, em qualquer instância, melhor. Ela ria depois de falar, como se Adora fosse a própria palhaça do Cirque Du Soleil. Será que alucinou? Será que colocaram alguma coisa na bebida dela? Provavelmente chapou com a Perfuma...

Mesmo com a companhia loucona, Adora decidiu ficar um pouco na mesa. O tempo todo em que olhava para a multidão, tentava buscar o que viu no bar. A loira mexia impaciente nos cabelos soltos, batucava nas pernas por cima da legging preta e subia e descia incessante as mangas da blusa branca de gola V super aberta que usava. Estava tão intrigada com a cena anterior... Era mesmo Catra? Do jeito que sua cabeça estava ultimamente, não se espantaria se fosse miragem. Deu mais alguns goles na bebida e um pouco de atenção à melhor amiga de sua ex antes de decidir curtir um pouco a pista de dança, descontrair a tensão.

No início foi difícil se distrair, até que finalmente se sentiu envolvida o suficiente pela música, também graças à razoável quantidade de drink, e começou a dançar por espontânea vontade. Aos poucos foi enxergando com mais clareza as pessoas na pista. Avistou Bow, Glimmer, Mermista e Sea Hawk dançando totalmente fora do ritmo. Isso arrancou uma risada espontânea dela.

Pensou em chegar perto e ficar com os amigos. E iria, se não fosse pela outra pessoa que chamou sua atenção em uma outra direção. Era Catra, dançando com duas mulheres aleatórias, visivelmente alheia da situação que estava prestes a acontecer. As duas desconhecidas trocavam olhares entre si e depois com sua ex. Tinham _claramente_ segundas intenções.

Uma delas pegou na cintura da mais baixa e a outra acariciou o braço.

–Que porra tá acontecendo? – Balbuciou para si. – Ah, não... Não _mesmo_.

Andou a passos largos até lá, esbarrando em quem quer que fosse para abrir caminho.

Catra nem tinha notado sua presença, mas, as duas mulheres, sim. E as miseráveis ainda não tinham entendido o recado, por mais que as olhasse com desprezo.

– Podem sair de perto, por favor? – A loira deu mais um passo e puxou sua ex para mais perto. – Ela tá comigo.

A voz firme de Adora parece ter finalmente alcançado os ouvidos de Catra, pois ela levantou uma das mãos na direção das mulheres e sacudiu como se tivesse as expulsando dali enquanto fazia uma careta com a língua para fora. Bom... Foi o jeito mais idiota de enxotar alguém. O importante é que deu certo. As duas sumiram da visão delas.

Catra virou-se imediatamente de frente e arrastou a voz com aquele sorriso provocativo impossível de ignorar para dizer:

– Oooi, Adora

_“Ela tá bêbada, Adora. Foco, fé.”_

– Ei, hoje você dança comigo, tá? – Tinha um tom menos sedutor que a outra e era proposital. Estava protetiva e não iria deixar mais ninguém chegar perto para se aproveitar daquela condição. 

Antes de tudo, a morena iria ficar furiosa com tal atitude possessiva, chamaria até de ciúmes. A loira só esperava pelo sermão. E ele não veio. Revolta não foi nem a última impressão que Catra passou ao encarar Adora. Tinha algo mais parecido com alegria, saudade até, naqueles olhos. Era tudo que conseguia enxergar nela.

A mais baixa jogou o peso dos braços sob seus ombros e chegou mais perto. Adora apenas continuou com as mãos caídas sob as laterais de seu corpo. Não retribuiu à pegada, mas não a tirou de perto também. Abriu um sorriso genuíno enquanto ambas continuavam mexendo os corpos no ritmo da música.

Obviamente Catra não se contentou em ficar calada por muito tempo. Voltou a embolar as palavras em um assunto vindo do além, aproximando o rosto ainda mais do da ex:

– Você não acha que é justo? 

– O que?

– Já que vou embora, não posso perder a oportunidade de dançar com um... – Catra se afastou apenas para olhar Adora de cima a baixo e arquear uma das sobrancelhas na tentativa de ser sedutora em meio ao caos bêbado que era. – Monumento tombado brasileiro desse...

Na mesma hora a mais alta deu uma gargalhada tão alta que a voz chegou a falhar. Ainda com a cabeça tombada para trás e uma das mãos no abdome para tentar amenizar a dor de tanto rir, tentou falar:

– Ana Catarina você... Você tá muito bêbada mesmo né?

– Só se for de amor por você, garota de Ipanema – a morena falou com uma voz rouca, um indicativo que o flerte era para ser sério. Segundos depois nem ela resistiu à própria cantada ruim e deu uma risada histérica.

E quando Adora estava prestes a se recuperar da primeira onda de riso, essa fala trouxe a segunda. Voltou a gargalhar, fazendo seu tradicional barulho de porquinho a cada vez que tentava puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões para respirar.

– Meu Deus, mulher! – A loira agora respirava pela boca com leves assopros para conter as risadas. – Que vexame!

– É que você me deixa assim, princesa

– Chega, chega! – Protestava ainda entre risadas curtas. – Vamos dançar antes que eu morra de vergonha por você.

Ela puxou o pulso da ex delicadamente e a guiou para mais perto do som, onde começaram a dançar uma de frente para a outra.

Até que a paz reinou por uns bons minutos na pista antes de a Catra doidona atacar novamente.

– Ei – ela segurou a cintura de Adora pela calça de ambos os lados e colou o corpo com o dela.

Tá. Isso a pegou desprevenida. Acabou tirando, também, um suspiro longo _demais_ para o permitido. Precisava resistir. Catra sóbria nunca a perdoaria se sucumbisse.

– Oi – tentou fingir casualidade com todas as forças e tudo que conseguiu foi sussurrar.

– Eu tava pensando aqui e-

– Você _pensa_ quando tá bêbada? Porque não parec-

– Vai à merda. – O insulto passou completamente despercebido em meio a fisionomia descontraída e a voz lenta de Catra. Ela cutucava o colo do peito de Adora com o indicador pontuando cada palavra que falava. – Então... Eu estava pensando que se você me puxou para dançar, é porque você gosta da minha companhia, não é?

Em condições normais, essa frase colocaria a mais alta contra a parede. A forma raramente atrapalhada como seu ex se expressava, porém, estava tornando as coisas mais engraçadas e leves. Não conseguia parar de rir essa noite. Era impossível com uma peça dessas bem na sua frente.

Até porque, se não levasse na brincadeira, provavelmente estaria se pegando com ela em alguma dessas paredes e aí, _bem aí_ , teria motivos de sobra para chorar de arrependimento.

– Hm, talvez. – Adora entrou no jogo e comentou descontraída. – Ou é porque falta pouco para você ir embora e eu só tô querendo te proteger e se boazinha.

Catra ficou uns segundos a encarando com o sorriso torto e olhos semicerrados sob efeito de álcool. Se ela estava prestando atenção ou só divagando dentro da própria mente embriagada, era um mistério.

Até que, então, resolveu agir e se aproximou mais do que devia pela _milésima_ vez. Segurou o rosto de Adora com as duas mãos e desajeitada encostou os lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda.

– Tinha que ser boazinha assim na minha cam-

– Ei! Parou, parou! – Num ato instintivo, Adora a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou assustada. – Não sou de ferro, Ana Catarina! C-Cala boca e dança que é melhor!

Seu tom não era de ataque. Longe de ser. Esse era o seu maior _gay panic_ de toda a história do universo. Seu coração estava pulsando tanto que poderia ser ouvido até no meio de toda aquela poluição sonora. Podia apostar que os pelos de sua nuca estavam arrepiados até agora. Logo que recuperou o controle da respiração, pensou em pedir desculpas pela maneira rude como afastou a ex. Até notar que não seria necessário.

Ela estava morrendo de rir na sua frente, quase caindo para trás a cada vez que jogava a cabeça para gargalhar, fazendo sua voz falhar. Com toda a certeza essa otária não estava em condições de saber um terço do que ela causava em Adora com uma simples brincadeira.

Isso é testar seus limites, invadir seu espaço. Devia ficar furiosa com ela!

Conseguia? Claro que não. Não quando sabia que poderia ser muito bem ela ali, naquela situação, e Catra cuidaria dela igualmente. Não quando podia ouvir deliberadamente a risada falhada mais gostosa, admirar o sorriso abobado mais fofo.

– Ai ai... – A deixa para o fim da risada de Catra foi um suspiro falado. – Vamos continuar... Dançando, digo

Era melhor mesmo. Antes que tivesse uma reação muito descabida de beijá-la até perder o ar.

Estava ciente de que a linha era muito tênue. O que a impedia era a embriaguez. Jamais faria algo nesse estado de inconsciência, e provavelmente ela nem lembrará do que dissera ou fez. Essa noite, sua resistência moral seria, também, seu escudo sentimental.

A grande pergunta, na verdade, era até quando Catra continuaria _dificultando_ as coisas?

Por algum motivo que a mais alta não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber, o DJ passou a tocar umas músicas mais lentas e aos poucos as pessoas foram encontrando seus pares. No caso de Lonnie, como observava de longe, seu trio.

Não importa. O que importa é que essa foi a deixa perfeita para a de cabelos curtos se achar no _direito_ de fazer o mesmo, aninhando a cabeça no colo do peito de Adora enquanto a envolvia apertado com os braços pela cintura.

Tinha esquecido do quão grudenta sua ex era enquanto estava bêbada. Ou sóbria mesmo, quando ainda namoravam, algo que usufruiu por muito tempo já que adorava enchê-la de mimos nessas ocasiões. Sempre estava ávida a cuidar dela no final da noite.

Conforme as lembranças vinham em sua mente e ambos os corpos se moviam na frequência mais lenta, seus braços inconscientes corresponderam ao abraço. Estava com uma mão nas costas dela, outra acariciando os cabelos curtos e o queixo apoiado gentilmente no topo da cabeça. Queria chorar por não poder ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

Decidiu respirar fundo e espantar esse sentimento. Era melhor aproveitar enquanto podia abraçá-la, afinal.

– Vou... Sentir sua falta... – Sem sair de sua posição, Catra falou alto o suficiente para ser ouvida e para fazer o colo do peito de Adora vibrar.

– Vai, é? – A loira respondia com um sorriso triste e olhar vago, sem sair da posição também.

– Muita, muita, _muita_ falta – a voz da morena ia falhando a cada palavra.

Não de choro, de cansaço. Esse era o efeito colateral da bebida para Catra. O sono. E Adora sabia muito bem disso, lembrava perfeitamente.

– E você jamais confessaria isso sóbria, não é mesmo?

– Jamais... – Catra deu uma risada breve. – Mas eu sou... Trouxa por você

Essa confissão a abalou um pouco demais.

Não era novidade que Catra ainda sentia algo por ela, até Scorpia esfregou isso na sua cara no dia da corrida. O doído era que, no cenário atual, tinha o que elas queriam e tinha a realidade. E a realidade era que se Catra resolvesse não ficar, Adora iria perder o seu grande amor pela segunda vez.

Seu coração começou a descompassar anunciando uma crise de melancolia. Ainda assim, escolheu ignorá-la e deu um beijo longo no topo da cabeça de sua ex uma última vez enquanto deixava que a ponta dos dedos desembaraçarem os fios de cabelo castanho numa caricia discreta.

– É... Eu sei o que é ser trouxa por um certo _alguém_... – Adora suspirou depois de comentar em uma voz propositalmente baixa.

Catra não iria lembrar disso no dia seguinte, certo? Se bobear, ela nem sequer ouviu o que foi falado. A doida dormiu em pé em questões de segundos. Adora podia sentir todo o peso do corpo dela sob o seu, bastava os joelhos darem uma leve dobrada para que a morena desmontasse no chão.

– Ei... Ei, acorda – a de olhos azuis segurou firme nos dois braços da outra mulher e começou a sacudi-la de leve.

– Não me sacode se não eu vou vomitar... – A voz já estava fraca.

– Quer que eu te leve até o banheiro?

– Eu não quero vomitar – A morena levantou a cabeça para encarar a ex com toda a sonolência que existe no planeta. – Eu s-só... Só tô dizendo que isso vai acontecer se continuar... Balançando.

– Tá bem... Então é hora de ir para casa, não acha?

– Vem comigo?

Esse era o único convite que estava esperando desde que voltaram a se falar em melhores termos. Só não podia aceitá-lo hoje.

– Não... Melhor não – Adora respondeu hesitante. – Na verdade, só vou te deixar na porta do dormitório, ok?

– Ou você pode me levar para sua casa... – Catra arrastava a voz e balbuciava com o rosto afundado em um dos ombros de Adora. Braços envolvendo o pescoço da ex. – Eu gosto de lá... Tem seu cheiro e... Eu _amo_ seu cheiro...

– É a minha casa, afinal, claro que teria meu cheiro... – Deu uma breve risada tentando disfarçar a pontada que sentira no coração ao ouvir a confissão.

Envolveu o corpo da mais baixa de maneira que ele ficasse ao lado do seu e, assim, pudesse andar com ela apoiada em um de seus ombros. Conforme ia saindo da pista de dança, olhava para todos os lados atenta em busca de algum amigo sóbrio para ajudar. Sem sucesso. O máximo que viu foi Sea Hawk rodando a camisa em cima da bancada do bar, assistido por todo o resto do grupo e uma Mermista gritando ‘gostoso’ adoidada.

_“Olha o estado desse povo, meu pai...”_

Assim que saiu do local lotado e parou na calçada para pedir um Uber, Catra ressuscitou do sonambulismo e começou a cutucar sua bochecha com o dedo indicador para irritá-la.

– Para com isso! Deixa eu pedir o Uber em paz! – Adora respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do celular, mas tentando afastar um pouco o rosto para impedir a mais baixa de alcançá-lo.

Sem sucesso. Ela se ajeitou na ponta dos pés e ficou ainda mais perto, cutucando ainda mais forte o rosto que já ficava levemente vermelho.

– Eeeei! A... A-do-ra – Cada sílaba era uma encostada da ponta do dedo na sua cara. – A-do-ra Fer-nan-da

– _Que irritante_ , Catra! – Falou entre dentes, dessa vez a encarando para valorizar o ar de sermão. – Deixa eu pedir _a porra_ do carro!

Catra abaixou a mão e a fitou tristonha.

– Chata – resmungou e deu língua para a mais alta.

– Chata é você, que fica enfiando esse dedo na minha cara!

– Então... Será que eu posso enfiar o dedo em _outro_ lugar? – Catra abriu um sorriso maligno.

– Cala boca... Tô te _implorando_! Por que não volta a dormir?

– Adora... Tá frio... – A morena direcionou os olhos para o decote enorme da blusa da ex e em seguida a abraçou de frente, deitando com a bochecha colada bem no espaço que antes encarava. – Eu vou deitar aqui para te cobrir, tá?

 _Cobrir?_ Depois de alguns segundos seus escassos neurônios finalmente se tocaram. A parte que a blusa não cobria, a que expunha sua pele do pescoço à boca do estômago, era exatamente onde Catra deitou a cabeça de lado.

Isso a fez rir alto. Era engraçado não ser a que arranjava qualquer desculpa para iniciar um contato físico pelo menos uma vez, pois podia presenciar cenas como essa em sua plenitude. Depois que solicitou a corrida, bloqueou a tela do celular e envolveu os braços para aninhar Catra sem hesitar, como se nunca tivesse impedida de fazer isso. Ainda ria baixinho da última fala da ex, que provavelmente voltara a dormir em pé.

E foi dormindo até o destino. Adora relutou um pouquinho para conseguir entrar no carro tendo que carregar mais um peso morto com ela, e sabia que para sair seria a mesma coisa. O certo era acordá-la para caminhar da entrada do prédio do dormitório até o apartamento, mas aquela feição angelical de quem dormia o melhor dos sonos a fazia resistir. Na saída do carro, conseguiu pegá-la no colo. Pareciam noivas chegando para a Lua de Mel. Sem a parte do noivado e muito menos da Lua de Mel, claro.

Ao chegar na porta, precisou colocá-la de novo no chão, o que a fez automaticamente grudar em seu pescoço _de novo_ e deitar a cabeça em um de seus ombros. Pelos menos tinha as mãos livres agora para poder destrancar a porta e entrar.

Falando em destrancar...

– Cadê o cartão para abrir a porta, Catra? – Sussurrou para não quebrar o silêncio da madrugada e ser xingada por algum vizinho de porta da sua ex.

– Hmfbolso... – Foi mais uma respiração pesada de sono que, por acaso, foi direto em seu pescoço e causou um leve arrepio.

– Qual bolso?

Sem sair da posição confortável, Catra segurou o pulso direto de Adora e, desajeitada, guiou a mão dela até o bolso de trás de sua calça. Naquele momento a loira rezou para todas as entidades para que ninguém aparecesse no corredor deserto. Caso contrário, veriam a caótica cena de uma mulher bêbada agarrada em seu pescoço enquanto sua mão usufruía das belas curvas traseiras dela.

Foco, era só disso que precisava.

Respirou fundo, o que mais fez essa noite, e pôs a mão dentro do bolso, achando o cartão sem muitos problemas. Amém.

– Você consegue entrar sozinha? – A mais alta perguntou logo depois de abrir o apartamento e acender a luz da sala.

Catra não reagiu. Nem se mexeu e nem falou.

Essa era a resposta. Ela com certeza não conseguia.

Mais um suspiro e uma virada de olhos de quem mentaliza um ‘lá vamos nós’. Apoiando o corpo ao lado do seu, arrastou a Bela Adormecida primeiro até o banheiro.

– Qual é a cor da sua escova de dente? – A mais alta perguntou.

Milagrosamente veio outra ressurreição de Ana Catarina e ela conseguiu ficar em pé sem sua ajuda.

Os olhos heterocromáticos estavam quase fechando de novo? Estavam, mas, ainda davam visão e reação para que a dona deles pegasse a escova de dente, colocasse pasta e cuidasse de sua higiene bucal.

Depois de enxaguar a boca, ela olhou para Adora e sorriu. Não disse nada, apenas a segurou pelo pulso e a levou até o quarto, onde acendeu a luz e fechou a porta atrás delas.

– Q-que? – Ainda sem entender o que acontecia, Adora olhava para a porta fechada e para o rosto sorridente de Catra em looping. – Catra, eu-

A morena tirou os sapatos, depois a calça jeans e, por fim o cardigan. Só sobrou o cropped vermelho e a calcinha. E tudo acontecia enquanto ela encarava a mais alta com um sorriso de canto. Provavelmente esse era o look que escolhera para dormir, já que foi logo se jogar na cama depois do mini _strip tease_.

Ela ficou com os cotovelos apoiados no colchão, com o corpo exposto para a ex a sua frente.

– Você pode dormir comigo, se quiser...

Foco. _Muito foco_.

Adora fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente. Estava criando coragem não só para resistir, como também para anunciar sua partida.

– Não, Catra... Eu vou embora agora, tá? – Não sabia como, mas conseguiu segurar todo o grito de frustração e ainda disfarçou uma voz tranquila.

– Você nunca fica quando eu te peço... – A morena desistiu do apoio dos braços e deixou o corpo cair todo sobre a cama. Ficou encarando o teto ao falar sonolenta, e, agora, triste. – Será que você nunca pode ficar por mim?

– Ei... – Adora se aproximou imediatamente e ajoelhou perto da cabeceira para poder olhar de perto o rosto da ex com uma expressão preocupada. – É uma situação _completamente_ diferente. Até confesso que se fosse um outro dia, não pensaria duas vezes antes de ficar. Não hoje...

– Por que? – Com os olhos marejados e voz baixa, Catra segurou o rosto de Adora com as duas mãos.

Aquilo partiu seu coração. Ainda assim, não podia fazer isso.

– Você está cansada, não está? A única coisa que precisa fazer agora é dormir, descansar para acordar melhor amanhã. A gente vai se ver de novo ainda, antes do seu embarque... – Depois que explicou, virou o rosto e deu um beijo estalado na palma de uma das mãos que o segurava.

Catra deixou os braços caírem sobre a cama de novo a encarou quieta. As piscadas que davam ainda eram lentas. E mesmo lutando contra o sono, não desprendeu o olhar do dela de jeito nenhum. Parecia m lapso de sanidade em que estava pensando profundamente em alguma coisa, ou se segurando profundamente para não fazer alguma coisa.

Adora resolveu tirá-la desse transe quando acariciou lentamente a cabeça dela, tirando os fios de cabelo da testa, e inclinou-se para dar um beijo estalado em uma das bochechas cobertas por sardas.

Depois do gesto, a morena fechou os olhos e não abriu mais. Só um sorriso, pequeno e sereno, ficou quase que permanente em sua fisionomia. O sono finalmente a tomou de vez.

– Bons sonhos... – A loira sussurrou e começou a se afastar devagar. Em uma distância segura, terminou a fala sem se fazer ouvir. – Meu amor

Certificou-se de que apagara as luzes, deixara o cartão de Catra em cima da mesa e batera a porta para deixá-la segura dentro do apartamento até agora vazio.

O céu já estava levemente claro, beirando a anunciação do amanhecer, quando se acomodou em sua própria cama, tomada pelo cansaço, êxtase e nostalgia que foi cuidar de Catra essa madrugada. Em 3 dias, teria a confirmação da possibilidade de mais dias como esse ou a declaração oficial do fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidem des amiguinhes bebades como Adora cuidou da Catraca (sem toda essa parte do gay panic, claro)
> 
> Até quinta, querides!


	24. Quanto ‘pspsps’ é preciso para a gata selvagem ficar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querides, estamos chegando na reta final dessa jornada :(
> 
> Mais 4 capítulos para ver se a loira de neurônios limitadíssimos consegue essa proeza de fazer Catra ficar...
> 
> Hoje vamos de POV dela mesma, Adora 
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Adora não dormiu nem 4 horas depois que chegou da famigerada balada onde encontrou sua ex bêbada. Já era de se esperar que nesses dias ficaria assim, tomada pela insônia e ansiedade mesmo estando morta de cansada.

Afinal, faltavam 3 dias para Catra ir embora.

Ou não ir embora, no caso, e ouvir sua proposta. Isso não saía de sua cabeça. _Catra_ não saía de sua cabeça, na verdade.

Depois de relutar sem sucesso contra os pensamentos inquietos na cama, decidiu levantar e preparar um chá de camomila. Sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão em algum canal aleatório com a programação tediosa de domingo. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, era como se houvesse um imã gigante a puxando para aquele maldito dormitório, um que ela estava solenemente tentando ignorar. Bebeu alguns goles do chá em busca da calmaria prometida no sachê que Perfuma gentilmente deu para ela. Obviamente não funcionou, não porque era mentira, mas, porque seu nível de tensão era muito maior. Precisaria de um caminhão de camomila para acalmar.

Perdeu a paciência com a própria tentativa inútil de ignorar seus sentimentos e pegou o celular. Não queria ser invasiva, portanto, não iria simplesmente aparecer por lá. Umas mensagens para saber como ela estava, talvez, acalentariam sua alma:

_oi, capitã da força da cachaça hauhauh_

_me dá um sinal de vida quando acordar só para eu saber se tá tudo bem_

_e bebe bastante água hj_

_toma um remedinho de ressaca também_

_amanhã estará novinha em folha p despedida <3_

Obviamente não obteve resposta imediata. Pelo menos já tinha aliviado um pouco de sua aflição. Ela iria responder em algumas horas e tudo bem. Se precisasse, ela iria chamar, não tinha necessidade de alimentar essa vontade afobada de encontrá-la, até porque Catra de ressaca era mais _ranzinza_ que o normal.

Passaram 6 horas desde a mensagem, que não foi respondida, diga-se de passagem.

Ok. Vai ver ela não pegou o celular ainda. Tá tudo bem, não precisa entrar em pânico por uma banalidade dessas.

Ou precisava, sim...

A quem queria enganar? Estava _enlouquecida_ de preocupação, sedenta por uma resposta, doida para vê-la.

Lembrou imediatamente do que Scorpia havia falado, sobre dar o tempo que Catra precisasse. Querer invadir o dormitório assim já a faria começar com pontos negativos, certo? Tinha que ter uma forma de amenizar essa inquietude. Numa aposta, mandou também mensagem para a parceira de crime:

_Scorpia, pelo amor de deus_

_Pode checar se a Catra tá viva?_

_Aliás, vc tá viva? Tbm estava alucinada ontem_

**_Scorpia:_ **

_Oie!_

_eu tô viva, cheguei agora da casa da Perfuma pq dormi lá_

_e Catra ta viva tbm, acabou de sair do quarto dela aqui com a maior cara de ressaca kkkkk_

A âncora que atracou a angústia no seu coração finalmente foi retirada e Adora pôde respirar em alívio. Catra não entrou em coma alcóolico depois que ela foi embora. _Ainda bem_.

Só teve alguns segundos para suspirar aliviada e mais mensagens chegaram:

**_Scorpia:_ **

_agora ela ta aqui xingando todos os seres vivos do planeta_

_menos vc, q evolução o:_

_ela na vdd acabou de me dizer q lembra q foi vc quem a trouxe p casa_

_só n lembra exatamente como, ou do q rolou_

_MEU DEUS ADORA_

_ELA FALOU Q VC Q BOTOU ELA NA CAMA E DEU UM BEIJINHO NO ROSTO_

_Q COISA MAIS FOFA_

Provavelmente Catra não fazia ideia que Scorpia estava explanando tudo em tempo real. Caso contrário, ela jamais deixaria isso chegar à ciência de Adora. Permitiu-se sorrir boba ao imaginar sua ex conversando com a melhor amiga ainda com a cara amassada e a voz rouca de sono.

Incrível como uma cena tão simples já fazia seu coração bater forte.

E mais mensagens:

**_Scorpia:_ **

_fudeu_

_ela viu seu nome na minha tela_

_agoruahsufgo_

_isdjigo o s_

Adora começou a rir. Que porra estava acontecendo? Será que a resmungona estava tentando pegar o celular da mão da amiga?

É. Com certeza era isso.

E esse momento descontraído era mais uma prova de que Catra estava bem e é só isso que importa. Sorte que ela e Scorpia nunca falaram sobre o plano por mensagens, não há nenhum histórico perigoso para as mãos curiosas de sua ex. Aproveitando o seu novo humor mais leve, Adora respondeu na conversa:

_para de tentar pegar o telefone da Scorpia, Catra  
deixa de ser fofoqueira_

Depois de poucos minutos, veio um áudio:

_“Oi, Adora, sou eu. Tô bem, tô viva, graças a você. Valeu por te me trazido para casa, seja lá com que milagre tenha conseguido fazer isso... E outra coisa: essa palhaçada aí que a Scorpia te passou, do beijo no rosto, eu não falei tão meloso assim como ela fez parecer, tá? Eu só comentei normal porque... Porque foi a única coisa que lembrei, é... E essa retardada fica querendo me queimar. Enfim... Hoje vou vegetar sozinha no meu quarto até essa dor de cabeça e esse enjoo fodido passar, mas, amanhã antes do jantar de despedida, você pode passar aqui se quiser... Para me ajudar a fazer as malas... Mas só se quiser, não se sinta na obrigação, nem nada... E obrigada, de novo, tá? Um beijo.”_

A voz de Catra estava levemente ofegante, provavelmente por causa da batalha pelo celular com Scorpia. Também estava meio arrastada, talvez pelas dores que sentia. Contudo, tinha lá no fundo uma ternura, uma preocupação em demonstrar à Adora que estava _mesmo_ agradecida pelo gesto na noite anterior.

Ela respondeu logo em seguida por texto, aceitando inclusive o convite para chegar mais cedo amanhã. Esse pedido, sim, foi efetivo para acalmar sua euforia de querer correr para lá. Hoje não a veria, mas só de ter ouvido sua voz estava bem. Conforme sua ansiedade foi se esvaindo, aí veio a fome, o cansaço, o sono. Pelo visto, também seria o seu momento de vegetar em casa. E ainda tinha o bônus de ser feriado no dia seguinte, realmente poderia dedicar parte do tempo à sua ex.

Foi um bom e merecido dia de descanso, tanto físico quanto mental.

Graças a ele, estava renovada, mais do que pronta para olhar bem nos olhos de Catra e lançar o sorriso mais genuíno que tinha e, em pequenos gestos, já começar a atiçar mais ainda o desejo dela de ficar.

Estava na porta do apartamento esperando ser atendida, tinha acabado de bater. Ouviu sua ex pedindo para esperar um minuto e respirou fundo, segurando o tal charme que provavelmente a morena chamaria de ‘sorriso idiota’ bem na sua cara. E tudo bem. Esse era o jeito dela de dizer que gostava, Adora sabia disso.

Catra abriu a porta e a recebeu com uma blusa de manga curta larga, shorts de dormir e cabelo bagunçado. No _meio da tarde_. Linda, como sempre.

– Oi, Adora – o cumprimento típico. O tom, porém, era um pouco mais nervoso, como se estivesse escondendo algo por trás do aceno discreto e sorriso torto. – Ainda bem que veio, porque Lonnie e Scorpia me deixaram na mão com a arrumação.

– Não tem problema, tô aqui para isso, né – a loira respondeu e sorriu. Não o sorriso que estava planejando porque foi pega de surpresa pela insegurança da outra. Mesmo assim, foi um simpático.

A morena tirou o corpo da frente da porta para que a ex entrasse. Enquanto caminhavam para o centro da sala, onde já tinham umas boas pilhas de roupas bem dobradas, Catra coçou a nuca e continuou encarando-a como se quisesse avisar algo.

– Pelo visto, já adiantou bastante coisa – Adora comentou distraída colocando as mãos na cintura. – Começou muito cedo?

– Na verdade, não – Catra cruzou os braços forçando uma naturalidade. – É que eu tive ajuda da S-

– Ei, já que você falou que posso ficar com uma blusa sua de lembrança, pode ser essa? – Uma voz não muito estranha, falando no idioma local com um pouco de sotaque, vindo do quarto de Catra.

Adora chegou a encarar a ex e arquear a sobrancelha pedindo silenciosamente para contar quem estava ali com ela. Não precisou, já que a dona da voz saiu caminhando casualmente para a sala com o olhar vidrado em uma blusa aleatória e só parou quando levantou a cabeça e a viu.

– Oi, Sara. – Até tentou forçar um sorriso, mas a maneira como batia o pé no chão freneticamente e mantinha as mãos na cintura era mais intimidador.

– Oi, quanto tempo! – A italiana jogou a blusa em um dos braços para deixar a mão livre e cumprimentá-la.

Antes que abrisse a boca, Catra colou ao seu lado e apoiou a mão em seu ombro, suplicando em silêncio para que não repetisse o escândalo aleatório do teatro. Adora apenas lançou um olhar afirmativo e voltou a encarar Sara, com uma fisionomia um pouco mais amigável, correspondendo o cumprimento. Não iria repetir a cena. _Jamais_. Aquilo foi completamente errado e não tinha esse direito. Nem se namorassem ainda.

Era só um pouco inevitável a pontada de ciúme que surgia toda vez que olhava para essa mulher.

– Sim, faz um tempo... – A loira respondeu com uma risada breve. – Juro que dessa vez não vou dar uma de doida, tá?

– Por favor, só vim me despedir mesmo, nem vou atrapalhar muito vocês... – A italiana acompanho a risada, ainda visivelmente tensa.

– A Sara passou aqui para se despedir e acabou se empolgando na hora de me ajudar – Catra complementou, também em tom simpático, na medida que alternava o olhar entre a ex e a amiga gringa.

Era impressão sua ou ela estava justificando indiretamente que não causou esse encontro de propósito? Ela estava com _receio_ de magoar Adora? Era até engraçado pensar nisso, em como, há alguns meses, ela justamente usaria essa situação para inflar os ciúmes até que explodisse de raiva. Não era o caso agora. Estavam em termos reais de melhora, de caminhar para um respeito mútuo aos limites. E era justamente por isso que não deveria nem se incomodar em ver Sara por perto, é a vida de Catra e ela faz o que quiser, encontra quem quiser.

Sara não era uma ameaça, nunca foi. Qualquer um que fez o tempo de Catra mais feliz nessa jornada deveria deixar Adora satisfeita, independentemente de qualquer coisa. Independentemente de qualquer ciúme sem sentido.

– Não tá atrapalhando nada, pelo menos não a mim, eu só vim ajudar também. – Adora disse depois de voltar a sorrir mais genuinamente enquanto encarava Sara. – E você fez parte da história dela nesse intercâmbio afinal. Nada mais justo que uma despedida, não é?

Sentiu a mão de Catra apertar um pouco mais seu ombro e quando a fitou, viu o par de olhos azul e âmbar que mais ama brilhar junto com um sorriso largo que se formava no rosto cheio de sardas. Uma forma de expressar o quanto ela estava orgulhosa de sua atitude, a loira imaginou. Durou milésimos de segundos, mas, foi o suficiente.

Sara ficou por mais tempo, pelo visto se sentiu mais confortável depois da garantia da mais alta. Acabou não ficando tão entrosada nos assuntos que, empolgadas, a gringa e sua ex puxavam. Na maioria das vezes acenava com a cabeça por educação ou lançava alguns sorrisos.

Decidiu deixar que elas ficassem mais envolvidas no papo enquanto quebrava a cabeça tentando achar uma solução para enfiar tanta coisa dentro de apenas duas malas. Como Catra tinha feito isso para vir? Adora apostou que ela veio com espaço já escasso do Brasil e comprou outras peças ao longo do intercâmbio, que agora não fazia ideia de onde enfiaria.

Mais duas horas nesse cenário e Sara decidiu ir embora. Despediu-se educadamente de Adora e foi até a porta do apartamento acompanhada de sua ex.

As duas falavam alguma coisa uma para outra em um tom mais baixo, algo que a loira não conseguia entender muito bem pela distância que estava. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, o ciúme começou a aflorar. Uma certa insegurança de que, talvez, estivessem trocando palavras que propositalmente não queriam que ela escutasse por causa do teor.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não era da _sua conta_. Será que era tão difícil entender? Soltou o ar e automaticamente voltou a fitá-las.

Catra tinha os braços envolvidos na cintura de Sara, que a agarrava pelo pescoço. Um abraço longo, bem, _bem_ apertado. Por que não conseguia parar de olhar? O esforço era grande, não era para se sentir mal, não era para ter esse sentimento... E quando achava que não podia ficar pior, Sara segurou o rosto de Catra com as duas mãos e deu um _beijo_ na testa dela. E Catra? Fez o mesmo.

Ela. Fez. O. _Mesmo_.

Catra não a deu nenhum beijo, nem no rosto, nem na mão ou na testa, mesmo depois que fizeram as pazes.

E lá vai mais uma técnica de respiração para espantar o ciúme que virava inveja agora.

A morena deixou que a gringa saísse, fechou a porta e caminhou na direção do sofá em que Adora estava sentada estática.

– Tá tudo bem? – A de cabelos curtos sentou ao lado da ex e delicadamente encostou o próprio ombro ao dela na tentativa de tirá-la do transe.

_“Vamo, Adora. É só responder que sim, tá tudo bem... Tá tudo bem. Sem surto.”_

Começou a batucar a ponta dos dedos na coxa e virou para encarar a mais baixa.

Era só fingir que estava levando isso de boa. Era só... Foda-se:

– Achei lindo esse _abracinho_ de vocês. E o beijo então? _Nossa_... Pensei que fossem se comer na minha frente depois.

Sua voz ácida, cheia do sarcasmo que não queria que saísse. Não conseguiu evitar, não depois dessa cena toda.

A de olhos heterocromáticos imediatamente colou a lábio inferior ao superior, tentando manter uma fisionomia séria no meio da grande vontade de rir. O que não deu certo por muito tempo.

– _Meu Deus_ , Adora, você estava _morrendo_ de ciúmes! – A frase veio escandalosa, assim como as risadas em seguida.

– N-não é _isso_! – A raiva completamente substituída pelo constrangimento. Adora podia apostar que estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha agora, ótima combinação para os olhos arregalados de pânico. – Eu demorei _um parto_ para te convencer a me dar um abraço, e nela até beijinho você dá!

– Você quer um beijinho, é isso? – Catra perguntou ainda risonha, levando as mãos às laterais de Adora para fazer cócegas.

A gargalhada típica da mais alta ecoou pela sala ao mesmo tempo que, sem sucesso, tentou desviar das mãos de sua ex para amenizar a tortura.

– Não! _Para_ , sua idiota! – Adora tentou soar ameaçadora enquanto perdia o ar e apertava os olhos de tanto rir.

Catra parecia estar ainda mais movida com a gargalhada da outra. Sem perceber, a loira estava deitada com as costas no sofá e sua ex apoiada por cima de seu corpo, sem parar de fazer cócegas. Ela mesma só percebeu a posição quando sentiu as mãos de Catra pararem e o peso do corpo dela cair totalmente sob o seu. A morena ainda ria, mesmo deitada com a cabeça em seu peito.

E as risadas iam morrendo e morrendo até virarem respirações mais calmas. Um silêncio confortável e triste ao mesmo tempo. Poderia ser o último contato físico delas.

Na hora o seu ar faltou. Adora envolveu os braços no corpo da outra e a aninhou. Sua respiração não estava mais ofegante só pelas risadas que sua ex arrancara de si, era também pelo descompasso que o abraço repentino dela a causou. Sentiu os olhos começarem a arder, anunciando lágrimas teimosas. Foi forte e as segurou.

– Eu quero que seja muito, _muito_ feliz tá? – A de cabelos curtos confessou com a voz baixa, de quem expunha uma certa vulnerabilidade, enquanto envolvia os braços na cintura de Adora. – Aqui é mesmo o seu lugar... Você já tinha esse brilho fascinante antes, mas... Aqui você é o Sol. Continue assim e encontre sua felicidade.

Não tinha como mais. Suas lágrimas vieram silenciosas escorrendo por seu rosto. Se segurou com todas as forças para que seu corpo não estremecesse embaixo do de sua ex.

Com toda certeza do mundo não podia perder essa mulher de novo. Não tinha capacidade nem de pensar em como seria. O que faltava para ser feliz completamente estava bem ali, por cima dela, abraçando-a.

Ainda não podia fazer a proposta, não antes de pegar o maldito do papel oficializando a extensão para o processo seletivo da bolsa. E como só saberia se deu tudo certo amanhã, era melhor não contar e criar expectativas sem fundamento.

– Ei, Catra – Adora controlou a voz para dizer serena em meio ao choro silencioso. – Me responde uma coisa?

– Uhum... – Ela aninhava o corpo ainda mais contra o da ex, encostando a testa no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço dela.

– Existe alguma coisa nesse mundo que te faria ficar? – Adora soltou. Uma das mãos acariciava as costas da menor e a outra, o couro cabeludo.

– Eu... – A morena levantou o rosto e a encarou surpresa. Estava completamente sem reação. – Eu conheço essa pergunta... Ela já foi minha...

– E qual é sua resposta? – A loira continuava acariciando a cabeça da ex, uma forma de mostrar que não queria pressioná-la, que a intenção da pergunta não era a mesma que a de Catra anos atrás, era uma resposta sincera que procurava.

– Existe. – A mais baixa deu um sorriso triste ainda encarando e limpando as lágrimas do rosto da outra mulher com a ponta do polegar. – Um milagre no qual um ser mágico me oferece um desejo e eu posso pedir pra ele me dar tempo e dinheiro o suficiente para ficar pelo menos mais um semestre. Isso é o que me faria ficar.

Adora riu brevemente, induzindo Catra a fazer o mesmo. Era bom saber que ela tinha tudo para ser esse ‘ser mágico’ e estava morrendo por dentro por não poder contar nada ainda.

– Você é... – A mais baixa cochichou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da loira. – A minha _coisa mais linda._

Ali Adora morre, mas passa bem. Atônita com o que acabara de acontecer e também com o apelido nostálgico.

Antes que pudesse reagir, ou falar, Catra já tinha saído de cima de seu corpo e esticado as mãos para ajudá-la a também levantar. Ela tinha um sorriso vago no rosto, um que escondia o peso desses últimos momentos que passavam antes do embarque.

Aceitou a ajuda da ex e levantou do sofá, ficando em pé de frente para ela, para ouvi-la falar:

– Preciso de você para me ajudar a colocar todas essas coisas do chão dentro das malas em... – Olhou para o relógio na parede do lado direito – 40 minutos. É o tempo que temos até eu ter que começar a me arrumar para o jantar de despedida.

Espantando a tristeza ocupando a mente com tarefas inadiáveis e sorrisos forçados. Tudo para não desabar. Essa era a tática do dia para Catra e Adora percebeu.

As malas foram devidamente arrumadas.

A parte de fechar que foi mais difícil e só foi possível graças à força bruta da mais alta que literalmente socou alguns itens para que houvesse espaço o suficiente para as duas extremidades do zíper se encontrarem. Claro, usou o momento para impressionar sua ex fingindo casualidade ao flexionar os braços.

Esperou que a mais baixa se arrumasse para caminhar com ela até o restaurante, onde seus amigos já esperavam ansiosos. Atrasaram um pouquinho? Talvez. Culpa da Ana Catarina que trocou a blusa umas _cinco vezes_ para no final acabar vestindo a da primeira tentativa.

Ninguém reclamou do horário. Era visível como todos estavam igualmente comovidos com a despedida e queriam, acima de tudo, aproveitar os últimos momentos com a mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos coloridos. Para isso, foram ao restaurante indiano que Catra mais frequentou nesse período de intercâmbio, o favorito dela.

Não foi um evento muito demorado, até porque no dia seguinte todos teriam que trabalhar. Depois de umas 3 horas por lá, com alguns já anunciando que era melhor se prepararem para ir embora, Mermista insistiu em fazer um discurso emocionante sobre como Catra foi a pessoa mais interessante que ela conheceu nesse período.

– Sério, mulher, eu não sei o que vou fazer sem você aqui comigo! – Com a voz embargada, a de mechas azuis levantou abrupta da cadeira e foi até amiga para abraçá-la. – Se não vier me visitar, vou mandar uma bomba por correio para que ela exploda nessa sua cara ridícula

_“Mermi é uma artista e tanto... Ou será que ela não tem fé em mim para conseguir fazer Catra ficar e já tá sofrendo com a ida permanente?”_

Catra também levantou para se envolver no abraço e rir chorando no ombro da nova grande amiga.

– Aqui – Glimmer levantou também e entregou uma sacola de presente para a morena de cabelos curtos. Sua voz era quase tão instável quanto a de Mermista. – É um presente de todos nós para que lembre que sempre será do nosso grupo BR, até mesmo quando não estiver aqui.

– Não acredito... – Catra indagou entre dentes, fingindo uma raiva em meio à voz chorosa e a um sorriso emocionado. – Ai, sério! Vou _matar_ vocês por me fazerem borrar meu olho de gato perfeito.

Adora olhou em volta só para confirmar se era a única já com os olhos marejados por toda emoção da cena. Não era. Todos estavam com as mesmas fisionomias de que não era esse o fim que queriam. Entrapta, Scorpia e Lonnie sofriam menos, até porque estavam envolvidas no plano. Já os outros, os que eram alheios à possibilidade de sua ex ficar... Esses sofriam tanto quanto Catra ali, abrindo o presente.

– Um colar com pingente com as iniciais ‘GS’ – A morena deu uma risada alta ao encarar o colar de prata que acabara de desembrulhar. – Deixa eu adivinhar... ‘ _Gata Selvagem_ ’?

– Exatamente, minha cara gata selvagem – Sea Hawk respondeu estranhamente quieto depois de fungar, congestionado pelo choro.

– Ou pode ser de ‘gay sapatão’, você escolhe – Lonnie comentou no tom mais casual e estável de todos até agora. Ela sorria para a colega de quarto.

– Pode ser, gosto também! – Mais uma risada da mulher de olhos coloridos.

O segundo e último embrulho era um porta-retrato com a foto que tiraram no dia do aniversário de Bow. Todos reunidos no lago, fazendo diversas caretas diferentes e visivelmente extasiados de alegria.

Esse, quando Catra viu, foi o estopim. Ela cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e deixou o choro vir por alguns segundos. Ao recuperar o fôlego, começou:

– Gente, foi muito _muito_ bom conhecer vocês, sério... Por incrível que pareça, por mais resmungona que eu seja algumas vezes, vou sentir muita falta disso tudo aqui. Desse caos que é o Sea Hawk falando, das audácias da abusada da Glimmer, do otimismo irritante do Bow, que pode dar as mãos para Perfuma e Scorpia que são igualmente _alegrinhas_. Da minha melhor dupla de crimes que sempre _sempre_ vai ser a Mermista. Da Lonnie, também, fazendo de tudo para acabar com a minha paz, dos assuntos muito aleatórios da doida da Entrapta e...

Faltava falar só de uma pessoa... Adora ficou encarando a ex paralisada. Que tortura essa despedida! Era difícil ficar quieta na mesa, só assistindo seus amigos e sua ex sofrendo por um embarque que, se os deuses quiserem, não vai acontecer.

E Catra continuou depois da pausa dramática, correspondendo na mesma intensidade o olhar:

– E de você, sua _insuportável_... Tudo que a gente passou aqui, o tanto que a gente cresceu... No início eu achava que estava amaldiçoada por ter te reencontrado, e agora vejo que foi pura sorte. Pura sorte de passar mais um tempinho do seu lado, porque você... Você é, _de longe_ , a pessoa mais importante que passou pela minha vida.

A morena continuava olhando em sua direção, com os olhos marejados de novo, um sorriso ferido e os presentes imóveis em cada uma de suas mãos.

Adora limpava as lágrimas do rosto incessante, balançava as pernas tentando espantar a ansiedade, o ímpeto de falar demais. Em alguns momentos, sentia o olhar de Lonnie a repreendendo, talvez porque estivesse dando muita pinta. Ou talvez porque estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico e tudo isso estava estampado na sua cara.

O silêncio ao redor era complacente, não era só Catra que esperava uma resposta. Todos esperavam. E o que Adora podia dar agora era só uma reação.

Ela levantou, foi até sua ex, tirou os dois presentes das mãos dela e os colocou na mesa. Em seguida, segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e colou sua testa à dela, fechando os olhos profundamente e depois os abrindo, deixando vir o que queria sentir naquele momento.

Era tão fácil ser hipnotizada pela proximidade dos lábios dela, da respiração descontrolada, pelos olhos semicerrados. Era tão fácil sucumbir quando sentia as duas mãos firmes em sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto.

E se elas se beijassem na frente de todo aquele restaurante?

Não era o que Catra queria. Foi o que a loira assumiu ao senti-la afastando o rosto do seu e só completando a distância com um abraço hesitante, encaixando o queixo em um de seus ombros.

Talvez esteja ultrapassando os limites. Será que acabou fazendo o que tinha jurado não fazer para a Scorpia e para si mesma? Será que Catra se sentiu acuada?

 _Merda_! Não podia botar tudo a perder agora...

– Ei... – Tentou soar descontraída num anseio sem fim de consertar essa rápida recaída. – Tô torcendo para que esse ser mágico do qual falamos mais cedo apareça e você fique aqui com a gente...

A mais baixa soltou um riso fraco enquanto saía aos poucos do abraço.

– Tomara – ela sussurrou lançando um último olhar terno para Adora antes de suspirar longamente e voltar a sentar na mesa com os amigos.

A decisão unânime do grupo foi fingir que nada viram dessa cena para que voltassem à naturalidade do encontro. Também era uma forma de indicarem que estavam cientes da complexidade que era esse relacionamento e não iriam, de maneira alguma, julgá-las por isso. Que bom que esses adoidados tinham lapsos de sensatez uma vez ou outra.

No final da noite, o choro foi substituído por mais sorrisos e boas lembranças. Era como se tivessem passado pelos 5 estágios de luto ali mesmo, naquele jantar, e escolheram levar só as partes boas para o coração. Catra deixou claro, ao se despedir, que não queria ver ninguém no embarque no dia seguinte porque só a desencorajaria. E não foi um pedido indireto para que fossem, foi literalmente uma ameaça, do tipo ‘se alguém for, vou matar’.

Adora entendeu o recado. Entendeu cada entrelinha. Mas, iria ignorá-lo mesmo que tivesse grandes consequências. Até porque, quem garante que essas _grandes_ consequências não poderiam ser boas? Amanhã.

 _Amanhã_ era o dia da maior aposta de todos os tempos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E se eu disser para vocês que é LITERALMENTE AMANHÃ que vamos ter o próximo capítulo para ver o que vai rolar? Isso mesmo, vamo sextar com lencinhos para choro de tristeza ou felicidade.
> 
> Até amanhã aaaa <3


	25. Seu único voo de volta é o que vai pro meu coração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLHA SÓ OLHA SÓ!  
> Sei lá, eu não posso comentar muita coisa, só que é POV Adora  
> boa leitura <3

Será que agora já era hora de acordar?

Pela quinta vez Adora olhou para o relógio até se tocar que realmente não conseguiria descansar além das 4 horas frequentemente interrompidas dessa noite. Foram pesadelos em looping, nos quais Catra dizia que não ficaria, ou em que ela embarcava e não dava tempo de fazer a ansiada proposta.

Num dia normal, e sem crises de ansiedade, presumiria que 5 da manhã era muito cedo. Sempre gostou de dormir e sentia que não aproveitar a oportunidade de estender o sono até mais tarde era um desperdício. Não hoje. Hoje era um dia excepcional.

Levantou, escovou os dentes e foi para o chuveiro. Nele, deixou que a água morna passasse longos minutos massageando seus tensos ombros, descendo pelas costas e depois pelas laterais dos braços. Muito mais que um banho, aquilo era quase uma terapia de choque para que seu maldito corpo parasse de tremer por tamanha tensão. Também se concentrou na respiração. Vagamente notou que desde que Catra chegara na cidade, ela passou a necessitar mais e mais tomar as rédeas de seu próprio ar, já que até isso ela não conseguia estabilizar com sua ex frequentemente por perto.

Existiam duas versões de Adora fora do Brasil. A que não tinha Catra, a que colocava à frente suas conquistas profissionais e abafava toda e qualquer saudade de um relacionamento mal terminado em outras atividades, em outros hobbies. Tudo era prioridade, desde que não a fizesse questionar se realmente era feliz sem sua ex do lado.

E a versão com Catra. Essa era uma bagunça. Foi o verdadeiro caos, tudo o que não queria misturado com tudo o que tentava esquecer. Ela provocou os dias de maior fúria, de maior frustração. Também tirou seu chão, fez repensar cada tijolo do muro errado e precipitado que construiu com a exclusiva função de afastar sua ex para sempre.

Esse muro caiu totalmente. Não existia uma poeira sequer dele. Esse muro estava atrapalhando sua visão para algo maior. O seu amor nunca mudou, o seu desejo de estar sempre com essa mulher _nunca_ foi embora. E durante todo esse tempo que ela reapareceu, o vazio que sempre teimou em aparecer nos seus dias desde que se mudara foi morrendo, foi dando lugar a novas memórias com ela, a novos desejos ao lado dela.

Dessas duas versões, a Adora atual sabia de uma coisa: naquela sem Catra tudo era uma mentira, uma zona de conforto ilusória. E é por isso que não podia deixá-la ir. Não importa se o relacionamento delas está eternamente fadado à amizade, apesar de algo dentro de si falar constantemente que é uma questão de tempo.

Uma onda de determinação afogou de vez a aflição. E mesmo que durasse apenas algumas horas, iria tirar proveito disso. Saiu do banho, vestiu-se, passou pelo corredor do quarto à cozinha infestado daqueles _post-its_ que a assombraram nas últimas semanas e preparou o café da manhã. O tempo que ganhara ao acordar cedo serviu para que revisasse pela centésima vez todos os documentos que reunira numa pasta transparente. Checou se todas as cópias, todas as fichas, todas as assinaturas estavam em ordem. Ali dentro só faltava mais um papel e ela iria buscá-lo hoje. A maldita oficialização da inscrição, a que só ia sair no final da manhã, fazendo-a ter que correr contra o tempo para encontrar Scorpia e Lonnie em um restaurante para onde levariam Catra como uma desculpa de um último almoço entre colegas de quarto. Dali partiriam direto para o embarque, no carro que Lonnie pegou emprestado de um dos namorados.

Por falar em carros e empréstimos... Precisava ver se o de Glimmer, hoje exclusivo para Adora e já na garagem dela, estava com combustível o suficiente para a saga de mais tarde. A loira faria a mágica toda acontecer em seu horário de almoço. Com o carro emprestado da amiga, iria até o Consulado, buscaria o documento, partiria o mais rápido possível para o restaurante, o suposto local onde ouvirá o ‘sim’ sair da boca de sua amada.

O sol nasceu mais rápido que pôde sentir e, então, começou a se preparar para ir trabalhar. O tempo todo rebobinava a lista das coisas que precisava levar e não podia esquecer de jeito nenhum. E o tempo todo, nessa lista, surgia mais um item que não era documental, mas muito, muito valioso para o sentimento de Adora.

O anel de noivado.

Não importa quantas vezes sacudisse a cabeça em negação para não levá-lo, a vontade estava lá, sempre aflorando e, quanto mais tentava a espantar, mais forte voltava. Queria muito levar esse anel e tentar reatar. Queria muito criar a sua nova chance de pedi-la em casamento de novo. Mas, seria loucura, não seria? Não estavam juntas, talvez nem fiquem juntas mesmo com Catra desistindo de ir embora. As coisas não iriam partir assim de um nada para um casamento em dois tempos.

Era loucura demais querer levar a caixinha com o anel tão significativo.

Loucura _demais_...

Estava prestes a sair de casa. Casaco sobretudo preto, blusa de lã cinza de gola alta bem alinhada por dentro da calça também preta de cos alto e o cabelo no tradicional rabo de cavalo. A pasta estava dentro da bolsa que carregava em um dos ombros. Tudo certo para sair.

Era _mesmo_ loucura demais querer levar a caixinha com o anel?

Uma voz irritante na sua cabeça não deixou que ela virasse a chave para destrancar a porta de casa enquanto não fosse buscar o tal item que morava na sua gaveta desde que chegara. E assim Adora concluiu que, sim, era loucura levar o anel, mas ele já estava dentro do bolso do seu casaco e nada a faria mudar de ideia agora. O que faria com ele quando estivesse lá ainda era um mistério.

E foi pronta para encarar a manhã mais longa da vida no trabalho.

Assim que chegou no escritório e sentou de frente para sua mesa, a jovem pegou o telefone e digitou com os dedos novamente trêmulos uma mensagem para Scorpia querendo confirmar se estava tudo conforme planejaram até então.

**_Scorpia:_ **

_Lonnie acabou agora de tomar café e vai buscar o carro do Kyle para usarmos mais tarde_

_minha gata selvagem acordou bem calada e pensativa hoje :(_

_mas topou ir almoçar com a gente no restaurante primeiro_

_então relaxa q tá tudo certo por enquanto e faça os exercícios de respiração pq eu sei que vc deve estar surtando desde que acordou_

_até mais, vai dar tudo certo <3_

Bastou ler a mensagem para sentir a necessidade ainda mais crescente dos citados exercícios de respiração. Mais uma vez hoje, e sabia que não seria a última. Pelo menos as coisas continuavam sob controle, ainda encaminhadas.

Conforme foi mergulhando nas tarefas, sua mente ficou mais funcional e menos paranoica. As horas passaram em condições menos tortuosas e o almoço era logo em alguns minutos. Aliás, _seria_ se sua chefe não tivesse surgido com uma reunião bem no horário que estava pretendendo sair.

 _Perfeito_. Era _só isso_ que faltava mesmo, não é? Topou a reunião com um sorriso no rosto quando na verdade tudo o que queria fazer era se descabelar e gritar para os quatro ventos que hoje ninguém poderia contar com ela a não ser Catra.

Precisou mandar uma mensagem avisando o provável atraso, e Scorpia, apesar de um leve surto, garantiu que ia tentar convencer a melhor amiga a sair um pouco mais tarde e consequentemente ganhar tempo para Adora.

Daí em diante foi só ladeira abaixo.

Saiu da reunião _uma hora e meia_ além do que tinha planejado. Pegou trânsito na ida ao Consulado, depois fila até conseguir colocar as mãos no documento. Ainda que tentasse correr para chegar no carro e voar para o restaurante, se distraiu ao estacionar e não o achava de jeito nenhum.

_“Ai, puta que pariu. Eu ODEIO A PORCARIA DA MINHA LERDEZA!”_

A mulher saiu caminhando afobada perto dos todos os carros estacionados com a mão levantada apertando o alarme da chave incessantemente na tentativa de fazer o bendito do carro piscar a luz e, assim, achá-lo. A cada minuto que perdia ali, uma notificação da Scorpia fazia vibrar o celular no seu bolso. Depois da décima, resolveu ler pelo visor porque desconfiava que a insistência era um mal sinal.

Bingo. Catra estava ameaçando sair do restaurante e _ir para o aeroporto sozinha_ porque Scorpia e Lonnie estava inventando todos os obstáculos possíveis para que não fossem embora de lá. Até contestaram a conta para que o pobre garçom revisasse item por item as prendendo mais tempo.

Só de imaginar que era muito provável sua ex pegar um táxi e ir embora antes que ela pudesse chegar, tornando um de seus pesadelos real, a loira literalmente correu e apertou o botão do alarme com mais força que o normal. Seus olhos começaram a marejar com lágrimas de frustração, desespero, raiva, _tudo_.

– Por tudo que é mais sagrado, carrinho, APAREÇA! – Ela gritava no pátio sem se importar com quem fosse ouvir.

Sua súplica milagrosamente funcionou e o maldito sutomóvel de Glimmer piscou loucamente do lado direito de sua visão periférica. Agora o ar de Adora voltara aos pulmões, só que ainda muito errado, já que tinha todo o caminho até o restaurante. Antes de ligar o motor e partir, mandou mensagem para Scorpia _implorando_ que segurasse Catra de qualquer jeito porque estava finalmente indo para lá.

Chegou. _Graças aos santos protetores das pessoas estabanadas_ , Adora chegou.

Ela entrou correndo no local, ignorando o atendente que perguntou quantos lugares gostaria na mesa. Foda-se. Nenhum. Viu exatamente a hora que Catra levantou bufando numa mesa perto da janela, xingando Lonnie e Scorpia de todos os nomes e pegando a chave do carro do Kyle dizendo que ia buscar as malas para depois pegar um táxi.

Ainda ofegante pela corrida, ainda amarrotada, suada e com fios de cabelos soltos do rabo de cavalo antes perfeito, Adora foi caminhando até as amigas sem hesitar.

Estava bem perto. As colegas de quarto de sua ex já tinham a visto, já que estavam de frente para ela. Sua ex não, pois estava de costas, ocupada demais ainda resmungando e empurrando a cadeira para encaixá-la debaixo da mesa.

A três passos dela. Essa era a distância. Era só esticar a mão e encostar em seu ombro.

– Vocês têm noção que não tenho dinheiro para pagar a porra da remarcação desse voo? – A morena indagava ainda de costas, absorta demais na indignação para notá-la. – Vamo logo embora, pelo amor de-

Aí ela se virou. Aí seus olhos coloridos arregalaram e o ar parou de circular. A distância agora era de dois passos e só por isso conseguiu ouvir a exclamação quase muda da morena:

– _Adora?_

O pouco ar que recuperara depois da correria foi perdido quando os olhares se encontraram.

– O que você tá fazendo aqui? – A de cabelos curtos perguntou atônita.

Era o seu momento. Era _agora_. Respirou fundo e apertou a pasta de documentos em seu braço. Fitou Lonnie e Scorpia rapidamente e recebeu gestos silenciosos de incentivo.

– Catra, e-eu... – Seus movimentos estavam robotizados, sua voz, estranha. Coçou a garganta no ímpeto de trazer um pouco de normalidade de volta. – Lembra que eu te perguntei o que te faria... O que te faria ficar?

– Sim... – Pela forma como levou as mãos aos cabelos para jogá-los para trás, a outra mulher ainda estava muito preocupada com seu horário de embarque. – O que que tem?

Droga. Essa impaciência tão gritante só a deixava mais nervosa. As palavras estavam ficando presas, não saíam da sua boca. Mais um suspiro longo e vamos lá:

– Eu... E se eu te disser que eu consegui o milagre? Aquele milagre do qual falamos para que você conseguisse mais um semestre...

_“Nossa, isso tá um desastre!”_

– Adora, do que você tá falando? – Catra ainda estava impaciente, mas seu tom de voz parecia mais curioso dessa vez. Chegou perto da ex e levou as duas mãos aos ombros dela. – Como assim?

Automaticamente a loira olhou para a pasta em seu braço, o que fez a outra perceber e olhar também. Depois voltaram a se encarar quase que simultaneamente. Era preciso mais que um gesto. Se ela queria que Catra entendesse a proposta, ela tinha que falar. Era só falar. Uma porra simples demais e que ela não estava conseguindo.

Fechou os olhos e buscou aquela onda de determinação de mais cedo. Puxou e puxou do além, até que um lapso dela voltasse.

Reabriu os olhos, pegou fôlego e começou a falar sem pausas:

– Você ficaria se eu dissesse que sua entrevista para a extensão do visto já está paga e marcada? E ficaria também se eu te dissesse que consegui te reinscrever para tentar a bolsa para a licenciatura por mais um semestre com a ajuda da Scorpia, da Lonnie, da Mermista e da Entrapta?

Nessa hora, ela levantou a pasta e mostrou para a mais baixa:

– Aqui. Tá tudo aqui. Todos os documentos que precisa para levar no Consulado no dia da entrevista do visto. Tem o papel assinado e carimbado confirmando a participação no processo seletivo e também para estender o mestrado.

Pausou para recuperar o ar que a falta de espaço entre uma frase e outra estava lhe tomando. Nesse meio tempo, Catra continuava a olhando de maneira indecifrável. Será que ela não vai topar? Será que ela achou muito invasivo? Será que foi tudo falado rápido demais? A cabeça de Adora começava a doer, estava a ponto de explodir.

– Como...? Isso não é possível, Ado-

– Também pode ficar tranquila quanto às despesas durante esse tempo até voltar a trabalhar. – A loira interrompeu a ex voltando a afobação da fala. Era o medo de ouvir a resposta, porque estava achando que seria um ‘não’. – Você tem a minha casa, ou a da Mermi para ficar, ou até o apartamento no dormitório com Lonnie e Scorpia. Eu... Eu _juro_ que pensei em tudo e... E qualquer imprevisto eu vou te ajudar a resolver, Catra, eu _prometo_ -

A morena tentou interrompê-la mais uma vez, mas Adora a calou enquanto continuava a Odisseia caótica tomada pelo nervosismo.

– Ah! E... E eu acho que você teria uma carreira brilhante aqui depois do mestrado... – Sorria forçado, com os olhos suplicantes por um ‘sim’, com as mãos suadas ainda firmes na pasta. – Você gostou de dar aula no campus, não foi? E se você tentasse trabalhar lá permanentemente depois de formada? Aí não abriria mão da carreira que sempre sonhou e ficaria ao lado de seus amigos e-

– Adora, deix -

– E ficaria ao meu lado também! – Mais uma interrupção, ainda mais desesperada, quase gritada, e com uma risada tensa. – Mas olha, na verdade, quem tem que escolher é você e... E eu não paro de falar, não é? Tudo bem... Tudo bem se não quiser ficar, eu respeito sua decisão, não vou te julgar nem nada. Só... Por favor, eu só preciso de uma resposta porque acho que tô passando mal e tô com falta de ar agor-

– _Respira_ , Adora Fernanda! – As mãos de Catra que estavam o tempo todo nos ombros dela as sacudiu.

A demanda a tirou da espiral nociva e infindável do discurso desajeitado. Ela respirou, como sua ex pediu, ou praticamente ordenou. E na quarta ou quinta inspiração, sentiu o corpo relaxar um pouco mais. Nem tinha percebido o quão tensionada estava, a ponta de seus dedos ficaram brancos de tão forte que segurava a pasta.

– Gente... – A morena agora acariciava as laterais dos braços da mais alta ainda no intuito de acalmá-la enquanto encarava as colegas de quarto curiosa. – Vocês compactuaram com essa doida para me fazer ficar, é isso? A ponto de fazer Adora infartar, meu Deus...

– Bom, eu pensei que ela fosse totalmente capaz de dizer isso de uma forma menos desesperada, mas deu algum defeito no sistema dela, sei lá – Lonnie respondeu. Diferente de Adora, estava muito mais tranquila, com um tom de voz sereno e confiante, como se, para ela, já fosse certo que Catra aceitaria.

– E quase que eu contei, porque sou péssima com surpresas, você sabe – Scorpia entrou na conversa com o mesmo tom confiante e um sorriso de ponta a ponta. – Mas aí eu comentei por alto com a Perfuma e ela falou que se eu estragasse tudo ia fazer greve. E foi assim que resisti.

– Sem detalhes, por favor, grandona – Lonnie cutucou a amiga com o ombro.

As três mulheres começaram a rir da interação. Só Adora que continuava centrada na respiração, totalmente aérea. Por que elas estavam todas tão tranquilas? O problema já foi resolvido? Porque ela não lembra de resposta nenhuma...

– E aí, Catra? Pode responder? – Resolveu puxar a atenção da ex para si novamente. Dessa vez, tinha a voz mais controlada, apesar de ainda um pouco trêmula. – Porque parece que eu tô tendo _mesmo_ um ataque cardíaco e não sei como ainda não desmaiei...

Já que estava tudo um imenso dedo no cu e gritaria, não adiantava mais esconder a real sensação física que a dominava naquele instante.

– E você ainda tem dúvidas? – A morena respondeu depois de rir de toda a agitação desnecessária da ex. Ela envolve os braços no pescoço da mais alta e a abraça apertado. – É claro que eu vou ficar, sua idiota!

– É? _Que bom!_ – A risada sai com resquícios de tensão, mas, com mais naturalidade. Ela corresponde o abraço envolvendo a cintura da mais baixa com a bendita pasta na mão e tudo. – Que alívio... Você _não tem noção_!

– Tenho sim, pode acreditar – a outra também ria fraco. Ela se afasta o suficiente para encarar o rosto da loira, sem tirar os braços dos ombros dela. – Confesso que um dia até imaginei uma cena clichê no dia do embarque e tudo mais, mas era completamente menos atrapalhado que isso.

– Então não estava contando comigo nessa imaginação, porque eu nunca vou ‘fazer algo que não seja estabanado’, como você sempre diz – Adora anunciou com um sorriso no rosto, visivelmente mais relaxada.

A proximidade da outra era tanta que precisava inclinar discretamente a cabeça para baixo para que o nível dos olhos de ambas se mantivesse. Catra inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça para cima e segurou seu queixo com uma das mãos. Ela tinha o sorriso mais inebriante do mundo para Adora. Estava hipnotizada.

– Mais uma prova do quão surpreendente você pode ser quando quer... – A de cabelos curtos falava bem baixo, como se tivesse sob efeito da mesma hipnose. – Eu _jamais_ seria capaz de imaginar algo tão maravilhoso assim.

– Então você vai ficar mesmo, não é? – A mais alta não parava com o sorriso insistente e também não saía dos braços da outra mulher. – Eu nem acredito... Preciso que me belisque ou sei lá.

– Vou fazer uma coisa melhor – A mesma voz serena respondeu. Catra finalmente usara a mão que segurava o queixo de Adora para puxá-la mas para si e, ficando um pouquinho na ponta dos pés, tentou fechar a distância entre os lábios de ambas.

Só tentou, porque o celular de Adora vibrou na hora e ela se afastou assustada com o movimento repentino dentro do bolso do casaco. Como num lapso de consciência, ela saiu dos braços de Catra, olhou o celular e coçou a nuca de forma desconsertada.

– Eu tô na hora de almoço e preciso voltar para uma reunião que eu já tô... – Olhou para o horário no visor e jogando o celular de volta no bolso – 20 minutos atrasada...

Podia jurar que ouviu um suspiro frustrado vindo não só de Catra como de Lonnie e Scorpia ao fundo.

– Tá, tá, você pode voltar. – A morena se aproximou de novo e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. – Mas vem aqui primeiro

E mais rápido do que antes, ela fechou a distância de vez, sem dar tempo para hesitações. Adora até deixou a pasta cair no chão e voltou a enlaçá-la pela cintura sem pensar duas vezes.

– FINALMENTE! – A voz de Lonnie vagamente ecoou nos ouvidos da loira. – NUNCA VI UM CASAL SAPATÃO TÃO LENTO!

As duas mulheres sorriram entre os lábios umas das outras, sem cessar o ato. Queriam rir do comentário, mas queriam, muito mais, esse beijo. Porque, para Adora, esse beijo foi tudo o que pediu nos últimos meses e mesmo o desejando tanto, não mensurou o quanto iria mexer com ela. Na medida em que foram abrindo mais espaço para aprofundá-lo, mais vontade tinha de ficar ali, presa naquele momento. Deixou escapar um discreto som de satisfação ao sentir a ponta da língua da outra passar rápido por seu lábio inferior. Mas, esse foi o último contato antes da mais baixa cessar o beijo e manter uma distância dolorosamente maior.

– Esqueceu que precisa voltar para o trabalho? – Catra comentou com um sorriso encantador, passando a mesma ponta da língua nos próprios lábios ainda avermelhados.

Quis voltar a beijá-los instantaneamente, mas segurou a vontade. Por que tinha que voltar para o maldito trabalho? Por que simplesmente não podia sentar e conversar sobre como ficariam as coisas de agora em diante?

– É... Essa inconveniência chamada trabalho – murmurou, apesar de não conseguir esconder mais o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos.

– Vamos voltar então? – Scorpia se aproximou das duas e bateu as palmas das mãos animada. – Sem despedidas, sem embarques!

Depois de Catra pegar a pasta que a loira largou no chão, as quatro começaram a andar para a saída do restaurante. No caminho, Adora colocou as mãos no bolso casualmente. Em um deles, sentiu o celular, no outro, mexia na caixinha do anel que não teve chance de expor.

Enquanto fazia isso, externalizava uma naturalidade disfarçada. Sabia que ainda tinha muito o que conversar com sua ex que não sabia mais se era ex. Não podia esquecer, também, que precisava dar o espaço necessário para ela. Vai ver esse beijo foi algo no calor do momento, vai ver ela ainda queira ir devagar com as coisas.

É... Parece que essa caixinha iria voltar para o fundo da gaveta assim que ela fosse para casa depois do trabalho. Pelo menos por enquanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora Brazeeel? As coisas não estão assim tão resolvidas né?  
> Até semana que vem (aka última semana da fic e eu já tô aqui de luto)  
> bjbj


	26. Consumidora compulsiva de boiolice no sigilo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos de POV Catra pós ficada na gringa?
> 
> O título diz tudo, ela é uma viciada em boiolice, mas não gosta de admitir u_u uahauha
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Era difícil acreditar. Mesmo que tenham passado horas desde que ouviu Adora, desesperadamente, anunciar todo o plano que arquitetou junto com suas amigas para que não voltasse para o Brasil. Surreal pensar em como conseguiu ligar para sua mãe e dizer que iria ficar enquanto voltava com as malas para o quarto do apartamento que dividiu nos últimos meses com Scorpia e Lonnie. Será que estava presa em um sonho?

Adora... Essa cabeça de vento, tantas vezes inconveniente e irritante, tantas vezes fascinante e irresistível. Não tinha como negar mais o espaço quase inteiro que essa mulher tinha dentro de seu coração. E se era assim antes de toda essa surpresa, impossível descrever o quanto mais se tornou dona dele inteirinho desde então.

Catra estava tão incrédula que seus próprios passos pareciam leves. Era como se estivesse fora de si, vivendo uma experiência que não era dela.

Mas, _era_.

Era porque Adora e outras pessoas incríveis em sua vida fizessem com que fosse, _sim_ , dela.

A tarde passou voando tanto quanto seus pensamentos e agora de noite iria reencontrar os amigos de quem se despediu há um dia para afirmar que não mais iriam se livrar dela. Seria um encontro rápido, apenas para encargo de credibilidade, já que muitos no grupo estavam duvidando da estadia, achando que era uma piada de mau gosto. Iria encontrá-los para um drink ou dois e falar dos detalhes que ocorreram no pedido caoticamente perfeito de sua ex para que ficasse.

Ex ainda, não é? Não conversaram muito bem sobre isso, não que ela tivesse dúvidas do que queria. Porém, as coisas com Adora precisam ser sempre bem esclarecidas, ou seu complexo de inferioridade a joga para escanteio e ela não acredita que o que ela quer pode ser a mesma coisa que Catra quer. Conhecia essa mulher do avesso.

Quando chegou no bar com Lonnie e Scorpia, foi logo corresponder às dezenas de braços abertos a recebendo de volta como se tivesse ido embora por 30 anos. Todos já estavam por lá, inclusive a loira. Fez questão de sentar de frente para ela. E entre as milhares de perguntas do grupo prendendo sua atenção, tomando sua mente, Catra flagrava os olhares e sorrisos que Adora lançava sem conseguir disfarçar.

Como podia resistir a esses gestos? Como, mesmo que sempre fraca por eles, recebe-los fazia com que se apaixonasse de novo e de novo?

Sorria de volta, da mesma forma genuína, apesar de mais discreta que a outra mulher. Ainda assim, esperava que ela entendesse a felicidade recíproca.

Depois de satisfeitos e preocupados com o horário, o pessoal decidiu que era hora de ir embora. Adora foi a única que não bebeu, provavelmente porque estava dirigindo e Glimmer anunciou que só pegaria o carro no dia seguinte quando estivesse sem uma gota de álcool no sangue. E nem estavam tão longe de casa assim. Ela, o noivo, Mermista e Sea Hawk perderiam, no máximo, 15 minutos caminhando.

Estavam todos já fora do restaurante, parados na calçada decidindo quem vai para onde quando ela sentiu os dedos de Adora entrelaçarem nos seus e as palmas se unirem repentinamente. Fitou as mãos entrelaçadas e depois o rosto de sua amada, ainda surpresa com a iniciativa. O povo distraído em conversas curtas nem tinha notado.

– Ei, será que pode voltar no carro comigo? – A mais alta perguntou baixinho e Catra pôde notar um leve nervosismo.

Seu instinto, muito mal acostumado com os últimos anos, dizia que era arriscado dar tanto espaço assim de uma vez. Por outro lado, uma dúvida pulsava a todo momento em sua cabeça. Do que precisava fugir agora? Do amor incondicional, da cura do relacionamento do passado para a concretização do que vinha no futuro? Fugir da única pessoa com quem se sentia viva de verdade?

Era constrangedor admitir, mas Scorpia sempre teve razão. Catra não era a Catra de verdade sem a Adora. Uma loucura pensar que existe um complemento de você andando por aí no coração de outra pessoa, nos gestos e toques de outro corpo. Adora era seu complemento, e vice versa. E no que diz respeito a manter esse complemento por perto, Catra cometeu todos os erros possíveis. Tinha tudo para perder de vez, principalmente depois de ressentir tudo o que sofreu. Mas, a vida tem dessas de dar chances, e aí estava a sua. Estava a _delas_ _duas_.

– Claro que posso... – Respondeu sorrindo e apertando gentilmente a mão dela, tentando acalmá-la através do gesto. – Precisamos mesmo conversar, não é?

– Exato

– Conversar, sei... – A voz de Lonnie surgiu por trás e no meio das duas, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Catra. – Vão é se comer no carro e eu dou o _maior_ apoio.

– Vai se foder, Lonnie, não atrapalha meu rolê! – A morena esquivou o ombro para que a amiga perdesse o apoio e deu uma risada. – Aproveita e avisa a Scorpia que eu tô indo com a Adora.

– Tchau, meu casal favorito – a mulher acenou para as duas.

Adora estava visivelmente envergonhada a ponto de ficar com o rosto vermelho, mas ainda assim ria enquanto se afastava do grupo de mãos dadas com a mais baixa.

A loira destravou o carro e entrou.

Quando Catra sentou no banco do carona e a encarou, percebeu que aquele nervosismo dela de minutos atrás ainda estava no ar. Adora colocou a chave na ignição, mas não deu a partida. Ela pôs o sinto, levou as mãos às pernas, a encarou uma, duas, _três_ vezes antes de respirar fundo. A morena, então, decidiu dar o tempo que _achava_ que a outra mulher precisava.

E seu silêncio, na verdade, não estava ajudando. Só deixava Adora mais e mais inquieta. Ela colocava as mãos até mesmo nos bolsos do casaco que vestia desde cedo, mexendo em alguma coisa dentro deles que Catra não fazia ideia do que era. Só sabia que era algo que desconsertava ainda mais sua ex.

– Adora, _calma_... – A de cabelos curtos acariciou gentilmente o braço da outra mulher e falava em tom sereno. – Por que tá tão nervosa? Sou só eu aqui contigo.

– É, eu sei e... E na verdade o problema é que você não é _só você_ – ela piscou os olhos lentamente e soltou o ar pela boca, buscando coragem interior para se expressar. – Você é _tudo_ para mim, Catra, e eu tô tendo agora um mix de sensações, tipo, alívio enoooorme por você ter ficado, mas também uma aflição por não saber... Por não _conseguir te falar_ uma cois-

– Relaxa... Sério. – Sua mão que antes deslizava no braço dela subiu para o rosto, acariciando-o devagar. – Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Tá medindo palavras, deixando de ser espontânea como sempre foi, com medo do que _eu vou achar_ ou de _como vou reagir_. Mas, Adora, não precisa mais ter esse medo. Eu não vou mais fugir de você, não quero mais... Então, _por favor_ , não precisa de filtro comigo.

Na mesma hora a mais alta ajeitou o corpo para que ficasse de frente para a ex e a fitou um pouco mais tranquilizada. Pelo visto a confissão a ajudou a sair da mesma espiral de ansiedade que a possuiu quando pediu para ficar mais cedo. Tinha mais confiança naqueles sempre lindos olhos azuis.

– Então vamos lá... – Adora tinha uma das mãos no misterioso bolso do casaco e a outra sob a de Catra, que ainda estava no rosto dela. – O que eu quero te contar é que... Sabe aquele assunto da trilha e toda a minha reação com o noivado de Glim e Bow?

Ok... De todos os temas que imaginava conversar com sua ex, esse _definitivamente_ não estava no catálogo. Mesmo assim, não podia negar o quanto ainda era intrigada com ele.

– Uhum. O que que tem?

Uma pausa e um olhar tão direto da loira que Catra arrepiou dos pés à cabeça. Seja lá o que for, já estava mexendo com ela só pela linguagem corporal. A morena sentiu sua mão, antes no rosto de Adora, ser guiada para o colo dela, onde a manteve unida à dela apertando gentilmente.

– Eu ia te pedir em casamento. – O olhar sempre fixo, as mãos sempre pressionadas uma contra a outra, a voz mais determinada do que nunca.

 _Casamento_? Ela e Adora poderiam estar _casadas_?

Com certeza fazia a fisionomia mais embasbacada possível, porque sua ex sentiu a necessidade de explicar ainda mais.

– Antes de vir para cá, antes da proposta de emprego, eu tinha planejado tudo... – Adora desviou o olhar quando vagou em seus próprios pensamentos com um sorriso triste no rosto, parecia estar a ponto de chorar. – Eu até fiz o anel no mesmo lugar que meus pais fizeram as alianças deles porque eu queria _tanto_ que fosse algo especial...

– Adora... – Sua voz soou tão fraca, tão fora do ar.

A verdade é que nem sabia o que tinha para dizer.

E isso deu espaço para que a outra continuasse:

– E eu tô trazendo isso à tona porque... Porque o motivo pelo qual eu não estava pronta para te contar na viagem é... Catra, eu ainda quero isso para gente, sabe? Eu te amo... Te amo _tanto_ , e ainda quero que seja minha esposa. E ao mesmo tempo, sei que você deixou claro que não vamos ter mais nada sério, e até entendo que aquele beijo hoje mais cedo pode ter sido no calor do momento e tudo bem, eu... Eu não tô chateada com você e nem nada, e também não vou deixar de respeitar o espaço e a distância que eu sei que quer de mim e-

Basta. Catra inclinou o corpo para frente e segurou o rosto da loira firmemente iniciando um beijo ainda mais intenso do que o de antes. Esperava mostrar, através dele, que isso de distância e de termos de tolerância não precisava mais existir entre as duas. Através dele queria deixar claro que _desejava_ Adora com todas as forças com que sempre desejou, talvez até mais.

A cada segundo que aprofundava esse beijo, a cada vez que pressionava mais o corpo para cima do dela conforme sentia as mãos esguias e firmes em sua cintura. Ela só queria mais da Adora, e isso tinha que ficar claro, explícito da melhor forma.

E a resposta foi, de novo, aquele som bem baixinho, quase imperceptível, que Adora soltava das cordas vocais quando Catra ia mais a fundo, prendendo o lábio superior dela entre os seus próprios sugando levemente. Era como um suspiro gemido. Adora fazia de propósito, só para ela ouvir, porque sabia exatamente como isso a tirava o chão, como fazia suas pernas bambearem pelo clamor quase desesperado por mais disso, querendo mais alto.

Mas, precisavam de ar. E Catra tentou resistir até seu pulmão gritar por ele. Reabrir os olhos e se afastar apenas o suficiente para que seus lábios se partissem foi igualmente frustrante e satisfatório. O primeiro, claro, porque queria nunca parar o beijo. O segundo, porque a loira respirava descompassada pela boca ainda entreaberta e seus olhos quase cinzas de luxúria não paravam de fitar os seus.

– Ficou claro agora que a gente pode esquecer essa merda que falei sobre não termos mais volta? – Catra cochichou bem perto, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Adora com ambos os polegares.

– É? – A mais alta sorriu e começou a fazer o mesmo movimento com os polegares, só que na cintura da mais baixa.

– _Óbvio_ , Adora! – Deu uma risada breve pela ingenuidade da outra. – Eu amo você demais para te dispensar sem mais nem menos. Ainda mais depois de tudo que passamos aqui...

– Muitas tempestades emocionais, não é? – Deu um selinho demorado na mais baixa como se não pudesse mais resistir à distância.

– Nós fomos feitas para ficar juntas. Não percebeu ainda o destino sempre agindo para nos unir? – Nem Catra acreditou no que saíra da própria boca. Geralmente era a cética do relacionamento. – Lembra que eu sou a coisa boa que os deuses, ou sei lá o que, botaram na sua vida?

Adora deu uma risada daquelas que preenche qualquer vazio que um dia Catra sentiu.

– E desde quando você acredita nessas coisas?

– Desde que eu percebi que nunca te esqueci. – A morena deu outro selinho nela e continuou. – Desde que percebi que é muito mais difícil nadar contra a corrente e fingir que a vida é melhor sem você quando na verdade ela não é... E nunca foi. Você é a minha ‘coisa boa’ também, por mais brega que seja admitir isso

– Isso é real? – A loira levou uma das mãos até o rosto da namorada e começou a apalpá-lo. – Não tô sonhando nem nada? É realidade mesmo?

– _Ai_ , Adora! – Catra resmungou depois que um dos dedos dela quase pegou em seu olho. – Acabou o nervosismo e agora vem as idiotices?

Adora voltou a rir, mais alto dessa vez, e inevitavelmente Catra fez o mesmo. Era dessa espontaneidade que precisava desde cedo. Não tem problema também vir só agora também. O que importa é que estava ali, entre elas, e era _fantástico_.

Em frações de segundos, já estava sendo puxada para o colo da loira para um novo beijo e, mesmo com o volante pressionado contra suas costas, nenhum outro lugar poderia ser mais confortável.

O desejo veio mais rápido dessa vez. Com as pernas pressionadas nas laterais do corpo da Adora por causa do pouco espaço, o contato físico provocava ainda mais fogo. E as mãos dela subindo por suas costas, dentro de sua blusa, só aumentavam a combustão. Sem cessar o beijo, a morena desceu as mãos por dentro do sobretudo da loira, acariciando as laterais de seu corpo ainda por cima da blusa. Em algum momento, decidiu tirar o casaco dela para ter mais liberdade e quando o fez, esbarrou no tão secreto bolso de alguns minutos atrás, sentindo um peso diferente.

Não deveria se importar porque provavelmente não é algo da sua conta? Sim, mas a curiosidade tentava assassiná-la desde que entraram no carro.

Adora ainda não tinha percebido o que Catra fazia, distraída demais no enlace das línguas, enquanto a outra colocava a mão por dentro do bolso e puxava uma caixa pequena de veludo. Foi só sentir a textura do que acabara de pegar para cessar o beijo na hora. Ficou alternando o olhar curioso entre o rosto de Adora e o objeto em sua mão.

– O que foi? – Adora perguntou ainda ofegante e só depois olhou para a mão de Catra.

– Isso...? – Precisou coçar a garganta para que a voz parasse de falhar. – Isso, _por acaso_ , é o tal anel da mesma loja em que seus pais fizeram as alianças?

Os olhos da mais alta arregalaram e o descontrole de sua respiração não era mais pelo beijo, era pelo espanto, pelo medo.

– É... Eu... – Começou a fala insegura e tirando abruptamente as mãos do corpo de Catra para gesticular descontroladamente. – Eu trouxe comigo do Brasil e hoje resolvi levar quando fui te encontrar porque... Não sei o que passou na minha cabeça, mas... Eu achei que... Eu iria tentar te pedir em casamento de novo, só que de um jeito bem clichê, na frente de todo mundo, ajoelhar tipo nos filmes e tudo mais... Só que... _Nossa_ , você iria odiar! E isso só aumentaria as chances de acabar não ficando. Sem contar que eu estava me sentindo _zero confiante_ para isso, e aí eu desisti... Tá no meu bolso desde de manhã.

– E por que tá toda nervosa assim?

– Porque agora tá parecendo que eu quero pressionar você com isso e na verdade foi só um pensamento estúpido que eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça de manhã-

Mais um ataque de falas desesperadas e sem sentido.

Catra resolveu abrir a caixa e dar uma espiada no anel enquanto esperava Adora perceber que estava se preocupando sem necessidade. E era a coisa mais incrível que tinha visto em toda sua vida. Seu coração acelerou e o queixo caiu. Um filme com cenas de Adora colocando o anel em seu dedo, depois se declarando e mais vários momentos que nunca aconteceram de verdade a emocionaram mais do que o presumido.

– É _lindo_... – A morena sussurrou.

– O que? – Agora que a mais alta percebeu que estava falando para o nada e que sua namorada estava ocupada demais olhando para o anel com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Ele é lindo! Eu _amei_ , Adora! – A voz embargada e os olhos brilhantes não eram mais segredo.

A cena, pelo menos, pareceu afastar as paranoias da loira, que deu um breve risada depois da reação inesperada da sempre tão ranzinza e insensível Ana Catarina.

– Não esperava essa boiolice toda de você, mas que bom que gostou – Adora disse entre uma risada curta.

De fato, não esperava ficar tão movida por um objeto. Só que esse... _Esse_ tinha um significado e tanto. Podia jurar que sentia uma energia diferente ao olhar para ele, algo como _mágica_. Estava doida para experimentar e ver como ficava em sua mão.

Quando estava prestes a tirá-lo do porta-joias acolchoado, Adora cobriu o anel fechando a caixinha a impedindo de pegar.

– Ei! Não é para pegar assim, do nada! – Ela deu um sermão sério, franzindo a testa até, mesmo que estivesse sorrindo no momento.

– Eu só queria ver como ficava em mim... – O tom desanimado da voz da mais baixa era quase infantil.

– Só pode usar quando alguém, _no caso eu_ , pedir a sua mão, doida.

– Então pede logo!

– Pedir o que? – Adora piscou algumas vezes expressando confusão.

– Me pede em casamento, imbecil! – A mais baixa gargalhava por causa da fisionomia da outra mulher.

– Ué, mas... Pedir de verdade? Tipo... Você quer _mesmo_ casar comigo?

Tinha que ser a Adora! Como ela ainda não tinha percebido que não tem mais o que esperar?

Não tem tempo, não tem espaço, só tem esse relacionamento sendo o máximo que ele pode ser e as duas finalmente aceitando que não vai haver ninguém que as completem como uma completa a outra. E isso era tão, _tão_ evidente para Catra.

– Tá demorando muito, deixa que eu faç-

– Não, não! Eu que vou fazer – Adora puxou a caixa da mão da morena e respirou fundo. – Casa comigo, Ana Cat-

– Não me chama pelo nome completo!

– Tá, desculpa... – Mais uma respiração para concentrar e a tentativa. – Casa comigo, Catra?

– Nossa... – Ela revirou os olhos irônica e deu uma risada brincalhona. – Não poderia ter sido mais romântico...

– Você vai ficar de sacanagem com a minha cara? Vou guardar o-

– Eu aceito, eu aceito! Tudo pelo anel! – A morena até levantou as mãos para demonstrar que estava rendida, e Adora morreu de rir com o ato.

Claro que o pedido era real, e que Catra queria muito além do anel. Ela queria _Adora_ , queria apresentá-la como esposa para seus futuros colegas de trabalho, para novos amigos... Queria discutir com ela sobre que item é importante ou não na lista de compras no supermercado e também encontrá-la depois do trabalho para uma noite no cinema. E ela sabia que sua namorada, agora noiva, estava ciente disso. Sabia que o sim era para tudo que vem com ela, a alegria e a tristeza, a saúde e a doença. Sim, eram todas essas balelas que odiava com todas as forças da vida, mas não quando imaginava isso ao lado _dela_.

– Falou sim só para poder usar o anel, não é? – Adora tentou se fingir de ofendida enquanto encaixava o objeto no dedo anelar de Catra e a olhava nos olhos. A máscara de ofensa era uma farsa, pois seu sorriso estava radiante.

– É, é sim. – A mentira descarada fez ambas darem uma risada. – Mas a loira que vem de brinde é muito interessante também...

E mais uma vez se beijaram. Dessa vez, para selar o novo compromisso de noivado, o que começou com o pedido mais doido do universo.

E Catra não esperava menos vindo de Adora, sempre a surpreendendo das formas mais idiotas e intensas. Sempre com amor, com muito amor, aquele que sempre vai ficar e resistir, não importa a distância ou a circunstância.


	27. NSFW - Consumidora compulsiva de boiolice no sigilo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não preciso explicar muito sobre o que é esse capítulo, mas né... 'Pulável' para quem não gosta de hot :)  
> Será POV Catra e depois POV Adora  
> Boa leitura peeps <3

A longa conversa e eventuais provocações no carro estavam tornando a resistência insustentável. Catra relutou para sair do colo de Adora, mas foi praticamente expulsa. Sua noiva queria dar logo a partida e resolver a tensão sexual acumulada em casa, isso porque “em nenhuma hipótese nós vamos transar no carro da Glimmer”.

Palavras dela, não de Catra.

Em partes concordava. Era só que não aguentava mais essa tortura. A cada sinal vermelho em que Adora olhava de canto para ela e sorria daquele jeito, a cada vez que ela focava na pista, mas, não conseguia disfarçar quando as mãos da mais baixa fugiam para acariciar a perna dela e a ponta dos dedos pressionava propositalmente a parte interna da coxa fazendo-a soltar um sermão com a voz um pouco ofegante demais.

Aquele caminho tão curto entre o restaurante e a bendita casa estava levando mais tempo que o normal. Tudo o que Catra queria era aquela mulher, não importa se fosse para tomar o controle ou ser controlada por ela.

Viraram a última esquina até o local de destino e finalmente estacionaram. Saíram do carro e Adora ativou o alarme. Destrancou a porta da frente, entrou em casa seguida de Catra. Estavam aonde queriam agora e as duas trocavam os olhares que por si só se devoravam.

– Será que agora pode me apresentar seu quarto? – A morena perguntava com uma rouquidão proposital na voz enquanto tirava o casaco da mais alta.

– _Nosso_ quarto... – Depois que o casaco caiu no chão, Adora fechou a distância entre elas e falou com os lábios já encostando nos da outra mulher. – Porque vou te convencer a vir morar comigo

– E como vai fazer isso? – Catra sorriu ao ouvir a frase, podia usar a ocasião a seu favor.

– Vou te mostrar o que vai ter aqui _sempre_ que quiser... – A loira mordiscou o lábio inferior dela e o puxou lentamente.

Era incrível como Adora se transformava quando estava determinada a provocar. Sumia toda a insegurança, todo o nervosismo. Ela só emanava sedução.

Ambas continuaram despindo uma à outra com os rostos e corpos quase colados, dando passos descoordenados pela sala na direção do corredor. Adora tirou a blusa de Catra enquanto chutava os próprios sapatos para fora dos pés. Catra desabotoava e abria o zíper da calça de Adora e deixava que ela fizesse o mesmo com a sua peça de roupa, assim por diante. Teve até o cuidado de tirar seu querido anel de noivado para deixa-lo em cima da mesa.

Quando chegaram na porta do quarto, nada sobrou além das roupas íntimas.

– Então mostra – a de cabelos curtos pulou no colo da noiva e enlaçou as pernas na cintura dela, deixando que as mãos de dedos esguios as segurassem firme por ambas as coxas.

Nesse instante, Catra iniciou o beijo lascivo, levando ambas as mãos por dentro dos fios de cabelos loiros e os soltando do rabo de cavalo de propósito. Preferia assim, soltos.

Adora a carregou até a cama com a mesma agilidade de sempre, e sem perceber, Catra já estava deitada com a outra mulher por cima, que descia os lábios para o seu pescoço com uma sede jamais vista antes. Por cada parte que passava a boca de Adora, Catra tinha certeza que ficariam as marcas roxas sob sua pele. E como quem ainda não estava satisfeita, ela começava a alternar também com mordiscadas, descendo e descendo até seus seios ainda cobertos.

As pernas da mais baixa ainda enroscavam a cintura da noiva, talvez até mais que antes, para pressionar-se contra ela ainda mais. Não conseguia controlar os suspiros ainda tímidos e ofegantes quando as mordidas e beijos eram sincronizados com as mãos que apertavam suas coxas com força e, eventualmente, subiam pelas laterais com carícias brutas.

Suas próprias mãos agora desciam pelas costas da loira, arranhando com a mesma intensidade dos chupões e apertos que recebia. Aproveitou a proximidade para desabotoar logo o sutiã da mulher, que afastou-se rapidamente ao sentir a peça deslizando sob os braços.

– Ansiosa, é? – Adora falou num tom baixo e provocativo, com um sorriso igualmente maldoso no rosto. – Eu também tô...

– Cala boca e _continua_ – suplicou entre um suspiro audível e longo.

Depois que tirou de vez a peça, ela subiu mais o corpo de Catra na cama e ajeitou-se para que ficasse livre das amarras das pernas dela. Assim, podia descer mais e mais com os lábios e a ponta da língua. Uma das mãos agora subia para apalpar os seios da mais baixa por cima da roupa íntima enquanto seu abdome era coberto por novas marcas de chupões e mordidas. Seus olhos reviravam enquanto suprimia os gemidos sugando o ar pelos dentes com força.

A morena apoiou o peso sob os cotovelos e assim que pode ter uma visão mais clara do rosto da outra, a flagrou encarando-a diretamente nos olhos, com uma malícia que a tirou do sério. Mordeu o lábio inferior para corresponder à sedução.

A outra mão de Adora já estava em suas costas desabotoando o sutiã. Quando o fez, cessou os beijos na barriga para voltar aos lábios de Catra e, assim, pressionou o corpo ao dela. O movimento foi proposital para que os seios de ambas friccionassem uns nos outros. As duas, ainda durante o beijo, não seguraram os gemidos abafados assim que o toque se deu. Catra usava os braços para envolver Adora e a pressionar ainda mais contra si. Suas respirações se entrecortavam a cada vez que buscavam o ar ao afastar as bocas nas movimentações de vai e vem do corpo da mais alta. Senti-la era como um vício, quanto mais tinha, mais queria.

Afrouxou os braços e deixou que a loira descesse a boca para os seus seios, nos quais circulou a ponta da língua nos bicos, por vezes de maneira delicada, por outras, mais feroz. Em todas as ocasiões, fazendo Catra sugar o ar entre os dentes para soltá-los em longos gemidos. Em paralelo, uma das mãos dela deslizava para cima e para baixo logo abaixo de seu umbigo, causando arrepios calorosos.

– Para de provocar e me dá logo o que eu quero... – A morena indagou apertando os olhos em meio a uma voz falhada pela falta de ar.

– E o que você quer? – A pergunta era provocativa, ainda mais na voz descompassada da mais alta.

– Você _sabe_

Depois de cansar da provocação, Adora pôs a mão por dentro da calcinha da outra mulher em dois tempos, usando dois dedos para pressionar o clitóris e começar lentos movimentos circulares.

– É isso que quer? – Ela afastou a própria boca da pele de Catra para perguntar entre suspiros.

As pernas da morena abriram mais e seu quadril foi para frente em um movimento automático enquanto deixava escapar um gemido mais longo. Essa era sua resposta. Um sim mais expressivo que esse não existia.

– Mas _eu_ quero _mais_ – a loira anunciou e tirou a mão de onde estava para descer o rosto até o meio das pernas da mais baixa.

Ela voltava a segurar as duas coxas com as mãos e encaixava o rosto no meio delas, dando mais mordiscadas e chupões tanto nas partes internas das coxas quanto por cima da calcinha para atiçá-la.

– _Adora_... – As mãos agarravam o lençol da cama e as pernas pressionavam o rosto da mais alta pelas laterais. – Então _vai_... Faz o que quiser... Só _acaba logo_ com essa agonia...

– Estava com saudades dessa impaciê-

– Eu não quero conversar... – A morena levou uma das mãos até o couro cabeludo da outra e forçou o rosto dela bem no meio de suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que flexionava o quadril um pouco para frente. – Quero que você me _coma_

– Com todo prazer – Adora sorriu maliciosamente, com os dentes prendendo o lábio inferior.

Logo usou as mãos para puxar a calcinha e finalmente despir Catra de vez. Quando voltou, não precisou de mais ordens para fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Sua língua estimulava Catra prontamente e dois de seus dedos a penetravam ao mesmo tempo. Todos os movimentos começaram bem lentos e foram aumentando a velocidade e a pressão na medida em que a mais baixa gritava por _“mais, mais, mais”_.

Seus olhos reviravam sem sua permissão e seus gemidos eram cada vez mais longos e gritados. Suas pernas já estavam completamente abertas, caídas na cama enquanto suas duas mãos embolavam o cabelo de Adora num desespero de tocá-la e guiá-la ao mesmo tempo.

– Mais rápido, mais- _aaah_... Mais _forte_ – Catra falava, ofegava, implorava, gemia.

Era como se todo seu corpo pulsasse em chamas nesse momento e Adora colocava ainda mais lenha. A mão livre dela apertava sua coxa de maneira excruciante e a outra bombeando dois, três dedos dentro de si. E assim ela continuou por tempo o suficiente até Catra atingir o orgasmo e chamar pelo nome dela sem parar como se o prazer dependesse também disso.

Suas pernas estremeceram num espasmo forte, mas, ainda assim, Adora não parou os estímulos. Ela voltou a diminuir a velocidade até que sua sensibilidade estivesse menos aflorada e seguiu com a língua e os dedos ali, mesmo completamente encharcados com o que acabara de expelir. Aos poucos o desejo foi voltando, e a necessidade de implorar aos suspiros pelos mesmos movimentos, também.

– Continua assim, Adora, _continua_... – Cada palavra seguida por um gemido ofegante.

Se sua noiva estava cansada, não demonstrou em nenhum segundo, pois seus atos eram firmes, constantes, e seguiam exatamente como Catra pedia entre reviradas de olhos, puxões de cabelo, mordida no lábio inferior. O segundo orgasmo veio ainda mais intenso, como se pulsos elétricos circulassem por todo o seu corpo e toda a sensibilidade se encontrasse, agora, bem onde a boca e os dedos da mais alta estavam. Seu gemido foi ainda mais alto, quase um grito, e precisou abafá-lo tampando a boca com uma das mãos, apertando os olhos intensamente.

Depois de satisfeita com as reações que arrancara da mais baixa, Adora voltou para cima dela e sentou sob seu abdome, apoiando os braços entre a cabeça da que estava por baixo. Ela a encarava com orbes azuis de pupilas dilatadas, respiração entrecortada e um sorriso inebriante nos lábios rosados e ainda úmidos.

– Como eu passei tanto tempo sem você na minha cama? – A loira indagou ainda sem ar, passando a ponta da língua lentamente em ambos os lábios para saborear os resquícios da outra mulher neles.

Catra sentou-se na cama mantendo Adora em seu colo, que se ajustou por cima de suas pernas. A morena apoiava o peso do corpo na cama com um dos braços enquanto o outro abraçava o tronco da mais alta e a trazia para mais perto. Inclinando um pouco a cabeça, conseguiu mordiscar a ponta do queixo de sua noiva com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\---

Esse sorriso, esse olhar... Adora já podia imaginar o que estava por vir, e nunca esteve _tão_ ávida por isso. Deixou que suas mãos deslizassem entre os fios de cabelo curtos de Catra até chegarem ambas no rosto dela. Inclinou-se para dar um beijo estalado nela e, entre o toque dos lábios, ouviu:

– Minha vez de matar essa vontade de te ouvir gemer...

Catra usava aquela voz rouca que a fazia subir pelas paredes. As respirações quentes se encontrando e os olhos heterocromáticos semicerrados era tudo que precisava para ter a certeza de que todo seu prazer estava nas mãos, boca, corpo daquela mulher.

– Tô aqui...– Foi até o ouvido da mais baixa para sussurrar. – E sou _toda_ sua

– Gosto disso – ela respondeu já abocanhando seu pescoço.

Catra era mais bruta que ela, isso porque não foi nada gentil quanto decidiu deixar o corpo de sua noiva todo roxo. Pelo visto, ela faria o mesmo, e a cada vez que os dentes roçavam na pele sensível de seu pescoço e ombro, mais desejava essas marcas. Mais desejava que elas descessem pelo meio e chegasse até seus seios.

Era exatamente o caminho que a morena fazia. Adora inclinou a cabeça para trás e sugou o ar entre os dentes de prazer. Por vezes, sentia os dentes junto com a ponta da língua dela pressionarem propositalmente nos bicos e seu corpo todo estremecia em espasmos.

– Você não faz _ideia_ do quanto eu desejei sentir seu corpo... – Catra sussurrava em meio às lambidas e mordiscadas.

Logo a morena alternava entre um seio e outro, estimulando os dois tanto com a boca quanto com a mão que antes a envolvia na cintura e agora os apalpava vorazmente. A cada suspiro longo, a cada revirada de olhos, Adora arqueava mais o corpo para trás, dando mais espaço para que Catra descesse pelo seu estômago e chegasse na região mais de cima do abdome. Ali ela se perdeu em chupões e arranhões, e a loira pulsava a cada arrepio que os movimentos a causavam. A mão chegou até a barra de sua calcinha e a puxou um pouco para baixo.

– Ei, tira para mim – Catra sussurrava enquanto a olhava com a ponta do queixo apoiada em seu abdome.

Com certeza tiraria. Obedeceu sem esquecer como o sussurro suplicante e excitante de sua noiva ecoava em seus ouvidos. Tudo que ela pedir, tudo o que ela quiser, se pedir desse jeito, Adora não pensa duas vezes antes de acatar. Saiu do colo dela e ficou em pé para poder tirar a única peça que restava. Estava sendo devorada pelos olhos de Catra e, _céus_ , como gostava disso.

Antes de voltar para cama, a de cabelos curtos deitou novamente, mas, com a cabeça um pouco mais distante da cabeceira.

– Agora vem sentar aqui, vem... – Ela apontava para o próprio rosto.

Adora apoiou os joelhos na cama e começou a engatinhar até chegar à posição pedida pela outra mulher. Durante o caminho não desviou o olhar do dela um segundo sequer, estava presa na quantidade de desejo e luxúria que enxergava no azul e no âmbar.

Com as pernas dobradas entre a cabeça de Catra e as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, Adora abaixou mais o corpo até que pudesse sentir a boca quente de sua noiva sendo pressionada contra sua pele. No mesmo instante, sentia a língua dela por toda a região enquanto recebia eventuais sugadas principalmente no clitóris.

– Cat-hmm... _Catra_... – Seus olhos se apertaram com o espasmo de prazer e seu corpo fazia os movimentos sincronizados com os da outra mulher. – _Vai_...

Conforme os movimentos iam aumentando a intensidade, as mãos da morena agarravam as duas poupas de sua bunda para puxar seu corpo ainda mais contra o rosto, querendo mais contato. Adora perdia o ar instantaneamente e seus gemidos ficavam falhados, por vezes eram longos suspiros ou puxadas de ar pelo dente.

Seu quadril se mexia cada vez mais contra a boca da outra mulher. Não controlou o quase grito quando sentiu a língua dela endurecer para iniciar a penetração. Conforme Adora ia sincronizando seus próprios movimentos de sobe e desce com os estímulos orais que recebia, Catra conseguiu aplicar pressão o suficiente para atingir o ponto G.

– Isso... _Isso_ , Catra...! – A loira gemia entre a fala, ao mesmo tempo que intensificava o movimento de seu corpo.

A mais baixa mantinha a posição e também casava os movimentos com os dela, levando o polegar de uma das mãos até o clitóris da loira para pressionar em movimentos circulares simultaneamente. Assim ficou até que Adora gritasse seu orgasmo apertando as mãos na cabeceira e arqueando levemente o corpo para trás.

Depois de satisfeita, a mais alta foi desdobrando os joelhos aos poucos até sair de cima de sua noiva e deixou que seu corpo caísse na cama ao lado dela. Ainda respirava pesado, a ponto de ficar boquiaberta.

Não teve muito tempo de descanso, pois Catra escalava por cima e a puxava para sentar-se na cama, ajeitando-se numa nova posição.

– Não terminamos ainda... – A morena provocou.

Com as duas sentadas uma de frente para outra, cada uma das pernas se intercalava num entrelaço. Uma de Adora por baixo, outra por cima. Uma de Catra por baixo e outra por cima. Assim, conforme as duas movimentavam o quadril para frene, seus sexos friccionavam despertando um novo estímulo.

A primeira sensação fez a respiração de Adora sobressaltar num alto suspiro. Catra foi insistente e, apoiando-se apenas sob um dos braços, usou o livre para envolver a cintura da outra mulher e puxá-la para si. Ela voltava a morder e sugar várias áreas de seu pescoço sem parar a movimentação no quadril. Adora não sabia dizer o que mais a excitava, os gemidos abafados e respiração quente de Catra em sua pele ou a fricção entre as pernas que começava a reavivar sua vontade de continuar e continuar.

Também passou a ficar apoiada sob apenas um braço, já que, com o outro, segurou a outra mulher fortemente pela nuca colando-a mais contra si. No meio da vontade crescente, seus braços e pernas foram ficando trêmulos e a voz ainda mais rouca de tantos que seus gemidos incessantes saíam entrecortados.

Foi questão de minutos até finalmente sincronizarem para algo mais rápido, mais forte. Os gemidos de ambas as mulheres ecoavam pelo quarto e eram mais altos, mais intensos. Adora de novo sentiu a pressão do orgasmo vir e, dessa vez, com um espasmo ainda maior, que a fez literalmente colidir com o corpo no de Catra por mais alguns segundos.

A mais baixa se satisfez logo em seguida, Adora podia sentir pela forma como ela afundou as unhas em sua lateral, bem aonde envolvia sua cintura, e mordeu seu ombro. Foi uma dose de dor prazerosa, que a fez gemer o nome de Catra duas, três, quatro vezes, até finalmente pararem os movimentos e deitarem na cama mais suadas e molhadas que o normal.

Sua noiva apoiou a cabeça em um dos próprios braços enquanto ficava deitada de lado, na sua direção. Quando Adora a encarou, Catra estava com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, olhos fixos nos seus.

– Está convidada a sentar em mim mais vezes, tá? – A morena comentou antes de dar uma risada breve. A mão livre dela acariciava o abdome da outra com movimentos de cima para baixo.

– Quem sou eu para recusar uma proposta dessas – deu uma breve risada entre a fala. Levou os dois braços para trás da cabeça, fazendo-os de travesseiro. – Falando em proposta, pensou na minha? Sobre morar aqui?

– Você _realmente_ acha que eu pensei nisso em algum momento desde que a gente entrou nesse quarto? – Catra revirava os olhos fingindo impaciência.

– Mas não é como se tivesse muuuito o que pensar, vai... – Adora a olhava com um sorriso de canto. – Eu _amo_ ter você por perto, eventualmente moraremos juntas já que vamos nos casar, e você precisa de abrigo para ontem. Até tem a opção de ficar no dormitório de novo... Mas, lá você não tem esse _maravilhoso corpinho_ para o qual está olhando e babando à disposição.

– É uma convencida da porra mesmo... – A mais baixa exclamou e deu um apertão de leve na barriga da outra mulher, que tentou se esquivar enquanto ria. – É uma injustiça você ser linda assim.

– É uma injustiça você _cogitar_ ficar longe de mim – Adora foi rápida na resposta.

– Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... – A morena puxou o ar pelo nariz e suspirou de forma dramática antes de continuar. – Você tem razão.

– Ha! Você tá dizendo que _concorda_ com uma coisa que _eu_ falei? – A loira até ignorou o cansaço e a preguiça pós transa para sentar-se na cama em um só movimento enquanto encarava sua noiva. – Isso é _impossível_

– Deita aqui, sua doida – Catra ria e a puxava de volta. Assim que deitou, ela se aninhou e envolveu um dos braços em volta do meio de seu corpo. – Vamos fingir que você demorou muito para me convencer quando for contar para o pessoal, tá? Para não estragar minha reputação e acharem que sou muito boiola por você.

Adora deu uma gargalhada alta e puxou o ar pelo nariz. Também envolveu um dos braços no corpo de Catra, só que por trás de seus ombros na altura da nuca.

– Mas você _é_ muito boiola por mim e acabou de provar isso bem aqui... – Provocou a noiva, fitando-a com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– _Shhh_! Calabocaeboanoite – a mais baixa levou a mão até o rosto dela e a forçou fechar os olhos numa brincadeira bruta.

– Ai, para! – Rindo, Adora deu um tapa de leve na mão enterrada no seu rosto. – Sua ridícula!

– Tá, tá – A morena também ria, tentando sempre evitar as esquivadas da outra para continuar brincando até sucumbir à súplica.

Quando Catra parou, aninhou-se ainda mais a si. O rosto dela estava afundado em seu pescoço e a boca depositava leves beijos estalados. Cada um causando pequenos arrepios e transbordando o peito de Adora com o que estava faltando durante todo esse tempo que não estavam juntas: o amor sem medo de amar.

– Amo você, Catra – confessou em um tom sereno. – Amo ter você aqui, agora... E te quero aqui para sempre...

– E eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ter tido a chance de ficar. – A morena falava sem cessar os beijos carinhosos. – E eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

Ficaram longos minutos curtindo um silêncio confortável entre beijos e carícias até criarem energias para finalmente tomarem um banho, comer alguma coisa e terminar a noite assistindo alguma série aleatória na televisão até caírem no sono.

Estavam juntas de novo, Adora sentia que mais nada lhe faltava na vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossas Catradora FI NAL MEN TE se resolveram (em todos os aspectos)  
> Vejo vocês na quinta para o último capítulo e já agradecer, desde já, toooodo mundo que acompanhou <3


	28. A nova jornada de Ana Catarina na gringa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos de último capítulo com POV Catra, bbs!
> 
> Tenho nem palavras por tudo que me proporcionaram acompanhando essa fic comigo, sério! Isso aqui foi literalmente uma terapia para eu fugir das tretas que têm rolado na minha vida e a companhia de vcs em cada comentário, em cada surto, em cada lindo xingamento que recebi... Não tem preço, REAL!
> 
> Agora vou cessar a boiolice e desejar vocês uma boa leitura <3

Lá se foram semanas desde que Catra começou a sonhar e nunca mais acordou. Era louco demais andar pela casa que ela e Adora moravam juntas agora, era completamente insano vagamente olhar para sua mão e prender os olhos naquele anel de noivado e sorrir feito uma tonta. Aquele dia em que escolheu ficar foi, sim, um dos mais decisivos de sua vida. Sem dúvidas, um divisor de águas, um novo rumo para o destino.

Nada que impedisse os dias seguidos de serem igualmente importantes, como foi o caso da entrevista no Consulado, 4 dias depois. Um sucesso, diga-se de passagem. Ou o da reunião no Departamento de Letras para negociar a possibilidade de extensão do intercâmbio, anteontem. Ela e Adora mal conseguiram dormir, ansiosas pelo resultado dessa última fase.

Logo de manhã, antes mesmo de sua noiva sair para trabalhar, Catra checou o e-mail mais de 5 vezes, e sua frustração com a falta de resposta acabou deixando Adora visivelmente aflita. Era para ter o resultado de manhã, e nada chegou. Durante o almoço, a loira até ligou para ela, querendo saber alguma novidade. Nada chegou. E Catra estava começando a achar que não tinha conseguido, que o esforço de Adora acabou sendo em vão, pela menos para essa parte do processo. Mesmo com o incentivo da mais alta para que não desanimasse ainda, uma sensação de fracasso inevitavelmente tomou conta.

No final da tarde, faltando poucas horas para Adora voltar para casa, Catra segurou as lágrimas e a insegurança que a dominaram durante a tarde toda para começar a preparar a janta para elas. Antes que pudesse chegar na cozinha, ouviu o toque de seu celular vindo do quarto.

– Provavelmente é a retardada da Adora para perguntar pela caralhésima vez o que precisa comprar no mercado – bufou enquanto caminhava para atender.

Nem se deu o trabalho de olhar na tela o número e logo atendeu com um alto e animado “fala, minha rainha da lerdeza”.

Um grande erro.

Como falou em português, a pessoa do outro lado da linha não entendeu porra nenhuma para sua sorte. Era uma representante da faculdade pedindo sinceras desculpas por não ter contatado mais cedo porque ainda estavam tomando decisões e ela era a última pessoa para quem estavam ligando hoje a respeito da vaga com bolsa. A tal da única oportunidade de voltar a estudar e trabalhar sem precisar doar seus próprios órgãos.

_“Legal. Essa é a hora que ela fala na minha cara que eu não passei e eu finjo que não vou chorar nos próximos 15 dias por isso porque sou uma adulta madura.”_

Essa não foi exatamente a notícia. Pelo contrário.

Das vagas, Catra conseguiu a última depois de uma longa reunião letiva para desempatar entre ela e um outro candidato. A ligação era para confirmar se ainda gostaria de contemplá-la e, se sim, para passar na faculdade no próximo dia útil.

Ela confirmou, obviamente, quase estourando os tímpanos da coitada da representante com o quase grito e desligou a ligação com a sensação de que o mundo era dela. Sua vida estava entrando nos eixos de um jeito que parecia que tudo que tinha para dar errado _não dava_ errado nunca mais. Estava feliz em todos os aspectos e _conseguiu_ a vaga.

Ligou para avisar à Adora, que mandou uma mensagem em caps lock no grupo anunciando as boas novas, e agora estava sendo intimada a ir para o apartamento de Glimmer e Mermista para um jantar de comemoração que inventaram de última hora. Tá aí um tipo de imprevisto que Catra não se importava nem um pouco de ter cada vez mais em sua vida.

Desde então não conseguiu sair do celular. Eram incessantes mensagens de seus amigos no grupo, de sua mãe que mandava longos áudios com falas exageradamente pausadas como todo parente confuso com tecnologia, e, claro, as chuvas de stickers e emojis bregas que Adora não parava de mandar no caminho de volta do trabalho. Provavelmente perdeu quase uma hora ali, sentada na beira da cama, com o pescoço dolorido, mas, um sorriso impagável no rosto.

Decidiu deixar o povo um pouco de lado para ir para o banho e se arrumar para o jantar repentino. Tinha perdido tempo demais já e Adora chegaria em alguns minutos para usar o banheiro também, era bom ir logo para economizar tempo.

Entrou no chuveiro e sorriu até mesmo quando seu corpo desnudo começou a molhar, como se estivesse sensível positivamente a tudo ao seu redor. O cheiro do sabonete e do shampoo, a temperatura e o barulho meditativo da queda da água. Tudo estava maravilhoso e era uma afirmação de que era real o que vivia, ou um sonho muito, _muito_ longo do qual estava zero disposta a acordar. Voava tanto pelo seu lindo mundo colorido que nem sequer ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir, e, assim que saiu do box para pegar a toalha, deu de cara com uma Adora semi nua pronta para tirar a parte de cima das duas únicas peças que restavam.

– Oi, amor – a loira cumprimentou sorridente e casual, como se não tivesse acabado de invadir sua privacidade.

– A mão cai se você bater na porta antes? – Catra esticou um dos braços e pegou a toalha para se enrolar enquanto revirava os olhos e resmungava de mentira.

– Para, vai... – Agora estava completamente despida, se aproximando do chuveiro e, consequentemente, de sua noiva. – Não é como se eu fosse ver o que eu já não tenha visto antes e vice versa

Não satisfeita com a sequência de atitudes descaradas, assim que passou ao lado, Adora deu um tapa de leve na bunda de Catra, piscou e entrou no chuveiro. Para revidar, e também porque não tinha motivo para resistir, Catra largou a toalha e voltou para o box, encurralando a mais alta contra a parede para dar vários apertões por todo o corpo dela. As duas riam enquanto uma tentava se esquivar da outra que insistia em completar sua vingança.

– Isso é para parar de ser abusada! – A de cabelos curtos continuou a provocação.

– Sabe que isso só me motiva mais ainda, né?

– Safada

– Por que não fazemos uma coisa ainda mais divertida? – A loira segurou o rosto da outra mulher com as duas mãos e aproximou do seu.

– Qual a sugestão? – Rendida, Catra parou com as mãos no quadril da noiva e a puxou para si.

– Vamos comemorar a sua aprovação em particular antes de irmos... – A mais alta deixava os lábios roçarem nos da mais baixa propositalmente ao sussurrar.

– Agora?

– _Agora_

– Topo

Adora a beijou sem hesitar e fez questão de manter cada centímetro do corpo colado ao dela. Já estava evidente no que isso ia dar. Os amigos que as esperavam para jantar que lutem, a prioridade já foi estabelecida desde que Adora resolveu aparecer nua na sua frente.

Depois do tempo perdido, que de ‘perdido’ não tinha nada, realmente se arrumaram para ir ao famigerado apartamento. A essa altura, todos já estavam por lá, porque a impaciente da Lonnie enchia o celular de Catra de notificação ordenando que ela chegasse logo. Ela e Adora já estavam a caminho e decidiram até pedir um carro para não tomarem tanto tempo caminhando até o destino.

Enquanto lia as milhões de mensagens no grupo implorando para elas ‘pararem de transar e irem logo’, Adora morria de rir do seu lado no banco de trás. Os braços de ambas enroscados um no outro e a cabeça da mais alta encostada em seu ombro.

Pequenos momentos como esse são tão mais valiosos para Catra depois de tudo que passaram para ficarem juntas novamente. Cada detalhe transbordava seu coração de alegria e só reforçava o quão boiola era, e sempre foi, por Adora. E mais uma vez seu olhar desviou para a mão com o anel de topázio. Céus, será que _nunca_ vai cair a ficha de que isso é mesmo real?

– Tô te vendo olhar toda boba para seu anel de noivado e lembrei que eu preciso de um também – Adora comentou descontraída, ainda apoiada em seu ombro.

– Ninguém mandou você comprar um anel de noivado ao invés de um par de alianças, sua tapada – um beijinho na testa veio logo depois do comentário para completar o insulto carinhoso.

– É porque teoricamente alianças vem _depois_ do noivado, imbecil – a loira retrucou e retribuiu também o gesto carinhoso com um beijo no ombro da mais baixa.

– Eu tô falando das alianças de namoro, que não precisam ser super caras e elaboradas – a morena bloqueou a tela do celular e virou um pouco o rosto na tentativa de encarar a outra mulher. – Poderíamos estar usando agora e você não ficaria jogando essa indireta para eu comprar um anel para você.

– Não é indireta! – Ela tirou a cabeça do ombro da noiva e a fitou fazendo um bico indignado.

Catra começou a rir da cara dela.

– Aw, _fofa_ – apertou a bochecha de Adora para irritá-la. – Olha, eu compro as alianças de namoro assim que voltar a trabalhar. Aí, mais para frente, quando casarmos, invisto em algo melhor. Pode ser?

A mais alta acenou positivamente com a cabeça para responder.

– Eu escuto você falar ‘quando casarmos’ e meu coração derrete, sabia? – Adora levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Catra e o acariciou com a ponta do polegar. Seus olhos brilhavam ao fitar os dela e o sorriso crescia em seu rosto.

Era inevitável não ser contagiada por esse sorriso. O seu logo se formou também e tudo que conseguia pensar naquele momento era:

– Como eu _amo_ você, Adora... Sério, devia ser _proibido_ sentir tudo isso que eu sinto.

– Sei exatamente do que está falando, amor... – Ela se aproximou e iniciou uma sequência de beijos estalados nos lábios da outra mulher que se alternavam entre a fala. – A gente tá parecendo aqueles casais grudentos que se beijam em qualquer lugar, por qualquer motivo.

– É exatamente o que você tá fazendo parecer agora e eu te odeio por isso – Catra falava em um tom baixo e retribuía os beijos sem hesitar.

– Você que começou, sua ridícula – Adora agora se inclinava mais para cima dela e aumentava a intensidade dos beijos aos poucos.

– Não sou eu que tô me atirando em cima de você para ficar te beijando no banco de trás de um Uber aleatório – ainda falava baixo para ser ouvida apenas por ela, e ao contrário de sua fala de repúdio ao ato, suas mãos deslizavam para a cintura da outra e a trazia mais para seu colo.

– E você não tá nem resistindo... – Sua fala saiu ofegante depois que Catra propositalmente prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes em frações de segundos.

A pegação foi abruptamente interrompida quando o motorista coçou a garganta em alto e bom som para que se tocassem de que estavam gerando uma cena desconfortável.

A morena empurrou Adora de volta para o banco e passou a mão nas próprias roupas para se alinhar novamente entre discretos suspiros de recomposição. Olhou de lado para a loira e percebeu que ela fazia o mesmo. As duas estava visivelmente constrangidas, mas, nem um pouco arrependidas. Era um constrangimento válido para a fase de lua de mel que viviam dessa reconciliação.

Catra e Adora pós pedido de casamento eram, de longe, o casal mais chato do grupo de amigos brasileiros, seguidos de Glimmer e Bow pós aniversário no lago. Está aí um ranking vergonhosamente boiola que a morena secretamente gostava de ocupar com sua noiva.

Para a alívio visível do motorista, a corrida acabou e elas saíram do carro em frente ao prédio de seus amigos. A primeira coisa que Catra fez ao chegar no apartamento foi correr para o centro da sala, levantar os braços e gritar eufórica:

– PASSEI NESSA BAGAÇA!

Quem não tinha percebido que ela e Adora tinham chegado pôde ter, agora, essa plena noção. Scorpia, Perfuma, Entrapta, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio saíram da minúscula varanda como aqueles palhaços de circo saem em massa de um mini fusca e foram direto abraçá-la. Correspondeu sem hesitar e viu o olhar divertido e admirador de Adora assistindo tudo. Hoje era um dia que abriria exceções para coisas tão bregas e vergonhosas quanto abraço coletivo ou declarações de amor no banco de trás do Uber.

Hoje era seu dia feliz definitivamente.

Em seguida, veio a próxima leva de viadagem, com Sea Hawk e Bow a levantando no ar, cada um segurando de um lado, e cantarolando algum grito de torcida mal ensaiado. E, por fim, os cumprimentos mais razoáveis, porém não tão sensatos, de Glimmer e Mermista que tinham 5 xingamentos e insultos a cada 8 palavras. Não as julgava, era igualzinha quando queria. No caso, 90% do tempo.

– Meu Deus, como cabe tanta gente nesse cubículo que vocês moram? – Catra começou a puxar conversa com as duas últimas que a parabenizaram.

– É igual coração de mãe, traste – Glimmer deu um tapinha no ombro dela com um sorriso no rosto.

– Ai, _vem cá_ , viado! – Mermista entrou no meio das duas mulheres e agarrou a cintura de Catra para um abraço esmagador. A de mechas azuis chegou a tirá-la do chão. – Tô _tão feliz_ por você!

– Ai! Sua doida! Tá me apertando toda! S-Socorro! – A de olhos coloridos fingia desprezo pela amiga e mantinha ambas as mãos no ombro dela enquanto fazia uma careta de desconforto. – Adora, aqui, socorro!

A inútil da sua noiva caía na gargalhada com a cena junto com Glimmer. Podia jurar que viu a loira limpar lágrimas do canto dos olhos de tão entretida com a situação.

– Ué, se vira aí – a loira respondeu entre risadas e de deu ombros. – Ninguém mandou conquistar o coração de todo mundo, _gata selvagem_

Que _miserável_! Ainda bem que Mermista logo se cansou do grude e voltou às casuais conversas repletas de xingamentos. Secretamente gostava de todo o carinho que recebia da amiga, mas, era essa versão sempre _puta da vida_ com a humanidade que mais amava.

Bow não demorou muito para surgir da cozinha e anunciar que o jantar estava servido. Como sempre, ele era o responsável pela comida, já que era o super cozinheiro de mão cheia do grupo. Diferente da despedida no restaurante, o ar estava muito mais leve e Catra não conseguia parar de sorrir. Podia apostar que estava perdendo seu posto de ‘jovem velha amargurada’ a cada risada por coisas efêmeras que dava. Até mesmo a euforia artística do Sea Hawk seguido do esporro colossal de Glimmer para que ele não cantasse de boca cheia era a coisa mais engraçada do universo.

A comida estava ótima, o clima, melhor ainda, e até se ofereceu para ajudar Perfuma e Scorpia com a louça no final. Isso era raridade... Adora a fuzilou com os olhos quando a viu super disposta ajudando na limpeza sendo que, em casa, arranja todas as desculpas do mundo para deixar a sujeira pós janta nas mãos dela.

Livres das tarefas, as três mulheres foram logo se juntar ao grupo na sala. As conversas eram diversas e estavam atravessadas. A morena ainda nem tinha escolhido em qual delas iria se meter quando Adora a puxou pelo braço e a fez sentar no sofá do seu lado. A doida estava em choque com alguma coisa que olhava no celular.

– Amor, você _não vai acreditar_ nisso! – Ela rolava a aba de mensagens dela com a Mara até parar em uma foto, abrir e praticamente jogar a tela na cara da noiva. – Olha quem é a namorada da minha tia!

– QUE PORRA É ESSA? _MENTIRA_!

Agora entendeu o motivo de todo o choque. E todo mundo que ouviu começou a olhar para o celular também enquanto Adora expunha a foto de duas mulheres dando selinho uma na outra.

O espanto não era para menos. De 7 bilhões de pessoas no mundo, Mara estava namorando sua mãe? Que loucura! Elas já se conheciam antes, na época do namoro dela e de Adora no Brasil, mas, não tinha tanta intimidade assim.

– Como isso aconteceu? Por que minha mãe não me contou? – Catra perguntava mais para si do que para Adora.

– Bom, minha tia contou que elas começaram a sair tem umas semanas, depois que ela marcou uma consulta com a sua mãe. – A mais alta explicava empolgada. – Aí conversando elas se tocaram que já tinham se encontrado em alguns aniversários meus e seus e o assunto foi rendendo a ponto de saírem para beber e... _PA_! Aconteceu.

– PA! E aí sua tia tá comendo a sua sogra? – Mermista entrou na conversa para responder a loira com a maior apatia, como sempre.

– Respeita a minha mãe, otária! – Catra deu um tapa de leve no braço da amiga de mechas azuis.

– Ué, tô mentindo? – Ela deu de ombros. – Quer dizer, pode ser o contrário e sua mãe tá comendo a tia da Adora.

Catra massageou a testa e suspirou. Não queria imaginar as intimidades de sua mãe de jeito nenhum. A notícia não era um desastre nem nada. Só não esperava mesmo que a ironia do destino fosse chegar a _esse_ nível.

– Me recuso a chamar a Mara de madrasta – cruzou os braços como uma criança emburrada e olhou para a amiga e para a noiva. – Ela é o que? Uns 10 anos mais velha que a gente só?

– Uhum – Adora respondeu segurando o riso. – Você pode continuar chamando ela normal, sua dramática. Qual o problema dela e da sua mãe estarem juntas?

– Nenhum! Eu só tô puta que minha mãe ficava falando que tava saindo com alguém, pipipi, mas nunca dizia quem

– Por que será? – Scorpia, que estava sentada no chão, virou-se para entrar no assunto. – Você ia surtar exatamente como tá surtando agora, aí ela resolveu evitar.

– É verdade – Adora concordou. – Isso aí é ciúmes que ela tem da mãe dela, Scorpia. Catra é muito possessiva, sabe...

– Ah, _eu sei_ , menina! – A de cabelos curtos acinzentados continuou animada. – Ela não podia me ver conversando com ninguém diferente na faculdade que já começava o drama falando que estava vendo eu ignorar, que era questão de tempo até eu a abandonar e-

– Dá para vocês duas pararem de me expor? – A morena interrompeu indignada, violentamente tentando disfarçar o rosto rubro de constrangimento.

As mulheres imediatamente começaram a rir, inclusive Mermista.

– Bom... Agora que você já sabe da novidade... – A loira envolveu um braço em volta de seus ombros e aproximou o rosto do dela. – Podemos fazer uma chamada de vídeo para vê-las juntas e aí você tira todas as suas dúvidas. Já viraram o meu casal favorito.

– Você tá amando isso, né? – Catra virou o rosto para encarar a outra mulher e qualquer resquício de estresse se esvaiu. Ela sorria ao ver o sorriso de Adora, e isso acontecia _sempre_.

– Claro! Parece história de filme... – Dizia sem cessar a troca de olhares abobados. – Já imagino as duas vindo nos visitar, e a gente saindo para dates juntas...

– Que brega! – A morena resmungou ainda sorrindo.

– Eu sei – Adora chegava mais perto. – E sei também que você tá tão emocionada quanto eu, admite.

Passado o susto, seus pensamentos até que começaram a clarear. Não seria uma má ideia apoiar esse casal. Tudo o que queria era ver sua mãe feliz, e ela parecia bem, _bem_ feliz na foto, assim como em todas as ligações que tiveram e ela insistia em falar na pessoa misteriosa que roubou seu coração. Vai ver estava nos genes de sua família se apaixonar por mulheres demasiadas atraentes e com tendências a idiotices que, de preferência, eram do mesmo sangue. Mara era meio palhaça às vezes, Catra lembra bem, e sempre muito gentil também, algo que Adora com certeza absorveu enquanto morou com ela.

É. As coisas podiam da certo para essa casal, do mesmo jeito que estavam dando para ela e sua noiva.

– Tá bom, tá bom – Catra deu um selinho em Adora e voltou a falar sorrindo. – Eu admito que elas podem ser muito felizes juntos e têm até umas coisas em comum

– Aw, gata selvagem agora sempre fica boiolinha quando Adora pede alguma coisa – Mermista força uma voz emocionada para debochar da amiga.

– Ela sempre foi, vocês que são cegas – Entrapta surgiu por trás do sofá com um pedaço de mini cupcake que Bow provavelmente fez só para ela. – As evidências eram claras desde que a conheci no dia daquela feira hippie.

– Ai, mais uma querendo me expor... – A morena sussurrou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Depois de mais algumas humilhações e gargalhadas às suas custas, chegou a hora de ir embora. Despediu-se dos seus amigos com toda a certeza de que não seria a última vez que os veria e nada era mais apaziguador que isso.

Dessa vez, ela e Adora foram caminhando para casa. Mãos e braços dados, assuntos da rotina de trabalho, de preparativos para voltar às aulas, de lutas idiotas em academias em outras cidades, amigas italianas que também ficariam por mais um semestre, leves crises de ciúmes e muitos sorrisos e risadas trocadas.

Era tudo o que sempre quis, só que melhorado.

– Tô muito orgulhosa de você. – Adora olhou para ela enquanto caminhava com um sorriso genuíno. – Eu sabia que ia conseguir, você é simplesmente incrível em tudo que faz.

– Obrigada – aninhou a cabeça no ombro da mais alta e ficou sorrindo feito boba. – E obrigada por tudo que fez por mim também. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria essa chance. Sei que já falei isso milhões de vezes, mas nunca vou te agradecer o suficiente.

– Pois eu faria tudo de novo – a loira apertou gentilmente a mão da outra mulher entre a sua.

– E é por isso que eu amo vocês duas – a mais baixa levantou a cabeça e encarou sua noiva com um sorriso brincalhão.

– Que duas?

– A Adora e a Fernanda – depois disso, Catra começou a gargalhar.

– Ai, vai se foder, vai – a outra mulher a empurrou para longe e começou a rir baixo.

– Vem me ajudar – provocou ainda em meio às risadas enquanto voltava a caminhar do lado da loira.

– Sua pervertida – Adora levantou uma das sobrancelhas e a abraçou pelo pescoço para caminharem ainda mais perto.

A morena correspondeu envolvendo a cintura da outra com um dos braços. Ainda riam da piada bosta e repetitiva. E em sua cabeça, o mesmo looping que eventualmente ia e voltava desde que disse sim naquele restaurante, no dia do embarque, voltava a aflorar. O tempo todo era a sua própria voz dizendo:

 _Ainda bem que fiquei, ainda bem que ela me fez ficar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que fique claro que isso não é uma despedida, pois EU VOLTAREI. Não com essa fic, claro, mas com uma outra que pretendo começar a postar depois do final do ano.
> 
> Espero ver algum de vocês comigo de novo pq agora viciei em vcs, ok? Ok. Nesse meio tempo, tem outras fics minhas pelo perfil aí, se quiserem ler <3
> 
> Bom fim de ano para todo mundo, comam bastante e sejam felizes ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é um formato um pouco diferente do que eu costumo escrever, ele está mais informal, com mais palavrões nos diálogos (pq realista) e gostaria que puxassem a minha orelha se não curtirem, valeu? Tô testando as coisas nesse negócio de escrever e nada como uns feedbacks. <3


End file.
